Why do I have to hide?
by Anonymous Joe
Summary: NarutoxHinata Fiction. The adventure of Naruto as he learns to accept his new fox heritage maybe with the help of a certian girl...
1. Father and son

Why do I have to hide?

Brought to you by: Anonymous Joe

Disclaimer: I do NOT…I repeat I do NOT own anything related to Naruto….this honor belongs to those who own its copyright…which sadly isn't not me.

"speech"

'thought'

"**Kyuubi speech"**

'**Kyuubi thought'**

_(I don't know Japanese so…techniques are in English, Sorry)_

Oh yes…This is a NARUTO x HINATA FIC! LONG LIVE NARUHINA! MWHAHAHAHA! Also I might add slight Lee x Sakura, Shika x Tenmari and/or Ayame x Neji (Lol I dunno why but I find that last pair funny and I just seem to think Neji x Ten-Ten over done)

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Road-

Naruto walked down the roads which lead to the fire nation and soon to his home village. It had been three years since he had last laid eyes upon the town that hated him and whom he protected everyday.

**"ah I see, kit your on the way back to the snake hole…"**

'Shut up! I told you once before, Kohona is a place of gold…' naruto thought angrily to the fox.

**"Then if it is golden why are you treated like…" **the Kyuubi stated pompously.

Naruto flared with anger, 'Gold may be pretty but it takes steel to defend it!' Suddenly a picture of a girl with pearl like eyes standing before him with a blush entered his mind.

Kyubbi began a fit of laughter, **"It seems kit has found his own gold eh?" 'Bout time too'**

Naruto face flushed and tripped on a stone in the path and fell on his face causing more laughter from the fox.

Ever since leaving with Ero-Sennin who at the moment was MIA, Naruto had begun to converse with the fox more often, even though they both still fought with each other they had begun to gain a sense of trust between them and even to the point of calling Naruto kit. Which to the demon meant a lot since he never had a child, and began to treat this one as his own…he remembered the conversation they had after a day of training…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Flashback- Dreamscape_

_Naruto woke with a start, last he remembered, he was in a clearing perfecting the "über-fist o' doom technique" which consisted of filling his hand with chakra to the point that it would glow blue and then send out a chakra spike before the fist itself made contact. And now he was…'Aw shit!' he thought as he looked around and saw the dark grey walls and heard the sound of dripping water._

_He slowly stood you and began to walk toward the room that held the kitsune._

_The demon smiled at seeing a boy clad in orange and black walk toward him. **'This boy has something I have never seen in a human before…' **he thought to himself._

_"BAKA! I TOLD YOU BEFORE AND I'LL TELL YOU AGAIN! I WILL NOT LET YOU FEAST ON THE BLOOD OF THE INNOCENT!" yelled a now peeved blonde. All this week he had to put up with ,what he would call, whining of the demon for the taste of blood. _

"_**I assure you boy I didn't call you here to ask for that again…besides innocent ones taste like chocolate…I am more of a miso-fox…which is more of courage mixed with evil…" **the fox began to ramble._

_Naruto sweat-dropped while he stared at the towering fox. Before the fox would never just talk, it would always be demands or sarcastic remarks. "Oi! Baka Fox I really don't care but why the hell did you summon me?" said in his distinctive shouting. He smirked and then finished his shout, "Is it because you gotta go to the bathroom and the pipe is leaking? Sorry I am not a plumber…" Naruto began to laugh._

_Kyuubi began to growl which made Naruto stop and stare at the gigantic creature. **"Boy! Stop acting like such a fool! You and I both know you are a lot smarter than to lead on to!" **Naruto looked as if he was going to protest before the fox cut him to the chase,** "Don't give me any bullshit! I live in your MIND! I KNOW what you think, do and act!" said the fox dangerously.**_

_The smirk on Naruto's face dropped. His voice turned very serious and stated, "Then you KNOW why I have been forced to act like this! I had to because of you, you Son-of-a…"_

_Kyubbi yelled, **"DO YOU WANT TO FINISH THAT STATEMENT!" **his eyes glinted and began to pump charka into his eyes and shoved his claws through the gate. _

_Naruto let out an audible gulp and whispered, "…uh…vixen?"_

_The fox smiled and said softer, "**Much better! But why must you blame ME for everything?"**_

_Naruto's mouth fell agape, "W-w-WHY! YOU DAMN FOX DO YOU RELIZE WHAT YOU DID TO ME!"_

_**"yes, you no longer have to put up with the trash that are humans…"**_

_"YOU MAKE THAT SOUND LIKE IT IS A GOOD THING! BECAUSE OF YOU I HAVE BEEN ABUSED, HATED, FEARED, SPAT UPON, HUNTED AND HAD TO HIDE BECAUSE OF YOU! IF I ACTED HOW I THINK, PEOPLE WOULD FEAR ME! THEY WOULD THINK 'THE "KYUUBI" IS TOO SMART FOR HIS OWN GOOD' AND SEND ANOTHER, MORE POWERFUL LYNCH MOB AFTER ME! NO ONE EVER NOTICES, LET ALONE KILLS A FOOL!"_

_**"And they say you're dumb…you might be a card short but you are still smart enough to keep yourself safe…I told you so…"**He added the last part to annoy the boy. _

_The boy looked dumbfounded, he never found the fox so…friendly…if you could call it that… "WHA-? Whatever just tell me why you need to speak to me for and then I would like to go and get to a pleasant dream…"_

_**"About the white eyed female?"** the demon said with a smirk. _

_"Ye-…WAIT YOU KNOW ABOUT THAT?" said the now angering boy. _

_"**OF COURSE! I told you, I LIVE in YOUR mind. I know everything you think, do , see, hear, touch, eat, like, dislike and DREAM!" said the exasperated Demon. **_

_Naruto blushed, "So could you tell me why I can't stop thinking about her… I mean I hardly even talked to Hinata before I left and now every time I think about Kohona she pops into my mind…"_

_A burst of laughter came from the giant kitsune, **"Kit your smitten with her…"**_

_An odd expression came across Naruto's face before he retaliated, "T-T-That is not true! I love Sakura-chan!"_

_The kitsune's face turned grave, **"Really?"**_

_**"**YES"_

_"**What is your birthday?"**_

_"October 10" Naruto replied confused but happily. "The worst day in your life" Naruto prodded to get ruse from the demon…he got none._

_**"When is this "HINATA" girl's birthday?"**_

_"December 27" he smiled confidently_

_**"When is pinky's birthday?**_

_"Uh…um…well…it…was…January…"_

_**"How can you like her when you don't even know her birthday let alone LOVE her when you know another girl's birthday by heart? Besides her Birthday is March 28…remember the day when you forgot to get her a present and were thrown into the garbage…It took me a week to heal the concussion and the broken nose…"**_

_Naruto grimaced at the memory…that is where he had got the idea for the "über-fist o' doom technique". Then he suddenly got an idea to prove that he liked Sakura, " I know many people's birthday like…uh…Iruka-sensei and the third's and and and um… well…" He paused trying to remember some other birthdays. _

_**"My point exactly you only know those two because you love them…Iruka as a father or brother and the third as a grandpa…also the fact it is a FREAKING NATIONAL HOLIDAY! You only remember things like that about your extremely precious people Naruto…"** stated the Kyuubi_

_He thought on that for a moment, thoughts fling through his head a mile a minute. When he was about to respond the giant fox stopped him form his ponderings… _

_**"We will worry about vixens later Kit, I called you here because I am going to offer you something that I thought I would never do…and this is your ONLY chance!"**_

_**"**Pifft! It's probably really stupid…Beside why would you offer me something?**"**_

_The Kitsune smiled, **"Because you have the divine spark…"**_

_"Wha-?" asked a puzzled blonde_

_**"To be expected…It is a trait that no human has ever received from Kami-sama…except you…"**said a gravely serious Kyuubi._

_The boy stared at his form for a minute, "Coo-l! Do get cool jutsu or awesome eyes like the bastard or Hinata?" his face grinning eagerly. _

_The beast chuckled, "**No. The divine spark is your soul, kit. It allows you to judge someones character with one glance and decide one's fate…to see if they are good or bad…to determine if they live or die…you are god's tool in ridding the world of evil…Usually demon's are given this task…you are the first human." **_

_"So…._ _I am kind of like a Santa Clause of Death?" asked the boy. _

_The demon sighed, "**No….you know what? For the sake of argument I changed my mind. Yes, Yes you are the Santa Clause of death." **Said a very annoyed fox. _

_"Cool!" _

_"**Yes, yes. Anyway as I was saying boy, I offer you something you have always wanted. Power, Friendship and…Family." **The great fox did something very unlike the demon he was, when he whispered the last part._

_"What?"_

_The fox rolled his eyes, "**I want to make you my son, I will be your father… I shall grant you the powers of a half-demon kitsune and the jutsu of my demon clan."**_

_Naruto's eyes began to water…he was just offered to have a father, a hated demon fox for a father but it was a REAL father, "You…want to be my father and you will…give me powers of a half-demon?...What are these powers?"_

_**'Ahh quick on the uptake, I knew he wasn't as stupid as he looks.' "Ahh! The powers, boy, are very powerful. I will essentially make you a Kitsune half-demon, you will gain many powers in genjutsu, speed, power over fire, help of our brethren, immense chakra reserves, our appearance and immortality in a sense."**_

_Naruto gasped at then amount he had to gain but soon he remembered an old proverb, 'In order for something to be received, something of equal value must be lost.' After thinking this he looked into the demon's eyes and asked, "What do you gain…I mean I gain a father and many powers, almost everything I always wanted…what do you get?"_

_The kyuubi smiled evilly, "**Remember the divine spark you have? When it tells you someone should die…you let me take over and kill them and enjoy their blood."**_

_Naruto gasped again, "WHAT! How can I trust you? How do I know you won't take over at will and destroy Kohona or kill my precious or innocent people?"_

_**"A demon's word is binding, and I give you my word, If you become my son I will not harm anyone without your permission…Besides you have the seal just use it and I can't do anything remember?"**_

_**"**Oh…"Naruto was still in shock_

_**"So do you accept the terms and become my son and heir?" **_

_Naruto looked into the demons eyes. Soon a smile crossed his face and said for the first time in his life and savored every moment of it,_

_"Yes father" he said as he dropped to one knee and bowed._

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Hey!

How was that for beginning? This is my first Naruto Fic so be kind… I know this is short but I want to make the next chapter to longer and this is just a taste of what I am planning. I have many things in store for the young man named Naruto Uzumaki. I hope to have the next chapter up soon…but I am kind of lazy so it might be awhile for the next update…so be patient.

Next time: The " New" Naruto and his return.

Ich werde Sie später sehen!


	2. The Return

Why do I have to hide?

Brought to you by: Anonymous Joe and Edited by L33t N1nj4 Boris

Disclaimer: I do NOT…I repeat I do NOT own anything related to Naruto….this honor belongs to those who own its copyright…which sadly isn't me.

"speech"

'thought'

"**Kyuubi speech"**

'**Kyuubi thought'**

_(I don't know Japanese so…techniques are in English_ _and I use honorifics whenever I feel like it…so don't ask me why, I put them in when they feel right, Sorry if you don't like this)_

A/N: To The Autumn Alchemist …I just can't resist puppy dog eyes…So I guess I'll write this as fast as I can…

Oh by the way I got an editor, L33t N1nj4 Boris, but sadly, he's really lazy.

Also to Dragon Man 180: Your Idea was pretty close to what I was planning…thanks for the idea though…

And finally to Wandering-Nin: Yeah I will try to make sure this doesn't turn into a fic in limbo but seeing my track record for my Eva story…my update may become very sporadic… due to my work load at school…But I will try to compensate by making short chapters…well short to me…hehe. Also I wouldn't mind the link you were talking about but I am probably gonna stay with English because I can make funny names everyone can pick up on.

Technically this is all in a flashback; I kind of forgot it would be so this will all be in the past until I specify that in is now happening in the present. So I guess I will make it all Italics (How troublesome) until the flashback is done sorry for the confusion….

Flashback-

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_In Naruto's Dream-_

'_I have a father…I have a father…I have a father…' Naruto thought as he sat in a meadow of flowers. Suddenly the girl had been seen here so many times before, walked up to him. She was dressed in a pale blue kimono and dark purple shoulder length hair. But the most distinguishing feature was the pale lavender eyes with white pupils. She smiled lightly and sat next to him. She proceeded to blush prettily and look at a flower a few feet in-front of them. _

_Soon the thought of Kyuubi had left his mind and was absorbed by the dream. "Hello Hinata-chan!" he said enthusiastically._

_"Hello, N-Naruto-kun…" She said quietly. (Yes she still stutters in his dream.)_

_"What's wrong, you seem a little blue." His kind but playful words washed over her. He was trying to cheer her up by referring to the kimono. It didn't work._

_"Naruto! We need to talk!" Her eyes steeled and looked with the determination he had saw at the chuunin exams._

_Now he was worried, she had never talked to him like that before…she had even dropped the "-kun". "A-about what Hinata-chan?" he asked timidly. _

_"Don't give me that "–chan" shi-…" she caught her self, "…stuff! Naruto…I-I-I L-l-love you! And I probably always will." Naruto's heart jumped at this. "But I know you love Sakura-san…so I have to give up on that and settle for the only other who has been kind to me…" she said while tears ran down her eyes._

_Naruto paled, he didn't like where this was going. "But…"_

_"Naruto this is painful as it is! Sakura is at Ichiraku waiting for you to show up…" her voice broke. "I-I'll be going to see K-k-Kiba-kun now…" With that she got up and ran toward the forest and the sounds of her cries following her. _

_Naruto's face was the epitome of a broken man. He slowly stood up and looked toward the village and his future with the girl he had always thought he loved waiting for him. 'This doesn't feel right. I should be happy Sakura is waiting for ME! But…I…'_

"_PLEASE DON'T GO HINATA-CHAN!" he found himself screaming and turned on a dime and began to start chasing after the kunoichi with the eyes and smile that could stop his heart. _

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

In the Clearing –

_Naruto awoke with a start and looked around gathering his bearings. 'It was only a dream… thank the kami.' Naruto sighed to himself, "Hinata-chan would never do that to me…" He then stiffened as he thought, "…would she?" He shook his head and noticed something wasn't right about his action. He began to look around and noticed things seemed to be taller than he remembered them. He went to stand up but found every time he tried to walk forward he fell back into the crawling position. "That's weird…" he thought. He lazily looked down at his at "hands" and let out a blood curdling roar._

_"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO ME YOU BAKA FOX!" Naruto screamed into the air. Well he tried but all that came of were a series of loud yips and yelps. His hands were now paws._

_If one to look into the clearing, one would see a fox about as tall as mid-thigh range making strange noises and looking like it had a mental problem since it kept trying to walk on two legs. Upon closer inspection one would notice something…odd about this fox. It's fur was a burnt orange color like most other foxes but instead of having black paws, a black and white tipped tail and white fur near it's maw it had golden fur instead. Another oddity was this fox had not one tail but three._

_"**Is that how you talk to your father?" **asked the demon from within Naruto. The demon seemed to take pleasure in this._

_"Yes! This is exactly how I treat a father who just turned their 'son' into a freaking dog thing!" said a very pissed-off Naruto._

_"**DOG! DID I HEAR YOU CALL OUR NOBLE CLAN A 'DOG THING'! WE ARE HIGHLY EVOLVED! MUCH BETTER THAN STUPID DOGS! NEVER INSULT US LIKE THAT AGAIN!" **all trace of mirth behind the voice was gone, replaced with raw anger._

_Naruto was too scared by the voice to remember his little predicament. Instead he simply apologized not wanting to get on the bad side of his father. "Gomen nasai! F-Father I…I didn't know you felt so strongly about dogs…"_

_The Kyuubi took a deep breath and let it out slowly, "**Very well. Just so you know, the Vulpine Clan one played a meaningless trick on the Branch house of the Canis Clan…One thing lead to another and soon dogs aided humans to slaughter our weaker brethren. We shall never forget…"**_

_Naruto felt a prang of sorrow for the foxes and wondered what they had done that upset the dogs so much, but decided not to push his luck with his new father. **"**Well, I didn't know…but sometimes more death and sorrow comes from prolonged hate." He stated remembering his own past._

_**"Maybe kit, but those who live with painful memories have a hard time giving up hate. But that is for another time. Kit, about your new body, do you like it?" **He asked with a smirk_

_"Are you shitting me?" Naruto asked while the previous flare of anger was rekindling._

_At this the great Kyuubi began to laugh with in Naruto's mind._

_"**Why do you think we Vulpine are known for being tricksters and sly? Of course, this isn't your true form…I just wanted to see your reaction to this form…No kit this is you demon form."**_

_Naruto loved jokes…but not ones played on him, he brooded for a moment and then said to his father in a eerie voice, "I'll get you!" the demon began to laugh even more. Soon Naruto himself, found that he was wearing a smile. "Fine, Fine what is this demon form and what the hell is my 'true form' if this isn't it?"_

**_"I knew you were smarter that most believe!" the giant said between chuckles. "This is your demon form, it is useful when meeting other demons to show your rank and status. It also shows them a sign of respect. When you get more tails this body will be more useful…" said the kyuubi calmly. _**

_Naruto jumped in, "What do you mean 'tails'?"_

_**"I was gonna get to that! In the demon world tails are rank and shows how powerful you are. 1 is the weakest while 9 is the strongest.**" He stopped here seeing a look all too familiar to Tsunade back in Konoha._

_"Shit! I'm only a three tails! I would have thought with that Death-Santa power thing I would at least be a five!" Naruto shouted. He promptly began to pout._

_"**That is no way for a kitsune to act! Besides this just proves my decision to give you three tails: you are too immature to handle their responsibilities. Once I see you begin to grow and prove yourself to me I will give you one of my tails until you have nine…but show a hint of going down the wrong path and I will revoke these tails. Understand?"**_

_"I am not immature…I am just…" Naruto thought and a picture of Gai-sensei appeared "…easily influenced by the flame of youth."_

_"**That is just another way for 'the man who has to compensate so much he has to wear a leotard' to say, 'I am a loser and never had a girlfriend.' Trust me his advice is childish too." **The kyuubi said off handedly._

_"We need to work on shortening your insults…" mumbled Naruto._

_"**Yeah…that was lame…but the advice stays the same." **The fox said with a tone of finality._

_"So…what is my true from you said earlier?" asked the curious and annoyed Naruto. He didn't like being stuck as a three tailed fox and he didn't think the village would enjoy a three tailed demon fox just waltzing into the village._

_"**Alright, I am going to explain everything now but if you interrupt me once I will stop and won't tell you your powers or how to change back into human form…Got it?"**_

_**"**What if I have questions?" asked an annoyed blonde fox/boy._

_"**Questions will be held for the end of my rant err…I mean lecture…err I mean explanation. Okay? So no interruptions until the end right?" **said in an unusually fatherly manner._

_**"**Fine…I don't gotta like it…"_

_'**That attitude is why I chose him to be my heir…and my son.' **He reflected**. "Good. Now do you have a mirror in your pack over there?"**_

_**"**Um….I think I do…" said a puzzled Naruto._

_"**Get it."**_

_Naruto walked over on all fours to his pack that was resting on the ground about four feet away. Naruto reached to take the zipper but he noticed his paws couldn't grab it. "Father! HOW DO I OPEN IT?"_

_The Kyuubi began to maniacally laugh. "**Figure it out kit! I won't tell you another thing until you have a mirror."**_

_With several curses Naruto continued to struggle with the zipper. "AH SCREW IT! YOU OWE ME A NEW BAG!" and with that used his claws to rip open the bag._

_"**You know you could have just stuck your claw through the loop on the zipper pull…"**_

_**"**Shut up!" said an angered Naruto._

_"**Okay if you don't want to know your other forms…"said in a sly voice. **_

_**"**Sorry" he said between gritted teeth._

_Naruto proceeded to take a mirror from a shaving kit the "Super pervert" got him on his fifteenth birthday saying he would need it soon. He looked down into it and saw a lone fox staring back at him._

_"Great…just what I always wanted…to be a 'cute' little fox…what's next a pet shop?" Naruto stated sardonically._

_"**Unlike dogs…we don't demean ourselves by allowing our kin to be property of humans…" the great one said sourly. "You might one day find that being "cute" can be helpful…"**_

_"Wha-?"_

_"**When you hear the vixen's wail you'll understand…but as I said we shall talk about mates later. Now I am going to explain your powers so no interruptions**."_

_Naruto sighed with relief he didn't feel like talking about relationships or the birds and the bees with his "father" who lived in his head…that would become…awkward. Instead he settled to remain quiet and hear what his father had to say. He nodded his head and the voice began to talk again._

_"**I have pretty much covered the demon form. I might have left out that the more tails you get the bigger this form gets so after you get a tail make sure you're outside before using this form to see how tall you got." **He paused here clearly trying to think of anything else important. "**Alright now you next form is your true form. It is where your chakra feels most natural. To access it all you have to do is let your chakra do its own thing. Since right now for our little joke I am controlling your chakra flow I will do it for you. You should feel the difference." **After saying this, Naruto felt as if his body had been pulled in all directions and suddenly it was released. He looked into the mirror and at first glance it looked as if he had changed back to normal. But upon closer inspection he noticed his eyes were slit like all foxes but they were still his normal blue color. Then he felt something odd hit his shoulder. He turned and looked and he still had three long burnt-orange and golden tails sticking out from under his clothes. He almost screamed but remembered the Kyuubi's warning and kept his mouth shut. Returning to his mirror he noticed with a gasp he no longer had normal ears…instead he had the ears of a fox on the top of his head. They were orange and gold also. After his inspection his father continued._

_**"Now that you're done fawning over yourself I will explain everything about this body." **He smiled at the unflattering thoughts of Naruto but he didn't mention it**. "In this body your eye sight is much better than it was, as well as your hearing, speed and strength." **The fox laughed at Naruto as he flexed his muscles at hearing the word strength._

_"**Now I am guessing you're wondering what you last form is?"**_

_Naruto nodded. **"Ah this will lighten your spirits. The last form is your weak human form."** Naruto's face light up at hearing he was still able to blend in with his friends. **"You'll probably be the only kitsune who does this by choice…normally it is done to blend it with humans for reconnaissance or as punishment for minor crimes…" the voice said thoughtfully. "Anyway, you just mask your chakra by reducing the flow until it is near it bear minimum flow… try it now."**_

_Naruto complied and began slowly decreasing his chakra flow as the Sannin had taught him to evade the Akatsuki. He noticed his vision and hearing become weaker. Soon he himself began to feel weak and tired. He looked into the mirror and saw his eyes and ears had changed back to how he remembered them. He quickly turned and looked at his backside and sighed seeing he no longer had tails sticking out his pants. Returning to the mirror he noticed slight changes though. His jaw was more pronounced and he had lost the boyish look and had been replaced with that of a handsome man. He bared a striking resemblance to a certain previous Hokage…but he let that slide. His shirt felt tight has he noticed he was now more toned then he remembered._

_"**I see you had noticed the improvements. Yes this form is weaker than your other two but it is still two times stronger than you old form, including your senses, since now you have demon and human blood running through you veins." The demon chuckled. "Your sensei will probably take credit…silly human. But his books were good…"**_

_Naruto couldn't hold his tongue any longer. "What? YOU read the pervert's books?"_

_"**I said we kitsune would take human form for… reconnaissance. Why else do you think I learned it…do you think there is a book store in the demon realm?" he acted offended. **_

_Naruto looked disgusted. 'Great I finally have a father and he is a pervert like Ero-Sennin and Kakashi!' "Alright pervert Fox…I don't need to know. But is there anything else I need to know about this body?"_

_"**No but now you get all that comes with being my heir. Including jutsus…" **he was rudely cut off_

_**'**Awesome! YEAH! TEACH ME! TEACH ME! TEACH ME! TEACH ME!' Naruto screamed in his head._

_"**SHUT UP! Kit, I will teach you on the way back to that rat hole."**_

_Naruto paled, "DON'T EVER INSULT KONOHA!"_

_"**Whatever! As I was saying you will learn how to manipulate fire, many useful genjutsus and countless ninjutsu during training with me while you sleep."**_

_Naruto was still angry with him for insulting Konoha but that was pushed away when he found out he was going to learn new skills. He wore a big smile. Then the fox decided to get ruse from Naruto. "**Sorry, But you'll have to dream of the white eyed-female after training."**_

_Naruto scowled and yelled, "HEY! WATCH IT!"_

_Upon seeing how easily Naruto switched faces the Kyuubi laughed again, something he had never done often before but has been doing it a lot lately._

_**"Ah...that's right!**" said the demon after having an idea. Soon a large, green scroll appeared before Naruto. "**As part of my kin you are already part of the summoning. If you need help, do the same things as the frog summon but you don't need a blood sacrifice for foxes and you think 'fox' and one will appear. It you want a frog you do everything you used to do including the blood sacrifice and think 'frog' got it?" **asked the kyuubi._

_"Yeah I got it but if I am already in the summons why did you bring the scroll here?" asked Naruto._

_"**See! You aren't too stupid. I was the first and last head of the Vulpine clan. As such I was in charge of what alliances we made. Since I felt humans were unworthy of summoning our greatness I never allowed anyone to sign the summoning scroll. But since you are my heir you now have that responsibility."**_

_Naruto was stunned, "So I am kind of like Gamabunta?"_

_"**Well right now the summons are really screwed up. Since there isn't a nine tailed fox any more there isn't a boss. But since you're the heir, you technically are the boss…but you still only have three tails…so the summoner will spend more chakra to get you, a three tails, than a eight tails or a different three tails…so the summoner would have no reason to send for you until you get stronger. Still I guess by definition you are the boss but my old aide will be doing your job because no one will listen to you until you are at six tails…" **said his father._

_**"**Um…" Naruto stood there with a blank look._

_"**Well let me put it is this way, in our clan you have the rank of hokage but you are as skilled and are looked at as a genin. So they will respect anyone you let sign that and any minor decisions but the main inner workings are handled by an old friend of mine. You still have to earn their respect."**_

_"It is like how it is in the village, but I already have the position but I need to be strong to get their support." Naruto smiled_

_"**Bingo! Now guard that scroll with your life and only let a FEW people you trust sign it. All RIGHT?" asked in a grave tone**_

_"Yeah sure!" smiled Naruto. "Hey how does summoning work anyway?" he asked._

_"**Err… quantum physics!"**_

_"Wha?"_

_"**Never mind. Any more questions?**_

_"Nope."_

_"**Good! Now let's talk about your clothes…"**_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

End flashback- The road to east gate of Konoha

Kyuubi smiled at his son who walked beside his sensei. He had grown so much ever since that day and he hated to admit it but he was proud. Right now the kit and the Sannin were arguing over Naruto's recent choices.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

East gate-

There stood Tsunade along with many other ninjas awaiting Naruto's return. Among these ninja were Sakura, Kiba with Akamaru, Kakashi, Shino, Lee, Tenten, Shikamaru, Chouji, Ino, and Hinata. Ino and Sakura were having a heated debate of what Naruto would want to do. While Chouji, Lee, and Ten-ten were talking about where Neji was, Shino, Kiba and Akamaru were just standing in silence while Kakashi was reading his orange book. Shikamaru stared up at the clouds, obviously bored, and Hinata stood behind Tsunade with her finger up to her mouth showing she was nervous.

As the sun rose the group's eyes caught on two specks that were slowly growing in the foreground. The first to come into view was Jiraiya. He looked his normal jolly self. But the crowd gasped, that would mean the figure next to him had to be Naruto…and the blob was the same height as the legendary Ninja. Soon the sun cast its magic and the figure came into view. He was tall with blonde hair just as they remembered. He still had the blue eyes but his face had more regal look to it. His clothes had changed as well. His fore-head protector was still proudly in place upon his forehead. Instead of the orange and black/blue jump suit he now wore a black shirt that was edged with orange trim and black pants, but on the bottom of the legs the were red flames licking the way up toward his knee. On his right breast was patch. As he came closer it became clear what was on it. It was a red circle with a nine-tailed fox leaping out of it.

"I-i-is that Naruto?" asked Sakura in an awed voice.

Hinata smiled, 'Everyone is looking at you Naruto…the way I have seen you for years.' "I b-believe so…" mumbled Hinata.

"What has he done to my brother?" asked Tsunade

At that moment the person waved and screamed, "HEY GRANNY! HEY EVERYONE!"

"HIS FLAME OF YOUTH STILL BURNS BRIGHTLY!" Yelled Lee as he sped off to greet the friend he had not seen for three years. "LEE GET BACK HERE!" yell Sakura but she was too late. Lee ran up to Naruto and gave him a bear hug, which subsequently made them both fall to the ground.

"Oh for the kami's sake!" said an annoyed pink haired girl. Soon the whole group went to meet their long gone friend.

Naruto was lying on the ground with a VERY heavy Lee on top of him squeezing him like there was no tomorrow. "Good to see you too Lee and it seems you a supporter of the man hug eh?"

"Ah, I see you are good at the verbal jousting! Your flame of youth has increased!" Lee quoted with sparkles in his eyes. They both stood and the group crowded around them. It had been a long time since he had seen them. His eye laid upon Lee first because it was kind of hard to ignore someone who just hugged you. He was taller than before that and a small mustache was the only difference with him. He still had the same green jumpsuit, bowl hair cut and bushy eyebrows. If it wasn't for the mustache and th age difference he looked just like Gai. He gave Lee a smile and said, "I see your "flame of youth" bestowed a mustache to you! Other than that you're the same, my friend!"

"YES! I HAVE BEEN VERY BLESSED" shouted Lee "THANK YOU GAI-SENSEI!"

Suddenly a loud pop was heard and out of nowhere Gai appeared. "LEE!" he said in a deep emotional voice. "Gai-sensei!" Lee shouted. They ran to each other and gave each other a hug. Afterward Gai stood up and said, "You're welcome Lee" and then he gave him a "nice guy" pose. And he was gone just as fast.

"Wha-?" asked Naruto

The whole group shook their collective head and they all said, including Shino, "Don't ask."

"Oh…" mumbled Naruto. Soon his eyes began to move around the group. Sakura stood wearing the normal gear of a konoha nurse. She had let her hair grow long once again and it was still pink. She had matured rather nicely as well. She wore a smile but her eyes seemed tired.

"Hey Sakura-chan. How are you?"

She looked at him and said in a tired voice, "Hi Naruto! Welcome Home. Sorry but I just got back from a long shift in the hospital so you can tell me about your adventures tomorrow. Okay?"

"Yeah, you go get some rest!" said Naruto with concern. She smiled with gratitude and bid everyone goodbye and left toward the village.

Next person to step forward was Kiba. Kiba had gotten taller and wore the normal gear of a ninja now, he had lost his old jacket and let his he grow a bit, but Akamaru was another story: he had grown three times his size. "Hey baka! What took you so long?"

"Yeah hello to you too asshole…" Naruto said in a low voice.

Kiba held out his hand for a handshake and Naruto smiled and took it, "I guess I can forgive you…" finished Naruto.

Akamaru began to growl the minute they had gotten close enough for the dog to smell Naruto's scent. "Huh? What do you mean he smells different?" asked Kiba surprised at the way the dog was acting. The dog yelped at bit. "What do you mean he smells like a fox?"

All eyes turned to Naruto who began madly to find a way to around this with out his secret being reveled to everyone. 'If they knew they would hate me.' "Oh that's nothing it just a side effect of a Jutsu I learned." He said defensively

The younger ninja accepted the answer but Tsunade, Kakashi and Jiraiya all gave him a skeptical look.

Ten-ten and Ino both walked up to him and gave him a present. Ten-ten looked the same but older while Ino had longer hair now about mid-back in length. He took the box and smiled. "For me?" he asked in awed and emotional voice.

"Of course it's a welcome home gift." said Ino. "Yeah me, Ino and Neji pitched in for it." added Ten-ten.

"Speaking of Neji, where is he?" asked Naruto curiously.

"That's what I want to know!" asked Ten-ten rather angrily. Seeing Naruto take a step back from the angry kunoichi she regained her composer. "Sorry about that. Well are you going to open your present?"

Naruto blushed and opened the box. Within it was a box of instant ramen and decorative Kunai. Naruto smiled a wide grin. "Thanks this is the best gift I ever got!...Actually this is the ONLY gift I ever got. Thank you!"

The rest of the group seemed saddened. 'That was his first gift ever!' Thought most people in the group

The girls blushed a bit and said in unison, "Your welcome!"

"Welcome home Naruto…you are so troublesome…" murmured Shikamaru. Nothing was very much different about the boring boy. "I'll take that as a compliment…" replied Naruto.

The sound of loudly crunching potato chips alerted Naruto that chouji was near by. The boy waddled up to him. The boy had gotten…bigger…much bigger. He looked just like his father but with a lot more red. He even wore a breast plate with the kanji "eat" on it. "Hello Naruto! We must eat ramen later!"

This brought a spark of enthusiasm back to kitsune. "YEAH! THAT WOULD BE AWESOME!" he shouted like he was eight again. Everyone sighed except for Chouji. "That's naruto for you…three years and with the mention of ramen he reverts back to a child" Tsunade murmured and everyone left in the crowd nodded their head.

There was a pause and Naruto began to look for the person he had come back to Konoha to see. He didn't see her anywhere. "Hey have any of you seen Hinata-chan?" asked a confused Naruto. '-CHAN?' thought Ino who smirked evilly.

'Did he just call Hinata "Hinata-chan"? No he wouldn't…but he did…dose that mean he finally noticed her?" Tsunade began to wonder.

"H-h-hello N-naruto-kun." Said a very timid voice he would recognized anywhere. From behind Tsunade stepped a very well built girl with mid-back length dark purple-ish hair. Her eyes were light lavender as always and her face had an even gentler look to it. She wore a light purple jacket with lilies decorating it and black pants. Upon the right hand corner was the Hyuuga flame, her clan's symbol. Her face was red with a furious blush.

Naruto stared for a moment taking in the girl who looked better than his dream. He quickly caught himself before anyone noticed. Too late he forgot kyuubi lived in his mind. "**I win.** **I told you, you're smitten with her…" **laughed the demon.

'Shut up!' said an embarrassed blonde. "It's good to see you again, Hinata-chan" he finally said warmly.

'He asked for…me! Then he…he called me –chan. Now he said, he was happy to see ME again…this is too much…' she though while the faint feeling she hadn't had in three years came back. "A-A-Ariga-to" she managed to get out before she fainted before being caught by Kiba and Shikamaru.

"Looks like for I'll be doing this for the first time in three years…" muttered Kiba.

"He is so troublesome" replied Shikamaru. "We'll be taking her home now!" the ysaid loudly before they left with the unconscious girl on Akamaru.

Naruto stared blankly at the spot where the girl had fainted… 'What did I do wrong?' he thought to himself. "**Nothing kit, she just is a shy one that's all…" 'Hope she doesn't die when he tells her how he feels…'**

Shino then broke him out of his trance by walking up to him. Shino stood a little taller than before and was wearing a black sweater instead of his old grey one. He had his dad's shades on and a brown hooded jacket. "Hello Shino. You look well." stated Naruto.

"So are you naruto." the normally silent ninja murmured.

They both nodded their heads to each other before Tsunade broke the silence.

"Alright squirt Kakashi and I wanted to talk to you in my office for debriefing…you too Jiraiya" she said the last part sternly. This was due to the fact at that moment Jiraiya was slinking away to probably peep into the hot springs.

"Can't I get some ramen first?" whined naruto.

"Can't I go stare…er…I mean conduct research first?"

"No." simply stated Kakashi.

Both Teacher and student hung their heads.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hokage office

Naruto sat in the office waiting for Kakashi, Jiraiya and Tsunade to show up. Finally the door opened and in they walked minus Kakashi. Tsunade walked up to Naruto and gave him a stern stare.

Naruto began to feel nervous and began to squirm in his chair under the gaze. He couldn't take it anymore. "What's wrong granny?" he asked tensely.

"What's wrong! This!" at this point she bent down and gave him a hug. "You didn't say hello! And I was so worried."

Naruto gives a nervous laugh, "Sorry…"

"You better be!" she gives him a smirk.

Suddenly a pop was heard, "Yo!" said Kakashi with a little wave.

"Good as we are all here." Tsunade said in her "I am hokage: fear me voice".

"Naruto Uzumaki I hereby-" she rudely cut off at this point by a cough from Naruto.

"Sorry but I am no longer Naruto Uzumaki I now go by my father's name…" he began to say.

'He found out his father is the Yondaime…this could be bad…" thought all the Ninja in the room.

"…Naruto Uzumaki of the Vulpine." finished Naruto with pride.

All the Ninja face vaulted and screamed, "WHAT!"

"My father said I am allowed to keep the name the village gave me but I had to add the clan name too, so that was the best I could do…" he laughed sheepishly.

"Naruto who is your father?" asked a cautious Kakashi.

"I would rather not say…" murmured naruto.

"I as hokage order you to tell me!" said an angered Tsunade. 'Who the hell had the gall to claim the Yondaime's son theirs?' she thought.

"I would feel more comfortable with a sound barrier and a promise that what I tell you shall not leave this room." He stated seriously.

Neither Tsunade nor Kakashi had seen him act this serious before while the other ninja had only seen him act like this recently but none the less, it had an impact on all three of them.

Kakashi went to work on the sound nullification of the room as Tsunade cleared her voice. "Alright what is discussed from now on is an S-class ranked village secret, understood?" said Tsunade with an air of authority. The others nodded their head. "Alright Naruto, what's going on and it better be important for me to do all of this!"

Naruto smiled, "My Father is the Kyuubi! I am his son and hier!"

"**Very good my son, don't be ashamed of your proud heritage!" '**Sorry pops if the village finds out you and I are dead. These three will be the only one to know for now…' "**Whatever at least you say my name with pride…"**

All the ninja paled and stuttered. "W-wh-what!" screamed out Tsunade.

"The kyuubi offered to make me his son and I accepted! Why else do you think I wear the symbol for the Nine-tailed fox on my chest?" Naruto stated simply.

"Jiraiya! WHAT THE HELL DID YOU LET HIM DO!" screamed the hokage as she started to strangle the man.

"I- Ack -Didn't- ug- know!" stated the man being strangled.

"Surely the Demon wouldn't accept a human into his clan" stated Kakashi oblivious to the two fighting former teammates.

"That's right" sighed a relived Tsunade. While Jiraiya just gasped for breath on the floor. She then turned to Naruto, "Never fool around like that" and she began to walk toward him with an evil glint in her eyes.

Naruto put up his hands in a defensive position. "I-I-I am not joking! Watch!" Naruto proceeded to allow his chakra to flow at it's own pace. The other the ninja stared as the boy now a man who they all cared about suddenly got silted eyes. Then his ears disappeared and new fox ones appeared on the top of his head. The icing on the cake was when three tails sprouted and began to wave behind the Kitsune.

"Surprise?" asked Naruto in childish voice.

All three promptly fainted.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The end for now….yes evil cliffhanger of sorts….Mwhahahaha!

Hey

I am glad you have joining us for another installment of this critically semi-acclaimed piece of junk! YAY! I really enjoyed writing this and hopefully this holds up to the standard you were holding…but I did write this in a day so I am not sure how it turned out…oh well I think it is pretty good. Well depending on my schedule the next one will be out much later than this one…please be patient. Read and Review: Please be kind.

Joe

Note on the summoning: They way Naruto summons foxes is kind of like a telephone. The other fox with get the messeage and show up and will obey Naruto becasue he is the heir. Also he can't summon himself. But if someone signs the scroll they are ASKING for help and the fox doesn't have to listen.

Ich werde Sie später sehen!

Just before I was going to post this chapter, I found out that Steve Irwin had died so in the memory of a great conversationalist and a good man who taught the world about animals I dedicate this chapter to him. I know it isn't much but it is the least I can do.


	3. Explanations

Why do I have to hide?

Chapter 3

Brought to you by: Anonymous Joe & "The Letter Q", also by the number "42" ( I love Sesame Street!)

Edited by: L33t N1nj4 Boris (The lazy bum…Blame him if this is late)

Disclaimer: I do NOT…I repeat I do NOT own anything related to Naruto….this honor belongs to those who own its copyright…which sadly is not me.

"speech"

'thought'

"**Kyuubi speech"**

'**Kyuubi thought'**

_(I don't know Japanese so…techniques are in English_ _and I use honorifics whenever I feel like it…so don't ask me why, I put them in when they feel right, Sorry if you don't like this)_

Also if I use between sections it mean same place but passage of time

Hokage's Office-

Naruto had just made the three most respected ninja in the village faint. That was no small feat unless nudity or blood was involved and in his case he used neither. But in their defense, a live Kitsune in one's office was more surprising than either of the prior mentioned things.

Naruto scratched the back of his neck as he was trying to figure out what to do now. 'Well that could have gone better…'

**"You think?" **said the Fox in a semi-angry and semi-impressed voice.

'Well, what should I do? I guess it would be better if I just wait for them to come around.' thought the boy. After this he approached the adults and placed them in more comfortable positions on the floor.

**"While we wait let us meditate…" **said his father in a warm tone.

'Alright…' smirked Naruto, and he went into a lotus position and began to clear his mind.

"**I said 'meditate' not 'PINE OVER VIXENS!'" **said the older fox with mirth behind his voice.

Naruto just blushed and this time really tried to clear his mind.

Two Hours Later

Tsunade began to blink her eyes. 'What happened? I couldn't have drunk that much sake…right?' she thought franticly. She rolled over and she immediately began to panic. Beside her was the super pervert with a disgusting smirk on his face. 'Oh Kami! I didn't…there isn't enough sake in the world to make me do…THAT…with HIM…is there? …Shit, where am I?' She quickly sat up and began to take in her surroundings. Her eyes fell on her desk with the many unfinished scrolls and the portraits of the former Hokages behind it. 'I PULLED A CLINTON! NO I WOULDN'T…' her face paling in fear.

Her eyes began to move around the room for any explanation as to why she and her former teammate were asleep on the floor. They soon fell upon the boy she considered a brother. He sat meditating, and she was so relieved that her former conclusion seemed to be wrong that she failed to notice the fox ears or tails for that matter. "Naruto?" she asked questioning obviously confused.

He slowly opened one eye and his smile returned. "Ah you're awake! About time too! It has been two hours since you guys fainted." He snickered lightly and his eyes dancing with mirth. Showing his happiness to see his "granny" awake, his tails began to wave merrily behind him.

The Hokage's eyes became wide again and her previous conversation came rushing back. "THIS IS GONNA BE SUCH A HEADACHE!" she yelled. "But compared to other one I thought I had I'll take this…" she mumbled thinking Naruto wouldn't hear.

Naruto's smirk dropped and was replaced with confusion, "What other headache?"

"Nothing!" she quickly rebutted defensively. "Wait…you heard that?" she looked at him incredulously.

"Yep! That is one of the benefits of having the Kyuubi as your father! But I think I'll wait till these geezers wake up before I get into details." He said joyfully as he jabbed his thumb toward Jiraiya and Kakashi, both of whom had perverted smiles on their smiling faces. (Though Kakashi's expression was hard to tell due to the mask and all but since I am the author I know these things…)

Tsunade's evil glint returned to her eyes and she smirked as she said, "I agree and I think I know how to get them up…"

Knowing a trick when they saw one both father and son cackled as they went to help Tsunade.

Five Minutes Later

Jiraiya was having such a nice dream, it involved girls, a pool, Jell-O, and sake…lets just say things that would make my rating go up drastically. You get the point. He was rudely awakened by someone loudly talking. 'Damn that brat!' he thought as his world began to fade.

As he awoke his mind began to take in his surroundings even though he kept his eyes closed. He was trying to remember where he was. Then he realized that his hand was on something. His smile widened as he realized this object he was currently inspecting was warm…and squishy…and fleshy! 'Score! I must be with a beautiful lady.' he thought happily. He began to squeeze when he heard in a distinctly masculine voice,

"Um…sir?"

The super pervert's eyes shot open and to his horror he saw the face of Kakashi. The Jounin had a wide shown eye and said in a serious voice, "I am sorry sir…but my door doesn't go that way."

Jiraiya's eyes quickly moved to were his hand was. It was enough to make him turn green…what he had thought was a girl was actually the other ninja's backside. Without paying any attention to his surroundings he quickly found the nearest waste basket and relieved his stomach of its contents. At this laughter broke out around the room.

Tsunade was wiping tears from her eyes from the laughter while she leaned back in her chair. In the corner, Naruto was laughing while the Kyuubi was chuckling in his mind. Then Kakashi's eye suddenly made the happy upside-down "U" shape as he joined in. This quickly stopped the woman and the two kitsunes from their laughter.

"Why are YOU laughing? You were just molested!" quizzically asked Naruto.

"Because I have nothing to worry about since everything said or done in here is an S-class village secret, remember?" he smirked under his mask.

"Damn…" mumbled Naruto while the Hokage just looked angry.

It was at this point, the oblivious Jiraiya interjected. "Oh KAMI! I don't think I'll be able to write my books for a couple of months…or years!"

After hearing this, Naruto was surprised that his father and his sensei had the same reaction. "NO!" shouted a noticeably paled Kakashi while the Kyuubi yelled in Naruto's head, "**He can't stop such fine literature!" 'I was really hoping I could get kit to let me read his newest chapters!'**

Tsunade had fallen out of her chair and was holding her side while she was laughing at the Copy-nin's reaction. Naruto was having trouble catching breath after hearing the demon's and perverts' responses.

Once the Hokage regained her composer she said in a serious voice, "I believe we have more pressing matters…"

This seemed to sober up the room. Naruto walked over to one the chairs in front of the Hokage's desk while Tsunade sat opposite him. The two other ninja were standing behind her with stone faces. "Naruto I want to know EVERYTHING right now!" Tsunade said in a stern voice as the ninja behind her just nodded in accord.

"Okay…where should I start?" Naruto asked more to himself than to anyone.

"Well…I don't know maybe…WHY THE HELL ARE YOU A FOX!" she screamed at him.

"Yeah…that sounds like a good idea. I guess it all started when my father, the Kyuubi, began to bother me for the blood of the innocent or somethin' like that." he paused deep in thought. But before he could think all he could hear was the laughter of his father. 'What's up pop?" he said heatedly.

Between laughs the fox was able to get out, "**LOOK AT THEIR…snicker…FACES!**"

So Naruto did just that, Jiraiya looked pale and his eyes were wide, while normally Kakashi was calm and cool right now his visible eye was wide and he was shaking ever so slightly and Tsunade had her mouth agape A little worried for his sensei and Hokage he stopped his pondering of his story and asked, "What is the matter?"

"H-h-he asked for the blood of the innocent….AND YOU MAKE HIM YOUR FATHER!" yelled the woman.

"Naruto, surely you didn't accept and aren't going to allow him…to eat innocent people, right?" said the strained calm voice of Kakashi.

Naruto blinked and smirked, "Of course not…I would never let him feast on people who are innocent, besides he doesn't like their blood it tastes like chocolate or something and he likes miso…" He began to recall the rant the demon once gave him on the flavors of blood.

"If you didn't agree to that, then what happened?" asked a slightly edgy Tsunade.

"Oh, He and I had a little conversation on… um…personal matters. Then he offered me something that I never thought I could have. He said he would give me power, friendship, and most of all, the thing I always wanted…a family and a father. So I jumped at the chance!" His tails waved merrily while stating his induction into the Vulpine Clan.

"And what did he get in return?" questioned a skeptical Jounin.

"Oh isn't that obvious! He gained a son and heir!" he smiled and said loudly. He then muttered this part, "also, when it is determined I am supposed to kill someone he gets to 'enjoy' the kill…"

All the Ninja listening paled. "Naruto! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?" shouted a hysterical Hokage. Her finger lingered an inch over the ANBU summoning button, to send her brother to a holding cell for his dangerousness.

"Don't you realize that ANY action can be considered enough to cause reason to kill! He might destroy the village." stated a shocked Jiraiya.

"Of course I know that! What do you think I am? An idiot! He can't kill with out my permission and besides he is held in check by the seal! If he really was out to kill everyone he would have done it already…I was adopted by him months ago."

The other ninja just stared at the kitsune. "How do you know this for sure?" timidly asked one of them.

"He gave me his word! The word of a kitsune demon is binding! You have nothing to fear, that's a promise!" smiled the blonde boy.

"Okay, I guess that will do for now…Boy, do you know why he decided to do this? Other than what he gains." Jiraiya seriously asked.

"Oh he said something about me having a 'death Santa' ability or something that normally doesn't show up in humans..." said the boy while musing over his prior conversations with the fox. The other ninja gave him a baffled look and the Kyuubi sighed. "**Boy, I used 'Santa of death' as a metaphor to explain to you what it is you have. THAT is NOT the name. The REAL name is the DIVINE SPARK..."** said the annoyed eon-old demon to Naruto.

'Oh…oops…hehe. Sorry dad, I forgot.' thought an embarrassed Naruto. "**Well that's obvious…" 'He may be smart in some areas…but his memory is still worth nothing.'**

"Wait, that isn't the name. Pop said the real name is the "Divine Spark" whatever that is…I got it!" he flashed his foxy smile.

"The d-d-divine s-spark! You have the Divine Spark?" screamed Tsunade.

"Yeah, what of it?" Naruto replied snottily.

"Naruto, the Divine Spark is only given to this world when a time of turmoil is about to bestowed upon it. The job of its possessor is to bring balance back to the world between good and evil. And was thought to be given only to demons, unless your claim is true…" said Kakashi

"Which means this world is about to fall into dark and troubled times and you have to fix them…" finished Jiraiya.

"**Yes Kit, that is your purpose, and I will help with it as long as I can." **He stated proudly.

'Thank you father' he replied gratefully even though he was very nervous and unsure what he was supposed to do.

"Father agrees with you. That is my purpose and he decided to help me as long as he can." He told the others grimly.

"I see then…Naruto, you have been given one of the most difficult lives anyone has ever seen. I am sorry you must carry such a heavy burden." she said in an emotional voice close to breaking into tears. She cleared her throat after the room had been silent for a while. Her voice returned back to the "I am Hokage, fear-me" voice and said, "What has he given you?"

Naruto broke out into a vague explanation of his powers of the kitsune. The others just sat and listened with a question here or there. When they asked him about his Jutsus he would reply, "That is only to be known by the Vulpine Clan" and continue on with his prior thought. He conveniently forgot to mention the he was now a summon because he really didn't think they needed to know that tidbit of information.

"I see, well then it seems that you have grown very much. But I ask you to not go around in this form. The villagers were not ready to accept the container of a kitsune let alone a live one." said the Hokage in a remorseful voice.

"Of course Granny! You three are the only one I will let know about…my situation." replied Naruto.

"Well I think that is for the best. But now we will go on to the reason I called you here." She replied.

"What would that be?" asked the kitsune.

"Well as much as I would love to give you the rank of chuunin, my position as hokage doesn't give me the authority." Naruto grin seemed to have dropped. "So, you will have to retake the chuunin exams. The good news is that you will at least know the people on your team."

"Why would that be? Shouldn't they all be chuunin by now, I mean they certainly seemed strong enough." asked Naruto thoroughly confused.

"Yes they are strong enough but ever since the invasion we were undermanned and couldn't risk sending all our promising genin to other villages for the exams. So for the past three years we would send certain genin who needed to or were over qualified for the position genin to the exams in small numbers. Like a team or two, so far the only ones from you rookie class to pass have been Shikamaru, Shino and Sakura." stated the hokage.

"Why them?" asked Naruto

"Well Sakura needed to become a chuunin to work as a medic-nin so we were forced to send her the first year you were gone. So we placed her on the team with the most promise. Ten-ten graciously gave up her spot and thus Neji, Lee and Sakura passed that year."

"I see, well what about Shino and what happened to Ten-ten?" asked Naruto a little worried for his friends.

"No need to worry, Ten-ten took Shikamaru's spot and the year after Shino took the spot on a younger genin team that showed promise and helped them pass." the hokage stated with a type of pride in her voice.

Naruto smiled to himself, 'Looks like I get to speak to Hinata earlier then planned…DAMN IT! Stupid hormones….' His father just coughed which sounded suspiciously like "**smitten"**. Naruto was still angry that his father had been right but allowed himself to smile at the thought of working with Hinata. He then cleared his throat and stated in a serious and formal voice, "If that is the case I formally request that I am to be placed on team 8 and be allowed to take the chuunin exams the next time the opportunity presents itself for the village."

Tsunade raised an eyebrow at this, "Don't you want to take it right away?"

"Yes, of course I want a higher rank as fast as possible but what I want isn't what is at issue. If I am to serve the village I must look out for its interests first. The needs of the many out way the need of the one." He replied in a sage style voice even though he wasn't trying to.

Tsunade just nodded her head, 'spoken like a true hokage' "Very well Naruto Uzumaki of the Vulpine. You are now an official member of team eight thus disbanding team seven. You and your team, along with the other genin teams eligible are to be entered into the next chuunin exam that is to be held in Konohagakure."

"When will that be?"

"Two weeks…Is that acceptable?" she smirked as she saw the look of disbelief cross his face.

He quickly nodded his agreement and stated, "Can I leave then granny?"

"Don't call me that! Get out of my sight!" she shouted in mock outrage.

Quickly stood up in his fake fear and ran toward the doors. Before he could open them he heard her call his name. "Naruto?"

"Yes?"

"Your tails…" she said in exasperation.

He looked behind him and saw his long flowing tails still flickering happily. He blushed and quick made his chakra drop. "Oops…I need to remember about that. See you later." He quickly walked out the door but before he could get three steps he spun around and stuck his head in the door, "Remember, I'll keep you to your word about keeping this secret."

"Yes Naruto. Now LEAVE!" she said angrily and he was running out as random objects came through the door intended to hit his head.

Streets –

"Jeez what is wrong with her…one moment she acts all nice then she flips back to being all pissy?" said Naruto aloud as he was walking away from hokage tower.

**"I don't think you should be one to talk…Mr. "I am all smiles then serious then smiles again". I really think you should just drop that stupid idiot mask…" **mused the demon.

'I told you already! If I do that then we won't be welcome here anymore and be chased away by lynch mobs again…and we STILL need to work on your comebacks.' that the boy in frustration. The demon had been saying this type of thing ever since he had become his father.

"**So what? There are many more amusing places than this…you are a Kitsune they should fear us and bow down to us and if they resist, kill the insolent ones and show benevolence to those who accept you." **stated the demon while chose to ignore the statement about his comebacks.

'I agree on the benevolence part but not on the other. You have that all wrong. If I lash out on those whom have hurt me through violence, than I will be no better than these mortals.' He thought firmly.

"**Kit, you are growing…" 'Much like I had hoped my son would act' **said his father with pride.

'Thank you!' and smiled knowing someone for once was proud of him. 'Now where shall I go…' than he remembered he had ALMOST forgot about ramen. "How could I be so stupid!" he said to himself

"So you are finally realizing it…" said an annoying voice. He turned a little angry to whom ever had made the comment and saw Shikamaru and Kiba standing there.

"I see you still an asshole" he said in a growl.

"Troublesome…Naruto we just came to see if you were able to come get some ramen with us and the others." the master of shadows said.

Naruto raised an eyebrow, "Whom might these "others" be?"

"It is a welcome home party! DUH! All of us are gonna be there you stupid fox-boy…" smiled kiba

"AWESOME! Of course I'll come!" he shouted with excitement but then he heard his father clear his throat. "I wouldn't be talking like that you dumb dog…" he stated coolly.

'How the hell dose he switch moods so fast!' thought Shikamaru a little unsettled.

"We all know dogs are twenty times better than foxes. When was the last time you saw a fox work with, let alone listen to a ninja?" replied Kiba with his aggravated voice.

"Exactly my point, we don't demean ourselves like that…we have much more pride than to just to become human's property…" retorted Naruto without thinking.

Kiba and Shikamaru just looked at each other with looks of bewilderment, while Akamaru began to bark at him. Naruto just sneered at the dog, he had no idea of what he was saying but he could guess.

"What do you mean by "we", Naruto?" asked both ninja.

Naruto began to sweat while his brain was trying to find a way out of this as fast as he could. The best response was, "Uh…nothing"

They gave him cold incredulous stares. "Well we better get going eh?" and with that Naruto bolted toward his favorite restaurant.

"What was up with that?" asked Kiba

He received a growl from Akamaru and a "Troublesome" from Shikamaru.

He just sighed and began to head toward the welcome home party for Naruto along with the lagging Shikamaru and the riled up dog.

ichiraku restaurant –

Hinata sat there with a slight glow about her as she remembered her pervious meeting with Naruto. 'I really need to stop doing that…It just proves how week I am…' she thought gloomily. Her eyes glanced up at the clock and she felt anticipation for she knew that he would be at the restaurant soon. After all it was his party.

She knew he would probably just brag about his adventures and eat an obsessive amount of ramen but that was how the man she looked up to was. He acted as though he was a jester, always happy and grinning while seeing the better side of things. Although this is what almost the entire village saw she saw what he truly was. He truly was a man who hid his many feelings. He was a man of sorrow, pain and wisdom beyond his years. He was man despite being mocked and ridiculed still desperately clung to a golden fiber of his being. The fiber that still has hope for all human beings and belief in himself. She wished she could possess just a portion of it…but alas she just wasn't able too. Although when she was around him, she was able to barrow upon it and grow within herself. That is why she loved him, even though she wouldn't admit it even to herself.

She looked around the small dilapidated store and saw his friends. All of them had shown up. Neji was even there this time. He stood tall and wore the clothes of a Hyuuga. Ten-ten stood next to him while he wore a face of exasperation. Lee, Shino and Ino were in the corner discussing something trivial, and she really didn't care. 'Besides it isn't nice to eavesdrop' she thought.

Choji was already eating while Iruka was scolding him for not waiting for Naruto. She looked next to the men and saw the chair where Naruto usually sat and was flanked by Sakura. All gave the door and the chair expecting glances then would return to their musings. Oh how Hinata wanted Naruto to sit in the chair that was empty next to her. But she knew that it was wishful thinking.

'Yeah, like he would ever choose this chair…he always sits in that chair. Also Sakura is next to it…he won't even have a second though about sitting there.' She felt a prang of jealousy when she thought of the pink haired girl. 'Why won't you look at me like that Naruto?'

At that moment all the heads turned to a loud sound from outside. Suddenly the flaps were lifted and the grin of a certain blonde haired boy was visible.

"Welcome home Naruto!" screamed the group in various tones of voice.

Naruto was taken aback a stared blankly at all those who where gathered.

He turned his head and for the first time in a long time the entire room, as his gaze wandered, he saw not a trace of contempt on any face but instead replaced with smiles or signs of welcome.

He felt his eyes begin to tear and his grin grew twice its size. "THANK YOU!" he shouted with glee.

They all gave him reassuring gazes as he approached the crowd. He looked toward the bar where he was going to sit. Next to his usual chair sat Iruka, Sakura and Choji. Behind the Counter were the smiling faces of the Ramen man and his daughter, Ayme. He felt an odd burning sensation in his eye in that moment. He slowly raised his hand wishing that this wasn't a Genjutsu. When his hand reached his eye he found not some sort of trick but instead a warm tear. He then turned to all his friends and said in an emotional voice none had heard before, "You don't realize how much that meant to me…thank you."

The girls gave small gasps or awes while the boys just gave him odd glances of understanding. "Well ... I guess this is a party and I shouldn't act like this…man I hate being a wet blanket…" he said in a mock frustrated voice. This gained a chuckle from all that were present minus Shino.

"Naruto, hurry up and eat your Ramen! We already paid to rent this place out!" said Sakura in her scoffing tone.

"Yeah sure!" nodded Naruto. He began to walk toward his usual seat. That was when he caught something in the corner of his eye. There sat the girl he couldn't stop thinking about, the one he had begrudgingly admitted to himself he had a crush on. His father had much fun with that but after awhile the effect wore off and his father slowed down for awhile. She sat with a strange hopefulness as she watched him.

'What should I do, everyone expects me to sit in my chair. My act says I have to sit in the same chair. They will think it suspicious if I just suddenly change my seat to sit next to Hinata. But I really want to sit next to her.' He pondered. He looked at everyone's expectant faces.

'Screw it! I want to sit next to her and that is what I am gonna do!' thought Naruto quickly and heatedly.

"**That's it kit! A little initiative goes a long way." **Hisfather said in a rather pleased voice.

'Oh shut it pop!' screamed Naruto in his head. None the less he stopped in mid-step and began to walk toward the chair next to Hinata.

Mwhahaha! I stopped right before the fluff. Aren't I evil?

Sorry I wanted to finish this earlier but things came up like my birthday, my brother coming home from collage (and stealing my computer) and a county fair. I will try to have the next one out sooner but you never know what you're gonna get. Expect lots o' fluff in the next one. Well please read and review…please be kind.

Joe

P.S. Boris needs a vacation because I have him editing too much so I am looking for a TEMPORARY Editor/pre-reader for the next three chapters. PM me or leave it in a review if you are interested.

Ich werde Sie später sehen!


	4. Training

Why do I have to hide?

Chapter 4

Brought to you by: Anonymous Joe

Edited by: Anonymous Joe (oh god)

Disclaimer: I do NOT…I repeat I do NOT own anything related to Naruto….this honor belongs to those who own its copyright…which sadly isn't not me.

I want to extend a thank you to all who have offered to be my new editor… there were so many of y'all I was overwhelmed about whom to choose…

"speech"

'thought'

"**Kyuubi speech"**

'**Kyuubi thought'**

_(I don't know Japanese so…techniques are in English_ _and I use honorifics whenever I feel like it…so don't ask me why, I put them in when they feel right, Sorry if you don't like this)_

_------+-------+-------+------+-------+-------+------+-------+-------+------+-------+-------+_

ichiraku restaurant –

Naruto put on a small grin as he sat in the chair next to Hinata. "Good evening Hinata-chan. I am glad to see you're feeling better." He said in a warm and kind voice.

Everyone's jaw dropped as they had seen and heard something they never expected.

'Is this the same Naruto!' thought Iruka.

'How could he give up his chair?' went through Choji's mind.

'Well,well,well Mr.Uzumaki it seems I have something new to add to the gossip mill.' Ino was practically drooling at the thought of new gossip.

'Naruto-kun your flame of youth is… different…I must ask Gai-sensei about this.' Lee thought hurriedly as he ran outside to find his sensei.

'Hmmm…Haishi-sama will not be pleased if this is going in the direction I think it is…' gloomily pondered Neji.

Ten-ten smirked because she knew Hinata was about to invent a new shade of red any moment. Shino, on the other hand hadn't, any outward change in his appearance.

'Naruto-kun is coming over here! He…He…is sitting next to me! Take that Sakura…oh that wasn't very nice…oh kami-sama! He is actually sitting down!...What do I do? What do I say?' were the pale eyed girl's thoughts as Naruto made his way over to her and sat down.

She began to hear him say something and quickly came out of her thoughts to hear what the boy was saying. 'Probably to say something stupid or hurtful like everyone else.' said a voice in the back of her mind but she pushed it aside. 'This is Naruto-kun, he never intentionally said anything bad about me…' she threw back at her self-doubt.

When his golden words touched her mind she felt a strange sense of warmth wash over her and courage began to build. It was a curious sense too, she had only felt like this only a couple of times in her life…and every time had included Naruto. She liked the feeling and found herself smiling back at Naruto. "Hello N-N-naruto-kun. I a-am glad t-to see you're home." She said softly.

Naruto's smiled widened as he heard that she had missed him…even though she said it in a round about way. He was abruptly brought out of his conversation when he heard Sakura shout at him. "Naruto! What is wrong with you?"

Naruto began to look around the room and most of his friends wore faces of worry for his sake or a looks of disbelief.

"Uh…I dunno Sakura-chan…maybe, I am childish, have silly dreams, eat WAY too much ramen, spent three years with Ero-sennin… you know what, there are way too many things to list that are wrong about me or so they tell me …care to tell me which you are referring to?" he said in a silly voice.

This got a laugh from many in the room. Ayme walked over to the man and smiled. "Well then, since you seem to have changed your seat…dose that mean you changed your usual?" she said kindly and jokingly.

"Well, I am really in a miso mood right now…so give me a bowl of miso." He said seriously. He then began to notice that everyone was once again giving him odd looks. "Fine make it six bowls" he sighed defeated. Everyone seemed to lighten up at hearing that he really hadn't changed that much.

Sakura was still stewing form Naruto's newfound wit. To get revenge for this, she decided to give him some embarrassment and grief about him sitting next to a girl. 'That will teach him to make me seem like an idiot!' screamed her inner-Sakura. "Naruto… I see you have decided to go after Hinata now eh?" the pink haired girl said in a sickly sweet voice. At hearing this Naruto choked on the noodles he was eating and Iruka had to pound on his back so he could breathe again. Hinata on the other hand became extremely red and Neji stood behind her, with a scowl, just in case she fainted. Sakura wore the smirk of a cat that ate the canary as she got her desired responses.

Once Naruto regained his composer he looked at Sakura with an odd expression. "Geez, I am disappointed Sakura, I never found you to be the jealous type." She started to get angry but Naruto continued on. "Oh well, I guess it can't be helped with my manliness and all…" the men present cracked their knuckles at this. "Besides there is no need to worry, I don't see a problem with me sitting next to my new teammate. Also, just so you know, my heart is big enough for many, no need to fear my dear." at this he winked at Ino. Ino just blanched and Sakura slapped Naruto. Ten-ten began to laugh while the men looked at him with distain.

"NARUTO!" Sakura growled. Naruto sat rubbing his cheek where he was just slapped. "Geez, no one can take a joke these days." He said.

**"Kit, that was pretty funny for you and me, but you know these mortal females would never get that kind of humor." **joyfully commented his father.

'Yeah…I just found that out…I told you the idiot mask is twenty times better' retorted Naruto.

**"Yeah…I see"** his father agreed repairing his son's broken blood vessels in his cheek.

At this Hinata mind began to replay Naruto comments and realized that she might have heard something that she had wished for. "N-naruto-kun what did you mean when you said "my new teammate"?" She asked timidly with a tad bit of hope mixed in. Naruto picked up on the hope but pushed it aside thinking she was just hopeful because it was a way off this embarrassing and dangerous topic.

He grinned and took another bite of his ramen. "Wait a second Hinata-chan, I don't want to have to explain this twice and Kiba is only about…er…I'd say about minute and a half away from here." He winked after finishing this statement. This act made her blush and look down at her lap while she began to poke her fingers together.

"What are you talking about? Kiba is always late for these things by an hour… it has only been 15 minutes." pompously stated Ino.

Naruto raised an eyebrow while he murmured through a mouthful of noodles, "Oh really?"

Hinata had to hold back a giggle from how cute he looked. "What was that baka!" shouted Ino as she began to walk toward Naruto. Just at the moment Kiba walked in followed by Shikamaru and Arkamaru.

Naruto gave a foxy smile and said slyly to Hinata, "See, what did I tell ya?"

She couldn't help it and let out a small giggle. Everyone else was just impressed and surprised by Naruto's suave behavior that they said nothing.

Kiba looked toward where he expected to see Naruto and only saw an empty chair. He then heard a soft giggle and look over to see Hinata holding back a giggle, a fuming Ino and foxily grinning man with blonde hair. Seeing Hinata giggle at Naruto, something she hadn't done for three years, gave him a prang of jealousy. 'I tried but she won't even notice me…but then he comes back after three years and she acts like a ray of sunshine' he thought angrily as he clenched his fists. 'Calm down, you had your chance…' he said to himself as he pushed back a painful memory.

"Yo fish sausage! What the hell was that for! You could have waited for me and Shikamaru." He said with a bite in his voice.

Naruto quickly retorted without letting his grin fall, "Not my problem if some dog can't keep up with me."

Kina noticed that Naruto's hand sub-consciously touched the fox on his shirt. 'What is up with that? He keeps acting as if he is a fox or something' he thought perplexed. Arkamaru began to growl so Kiba dropped his hand and placed the reassuring hand on his dog's head.

"Yeah whatever, I could have caught ya if I wanted. We all know how good dogs are in fox hunts." He said smugly while Naruto closed his eyes.

**"WHAT DID HE JUST SAY! KIT, KILL HIM! KILL HIM I SAY!" **screamed Naruto's father in his head. Naruto could feel his father's anger mixing with his own.

'No, not yet pop.' He retorted trying to control his feelings.

"**Why? He just insulted our clan…and brought up killing our kin! We must…" **seethed his father.

'Not yet!' repeated Naruto

**"Why!"**

"He still has light! Besides we need him if we want our dreams to come to fruition." said Naruto.

**"I see…well then at least make him regret saying that…" **he said in asubdued tone.

'Oh, That I will.' replied Naruto. Upon completing this conversation, which only took nano-seconds in real time, everyone in the shop felt the temperature drop by at least 10 degrees Fahrenheit. All eyes turned to toward the man that the cold air seemed to come from. The flames on his pant legs seemed to come to life and dance on his legs and his hair seemed to become wilder. The most impressive thing though was the amount of killing intent coming off the man. It felt like sheets of thick red hatred came off of him and stuck to anything in their way, making the person feel more and more anxious.

Then he said in a cold voice one that could make many a man faint from fear came from him stating this, "NEVER INSULT MY CLAN NOR MY KINSMEN! I NEVER WANT TO HEAR ABOUT HOW MY KIN HAVE DIED FROM SUCH UNDERHANDED REVENGE AGAIN!"

Then he opened his eyes wide with a snap, all those who could see them saw a glint behind them and they seemed to be flickering. His shoulders were shaking and he was breathing deeply. "…or I will kill you. Understood." He finished in an eerie soft voice.

Those present looked on to Naruto with awe and fear, none had seen him ever act like this, and the way he said his words, they almost demanded respect and had an air of authority to them. Many there had one thought in their mind, 'Never cross Naruto…or foxes while he is around.'

Kiba felt a feeling he had not felt in years, it was one of…panic. Arkamaru had taken cover behind his legs and he felt himself shivering all over his body. He knew when to admit defeat and this was one of those times. He bowed his head and said, "I am sorry, I went a little too far that time."

Naruto nodded his head and said in a calm and astute tone, "Just know this, if you were not a good man, my teammate nor my friend I would have done something I would have regretted. It is because that you are my friend that I forgive you. Besides, I might have overreacted because the vulpine clan is my first family and I will do anything to protect my family. Also I might have gone too far with the dog jabs and I am sorry for that." He grinned in a friendly way at the end of his speech.

**"Son…thank you" **he said in an emotional voice unbecoming of a fox demon.

'Stop that you'll become a softy and what would Gamabunta say if he saw you like this…' pondered Naruto to his father.

"**Shut yer yap." **He quipped back.

Naruto smiled and then returned to his ramen. After a few moments the noise began to pick back up and Kiba slowly approached Naruto and sat opposite Hinata, so she could be a shield for him incase Naruto exploded again.

Naruto quickly finished his bowl of ramen and then turned toward his teammates with a big grin worn across his face. "Well then, since you both are here I can finally answer Hinata-chan's question." he said cheerfully.

"And what was that?" said Kiba quickly.

"Well, you're looking at the newest member of team eight! So that means we can take the chuunin exams in two weeks together!" he almost shouted. Everyone's attention was drawn back to the man and his new team after hearing his loud voice.

"W-what we actually get to take them this year! That so awesome…after Shino left I thought it would be awhile before we could take them!" cheered Kiba

At hearing the news the pale eyed girl had a wide range of emotions running the gambit from ecstasy from hearing Naruto was on her team, to anxiety from having him on the team and how to act around him and finally fear from the prospect of disappointing him in the chuunin exam. At hearing Kiba's proclamation she didn't feel much better because now she couldn't back out. 'I really hope I don't I let Naruto-kun down, like I do for everyone else.'

"Th-That's g-great Naruto-kun. I am honored to be your teammate." She said to him. "Right Kiba-kun?"

Kiba was quickly drawn out of his nirvana at hearing he was finally able to retake the exams. "What...Oh yeah…" he quickly said dismissively but then the words registered in his head. "WAIT! NO, NOT OKAY! WHAT THE HELL WAS THE HOKAGE THINKING PUTTING YOU ON OUR TEAM! THERE ARE SO MANY OTHER TEAMS THAT HAVE OPEN SPOTS!" yelled Kiba

Naruto smirked, "Because I asked to be put on team 8." Everyone listening audibly gasped some in confusion others for their own reasons. Hinata didn't know what to think, 'He asked to be put on my team. Why?' she just couldn't keep it to herself. "Ano…Naruto-kun why did you ask to be put on our team?" she asked shyly.

"Yeah! Why?" asked Kiba in a flaring tone.

"Well, I heard about how Shino left and you needed a member and if I remember correctly this was one of the better teams when I was here. Besides you guys are my friends and I would rather work with friends rather than just comrades. So I asked to placed on your team." He smirked.

"Logical" said Shino from the corner.

"See even he agrees with me." said Naruto in a triumphant voice. Soon Naruto eyes wondered to clock above Shino head and realized it was well into the night and if he had any hope of completing his training rituals the next morning he had to go to sleep soon. But before he left he had gotten a bold idea and he was too tired to balance the good and bad points of this idea, so he just did it. He leaned closer to Hinata so only she could hear him. "I also had my reasons for joining your team Hinata-chan" he whispered coyly.

Hinata became rigid as embarrassment and confusion surged through her mind mixed with a curious amount of excitement. She turned red and stared out into nothing like a deer caught it the headlights of a moving automobile.

"Well I got to go to sleep now, so thanks for the great party and all. I hope we can do this again sometime." he said cheerfully and he quickly turned to his new teammates and said, "I am going to be training tomorrow at team eight's training field from 7:00 am sharp till about 2:15 or until I get tired, I hope to see you two there at some point so we can talk about the chuunin exam! See ya!" He smiled at finishing this and raised his right hand to about the same level as his head and snapped his fingers. Suddenly the was a loud roaring sound and everyone noticed about the same time that the flames on Naruto's legs burst to life and began to engulf him. Ayme screamed and everyone else watched in awe as the fire covered the man's body and then suddenly all the sound generated was gone with a loud "pop" and nothing remained of the man who was standing there just a moment before.

Slowly the braver ninja walked over to where their friend once stood a second earlier. There wasn't even a scorch mark were the fire had come to life. The ramen man let out a breath he didn't even know he was holding upon hearing his shop was undamaged.

"Transportation Justsu." Iruka whispered in awe.

"That's what it was?" murmured a perplexed Neji.

"If so, where did he learn one? Most Jounin can't even dream of doing a transportation Jutsu! They waste too much chakra to be practical and you must have complete control over the medium to do it." stated Shikamaru.

"Yeah, did he learn it from Jiraiya-sama?" asked Kiba.

"I don't think so, this level of precision is elite, probably sennin level." murmured Iruka.

"Sennin!" screamed Ino.

"Well yeah, but the thing is…NO ONE has ever developed a transportation Justsu with fire…Thus, this is probably a kage level technique." finished Iruka.

"Kage…" admired Choji in a soft voice.

"Iruka-sensei, why hasn't fire been used in these techniques before?" asked a Sakura in a voice of wonder.

"Fire is too unpredictable, it will has never bent it's will to a mortal…that's why many call fire "demon's magic" or "fox fire" because only certain demons can control fire such as foxes…" suddenly Iruka's eyes widened and puzzle pieces began to fall into place, but before anyone could dwell on the topic anymore a peculiar sound reached their ears.

They turned to see Hinata on the floor with a smile on her face. Neji and Shikamaru walked over to her and Neji snapped his fingers in front of her face. They got no response.

"It looks like she'll be out for awhile." Neji said with pity in his voice.

" Naruto is so troublesome…I wonder what he said to put her in this state." Shikamaru said to no one in particular.

"Well I'll take her back to the estate" said Neji with a sigh.

"Yeah, well I better get some sleep so I can train with Naruto, I am gonna prove we can be just as strong as he is if we work hard right boy?" Kiba said enthusiastically with the positive yip of his dog. With that the party dispersed and the ninja went home to rest up for a day of work the next morning.

_------+-------+-------+------+-------+-------+------+-------+-------+------+-------+-------+_

Naruto's apartment –

Naruto had just used his "Fox Fire: Flame Flash" technique to go to the front of his apartment. He looked down at himself and saw his sleeve was still on fire. "Shit!" he said hurriedly as he tried to put it out. "Damn, this is the fifth shirt this week…" he sighed.

His father howled with laughter in the back of his mind, "**I told you, you had to practice that more before you used it again!" **he stated in a patronizing tone of voice.

'Yeah…Father, can we practice it tonight in the dreamscape?' Naruto whined.

The demon sighed, **"I don't see why not…" 'Wasn't like I had anything else planned' **mused his father.

'Thanks' replied Naruto. He searched his pockets and found his keys as he approached his graffiti covered door. All of it said something about: him, demons, death or some other threat. The door looked as if his apartment had been broken into and repaired while he was gone. 'Just another day in the neighborhood' he thought sardonically. He opened his door and stepped through, he saw his stuff in the corner he teleported over before and grinned, 'At least that didn't get singed, one victory for me.'

He turned and shut his door and locked the eight dead bolts he had…which still weren't enough. He walked over to his bed, collapsed into it and fell quickly asleep to train with his father.

_------+-------+-------+------+-------+-------+------+-------+-------+------+-------+-------+_

Training Ground –

The next morning Naruto stood at the training ground covered in sweat from his warm-up exercises he had done before the rest of his team arrived. He leaned up against a tree and looked at the sun. 'Well from the looks of it I still have a half an hour till 7:00…Damn, I really should have brought a book or something.' He thought to himself in self scolding manner.

**"I could make a suggestion…" **stated his father with glee.

'No."

"**Whatever…you'll understand someday." **was the disappointed reply.

Naruto just scoffed at looked toward the road expectantly. "I smell dog…He must be early." he said aloud.

Sure enough, over the rise Kiba was soon seen with his dog by his side. When Kiba saw a waiting Naruto standing there his smile drooped. "What are you doing here fox boy?" he asked angrily.

"One thing I learned from my sensei is being late sucks…I try to be early…besides I needed to do some training that you guys just wouldn't understand…" Naruto replied with a little bite in his voice.

"What do you mean!" Kiba screamed.

"Clan secrets" replied Naruto

"What clan! You were a orphan! What clan can YOU possibly belong to?" He replied heatedly.

"Aww…come on! I would have thought YOU of all people would know what this meant!" Naruto said a little disappointedly as he pointed to the clan emblem on his chest.

Arkamaru began to growl as the dog understood but his master still didn't get it. Naruto rolled his eyes and continued, "I am a VULPINE! Why else do you think I smell like fox and wear the seal of the Kitsune."

Kiba's eyes widened in shock and stared at the boy in front of him. "But but but…" was all he could get out.

"But what! That it is only a demon clan…well I struck a deal with one of them and I was given permission to join. That specific Kitsune became my adoptive father and he trained me ever since." Naruto smirked triumphantly.

"I see. You must have done something extraordinary to get a demon to trust you let alone adopt you! Now I get why your all up tight about foxes…" murmured Kiba.

"Yes…But I am willing to forget the things that happened between our clans and still be friends." said Naruto kindly.

"You…you would do that. I mean after we…" started Kiba.

Naruto raised his hand and silenced him. "I really don't care what the rest of you clan dose nor can I judge a man on the actions of others, even if they are his family." said Naruto as he held out his hand as an offering of friendship.

Kiba gazed at the hand and grasped it, "Alright…but don't think this changes how I act around you." he said playfully.

"I wouldn't have it any other way." smiled Naruto. "By the way, could you try and keep a lid on how my clan is only of demons, otherwise it could get a little messy." said Naruto in a voice of seriousness.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah… Only my family and the Hokage would know stuff like that and if I ask my sister and mother nobody on my end will say anything." nonchalantly stated Kiba with a wave of his hand as if brushing off the matter.

"Thank you" stated a somewhat emotional Naruto.

"Meh, that's what teammates do right?" Kiba mentioned.

"Yeah!" as he finished this exclamation he wore a smirk. "Looks like we can start practice early." he remarked.

"Yeah." murmured Kiba as he also picked up the scent of their female teammate coming up the road.

Soon from over the rise both could make out her form slowly making her way toward the field. She had her head down and was looking at her feet. As she came closer she saw her teammates waiting for her and she began to pick up her pace.

"Good morning Hinata-chan, you're early." called Naruto in a boisterous voice.

Upon hearing this she blushed and sped up. Upon reaching the group she gave a slight bow and said softly, "Good morning Kiba-kun. Good M-morning Naruto-kun. Sorry if I intruded."

"Morin'" replied Kiba

"Ah don't be like that Hinata-chan, there is no need for an apology I was just bein' a smartass. Besides I like girls who are early, shows ambition and strength." kindly mentioned Naruto.

'Naruto just said I am strong! Wait…he said "He LIKES girls who are early" and I was early…' she didn't finish this thought but he cheeks still became bright red.

"Geez Naruto, I didn't know you noticed" smirked Kiba.

Naruto put on a disgusted face and stated comically, "I said I like GIRLS who show up early…When did you have the surgery?"

Kibe quickly became flustered and niether Naruto nor his father could hold in their laughs. Even Hinata who had just come out of her daze had to hold back a giggle.

"Yeah whatever…" Kiba stated dejectedly

"N-naruto-kun why did you want to meet us today?" shyly asked Hinata.

His gaze shifted to her and he broke out a foxy grin. "Well if we are going to the chuunin exams I wanted to have a plan or something. We need to know each other really well so we can trust each other and take care of each other's weaknesses. I already know we are strong enough for the test but if we don't stand together we will fall."

Hinata beamed from the backhanded praise that her crush gave. Kiba nodded his head, "I see well then Naruto what do you need help with eh?" he asked smugly.

"Me?" and he pointed to himself. "Well nothing much…I ain't too good with long range attacks but I don't think any of us are. But I figured I would share techniques with you guys to help with closer range attacks."

Kiba got a angry at his pompousness while Hinata decided to ignore it. "Um…Naruto-kun what would you be teaching us." She asked meekly.

"Ah…For dog boy!" she said and reached behind him and pulled out a scroll. "That scroll with teach you how to share senses, chakra, techniques and mentally connect with Akamaru. If ya already know some of it just skip over those parts." he shrugged.

"Yeah, Of course I know some of it, but it can't hurt to learn new ways to do them."with that he opened to scroll and began to read.

"And for you Hinata-chan I am gonna teach you an Uzumaki original." He smiled and gave her a thumbs up."

Her eyes widened, 'He trusts me enough to teach me one of his jutsus!' were her happy thoughts. She nodded a little bit too fast so that her excitement was apparent.

Naruto grinned at seeing her excitement. Kiba just rolled his eyes over his scroll, "It probably his sexy no jutsu or somthin' dumb like that." he said coolly.

Naruto began to scowl, "No, I wouldn't teach her that one…Here I just show you." He ran through a set of signs that were so simple that Hinata learned them by just watching this once. He then screamed in a fake dark voice, "UBER FIST O' DOOM!" he smashed his fist in the ground. The ground cracked and groaned in protest. Soon a crack that stretched about six and a half feet appeared in front of Naruto. Then the sound stopped, Kiba just scoffed but Naruto continued to smirk. Then a loud roar was heard from underneath the ground and a five foot cone of ground exploded, his hand being the vertex of destruction. Kiba had to admit it, that was cool and Hinata was in shock, 'He is going to teach me that! With that even father will have to say I am stronger!' she thought with glee.

"Pretty cool huh?" The other ninja nodded their heads. "That is what I thought, but that is just the basic version, the only one I can teach Hinata in the time we have. But once we find out her element you can add it in. Watch…." He finished and turned away from his friends again. He went the through the same seals and screamed, "Fox Fire: Phoenix Fire Fist!" He slammed his hand into the ground and the same thing happened but this time afterward the cone of doom erupted into a fire Pillar with such heat, one could melt a metal within it. Suddenly a song that sounded like the close encounter music began to come from the fire.

"N-n-NARUTO-KUN there is something in there!" screamed Hinata. Indeed there was, something was moving within the flames. Naruto's smirk increased, "Ah, They don't call this "Phoenix" for nothing."

The fire quickly reshaped and changed colors, soon it was a flaming multi-colored bird that had about a four foot wing span flying above them. Soon the bird landed in front of Naruto. "Ah, you need a name don't you?" he said while scratching the back of his neck. "Hey Hinata, got any ideas?" he turned to the girl.

She was so in shock that she no longer questioned what was in front of her. "Well…um…i-i-is it a boy or a g-girl?" she asked in awe. "Neither, only people with my gifts can make a phoenix so whatever name is good." He smiled.

"I always liked the name Hoshizawa." she said timidly

"Hoshizawa it is then! In exchange for you're life you will protect Hinata-chan when ever those around her have failed." Naruto told the bird. The flaming bird opened it beak and a chorus of wonderful sounds erupted from it. After the song finished the bird burst into flames and disappeared.

**"A phoenix eh? Not much in the way of protection but they sure are loyal."**

'Yeah, besides since I have the Divine Spark I figured I would use it to bring a life into the world rather than take one...' replied Naruto.

The kuuybi's eyes widened in his cell, **'Did he figure it out? Only one way to know…' "Kit…did you finally realize what the Divine Spark is?"**

'I dunno, I just feel that life is something more than what many say. The divine spark just allows me to see life better, it odd I dunno how to explain it but I dunno if that's really the Divine Spark or just my imagination.' He said seriously.

**'Good he didn't figure it out yet, otherwise I would have had to give him another tail, and I don't think he is ready yet…' "Yeah, well don't dwell on it" **he told his son in a caring voice.

'Sure.' replied Naruto.

"N-Naruto that was amazing…" murmured Kiba.

"Yes, that was Naruto-kun. W-w-what d-did you do." asked the shy girl.

"Oh I used my control over fire and some of my chakra to fuse together and make a new born phoenix. Don't need to worry though, I don't think anyone on earth can do that other than me…" he said sheepishly.

'Naruto you really have grown…You are so amazing' thought the girl.

'He is NOT gennin nor chuunin, he will pass this exam no matter what…man I have a lot of work to do…' Kiba thought in awe.

"Well then we better get back to work." He stated dragging them back from their stupor.

Kiba would read his book while Naruto taught Hinata how to do the "UBER FIST O' DOOM" technique, then they would do laps, have lunch and then spar. This continued for the remaining time obviously Naruto had to hold back A LOT in the sparring but he didn't mind and he was impressed by how much his teammates excelled since he had left. They had become extremely strong and by the end of training they would be the strongest, he hoped.

-Time skip: The day before the chuunin exams-

They had just finished their last practice and Kiba had called it quits at 2:00 and it was now 2:15 and Hinata was beginning to tire.

"Let's stop Hinata, you have this technique mastered and we don't want to be tired for tomorrow's exam." He said caringly.

Hinata nodded and sat down on the ground, around her was scarred ground with the tell tale signs of the "über fist o' doom."She was exhausted from all the training but didn't want to show it in front of Naruto. He sat down across from her and began to rummage through his pack. He found his water bottle and handed it to her. "Here, you look like you could use some water."

She smiled and blushed at his kindness. She nodded her head and accepted the bottle graciously. As she drank Naruto found himself gazing at her. 'Wow, she really works hard and she is beginning to lose her stutter. I am glad maybe she is warming up to me.' **"Kit, she already was warm, your just priming her…"**his father began to chuckle at his own comment. 'Oh shut up!'

After she had drank her fill, which was the whole bottle, she handed it back to Naruto whom quickly snapped out of his trance and put it back in his bag but as his hand was placing the bottle back inside it bumped into something. He looked at it and instantly realized what it was. It was the summon scroll. 'She is strong, but what if she gets in trouble and I can't help her…I could never forgive myself if she got hurt…If I let her sign the contract then I will always be extending my protection right?...yeah since I am the clan head and all...but then again...'

**"QUIT YOU RAMBLING AND LET THE WENCH SIGN IT!" 'Geez, he really need to work on how to impress and protect the females…'** screamed his father.

Naruto was snapped from his ponderings, 'DON'T EVER CALL HER THAT!' he received no response. 'Fine then I will but it was my idea!' he received some chuckling and Naruto tuned out his father.

"Naruto-kun are you alright?" worriedly asked Hinata.

Naruto shook his head to clear his thoughts and replied cheerily, "Yep, got a little spaced out."

"Oh, okay! Well then I better be going Naruto-kun." She said happily. She began to get up when she heard a voice full of emotion emanate from Naruto, "Wait, Hianta-chan!"

She felt he heart flutter at the way he said he name. She sat back down and turned toward Naruto, "N-Naruto-kun what i-is it?" she asked shyly.

"You are a really strong girl and I really want to offer you something." Hinata blushed a deep red at haring this. He reached and pulled the scroll out. "Want to offer you a pact with my clan, the vulpine. This is a summoning scroll for the foxes, I understand if you refuse but the foxes are very good to their allies." he said seriously and with hope.

'Naruto-kun is offering to let me sign his contract! He must think of me as really close friend! He must really care about me!' she cheered in her mind. "Naruto-kun, I would love to" she said with happiness in her voice. To her it was like a thousand Christmas gifts in one. It was acknowledgement by her must admired person, and a way to get closer to him.

His face brightened up at hearing her response. "Great!" he smiled. "This means a lot to me. Remember how I said that I will do anything to protect my family, when you sign this, you will be family to me, Hinata-chan." He stated in a serious and a emotional voice.

Hinata almost fainted, 'He will think of me as family! This means that much to him... and he is sharing it with me! What dose that mean…meh I really don't care right now. I am just going to enjoy this!' She nodded her head and listened to Naruto's explanation of the summons, but for some reason he stressed NOT to summon the boss unless it was a life or death emergency. Afterwards she bit her finger and signed her name in blood in the first spot. 'That's odd…oh well' she thought at seeing this. When her name was finished it glew a bright red then burst into flame upon finishing the flame, the scroll sealed itself.

"Well then, you now can summon foxes! Welcome to the family!" smiled Naruto warmly

She blushed, "Thank you Naruto-kun"

"No, need." He said and then he seemed to get nervous, "Uh, since you're going home do you mind if I walk you there?"

Her heart began to beat even faster, 'Could this mean he actually likes me! Nah, he probably just wants to be really good friends...but I still can hope' were her thoughts in this second.

"Well Naruto-kun you don't have to.." she said softly.

"I want to." He stated firmly.

She smiled and nodded, "Alright Naruto-kun."

"**That's it a little initiative goes along way!"** he said encouragingly

'I told you to shut up with that.' groaned the boy to his father.

_------+-------+-------+------+-------+-------+------+-------+-------+------+-------+-------+_

Streets –

Naruto and Hinata were walking down the street basking in each other's personality. She would tell him a little about what she had been doing since he had left and he would compliment her. Then he would tell her a little about his misadventures with his sensei and she would stifle a giggle. The exchange continued until they were in the business district.

"So then Sakura had to give Neji 38 stitches. That's when they learned to make sure that all the desserts in the receptions are non-alcoholic when Lee is around." Hinata said quietly enjoying herself.

Naruto was holding his side from laughter and she loved to see him smile and laugh. He turned and spied a dango cart, "Hey, Hinata-chan wait here." He said quickly as he darted off.

Hinata just stood there confused, 'Where did he go? I bet he saw Sakura' she thought dejectedly and the feeling of joy began to leave her

Soon she saw his blonde hair making its way back toward her but with something she didn't expect. In his hands were two orders of dango. He smiled at her and she felt her heart reach nirvana. 'No…he couldn't have…'

"Here Hinata-chan" he smiled aand handed it to her. She looked down at the plate in her hand.

"N-n-naruto-kun I haven't any money…" she began.

"That's why I bought it for you" he smirked back at her.

Normally she would have refused for fear of her family seeing her, but for two reasons she accepted it. Number one: this was Naruto, Number two: this was dango, her favorite food.

"Thank you Naruto-kun." She smiled and began to eat her dango.

They walked the rest way to her mannor talking and eating dango. Upon reachng the front gates they said their friendly good-nights. That night all of team eight lay in thier beds as they waited nervously for tomorrow and the chuunin exams along with what surprises they would hold.

_------+-------+-------+------+-------+-------+------+-------+-------+------+-------+-------+_

Author's Note: The reason Kiba called Naruto "fish sausage" is because this is one way to translate "Naruto" for those of you who didn't know.

Hey,

Joe here, I am really grateful for all the offers for editors but as spazygrl25 suggested I think I am just going to edit my own for now. Thus it will be really crappy for a couple chapters so bare with me until Boris is free again. Thank you for the reviews I enjoy them and they inspire me to write. So please review and be kind.

Joe

Ich werde Sie später sehen!


	5. Night Journey

Why do I have to hide?

Chapter 5

Brought to you by: Anonymous Joe

Edited by: Anonymous Joe (oh noes!)

Disclaimer: I do NOT…I repeat I do NOT own anything related to Naruto….this honor belongs to those who own its copyright…which sadly isn't not me.

"speech"

'thought'

"**Kyuubi speech"**

'**Kyuubi thought'**

_(I don't know Japanese so…techniques are in English_ _and I use honorifics whenever I feel like it…so don't ask me why, I put them in when they feel right, Sorry if you don't like this)_

(There is a list of the Kitsune names at the bottom if you get confused)

------+-------+-------+------+-------+-------+------+-------+-------+------+-------+-------+

Naruto's dream –

**"Kit, we have a bit of a problem." **His father told him in a deep voice laced with nervousness and pity.

"Oh boy!" Naruto screamed in mock enthusiasm. "Just like the rest of my life… the minute anything goes my way…bang!… 'Naruto there's a problem.' They say right before I lose something, like when I lost that bastard whom I thought was my brother." Naruto ranted.

The Demon let the man rage because he knew he had no one else to confide in…ever. He just smirked and nodded his head. **"That is what Kami-sama has given you, a great power indeed…but due to the divine law of balance, to achieve such divine gifts, your life is given hardships to compensate for your given luck and powers. Yin and Yang, it may not make sense but that is why Kami-sama deals with it." **He said in kind and fatherly tone.

Naruto let out a breath and visibly relaxed, "I have no clue what you just said…but it made me feel better." With that he looked up at his father with his patented grin, "Well then, what now?"

**"It seems the clan is in turmoil about you and your authority. They chose this contract to make a stand against you. So you will have to travel to see them tonight." **his tone grim and downtrodden.

"TONIGHT! BUT I HAVE THE EXAMS TOMORROW!" He yelled.

His father growled out of frustration, "**How many times must I explain this, time here and in our realm is irreverent, we can be there or here for years but in the human realm we would only be gone for an hour." **Seeing the same confused look he always got when he told his son this, he relented and told him in simple terms.** "Here or in The Realm of the Devine, time goes really slow, while we are like this we have about 18 years before the chuunin exams."**

"18 YEARS!" his face looked white with fear and uncertainty.

"**Yeah but I doubt you will be gone that long…besides there isn't any outward changes."** His father shrugged.

Naruto dawned a serious face as he began to mull over what his father had told him. **"There is free ramen there" **his father added with laugh at seeing the look on his child's face.

"Alright then I am ready to go!" Naruto said with a determined face and a little smirk creeping in.

**"You're not going like that, are you?" **his father said with distain.

"What?" he murmured as he looked down at himself. His father rolled his eyes and Naruto suddenly remembered. "Oh…hehehe" he blushed and closed his eyes. When he opened them again, Kyuubi was smiling and Naruto was looking at his paws.

"I HATE THIS FORM!" He screamed at the top of his lungs.

The demon's smile dropped, **"Don't say that in front of the council, you should be proud to be a kitsune in everyway, got it?"**

"Yeah, I know" Naruto mumbled.

**"Good, besides one day you'll come to love or at least tolerate this form."** Naruto shot him a look that said "Over my dead body!" and it made Kyuubi laugh.

**"Don't give me that"** he said in a chiding voice. ** "But Naruto, you are going to have to remember everything I thought you so far."**

Naruto's fox face scrunched up as if he had just ate a lemon, "Why? Can't I just ask you for help?"

**"No, No I can't help you due to the seal your fa…Fourth Hokage placed on me. I am just lucky that I can still contact Ishikawa-san."** He said bitterly.

"WHAT?!?! I am going to have to do this alone?!?!?!" said the distraught Naruto.

**"Yes, unfortunately. Don't worry though I am going to send you to Ishikawa-san, he is the old advisor of mine who has been doing your job while you have been gone." **He said reassuringly.

"Yeah you mentioned him before. Well, do you have any idea what is going to happen while I am there?" asked Naruto in a hopeful manner.

The great demon shook his head, **"Not a clue…probably a council meeting or something of the sort."**

Naruto sweat dropped, "Great the all knowing demon doesn't know what is going to happen…" he said in a sarcastic voice.

**"I am all knowing compared to mortals, but I can't know what another all knowing creature knows now can I?"** he replied defensively.

"Uhhhhh…."

**"OH JUST GET GOING!" **he bellowed.

"How?" asked the extremely confused three tailed fox.

The large demon rolled his eyes, **"That's right you never been there before" **he murmured. **"All right I'll send you and when you want to comeback just use your transportation jutsu to transport HERE. NOT THE REAL WORLD BUT HERE, BESIDE THIS CAGE, GOT IT?!?!?!"**

"All right, all right" he waved with his paw in an uncaring manner. "But what happens if I transport to the real world?" he asked casually.

**"You will die."** He said flatly and with an air of authority.

Naruto blushed sheepishly, "Oh…alright then I won't"

**"Good"** came the relived reply.

"Alright then, see ya pop!" he said cheerfully.

**"Good bye my son, I will pray to see you soon…"** he father statedemotionally, full of love he hardly ever showed to anyone, let alone a half-demon.

"Thank you" was the last thing he was able to get out before he felt a strange tingling sensation coming from his tails and soon his senses were overwhelmed by colors and warmth. A couple of minutes into his travel he began to smell the distinct smell of fresh baked pastries. The smell started to get stronger and stronger and finally he heard the sound of a trumpet ringing in his ear.

-----+-----+-----+-----+-----+-----+-----+-----+-----+-----+-----+-----+-----+-----+-----+-----+

The Realm of the Divine: Kitsune Prefecture –

He felt his paws hit the ground and loud music playing. He looked up to see himself standing upon a giant pedestal in the middle of a giant coliseum.

The structure was about twenty stories high, made of pure onyx, with flames of rubies shooting up the support beams, within the stands were countless Kitsune. The class system his father had always drilled into his head was apparent immediately. The upper deck held the minor demons, the one and two tailed foxes. Between the upper and middle deck, were beautiful statues of kitsune that, along with the support beams, held up the upper deck with their nine tails. He immediately noticed all of them except for one were faceless, the one with a face was his father, the Kyuubi.

'Their form of the Hokage monument, eh?' he thought in awe.

His eyes continued down and saw in the middle row were the three and four tailed Kitsune. Their area was decorated with extra fine black marble and their chairs seemed to have more padding on them and more space between them. Below them were the most luxurious spaces he had ever seen. The kitsune all had their own personal attendants and were being waited on hand and foot. (or should I say paw and tail?-I know stupid pun) He noticed instantly, the lack of the seven tails and eight tailed foxes seated within the ranks of the massive structure. His query was answered when he slowly turned around.

There, in front of him, was the council. 'That's right; Dad said once you reach seven tails you are automatically added to the council. That must be them…' were his worried thoughts even though he didn't let his emotions show.

On the same level as the pedestal he stood, was a box carved into the side of the stadium. There were eight Kitsune, seven of which were seven tails, all of various colors and in the middle of them was the sole eight tails. Behind him sat a throne raised and vacated.

From the left, there was a bright orange Kitsune with a smile upon her face. She seemed to give him a reassuring smile and turned and continued her conversation with the dark black demon on her right. He seemed to be a 'man' of actions, due to his tail gestures and paw movements he would make to punctuate his speech. He seemed to be in an angry debate with the woman beside him. Next to him was a pale red kitsune whom almost seemed pink, she seemed, as Kiba would say, 'to have pickle shoved up her ass.' She gave him a cold prude stare, while the man on her right, with a coat of blue and orange, seemed to be having a good time trying to bring her into a conversation. When he caught Naruto's eye he gave him a wink and continued to pester her. In the middle sat the dark purple and wise looking eight tailed fox, he gazed out in to the audience and his peers to judge when to call for silence. From the way his father had talked about the man, Naruto was expecting a loyal bookworm…and he was right but Ishikawa had an air of wisdom that he hadn't seen since Sarutobi. He felt respect forming with himself for the man even though he hadn't seen him for but a second. 'I love the divine spark, it tells me my allies and foes with just a glace!' he thought as he continued his assessment of his brethren. Next to the eight tails was a man Naruto could tell to be weary of. For the kitsune was of a dark forest green and had patch over his left eye. The others seemed to keep their distance from him.

The other two kitsune, he was unable to get a full read on, they seemed to have mixed feelings about him and were just sitting and waiting for the meeting to commence. Both were male while one was a snow white kitsune while the other was of a sand color.

After his quick glances, Naruto decided to show his respect before he was officially supposed to. 'If I cut them to the chase, if I can show them I understand their culture and my position as of now…I maybe able to get some respect.' He thought smugly. Upon finishing his thought, he turned toward Ishikawa and bowed his head between his two front paws while he kept his behind raised and allowing his tails to be still in the un-furled position. Upon completing the action the whole of the coliseum fell into silence. Many gasps were heard and even some on the council had their mouths agape.

'Now to show I still have authority, I will talk before addressed.' He smirked at the perfect opportunity he was given.

"Ah, My father told me the council wished to speak to me about my choice in allegiances?" he said in a stately manor as he remained in his bow.

The council was wide eyed at the boy's spunk and seemingly calm composer. He showed respect but at the same time demanded authority. All on the council quickly did their mandatory bow, some of which just did a little nod to show disrespect but Naruto didn't care. 'This is much better than I would expect…The village never treated me this nice' he thought begrudgingly. 'At least I don't sense fear or killing intent…yet' he smiled a grim smile.

As they returned to their respective positions, Ishikawa cleared his throat and looked at the boy in front of him. "Yes, some on the council have brought into question the breaking of tradition and allowing the summoning scroll to be signed." He said loud enough for all to hear.

"Oh…well, I see. Is their a problem with the person I have chosen to offer allegiance to or is it some other problem? For I can't see why the kitsune would pass up the offer to gain esteem with the heir apparent of the strongest clan of the leaf, for they even have a bloodline trait, which could be helpful with enemies of the clan." He said with a knowing smirk and faked confused voice.

The council looked at each other with amazed faces; this was not what they were expecting. The way Kyuubi had described the boy they knew he could be rash and instantiations, but they had expected him to be nervous and to put him on the ropes with questions. Instead he began to show spunk and intelligence and put the council on the defensive. Neither Ishikawa nor many on the council liked being on the defensive, they hated to feel like prey.

Ishikawa gave a little cough, "I see you have gained your father's spunk and directness Naruto-sama. Well, that is why we asked you here today, the reason for this assembly is to gain the reasoning behind the contract and some other issues."

Naruto face seemed to lighten, "Oh I see, just what I figured. Alright Ishikawa-san just tell me what you need to know. I will be pleased to enlighten my brethren." Naruto's tails begin to joyfully flicker behind him as a smile grows on his face. The crowd began to murmur at the boy's choice of words and most gave approval. Ishikawa stared at the coliseum until it had quieted down.

"Glad to hear it Naruto-sama. Would you please explain to us every reason you have for this alliance" asked the head of the council in a warm and serious tone.

His smile widened as he heard the question. Naruto nodded his head gladly, "Well, there are many reasons why I choose her to be the first alliance. She is, as I said before, the heir apparent of the Hyuga clan. She is a kind person and has a strong will and devotion. She, as well as her clan, are strong fighters and are very influential in the human realm." Naruto paused to take a breath, "Upon seeing this I wished for our clan to grow stronger by befriending her to gain many advantages. In return I wished to offer her protection so I allowed her to sign the scroll." he finished. He saw many still had skeptical faces on and he gave a little sigh, "I will not lie nor withhold information from my family. I admit there were also some personal reasons why I allowed her to sign the contract first."

The dark green kitsune scoffed and spoke in a deep voice dripping with venom, "I see that you take this lightly to offer our sacred rights to impress a mortal female." The crowd seemed to share his sentiment as they murmured their agreement.

"That is not why I gave her the scroll, nor do I hold our traditions in any lower esteem than you!" snapped back Naruto.

It was time for the dark black kitsune to send his jab, "Then please tell us what your personal reasons were if you are a open to your "family" as you say" he finished bitterly.

Naruto took a deep breath calming his anger and frustration. "My personal reason is something many of you should understand. It was honor. When I was younger she was the only one to never say anything rude or uncaring to me. She was the only one to not try and harm me in anyway. I don't know if you understand, but I was and am hated by my village. I had no one, everyone wanted to kill me since I am the holder of their greatest fear. I was attacked, ridiculed, hated, and treated as a thing by everyone at some point or another except for her. She does not judge based on what people say about some, but by the actions of the person in general. She protected me from hate in the best way she could and I wanted to repay the debt of honor I owed her" came the soft reply.

Around the room there was silence, some with pity for the boy to have been raised but such disgusting mortals. Others were angry at the way their pervious leader was treated in his vessel and some were struck by his sense of honor and truthfulness.

The sand colored one was the first to recover and asked an honest question, "I heard you gave her a phoenix. Wasn't that enough?"

Naruto gave him a cute and funny face then said in a sarcastic tone, "Are you suggesting that a phoenix is better that a kitsune for protection?" He received a polite chuckle from around the room.

The sand colored kitsune took the answer in stride and smiled, "No, I was just wondering why that wasn't enough to repay the debt."

Naruto smiled, "I wanted to give her strong protection. The reason for that is number one: I owed her a debt of honor and two: she is a teammate for the work I do in the human realm. So I decided to protect her myself, and when I am not able to, I wanted my clan to help and if they were to fail then the phoenix would be the last resort. The phoenix will only come to her when those around her fail to protect her."

The sand colored kitsune smiled and seemed to warm up to the boy along with many on the council, the boy had shown great skill in leadership. Even though they may not like his reasons the liked how he was open to his people and was trying to protect everyone by having backup plans for his backup plan.

The forest green kitsune began to growl, "WHO GAVE YOU THE RIGHT TO CHOSE OUR ALLIES?!?!" he screamed. The room became deathly silent.

Naruto looked up at the seven tail, "ARE YOU QUESTIONING THE RIGHT OF MY FATHER TO CHOOSE HIS OWN HEIR?!?!" he shouted in anger. There was an audible gasp from the room and some on the council had a stricken look.

"Naruto-sama that is grave accusation you just gave." Ishikawa said grimly.

Naruto stared at the forest green kitsune, who at the moment was returning the cold stare. "I shall not have anyone even allude to disrespecting my father in my presents! He may not have meant it in that way but he should be taught to think before he speaks." Naruto said in calm manor.

"Well my companion, Takahashi-san, has some problems with that; please ignore his ignorance" spoke the blue and orange kitsune.

Naruto nodded his head, "I shall, even if it is only due to his soul still being in light, dim though it may be."

The kitsune on the council widened their eyes. "What are you talking about, three tails?" asked the pinkish demon.

Naruto raised an eyebrow, "Didn't my father tell you?"

"I am sorry Naruto-kun, but you father is only able to contact Ishikawa. Due to this many of us are left in the dark about his reasoning" the bright orange Kitsune said sincerely.

'Geez, now I have to tell them, me and my big mouth.' He thought despairingly.

"Your father said it was up to you to tell us when you were ready, We shall not push the issue." Ishikawa jumped into say.

"I think we have a right to know!" yelled the snow white kitsune.

"Kato-san we should not press an issue like this. You will know when the time is right" replied the eight tails.

"Ishikawa-san its fine, with your permission I shall tell them" he said in an astute voice.

"If you wish..." He murmured quietly.

"Thank you. This is the reason my father picked me as his heir and gave me the powers of a half-demon. I am able to see a persons soul and determine if they still have the light of Kami-sama or not, because I was bestowed the Devine spark." He said solemnly.

Around the room the kitsune began to murmur, the eyes of the council minus Ishikawa widened.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US ISHIKAWA! THIS WAS SOMETHING THE COUNCIL SHOULD HAVE KNOWN ABOUT!" screamed the bright orange demon.

"Please Yamamoto-san…" he tried to say

"WE SHOULD HAVE BEEN INFORMED IMMEDIATELY!" said the prude pinkish demon.

"Well Maehara-san …" he said subdued.

"THIS WAS SOMETHING WE ALL SHOULD HAVE BEEN TOLD ABOUT! WE SHOULD AT LEAST WARN SOME OF THE OTHER DEMON CLANS!" yelled the sand colored demon.

"Inoue-san we still have time" sighed the great purple demon.

"LIKE HELL WE DO" shouted the black one while throwing his front paws in the air.

"LANGUAGE! Kogoro-san this is an official meeting" scolded the eight tails.

"This isn't a time to squabble about language sir" lazily stated the blue and orange kitsune.

"I see you can at least keep a cool head. Edogawa-san is it?" Naruto stated respectfully.

He smiled at the him, "Yes and thank you Naruto-sama."

"Silence!" screamed Ishikawa. After a moment the coliseum began to quiet and the council members shot dirty glances at the eight tails. "Alright, I see you all have your objections for the information being withheld. It was in the better judgment of myself and Kyuubi-sama that we keep this from the public incase it were to cause panic."

"I don't like this. It seems there is to be a war looming" murmured Kato.

Naruto glanced toward the white demon and said very gravely, "Now do you understand why I have been making alliances?"

A look of understanding passed through the council. "I see, very nice then. But I have a question; do you have any idea of who our new enemy might be?" Yamamoto said seriously.

"It can be one of many. If I were to close myself to only watch a few, the real one may hide in the many." He said wisely. He the put his paw to his head, "Ouch, I have been acting smart too much today." Upon finishing his statement the tension in the room seemed to break and many were laughing at the boy and his sudden change in demeanor.

Even some on the council let out a small chuckle except for Takahashi. His eye patch began to pulse and a low growl came from deep within his throat. "How can I trust a man, if I don't know anything about him? Even if you do have the Devine Spark how do I know you use it to benefit our great and prestigious clan? As a sign of good faith and trust in your brethren, as you say you have, I demand to see you in your true form half-demon!" He screamed with bitterness oozing from every syllable.

"You cannot ask him to degrade himself in front of the entire kitsune population like that!" stated the obviously appalled Maehara.

"Really to ask that of the heir is a horrible thing to do!" Yamamoto said in a angry tone.

"Really and they say I don't have mannors…" commented Edogawa with a shake of his head.

"I am making a valid request! Why should have to have such formalities with a half-demon! The dirty blood, why did Kyuubi-sama name a half-demon as his heir? I loathe being lead…" The forest green Kitsune began to rant.

"Enough! I will not tolerate such hate in the sacred hall!" screamed Ishikawa.

"Honestly, you are saying that when I heard you mom was a half-demon…" darkly remarked Edogawa.

"YOU DARE DEFILE THE NAME OF MY MOTHER!" screamed Takahashi, whom had risen to fight with Edogawa. Maehara and Ishikawa held back Edogawa while Inoue and Kato held back Takahashi.

Naruto sighed, "That's enough, the lot of ya. I have no problem changing to even my human form if that is what you wish."

"Naruto-sama you don't have to do this!" pleaded Ishikawa.

"I hate discourse among my family. If I can prevent it by doing something I will do it. Besides this isn't the worst thing that has ever happened to me, I have been forced to do much worse things." He said with a voice full of power and loss simultaneously. He slowly closed his eyes and allowed his demonic power to fade. A smile danced on his lips and he began to rise to his feet. As soon as his transformation was complete, he heard the sounds of disgust and screams of repulsion coming from the crowd. He let them continue, he had expected this as for he had known none would ever like him for who he was.

A cruel laugh was heard, cutting through the grumblings of the crowd. "SEE! How can we trust a mortal who looks like…" Takahashi began but was cut off by the harsh whisper of Kato. "…_their_ fourth."

Naruto visibly flinched but bit his tongue. 'This is not he time for rash and stupid actions that you used to do…'he thought trying to calm himself down.

"For all we know he could be HIS son…" murmured Kogoro.

"And we all know, like father like son" smirked the dark green kitsune to the assembly.

Upon hearing this Naruto couldn't take it. His training his father had instilled in him had just gone out the window and he snapped. "DON'T EVER COMPARE ME TO THAT BASTARD! I HOPE HE HAS TO ENDURE THE MOST PAINFUL OF PUNISHMENTS FOR HIS CRIMES AGAINST ME AND MY FATHER!" He yelled at the kitsune.

"Naruto!" screamed the eight tails.

"But what if he is your father" smirked Takahashi.

"EVEN IF HE WAS I WOULD DENOUNCE HIS BLOOD! HE FORCED UPON A CHILD HIS BURDEN! HE MADE A CHILD, FROM THE MOMENT OF LIFE, TO NEVER KNOW LOVE! HE MADE A CHILD BE SHUNNED FOR HIS DUTY! HE MADE ME DO SOMETHING THAT HE, HIMSELF, WOULD NOT DO! I ONLY THANK HIM FOR LETTING ME MEET MY TRUE FATHER. THE ONLY ONE I SHALL EVER RECOGNIZE! THE KYUUBI IS MY FATHER AND DON'T YOU FORGET IT!" seethed the man.

The kitsune in the room could feel the hate the boy harbored for the man rolling off in sheets. Naruto was cracking his knuckles in an ominous fashion, like fox before it killed. "NOT TO MENTION WHAT HE DID TO MY FATHER AND THIS CLAN! HE FORCED THE GREAT KYUUBI TO TAKE A SHAMEFUL DEFEAT! BUT DID HE DO THE HONORABLE THING BY KILLING HIM? DID HE TAKE MY FATHER'S SOUL WITH IN HIM AND DIE TOGETHER? NO! HE FORCED MY FATHER TO SHARE THE BODY OF A MORTAL CHILD, he forced him to live within someone as unworthy as me" he finished in a whisper. He turned his head in shame and looked at the floor.

"But wouldn't you do the same for the people of your clan or village. Or if not for us or them, what about your mate?" asked seriously Ishikawa. All in the room listened intently for the boy's answer to see if he was worthy of being their clan head, to see if they should respect Kyuubi's final orders.

Naruto slowly raised his head and looked into the wise demon's eyes with a spark of confidence and moral resolve which made the man have a feeling of warmth rush through him. Naruto smiled slowly and tilted his head to the side in cute manner, "Of course I would do everything within my power to protect my mate, clan and country. But as I said, I, not a child, would do this. I will not force my responsibility on the shoulders of the unwilling or unable to comprehend. I protect those whom I love with the ferocity of nature and give those I love the gentleness of a lamb. You within this room I love, that is which is my clan I love, my country of origin I love and most of all, the vixen I choose, I love dearly. I would go the greatest of lengths to protect each and every one of you. I would give my life for anyone here in a heartbeat, even you who have treated me with nothing but disrespect since I arrived: Takahashi." When he finished he gave the green demon a warm and friendly smile and returned his glance to the floor.

Everyone within the coliseum fell silent for a moment in reverence. They had heard what the longed to hear within a clan head. He would protect them as his family, even though he was an outsider. He showed kindness to even those who had crossed him. He had even showed modesty, he was unlike Kyuubi in many ways but they knew he had the same strength. Soon many in the audience began to murmur approval of the lad. Rapidly starting with one tails and two tails, the kitsune began to bow. Soon the council was beginning to bow except for one.

Takahashi let out a growl, and all eyes fell to him, "HOW COULD YOU LET HIS WORDS DEGRADE YOU SO?" he screamed. "HE LIES TO YOUR FACE AND YOU BOW?"

Those in the room gave him a questioning gaze. "How has he lied?" smoothly asked Edogawa.

The great green demon let out huff. "Isn't it obvious?" he rolled his eyes when everyone gave him a blank stare. "He said he wouldn't burden others with his duty. But he just made an alliance with that girl, so we can protect her for him! He never asked any of us, but due to the contract we must protect her with our LIVES if she calls!" He said with his voice dripping with hate.

"I didn't lie. There are so many kitsune below the rank of seven tails that when she calls only the willing must go. Seven tails and above, since there are so few, I do admit Ishikawa and at least one of you will be forced to go to her. But that is the responsibility you accepted when you became a seven tails and a member of the council. If you wish to shun your responsibility, you may return to being six tails and vacate your position. Is that what you wish?" Naruto said in a bored tone. All those in the room glanced expectantly to the green demon.

"No. I shall keep my position Naruto-_sama_" he said the honorific with such bitterness that even those in the top row could feel his disgust.

"Well then it seems that my questions have been answered!" smiled Edogawa. "Hey kid how would you like to come drinking with me tonight?" smiled the blue and orange kitsune.

Naruto let out a chuckle, "I am sorry, but I really can't hold my liquor very well. I start acting like did before father taught me any discipline." Many in the room let out a chuckle at his honesty.

"Ah…your loss. How about you Yamamoto-chan?" he said hopeful as he leaned over to wink at her.

Her eye began to twitch and a look of disgust crossed her maw. "I wouldn't be caught dead with you in bar!" she huffed.

"This isn't the time for flirting! This is an official council meeting, behave yourself Edogawa-san!" piped up Maehara.

"Yes _mother_." He said sarcastically.

Many in the coliseum began to laugh and it grew harder when they noticed Naruto was rolling on the floor holding his stomach laughing.

Ishikawa coughed and said, "It seems that the council is adjourned. You may go back to your day. Naruto-sama when you're done being a fool you can return to your full-demon form."

Naruto stood up still chuckling a bit, used of one his tails to wipe a tear from his eye and said, "That's alright. I would rather stay like this; this is how I am most comfortable."

The council members still there gave him a puzzled look and one of them said, "As you wish…"

-----+-----+-----+-----+-----+-----+-----+-----+-----+-----+-----+-----+-----+-----+-----+-----+

Outside the coliseum-

Naruto stood beside a door awaiting the arrival of Ishikawa as he was instructed. He was bursting with excitement at seeing his realm for the first time. Soon he heard the pitter patter of paws on the onyx floor approaching him. From around the corner the tired looking purple demon appeared. "Hello Naruto-sama. That was very impressive back there. Not many could gain the trust of so many kitsune in so little time."

"That's because I wasn't trying." He laughed embarrassedly as he scratched the back of his neck.

Even Ishikawa let out a chuckle, "You are a weird one aren't you?"

"That's what they tell me." He looked up at the demon cheerfully. "I was wondering, Father said that time moves slower here and I wanted to know if I could stay awhile and look around" he said in a begging type voice.

The larger demon sighed, "I was hoping you would say something like that. It might be good for public relations."

"GREAT" cheered the man.

"Yes, yes. I will show you to your home, and then I can fill you in on what's been happening in this realm." stated the wise and old kitsune.

"That would be good; I can't be much of a clan head if I don't even know what's going on here." He replied thoughtfully.

"Ah, there is another thing I need to tell you, until you are at least a seven tails you are still only the heir apparent." He chuckled at seeing the boy's confused face. "That means you don't get to sit on the throne, but everything else your father told you is still true."

"Oh…Damn and that chair looked so cool too…" he whined playfully.

'He is definitely not like what I had thought…' he thought to himself as he opened the door for himself and Naruto.

As Naruto laid his eyes on the city in font of him, he could do nothing but gasp at its beauty. Shining towers of onyx and red stone towered in the foreground. He could see many homes and apartment complexes near the edge of town, where as the center was a giant shopping and religious district. The whole city was surrounded by a large wall with flames shooting out of the top. The flames seemed to dance a style that could steal anyone's attention. Passed the wall he spied a giant gate of pure marble, with many sorts of ancient seals written upon it.

"Welcome to "The Realm of the Divine: Kitsune Prefecture", Naruto-sama" said Naruto's companion as if he understood his awe.

"W-what i-is this place?" he asked his voice full of awe and curiosity.

"I see Kyuubi-sama didn't tell you eh? Well this is The Realm of the Devine and the city you see is one of many. Each with a different Devine creature placed here to protect the gates of heaven. Beyond those gates is what you know as Kami-sama and the souls worthy of being in its presents. This is the Kitsune prefecture, our domain or more precisely, your domain."

Naruto gazed out with a smile; "I see…" he was practically speechless.

"Come on, you home is in the center of the village, next to the shrine" he said in a grandfatherly voice.

Naruto followed him in silence for a couple of minutes. As he passed through the streets he noticed something odd. Many of the people would point at him and say something. Some would smile while another would laugh and some of them would wave merrily. "Alright this is starting to creep me out…Why is everyone acting as if I am doing something wrong?" he asked slightly embarrassed.

The eight tailed demon next to him began to chuckle. "Have you noticed that I am the only one in my demon form?" Naruto nodded his head a little confused, "You see here, commoners with walk around in their half-demon forms normally so they can go about their work more easily. People with high rank or power will stay in their demon forms to show their status. They find it funny for the heir to be acting like a commoner." He finished warmly.

"Oh, well, whatever I see no problem with this form…" Naruto said casually. He began to smile widely and wave back to those who waved to him. It was an odd feeling, being welcome on the streets of a city. He whispered, "Do you know this is the first time I have walked down a crowed street without someone throwing something and cursing me?"

Ishikawa raised his eyebrows, "They treat you that badly?" Naruto just nodded and continued to smile and wave. 'The things mortals are capable of, scare me sometimes…' thought the wise and powerful demon.

They continued their stroll through the city, with Naruto gazing at the beautiful buildings and waving to the people while his companion just watched with amusement at the heir's behavior. As they walked through the business portion of the city a shriek was heard to their left.

"What was that?" asked Naruto as his voice deadpanned. His voice had dropped and his ears went back. The smile he wore dropped and was replaced with a face of pure concentration.

Before his companion could respond he heard a shrill female voice call out, "Please help me!"

"Naruto-sama you are not to get involved, this is a peasant problem."

Naruto gave him a glare and began to run toward where he had heard the voice. "Naruto-sama don't!" he screamed, hoping that some sense would enter the man.

"I shall not turn a blind eye nor ear to my people!" he called back.

Those who had saw and heard the spectacle looked on in awe. Never had they seen a man from the higher social status give a damn about them. Let alone one going to the aid of one. Later that night in the bars all throughout the kitsune prefecture, the people were telling stories and lifting their glasses to the half-demon who cared.

-----+-----+-----+-----+-----+-----+-----+-----+-----+-----+-----+-----+-----+-----+-----+-----+

Hey,

Alrighty then, not what you were expecting? Good! I didn't want to be TOO predictable. Don't worry we will be getting to the chuunin exam in the next chapter or so. I don't want to stay in the Kitsune realm too long because OCs can get to be annoying. If you can't remember the OC Kitsune's names don't worry here is a list:

**Kitsune names-**

**Council:**

**Orange - Yamamoto**

**Black - Kogoro**

**Pink - Maehara**

**Blue/orange - Edogawa**

**Purple (eight tails)- Ishikawa**

**Dark-green - Takahashi**

**Sand - Inoue**

**White - Kato**

This chapter was really for character development and a little background in his heritage so anyway, The next chapter will be much better both in plot and action with maybe a tidbit of fluff… Well see you in the next chapter, please review and be kind.

Joe

Ich werde Sie später sehen!


	6. Fealty of the saved

Why do I have to hide?

Chapter 6

Brought to you by: Anonymous Joe

Edited by: Anonymous Joe

Disclaimer: I do NOT…I repeat I do NOT own anything related to Naruto….this honor belongs to those who own its copyright…which sadly isn't not me.

"speech"

'thought'

"**Kyuubi speech"**

'**Kyuubi thought'**

"_book"_

_(I don't know Japanese so…techniques are in English_ _and I use honorifics whenever I feel like it…so don't ask me why, I put them in when they feel right, Sorry if you don't like this)_

I asked Boris before I put this up, there is a scene that could be considered suggestive but he said T was still okay, you have been warned.

------+-------+-------+------+-------+-------+------+-------+-------+------+-------+-------+

Streets of the Kitsune Prefecture –

Naruto's ears were back and he was focusing his senses to find the cries for help. He ran swiftly down the unknown streets, his eyes darting down the dark alleyways, on his left an right, searching for the kitsune in need. As he rounded the corner, his eyes broadened at the scene in front of him

There stood three kitsune, all processing two tails, circling a one tailed woman. Since they were all in their half demon forms it was hard to tell their coat colors, but inferring from the ears and tails, the two tails were silver, charcoal and grey. The cowering girl was of a lavender color.

His arrival had apparently had gone unnoticed by the other four demons since they continued their conversation.

"Hiroko, you know that being a two tails, I can give you and that brat you call brother, shelter, food and money. If you just spend the night with me in my den…or would you rather my two friends here take you? Trust me, they aren't as…polite as I am being." He said with an evil smirk. His lackeys began to laugh evilly and leer at her. She huddled into a ball in the corner of the alleyway as the three of them began to come closer to her. She let out a soft whimper and whispered softly, "Somebody please help me…"

"No use! No one is going to come…" joyfully said Zenko, the silver haired leader.

"Really? Awesome! I get her first Michio!" added the charcoal one.

"No fair! You got the last one!" pouted the grey one.

"Enough! Masayuki contain yourself, she is mine until she refused got that!" he spat to the grey kitsune.

"I don't think so. She doesn't belong to anyone!" seethed Naruto.

Upon hearing the stranger's voice the group turned around. The girl looked up from her sniveling and her eyes got wide. She quickly shook her head, "He isn't real…no Noblemen would care about us…"she mumbled. Naruto heard it but ignored it for now.

Zenko's eyes widened at seeing the man standing behind him. There stood Naruto majestically with his three tails waving furiously and the sun setting behind him. He looked at the crest on his chest and sneered. "When did you three tails learn to care? Go back to your fancy home while we find us some pleasure in this rat hole" he replied to Naruto.

"I am sorry, but that cannot be arranged. Gaining pleasure through pain of our kinsmen is not the Kitsune way. We are a noble clan…" he was quickly cut off.

"You can go to HELL with your FREAKING NOBLE CLAN SHIT!" Zenko screamed back.

"I see…well then…it looks like I am going to have to be frank" stated Naruto in a clam and eerie way. "Step away from the girl and leave. If you do so I will neither have to press charges….nor your kick sorry asses!" he finished raising his voice.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOOL! OH, YOU GONE AND DONE IT NOW! YOUR ASS IS GRASS!" yelled Michio. While the grey just growled with cruel intent.

"Well boys it seems our "lord" has just insulted us…looks like we're going to have to teach him a lesson or two about the working class." He said in malicious and sarcastic tone. Upon finishing this, his two lackeys lunged for Naruto.

Catching Naruto off guard was their first and only break. The charcoal came from behind and pushed him forward with a punch, while the grey came from below and delivered an upper-cut to Naruto's chin. This effectively threw Naruto across the alley and into a wall. Dust shot out from the impact and obscured everyone's view of the golden three tails and all that could be heard from it was heavy breathing.

"You might be a three tail, but combined we have six! More than enough to defeat the like of you!" sneered the leader. "Now back to business." He said as he turned back toward the woman.

As he approached, her whimpering began to grow and his smile grew. That was until the most animalistic tone Naruto ever produced permeated the air of the alleyway. "NEVER underestimate me! NEVER turn your back to me! NEVER harm my clan, kinsmen or family in front of me!"

Just as all three turned to see the dust fade away, they saw Naruto's figure emerge. His sleeves and pant legs were on fire and his eyes were slit with anger. The killing intent coming from him was enormous as he began his attack. The leader watched in awe as his two henchmen fell in the blink of an eye. Fire had wrapped around them and seemed to freeze. They had helpless looks in their eyes as they tried to fight it. Suddenly the hair on the back of his neck stood up. As the voice spoke, his could feel the hot breath on his neck, "No one can disrespect the vixens of the kitsune and get away with it. Got it?"

Zenko broke out into a cold sweat as he felt a cold blade being pressed upon his neck. He mumbled a "Yessir…" in fear. Naruto smiled, "Good…but you still need punishment." Suddenly Zenko heard the man call out, "ONE THOUSAND YEARS OF DEATH (PAIN): REVISED!" He felt a flame start at the base of his tail and go…well south. His eyes widened when he realized what had just happened. Suddenly he heard a rumbling from his behind and a flame shot out. Propelling him into the wall like a bottle rocket. He smashed into the wall with a sickening crack and fell to the ground, where he laid in pain, both from physical pain but more from his ego finally cracking from the embarrassment he had just received.

Naruto stood there shaking his hand in disgust. "I am SO glad pop told how to do that without inserting my fingers…that move was sooooo queer before." he said to himself.

He quietly turned to face the girl he had just saved and was surprised to see that she hadn't moved. She was still in a ball whimpering. Naruto's face softened as he began to slowly walk over to her. Once he arrived in front of her, he crouched down and held out his hand. "Young lady, you can stop crying."

She raised her head and the tears were still present. She looked into his face, as he broke out his patented smirk. "Why? Why did you help me? No one from the upper class ever helps us."

"Aren't you just glad I answered your plea? What does it matter how many tails I have?" he asked confused and kindly.

She nodded her head and then her eyes snapped wide open. "GOMEN! I forgot" she said hurriedly as she quickly bowed. "Thank you…uh…my lord!"

He chuckled for a moment, "No need for such things! I don't wish for them outside the council." He smiled and extended his hand further towards the woman.

She looked at him quizzically. "The problem is gone, it is time for us to stand once again" he said as he thought 'I love quoting my father.'

She nodded slowly and still shaky from her recent ordeal she took his hand. They slowly stood and Naruto beamed at her. She looked around in wonder at her would be assailants' conditions. "Ano…I am sorry but I forgot your name. What was it again?" she asked with a great deal of embarrassment. Before Naruto could go into his normal rant, the sounds of many kitsune running towards them filled their ears.

Suddenly Ishikawa appeared with many royal guardsmen behind him. "Ishikawa-sama!" she screamed as she felt to her knees in a bow. He just merely nodded to her as his attention was turned to Naruto.

"Naruto-sama! DON'T ever do something that foolish again! You could have been killed!" yelled the great purple demon.

"I told you before; I will protect every kitsune with my life. I shall not shun the responsibility given to me by father." Naruto stated slightly amused.

"But if you get killed not only will we lose the heir, but Kyuubi-sama as well." He retorted.

Just as the argument was about to become heated, the girl piped up. "Ano…Is he really the heir from today's meeting?" she asked stunned.

Ishikawa turned his attention back to the girl at their feet and said calmly, "Yes, he is."

Her eyes grew wider than before and turned to her savior, "I, Hiroko of the Vulpine, give Naruto-sama my total fealty. All I ask is that you please take care of my younger brother, Ichigo, until he is of age, if it isn't too much trouble." She finished ceremonially and bowed even lower towards Naruto showing her entire yielding of herself.

Naruto paled, he had no clue what to do. Cold sweat began to bead on his neck as he tried to recall what his father told him about such things. He was drawing blank. Quickly he darted his eyes over to Ishikawa with a pleading look, as if to say "What the hell should I do?"

Ishikawa raised an eyebrow and gave him a curt nod. Naruto looked back towards the young woman in front of him, "I fought for your freedom…I did not want this." She looked at him with pleading eyes. "I am sorry but I can't accept… It goes against everything I am."

"Sir you have no choice, I am afraid…" trailed off Ishikawa.

"What do you mean I don't have a choice? Of course I have a choice! I want her to have freedom! If she and her brother need food or shelter I am more than willing to give it to them" he replied shakily with a tinge of indignation.

"That's not the problem…" sighed the purple demon. "Part of the kitsune pride is to refuse charity. I am presuming that the vixen and her brother would refuse the help even if you offered." The woman nodded her head in agreement. "See, although I agree this would be much easier if she would…" He sighed.

"Well that doesn't mean I have to take her freedom! If she is too stubborn then let her find a way…If one shuns the kindness of their brothers, let them be cold." He replied voice full of sorrow as he remembered Sasuke.

"I agree Naruto-sama, but that isn't the problem. She has just sworn fealty to you with out your asking. It is in our code," he coughed signaling his quotation of the rule, ""If any kitsune is in distress, I say on to you, show me loyalty without being asked. Give me yourself fully and I shall choose to reward you with the blessings of Vulpine clan, said Kyuubi to his people" as you can see, do to that, you, as heir to the clan head have no right to turn down her offer. You are bond to the word of the late hier to accept it. It is still your choice to fulfill her wish" finished Ishikawa with faint evil grin.

Naruto scowled, "It looks as if I am going to have to have a long, long, long talk with father when I get back."

Ishikawa and several of the guards began to chuckle at this. The vixen on the ground let out a little sound and gave him pleading and hopeful eyes. He sighed, "You leave me little choice. I accept."

She beamed for a moment then said in a subservient voice, "Yes master, use me as you wish."

Naruto turned green at the implication. He said though gasps of embarrassment, "That…will not…be necessary."

Some of the guardsmen began to laugh at his antics and Ishikawa smirked. "Do you wish to reward her Naruto-sama?" said the elder in a formal way. A nod was the only reply. Ishikawa then turned towards two of the guardsmen, "Quickly, go fetch her brother. Breathe not a word of this, got it?" he told them curtly. They gave him a salute and ran off to find Ichigo.

"Sir, what shall we do with them?" asked another of the guardsmen as he pointed to the three fallen kitsune.

Ishikawa was about to speak when Naruto piped in, "Those two, the charcoal and grey, demote them to one tail status because they were only followers. For the leader something far more drastic is required. Demote him to a one tail and imprison him in is human state for three kitsune years" He said astutely.

All present gasped, looks of disbelief of such a harsh punishment went through the ranks of guardsmen while some just gave Naruto a questioning gaze.

"Don't you think that is a little harsh Naruto-sama?" the eight tails asked. The guardsmen murmured in agreement.

"No. It seems the council and the higher ranked kitsune have turned a blind eye to the working class and I will not allow it. He will be an example to show what happens when people begin disgrace the vulpine name. We are a family; we should help each other not harm one another. That man tried to do something I shutter to think about and thus must be punished severely." He said in his smart tone, which he has been using a lot as of late.

"I see. But sir how do you purpose we enact our laws, for we hardly have the resources!" asked Ishikawa.

Naruto let out a bitter laugh, "Your city is encrusted with precious metals, gems and stone and yet you cry poor? Where the rich have all and the poor are penniless, I am sure we can cut back a bit to help our police force." Naruto finished.

Ishikawa coughed, "Sir, we can't ask any on the council for money or higher taxes, it could cause a coup. Also, we don't have a commoner's police force…"

Naruto paled even more, "O…..kay! Well then…uh…um…." Those present began to laugh when they realized he had run out of ideas.

"Master, I have suggestion…" came the quiet voice.

"You don't have to call me that…" he was cut off.

"She does sir, she has given her right to be thought of as an equal. If she were to call you anything else in public, it could cause her to be executed." Ishikawa stated matter-of-factly.

Naruto felt his blood boil, "You kill people because of that! And then don't even have a police force! Then you call my punishment cruel?"

"It is the way of the kitsune…"he murmured.

Naruto looked at the ground dejectedly, "I see…" He then turned toward the girl at his feet and sighed, "Well then please tell me."

She smiled at him kindly, "If you were to create a volunteer police group, I am sure the streets of our prefecture would become much safer."

Naruto nodded and looked at Ishikawa. "Well…I would have to run it by the council…but I don't foresee much opposition" stated the elder deep in thought.

"Good" affirmed Naruto and he smiled.

From around the corner they could hear the voice of a young boy shouting and the sounds of a scuffle. "I TOLD YOU! I DIDN'T DO NUTHIN'! I SWEAR! LET ME GO!" came his ravaged screams.

Hiroko's face seemed to tear but she didn't move from her station. Naruto hung his head in shame for what he had done to the family and wished Hiroko hadn't put him in this situation. 'Why did she do this…' he thought

Soon they rounded the corner and the boys face was that of fear and panic. The two guards that held him fought against his struggles. His red tail moved rapidly and his red colored ears were flat.

'Just like father' Naruto chuckled to himself at the color of the fur.

Upon seeing Ishikawa the kit fell silent. After a moment he said in disbelief, "Ishikawa-sama?"

"Yes, along with Naruto-sama" he replied kindly.

The boy, who looked to be about 8-9 years of age, slowly turned to see Naruto for the first time. Naruto gave the boy a shy smile and his gaze dropped to the girl in front of him. The boy's eyes widened at the sight of his sister.

"Sister what is going on? These men came and drug me here and…and…and…" he said extremely confused.

"I have found us a home, Ichigo. A real home with walls and food" Hiroko said kindly to her brother.

"What…what do you mean sister?' he asked with disbelief.

"My master has agreed to take care of you." she gave him a sad smile.

"M-master?" he stuttered out.

"Yes, he is indeed kind and brave. For he owed me nothing but still helped me twice."

"Sister you can't mean you…" She nodded her head sadly in answer to his remark. He gulped and turned toward Ishikawa. He wore a stern face and shook his head at the boy and looked toward Naruto. Boy's eyes widened and looked at Naruto. Naruto stood there and nodded his head slowly. "But Hiroko! He is only a three tails and from what I have heard, centuries younger than us!"

"He is my master." She said cheerfully.

"He is the heir…" murmured Ishikawa. "You will live in the imperial palace." He finished trying to soothe the boy.

The boy was obviously overcome with mixed emotions and finally a look of anger came upon his face, "You can't buy me! How could you do this to my sister!"

Naruto looked as if he was shot by the boys words. 'I am I as bad as those I had just stopped?' He pondered.

"Ichigo, please! Think about this! We won't be cold anymore nor hungry. Master is a kind man, I can tell. Don't be angry with him…I asked him for this! It was my choice!" Hiroko pleaded.

The boy was shocked, "You asked him? You ASKED him?"

She opened her mouth but Naruto cut her off, "Yes, she asked me. I didn't ask to do this to your sister…but I am bound by law to accept her plea. If it was my choice I would have given you a home and food without her fealty" he admitted. She gave him an odd look but remained silent. The child was about to speak again when Naruto cut him off, "I am tired of this. Let's go back to my place and we can talk about it there, alright?" he said kindly. The kit gave him a confused look but then nodded his head.

Naruto turned to Ishikawa, "Alright show me the way Ishikawa-san" the man nodded and they began their walk to the palace.

------+-------+-------+------+-------+-------+------+-------+-------+------+-------+-------+

The palace-

As they approached the magnificent castle Naruto caught his breath as he looked at the size of the place. He obviously had several acres of land and a many roomed home. It was at least eight stories tall with gothic architecture and like most buildings here, it was made of black onyx and red ruby. There were many spires and a large oak door with the family crest emblazoned upon it. He let in a deep breath at its beauty and smiled. "Master is this your first time seeing your home?" Hiroko asked a little amused. He nodded his head quickly in giddy delight.

The boy gave him a little odd glance, 'This guy…he is so...weird. He acts like a strong, wise and powerful man…but then he acts like a child.' He quickly darted his eyes away when he noticed Naruto was looking at him and smiling, Ichigo was still a sore about Naruto taking his sister's honor even if it was his sister's choice.

Upon reaching the door, loud trumpets blared announcing the arrival of Naruto and the doors swung outward revealing a mahogany entry hall with a dual staircase and art from all ages lining the walls. The servants were standing in line waiting to greet their new lord.

Naruto gave them a short standing bow without thinking and many of them gasped…including Ishikawa and Ichigo. Naruto began to giggle like he was twelve again, "Sorry, old human custom…" he said as he scratched the back of his head. Many of the servants put hand to their mouths to stifle a laugh.

The one near the front took a step forward. "Good evening Naruto-sama. We are the vassals and servants of the Kyuubi…thus your inheritance. I hope we will serve you well."

Naruto smiled, "If what father has told me is true…" all the servants hung to his words. They wanted to know what their old master told the boy, they wanted to be remembered by him as good servants. "…Then I have the finest servants and friends a lord could ask for!" he exclaimed.

Many of the servants' eyes began to water at hearing the praise of the Kyuubi through his "son."

"You have no idea how much that meant to us Naruto-sama" the servant replied.

Ishikawa then said from the back, "Naruto-sama has added another among your ranks. She has pledged fealty to Naruto-sama in exchange for his help earlier today, and the protection of her brother."

"Ah I see! Well then miss…?"

"Hiroko and this is my brother; Ichigo" she said sweetly.

"Well you have made fine choice in your allegiances, if the young lord is anything like his father; it will be a pleasure serving him. Come this way…" he began to lead her away when Naruto stopped him.

"Uh…I am sorry but could she start her duties tomorrow? I have many, many things I need to discuss with her and Ichigo." asked the golden three tails.

"As you wish..."

"I have left you a status report in the master bedroom, if you have any questions call for me" stated Ishikawa. Naruto nodded and the purple demon disappeared in thick purple smoke though he swore he heard, "Troublesome…" murmur from within the smoke before it had cleared.

"If you would follow me to the dining hall." stated a servant as he walked to the right. Naruto and the other two kitsune followed.

------+-------+-------+------+-------+-------+------+-------+-------+------+-------+-------+

Dining hall-

Naruto and his companions stood in amazement at the looks of the hall. Gold was dripping from every possible place. Red velvet lined the seats. Solid cherry floors and a fireplace were just the beginnings of it. If I were to explain every detail of the room it would take me over century. They all took their seats in a stupor; Naruto was obviously sitting at the head of the table. On his right was Hiroko and to his left was Ichigo.

As they sat, a nervous silence fell across the table. Each would look at each other but were too nervous to speak so they would look away. This lasted about ten minutes or so until the blonde half-demon could no longer take today's occurrences. He began to laugh with great mirth, thoroughly enjoying himself until tears came from his eyes from how much he was laughing. Both Ichigo and Hiroko stared at him as though he was mad.

When he caught their glances he decided to let them in on his little joke. "Do you know in the human realm, I live in a run down studio apartment that is infested with roaches? And today I am handed a palace and it is treated as normal!" he said cheerfully while smiling a true smile.

They gave him confused faces, "Master why do you choose to live like that in the human realm?" she asked cutely while being extremely confused.

"Choose?" he said sarcastically while still in good sprits. "Hiroko-chan, I do not choose to stay there. It is the only place I am allowed to live. I am damn lucky too, I had to live on the streets until the hokage was nice enough to FINALLY realize I wasn't an "IT" and gave me a home."

"You mean you were like us?" asked Ichigo amazed.

"Why do think I care so much about the working class? I am one, in the human realm." He said seriously while still cheerfully.

"They told us you are ambassador to the human realm!" replied the boy.

"Well now I kinda am, ever since Kyuubi-sama adopted me. But I am still a Ninja of the leaf. I still have my studio apartment; I still train, work, eat and sleep as a normal person. Besides I still have my friends…even though they don't know I am a kitsune" He mumbled the last part

"They don't know about your greatness?" asked the boy again.

"No, they hold great prejudice toward the Vulpine, which is what I am trying to fix. So I am afraid my friends won't treat me the same once they find out." He answered a little sadness in his voice.

"Master I am sure everything will work out!" said the lavender vixen.

He nodded his head, "I'm sure…" he replied as if in a far off land. With that the food arrived. It was a lovely spread, from roast duck to pork, luckily for Naruto, there wasn't any human…

Although the food was good, it was a strained affair, each of the one tails would give glances to the three tailed waiting for their talk, but he continued to eat and eat and eat. When he had finished he looked at both of his kitsune companions and smiled, "Did you eat good?" he asked.

They both cringed at his bad grammar but didn't say anything. "Yes master, thank you!" she replied merrily. The boy nodded his head.

"Alright then, I guess there is no more putting it off. First off, Hiroko-chan please when we are in private don't call me master, or -sama. Just call me Naruto, please?"

"But master I could get…" she started.

"I am your Lord correct?" she nodded her head, "That means that I choose your punishment right?" she nodded her head again, "then don't worry about it, if you get in trouble for not calling me master in private, I give you my word, I won't kill you for it." He smiled at the end of the conversation.

"Your…your word?" she asked hopefully.

"Yes, my binding word" he repeated.

"Thank you…Naruto-kun!" she replied happily. Naruto slapped his hand to his face, "At least that's better than master." He mumbled. The boy began to laugh at the antics of the heir and his sister.

"All right, now on to you." said the three tails seriously.

"Me?"

"Yeah, you. Ichigo you are under my care now until you old enough to live on your own…which won't be for awhile." He quickly added upon seeing the worried look on Hiroko. "Anyway, I'll have them give you a room and some clothes. Starting tomorrow you will begin school at …" he was cut off by the child.

"SCHOOL? I NEVER HAD TO GO TO SCHOOL BEFORE!" whined the boy.

"Brother you weren't privileged enough before. He is offering you a great chance take it!" intervened Hiroko.

"I bet you never went school if what you told us is true!" he accused Naruto.

Naruto chuckled, "Of course I went to school, I had to fight to get in too. It was a special school for ninjas to be trained and I hated it."

"WHAT THE HELL! YOU HATE SCHOOL AND YOU FORCE IT ON ME! YOU SON OF A B…."

Hiroko's eyes grew wide as she reached over the table unsuccessfully cover her brother's mouth. "Quiet!" he yelled and the boy squirmed in his seat.

"Master please, he doesn't know any better, please…" she began to beg.

"I told you, you don't have to call me that" he replied calmly. "Child, I personally take no offense to that word. I even have a friend and teammate who is affiliated with the Canis clan. BUT, my father has told me of what an insult that means here and I respect his wishes towards it usage. So while in this home you will never use that word towards me or anyone else understood?"

His sister glared and at him so he reluctantly nodded his head. Naruto smiled, "Good, I kind of think it is dumb rule…but that doesn't change the fact that it exists." The other kitsune began to laugh at his behavior.

"Naruto-kun why don't you act this carefree and silly out there?" asked the lavender colored vixen.

"Father says I can't just yet…and I agree. A leader needs respect and dignity to lead, without these traits he is just a fool. So you are some of the privileged ones to see me when I relax."

"Naruto-kun you are an interesting man" she said.

"Uh…thanks I think. Anyway as I was saying, just because I hated school doesn't mean I didn't need it, or I didn't learn anything. So if I am to take care of you, I think that includes…." He paused for a moment and cringed, "…education."

Naruto began to laugh, along with Ichigo and Hiroko. His eyes then flickered to the ornate clock on the wall. "I have a busy day tomorrow… I think" he reflected upon looking at the clock. "So I am gonna go ta bed now. I'll see you both tomorrow."

"Goodnight Naruto-kun! And thank you…for everything." she called merrily.

"Goodnight…" the word hung on his tongue debating whether or not to say it, "…Father" said softly Ichigo.

Hiroko gasped for she hadn't heard her brother ever use that word. On his way to the stairs Naruto stopped and stood stock still from hearing the word. A tear forming in his eye and a sad smile, he felt his stomach turn cold and begin to twist. He slowly turned around with that sad smile and a look worthy of pity.

He saw Hiroko giving her brother a look and shook her head. "I know what it is like to try to find a father when you have none. I know the loneliness and sadness looking for the love you desperately search for. But I have never known this love until recently and even now it isn't what you seek. I yearn to call you son, and show you this warmth…but I can not. All I can be to you is a friend and hopefully a brother." His voice filled anguish and sorrow. The boy gave him an odd look with the spark of understanding behind it and Naruto understood it's meaning, "Well then, goodnight Hiroko-chan. Goodnight… Brother." He slowly tuned and walk up the stairs in the direction he hoped was the master bedroom.

------+-------+-------+------+-------+-------+------+-------+-------+------+-------+-------+

Master Bedroom –

After asking many a servant to show him the way he finally arrived at the doors to his bedroom. He somberly opened the doors and his senses were suddenly bombarded. The extravagance of the room was almost too much for him. The room was two stories with a balcony that overlooked the shrine and his city, and there was a fireplace burning away merrily in the corner. To the right was a staircase that lead to a study that over looked the room and in the middle of the room was a four post bed, large enough for at least 4 people to comfortably fit. By the fire were two winged chairs and a table between them. Upon the table there seemed to be an emergency summoning scroll for all the council.

'I pray that I never have to use that…' he thought darkly. He decided to investigate the upstairs study to see what was there. The stairs creaked in protest under the stress of weight being applied to them after so many years. As he reached the last stair his thoughts came rushing to him, 'Father how many freaking books do you need?' This he thought him after seeing the rows upon rows of bookshelves. He slowly walked up and down the isles; many of the books were on Jutsu's, clan secrets and other demon clans with in the Devine Realm. Some where on the history of the kitsune and others were the novels from many civilizations. He wrinkled his nose in disgust when his finger came into contact with the spine of a particular book. The title read, "Icha Icha Paradise! Volume 1 First edition" his eyes widened when he saw that his father had every single first edition copy of the Sennin's book up until 15 years ago. "He wasn't lying…" he said aloud in disgust at the discovery. He shivered a little bit and continued down the rows making mental notes of which books he should read before he left for the human realm once again.

After walking up and down the isles of books he walked over to a desk which had a rather formal looking packet on it. Curious, he moved closer to the old style desk and sat in front of it. Pulling over the packet he read the cover, "To heir apparent: Naruto Uzumaki of the Vulpine."

He let out a little chuckle, just now remembering what Ishikawa had told him. He slowly opened it and began to read…

_page 1_

_"Welcome to the position of heir and member of the Vulpine clan! I bet you are a bit nervous about the responsibilities you have just gained. This book is the council's way of welcoming you and your introduction to our world. Please read the next few pages to gleam the knowledge needed to serve your people. Once again I congratulate you on becoming the next clan head." _Naruto smiled at the words of recognition and turned the page to read on.

_Page 2 "Since you are a half-demon let us explain your new confusing body you have received…"_He stopped reading. "Yeah like I didn't get it the first time! Father was being such a jerk about it…"he muttered. He skipped the pages in this chapter and went to the next chapter.

_Page 32_

_"I have asked all of the council members to fill out a little survey as a welcome and a way for you to get to know us better! Below are the enclosed responses." _'This should be entertaining' he thought eagerly. He quickly flipped to the first survey which was obviously hand written. The person who had wrote this had fancy and ornate hand writing and it made Naruto curious of whom the owner was.

_Name: Yamamoto: Protector of the sunset_

_Coat color: Orange_

_Sex: Female_

_Age: Not polite to ask a lady_

_Years on council: 32,001 human years_

_Comments: I am honored to be able to write to the son of the Kyuubi. I like to think of myself as a kind and caring person…but I am told that I can be selfish. Your father was a great man and deserved respect and if he believes you are his son than you at least deserve the same respect. Along with long walks and baths, I love to eat exotic food and perform karaoke. I dislike egotistical fools whom only care about themselves…I hope you're not…_

'O…kay. This don't think they told her this wasn't a personal add…' he thought humorously to himself. He flipped the page and read on. The writing on this page was tall, spidery and seemed rather flamboyant.

_Name: Kogoro: Protector of the moonlight_

_Coat color: Black _

_Sex: Male_

_Age: 12.5 eons _

_Years on council: 42,005 years_

_Comments: Hello kit! It is pleasure to be able talk to our next heir. I am so sure you have heard of me from Kyuubi-sama._

Naruto paused here to think… "Nope, sorry pal, he never said a word about you!" he said aloud.

_My accomplesments are well known throughout the human and kitsune realm. I have… '_blah…blah…blah… he is such a bragger' He thought, not finishing the page and turned to a hand writing that was flawless by any standard of a cursive text book. He continued his reading.

_Name: Maehara: guardian of marriage and love_

_Coat color: Pink_

_Sex: Female _

_Age: 18 eons _

_Years on council: 72,921 human years_

_Comments: Greetings, Naruto-sama. I would like to welcome you to your new home and domain. I think I speak for everyone here when I say, It is an honor to meet you. I have known your father since I was a kit and for him to choose you, a human, you must be of a high nature and value. I look forward to hearing your views at our next meeting._

_Sincerely,_

_Maehara: Guardian of Marriage and love _

Naruto's eyes filled with understanding and he smiled as he finally understood the prudish woman. She just loved formality, that was all, and now he knew how to speak to her. He turned to the page eager to see what he could learn on the next one. The hand writing was scrawled sloppily and fast and if his eyes didn't deceive him, it seemed as if coffee and orange juice were spilled on the paper.

_Name: Edogawa: Guardian of the shore._

_Coat color: Orange and blue cuz I am cool like that._

_Sex: Yes please_

_Age: 10.4 eons _

_Years on council: 9090 human years. Do you want that in nano-seconds?_

_Comments: Wass up? Uh…I hate when Ishikawa makes me do stupid stuff like this. Um…I like sake, vixens, surfing and parties. Uh… I got an idea! If you really want to get to know me why don't we get together at a bar or somthin'? Yeah, that's an awesome idea! Give me a call sometime and we can get to know each other better k?_

_\m/ rock on!!!_

The blonde reading this couldn't help but laugh at the infantile response he got on this from Edogawa. 'He seems interesting. Maybe I will take him up on the offer…as long as it doesn't lead to me praying to the porcelain god and some regrettable decisions. Hell, I have been to worse places with Jiraiya.' He smiled to himself as he flipped the page and it was written in spindly and tall hand writing.

_Name: Ishikawa: guardian of magic and head of the council_

_Coat color: Purple (8 tailed)_

_Sex: Male_

_Age: 1200 years younger than your father_

_Years on council: 15 more than your father_

_Comments: I am finally glad to meet you in person, you father told me many things about you. We will talk more when I see you later. _

"Alright…that was informative" he said sarcastically. He turned the page to see the next page was nearly blank and seemed to be written with harsh strokes.

_Name: Takahashi: Guardian of the Forest _

_Coat color: FORREST green_

_Sex: MALE_

_Age: 19.5 eons_

_Years on council: 88,002 human years_

_Comments: I have nothing to say, Naruto-sama._

'Someone is touchy…geez!' he shook his head with the thought. He turned the page and read the next page with strait and neat hand writing.

_Name: Inoue: Guardian of the sand _

_Coat color: Sand/tan_

_Sex: Male_

_Age: 13.2 eons_

_Years on council: 20252 human years._

_Comments: I am honored to speak with you…I would like to say I enjoy my work and I wish to serve my lord to my full potential. I don't like waste._

'Sounds like Shino…always efficient' he though sardonically. He turned the page and saw the person wrote in blue pen which was in contrast to the others whom all wrote in black. It was squiggly writing and it was hard for Naruto to decipher.

_Name: Kato_

_Coat color: White _

_Sex: Male_

_Age: 13.1 eons_

_Years on council: 19235_

_Comments: It will be a pleasure to see you in council meetings…_

Naruto flipped the page looking on the back to see if there was anymore. There wasn't any and thus he thought, 'He doesn't talk much does he?"

He flipped a few more pages and read. It was pretty much just technical babble about their defenses, clan population, clan needs, clan relationships with other clans and other boring stuff. There were some meaningless laws on the block tomorrow and as he watched, he gasped in surprise. A cerulean flame added to list: _Voluntary Royal Police Force. _

He smiled…tomorrow would be a good day he could tell. Just before he shut the book he saw on the last page, _Approximately how long will your stay be? kitsune years._

His face scrunched up in a sour expression…he hadn't thought of that. He sat and deliberated for a long while staring at the blank and finally wrote ._25_ in the blank. It sprung to life in flame and then the book sealed itself.

He let out a loud yawn as he stretched and stood up slowly. He meandered down the steps sleepily and contently and made his way over to the oversized bed. He saw that while he was absorbed in the reading a servant had laid out his sleeping clothes. These were more dignified than his old ones. No longer did he have a silly looking cap but instead he had a pair of crimson pants and robe laced with gold. While the under shirt was black with the symbol of the clan in the middle in gold. He beamed when he realized the gold was the same color as his coat.

He quickly got changed minus the robe and lifted the covers to sleep. The fire in the corner dimmed as if it knew Naruto was going to sleep, as he got under the many blankets. He lay there staring at the ceiling for a long time pondering his fate. 'Why?' he thought.

'Why did this happen to me? What is going to happen to me? They say I am going to have to stop a war! I am not ready for that…' he began to panic. His fathers training kicking in and he took a deep breath and thought, 'Well I'll figure that out another day. I wonder what the others are doing. Wait they don't even know I am gone… I have probably been gone only about 2 minutes damn I hate this time thing…' his thoughts began to ramble. Soon a smile reached his face as I certain white eyed Hyuga girl filled his thoughts.

After what seemed an hour he became frustrated with his lack of sleep. 'Damn I have just been staring at the ceiling for the last two hours. I just wanna sleep…the bed is just too big for me…the blanket is too soft...' he was like the princess and the pea every imperfection began to hinder him from sleep so he just lay there staring outward awaiting the sunrise.

Suddenly his ear popped up and began the swivel as he heard footsteps outside his room. 'An assassin or a servant?' ran through his mind. He lay perfectly still to give himself the element of surprise. He heard the door slide open and close with a soft click. 'They are being too noisy for an assassin or a servant…'

He opened his eye. A figure stepped into the moonlight and his mind began to send him danger signals but not due to the danger of death…

There standing in a flowing nightgown was Hiroko. She had a cute blush and pretty little smile on her face. She slowly brushed away a hair that was in front of her eyes and her tail was waving slowly behind her. "Master, I came to keep you…company…" she blushed at her own forwardness.

Naruto stayed still in the bed stunned by the recent turn of events. The gears in his mind began to turn slowly and he knew he needed to get her out of his room. "Th-tha-that is al-alright, I am fine…" was all he could stutter out.

She giggled, "No need to be shy…" as she began to come closer.

"No please! I don't want any "company" as you put it…" he said a little firmer.

"Why not? There isn't any thing wrong with it…" she asked confused as she continued her advance on his bed. As she began to seat herself on the bed, Naruto jumped up and got out on the other side.

"That is quite alright…I don't want any company. Now please could you just leave and never speak of this again." He said strongly

Her eyes began to water and the vixen asked in a cracking voice, "A-are you refusing me?"

"If I must put it that harshly…Yes, I am refusing you, now please leave" his tone serious and cold.

"Why? Why master? Is it because I am ugly?" she asked through sobs. His heart broke and he said kindly, "No, it not because you're ugly, I have my own reasons." She brightened up a bit. "Then…" her face changed to understanding, "I get it! Your homosexual. That's okay too, but know this master; I stand by you all the way."

Naruto turned a deeper shade of red from his embarrassment when he said loudly and seriously, "I am NOT homosexual!"

Her face showed pity, "It is alright, I'll keep your secret Naruto-kun. Even if you are in the closet! I'll make sure everyone doesn't realize until you're ready to tell them. Don't worry I'll still support you!" she smiled merrily.

"I AM NOT GAY!!!!" screamed Naruto in anger.

She looked at him strangely, "Really?"

"YES!" he yelled back.

"Oh…" she fell back into confusion and began mumbling to herself, "Hey do you already have a mate?"

"No" he answered softly.

"Don't worry then, any kitsune vixen won't care because it doesn't count in this situation." she said caringly

"She would" he replied sternly.

"You have only been here a day! Who caught your eye?" she asked curiously as she wanted to know who beat her to the young lord's heart so fast.

"No one here" he said

Her eyebrows scrunched up "Well then there is nothing left unless…" her eyes shot open and her face seemed a little disgusted, "…you like mortal women."

His only reply was, "I was born and raised a mortal…what do you expect?"

She shook her head, "Is she pretty?" she asked finally.

His eyes glazed over and he said dreamily, "Yes very. She has long dark purple hair and lavender tinted eyes. Her face is soft and she always looks at me with a smile. She is really shy too." He chuckled to himself recalling her image. Little did he know but a true large smile had broken across his face. He didn't notice but the other kitsune did.

"I can tell you truly care for her…what is she like?" she asked a little saddened.

He continued without even looking at Hiroko. "She is kind and always tries her best even if she knows she will lose. She has always done little things for me that no one else would do, like offered me medicine and let me copy her answers on an important test. She also has this cute little nervous habit of poking her fingers together" he smiled and then his face fell as he mumbled "And she always faints when I try to talk to her…" and he turned his face toward the ground.

Hiroko broke out of her sadness and began to laugh at how pathetic the human girl was. Naruto just glared at her and she quickly stopped. "I see you are devoted to her… a little word of advice, kitsune sometimes take mortal wives but it usually tarnishes their names because we all know they only act that way since they know their "wife" will die quickly" was her reply.

"I don't really care…I love her" he said with some anguish in his voice.

"I see that…" she said with pity as she lifted herself off the bed and made her way to the door but before she opened it she turned around and said, "Just remember, she is mortal and you are not. The path you want is only pain." She said solemnly.

When she had her foot out the door she turned back and called "If you ever change your mind master, I'll be waiting!" with that she finally left and Naruto was just left staring at the door deep in thought.

------+-------+-------+------+-------+-------+------+-------+-------+------+-------+-------+

Next Kitsune morning –

Naruto lay awake on his bed as he watched the sun rise. He hadn't slept a wink that night; instead he laid there thinking of the lavander eyed girl who had won his heart. Knowing he had lost his battle for sleep he slowly got up and walked over to wear a pair of fresh clothes that were hanging in the closet. He quickly got changed into his normal attire and left his room. After a few helpful servants pointed him to the bathroom, he quickly got cleaned up and left for the breakfast table.

When he got to the dining hall, it was completely empty as he sat down in his chair. He let out a frustrated sigh as he began to message his temples due to the lack of sleep. Before long three tails heard the footsteps of a young kitsune, pitter-patter down the steps. He looked up in time to see the kit making his way to the table. He threw him a grin and the young one smiled back.

"Good morning big brother!" said the boy happily.

"Good morning little brother" he replied kindly but with lack of enthusiasm. The kit gave the man an odd glance.

"What happened to you? You look like you got the shit kicked out of you!" he asked as he began to giggle.

Naruto grinned wider at the Ichigo's remark, "Nah, I am just not used to a bed like that…mine at home has springs popping out of it for kami's sake!" he laughed to himself.

"Yeah…but unlike you I enjoyed my new bed" the young kit said proudly.

Naruto nodded, "I am glad you did."

Shortly the smell of breakfast cut through the air making the two male kitsune salivate. "That smells AWESOME!" cheered the one tail.

"mmmmm….yeah" agreed the blonde.

"I hope you both enjoy it!" came the happy cry of Hiroko as she walked intot he grand room. She placed down an array of breakfast foods in front of them and smiled. "Brother, they taught me how to cook today!" she beamed to her sibling.

"That's great!" shouted the kit.

"How are you today master?" he gave her a glance, "I mean Naruto-kun."

"Just a little tired but I should be fine." He said through a mouthful of bacon.

"I could have fixed that last night, if you would have let me." She said with a wink.

"Sister what do you mean by that? And why did Naruto-sama turn all pale? And why isn't he chewing any more?" asked the curious kitsune.

"That is an adult matter, brother" she replied in an upbeat and witty voice.

"Oh…" he said not understanding but then said, "He still hasn't moved!"

Hiroko began to laugh, "He is just a little shy that's all…he'll get over it in a minute…Anyway I have to get back to the staff now." She said with a giggle.

"What! You're not going to eat with us?" asked the kit.

"No, the staff has a contin...continen…whatever. We have a breakfast of fruit and coffee" she replied cheerfully.

This snapped Naruto back, "You know I don't appreciate it when you do that!" he said in a growl.

"A little slow in response eh?" she replied slyly.

Ichigo interrupted, "Brother why won't you let the staff have a normal breakfast?"

"Because I have moral…wait what?" he asked after realizing he didn't hear the question.

"Why can't sister or any of the other staff members have a normal breakfast?" demanded the boy in outrage.

"I don't let them?"

"Mas…Naruto-kun don't worry about it! Were fine with the coffee and fruit!" she said dismissively.

"That is something I cannot stand for! Good thing I am sitting." He added as a joke but everyone just stared at him. 'Damn I am becoming as lame as Kyuubi…'he thought dejectedly. "That was lame I know…Anyway back to the point, tell the staff that they can make themselves proper meals for themselves and are allowed a break to enjoy them… I guess that would be a half-hour each meal."

"Naruto-sama! You don't have to do this!" she said in disbelief.

"I know but I want you all to be happy too." He smiled at her.

"Thank you master! I'll go tell the staff now." She quickly stated before running off.

After they finished their meal together, Ichigo looked up at Naruto and asked, "Brother, If your not too busy…could we go play a game?"

Naruto looked at the boy with a raised eyebrow. He glanced at the clock and weighed his time. "I don't see the harm as long as you don't miss school and I don't miss the private council meeting." He said gently.

"Awesome!" beamed the boy "Lets go play fire tail!"

"What's "fire tail?"" asked Naruto in a puzzled voice.

The boy wore a face of shock, "It's only the greatest game EVER! Come on I'll teach you how to play!" With that the boy grabbed Naruto and dragged him off to play a game that involved fire, an odd square ball and their tails.

After about a half an hour the two were laughing and having a great time when they realized it was time to stop. "Thank you brother!" called the boy as he ran off to go to school. Naruto smiled and waved back to the fleeting figure.

Once the boy was gone he felt a warm presents behind him. He turned to see Hiroko standing there with a sad smile on her face, "I…I don't know how to thank you. This is first time in a long time I can remember him smiling so much. Hell I can't remember a time when I smiled this much." She finished looking at the ground. Naruto caught her eye and smiled, "Don't mention it."

------+-------+-------+------+-------+-------+------+-------+-------+------+-------+-------+

This is how things went for the next three months that Naruto was in the kitsune realm. He would wake up, get dressed have breakfast with the siblings, Ichigo would ask to play and Naruto would always indulge. Sometimes Hiroko would watch sometimes not, either way it would always end in laughter. Then the kit would go to school and Naruto off to the meetings.

He fought everyday for the voluntary police and many other things to help his prefecture during his stay, along with some trivial matters such as the laws about proper etiquette. He would come home and have his dinner, help with Ichigo's homework, do his work and go peacefully to bed alone, dreaming of his return to Konoha and the chuunin exams.

The morning of his departure was heartfelt but he knew he had to leave; he needed to have a talk with his father and then get some rest for the exams. He promised to visit the next chance he got. When the kit asked him "how soon?" he smiled and said "Before you look like you're 10."

"That will be years!" whined the boy.

"To me is only the matter of hours, don't worry though I am sure that your sister and the servants will take care of you!" he said with a great amount of hope in his voice.

"Brother when will we play again?"

Naruto smiled and left the question unanswered, and he gave the kit a hug.

With that he closed his eyes and focused on the cage and his true body. He felt the warmth this place had always permeated leave him as he traveled and he began to shiver from the brisk air. The pastries he had smelled since his arrival were now gone, nothing was left but silence and the pungent smell of nothing.

When he felt his feet touch the ground, there weren't any trumpets of old but the smell and sound of his father and his true home. He felt a warmth fill him not like the kind the Devine realm gave him but instead the feeling of love. A feeling of placidness overtook him as he readied himself to greet his father warmly.

That all changed when he opened his eyes, "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO DAD?!?!" he screamed

**"You like it?"** he asked humorously.

------+-------+-------+------+-------+-------+------+-------+-------+------+-------+-------+

Hey,

Okay boys and girls I have gotten so many reviews asking for me to explain myself I think I shall answer a question here.

The reason Naruto is treated the way he is, is due to hate, and hate usually doesn't make sense at all. Yes the villagers hate comes from Kyuubi and his attack on the village and is bred due to they see him as different and don't know how to act around him, so they choose to hate that they don't understand. The kitsune are shocked by how he has been treated because the last they heard was the fourth saying the child was going to be hero, and expected him to be treated as such. Those such as Ishikawa who had heard rumors of his treatment never thought it was that bad.

I was going to answer more questions but I don't want compromise plot twists or my storyline so you'll just have to read to find out what happens.

Anyways that took up way too much space and I want to apologize for that. This chapter was extremely long and tedious, so don't expect another one this long…I might but don't expect it. Don't worry this still is a Naruto/Hinata and there will be plenty of fluff as seen this chapter, it had some adult themes and it is an example as to how far I am willing to go so don't ask for anymore. I don't write lemons or limes sorry. The next chapter is the chuunin exams! No more putting it off. I was going to do it this chapter…but that would have been way too long. So anyway 'til next time enjoy my evil cliffhanger and please read and review, and be kind.

Joe

Ich werde Sie später sehen!


	7. Reality of truth

Why do I have to hide?

Chapter 7

Brought to you by: Anonymous Joe

Edited by: Anonymous Joe (Yeah…Boris still ain't helpin')

Disclaimer: I do NOT…I repeat I do NOT own anything related to Naruto….this honor belongs to those who own its copyright…which sadly is not me.

(After I got a review, I am now going to start spelling the Devine realm: "Divine Realm." It means the same thing…)

"speech"

'thought'

"**Kyuubi speech"**

'**Kyuubi thought'**

_(I don't know Japanese so…techniques are in English and I use honorifics whenever I feel like it…so don't ask me why, I put them in when they feel right, Sorry if you don't like this) _

------+-------+-------+------+-------+-------+------+-------+-------+------+-------+-------+

Inside the new and "improved" dreamscape-

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO DAD?!?!" he screamed

**"You like it?"** he asked humorously. **'I sure do!' **hesmiled at his thought.

Naruto stared blankly through the cage bars at his father's new "humble" abode. The place looked like that of a new teenager out on his own. There was a bed with the sheets messy and unkempt, posters on the walls of pin-up vixens, food bowls sitting all around and bookshelves…lots of bookshelves. From behind on of the bookshelves came the figure of Kyuubi. He had gone into his half-demon form, his hair was of a red color and his canines were very pronounced. He wore the clothes of his liking; that was a cape of red with the clan symbol emblazoned upon it. Along with the cape, he wore black pants and a crimson turtle neck with a long black and silver cane in his right hand. His tails flailed flamboyantly about his person and he smiled a slyly.

"What do you mean, "Do I like it?" you put a freaking dump in my mind!" glared Naruto.

"**Is that a problem? Your apartment doesn't look much better…"**commented Kyuubi. Naruto just stared at him evilly and the great demon sighed,** "Fine, fine! I'll fix it…" **he said. He clapped his hands reluctantly but then an evil smirk broke across his face.

Naruto's face changed betraying his sudden worry, "Hey wait! What are you gonna…" he never finished.

Soon the room faded and loud booming music began to play; strobe lights started flashing from within and the walls changed to a dark purple color. Tables appeared around the "cage" while a bar popped up on the left hand side with a bartender who looked suspiciously like Shino. Slowly a stage came into focus on the right-hand side, the stage wasn't the bad part but what the stage implied was. Two large sliver poles appeared on top of the stage and an announcer's voice said, "Please welcome the lovely Star!!!"

Kyuubi began to wolf whistle and Naruto screamed in protest, "YOU PUT A STRIP CLUB IN MY MIND?!?!" The Kyuubi motioned his hand for Naruto to hush and out came a scantily clad Vixen who started to dance on the stage.

Naruto paled and screamed, "GET THIS OUT OF MY MIND! OUT! OUT! OUT!" He began to hit his head in hopes of it making the nightmare disappear.

The eon old demon began to laugh, "**That won't help. Are you sure you want to get rid of this? I think you'll enjoy the next act."** He finished with the look of a prankster about to reveal his best joke to date. The announcer came back, "And to join the wonderful Star, is Konoha's hidden beauty: Miss Hinata Hyuuga!"

Naruto began to shake his head rapidly, "No…NO! NO! NO! NO! NO!" he began to repeat over and over. The demon lord began to laugh hysterically as the curtain behind the stage began to part and a pale white leg stuck out to tease the crowd...if there was one. "KAMI-SAMA, MAKE IT STOP!" he sobbed pathetically.

**"Alright"** said the Kyuubi between laughter and clapped his hands. The strip club disappeared with a little a little "pop" heard. It was quickly replaced with an exact replica of the master bedroom from the Divine Realm.

Kyuubi was on the floor rolling with laughter while Naruto was on the other side of the bars, blushing like mad and whipping up his nose-bleed from the prior event. **"Kit you're too easy…"**

"Yeah, yeah…" mumbled the boy.

His father stopped his laughing and looked at the boy quizzically. "**Aren't you going to ask me?"**

"About what?" the boy said sourly still brooding from the joke played on him.

The great demon let out a sigh of frustration, "**You still need to learn a lot…aren't you going to ask me how I just did that?"**

Naruto scratched his head trying to think of what his dad meant. "Uh…"

**"Did you really think that I _liked_ that filthy prison?"** he asked in mock outrage.

"Of course not…HEY HOW DID YOU CHANGE IT?" asked Naruto as the observation dawned on him.

**"Nice job kit…took you awhile though so no cookie for you."** He said sarcastically as he produced a cookie from thin air and started to eat it.

Naruto stared blankly, "How…how…?" he was all he could say.

"**Well, the best way to put it is….while your soul was gone and mine was the only one inhabiting this body; I was able to make some discoveries. The main one was; YOU, not the seal, was forcing what my cell looked like and what form I was trapped in. For the longest time I thought it was Arishi-teme's fault, until you left that is…and I figured my loving son wouldn't mind letting his father spruce up his cell, right?"** his father said condescendingly.

"Uh…Yeah I have a problem when A FREAKING STRIP CLUB is in my mind!" seethed the three tails.

**"Yeah…I could see where that could get a little distracting for ya!" **laughed Kyuubi. Naruto glared at his dad with venom. "**Hey don't look at me like that! I changed it, didn't I? Besides I am the most comfortable like this…You really need to learn how to _take_ a joke."**

"To insult one's mate isn't funny…" said Naruto coldly.

**"Ah, but she is not your mate yet"** smirked the elder. When Naruto's eyes widened and looked away bashfully the Kyuubi began to laugh.

"What are these "discoveries" you found?" Naruto said in an effort to get off topic.

"**I found that I can now reshape this cage to my liking by taking memories from our minds and bringing a representation here."**

"Uh….Wha-?" asked the extremely confused blonde. The great demon let out a sigh, **"To make it easy for you comprehend, I can change the inside of my cage by using memories from either of our minds to decorate."**

"I am still confused…" huffed the boy. "What about the people…and the bar and the room and…"

The demon rolled his eyes, **"I can take anything we have ever seen and put it inside of here. The people are like dolls and I control them. Their looks are just from the memories of people we have seen in life. Got it?"**

"No…"

**"Too bad…I am not going to explain it again. Just for now, you can think of it as magic…or a new trick I can do"** thetired reply echoed in the dream realm.

"Oh…" said the kit with a look of understanding.

The Kyuubi suddenly adopted a neutral face. **"Alright kit, I have heard some interesting things from Ishikawa about your little adventure in the Divine Realm. Would you like to talk about it?"** he stated in a kind and fatherly voice.

"I guess…It just got really confusing…" he replied in a soft tone.

**"Yeah things usually do with you…"**said the kitsune in a astute voice. **"Tell me what are the things you don't understand and we'll try to figure them out…start with the easiest and then we'll work our way to the harder problems."** The voice was full of love and care because he knew that the kit needed it right now.

"Well…the first and most obvious thing that is annoying me is the stupid time thing! How the F---"

**"Language!" **chastised the man's father.

"Sorry" said the blonde respectfully. "How in the world am I supposed to figure it out? It feels so long but I have only been gone for like what, 20 minutes?" said the flustered man.

**"Here, I'll explain it ONCE MORE than that is it! I have done this about twenty times already……. The kitsune are born with the blessings of the kami. For every human year our young grow old by one year until the age of 26 human years. Then we keep our youthful looks until we die. As I told you before we can't die unless we are dealt a mortal blow in battle. This is because we are demons so we have limited immortality granted to us by the kami" **came the long winded reply.

As Kyuubi took a deep breath to continue his rant Naruto cut in, "What the hell does this have to do with the time thingy?" The blonde was on verge of pulling his hair out due to the total frustration his father was causing him.

**"I was getting to that…" **he coughed then continued, "**As I was saying, Time to the kitsune isn't a concept we completely grasp due to that it is a human invention, we have no use for it. So the exact time ratio is always in dispute but last time we checked, I think it is NINE kitsune years per every ONE human hour but don't quote me on that. So when you are here or in the Divine realm, just pretend you put the human realm on hold, okay?"**

"So….It is kinda like the pause button on my VHS player?" asked the confused three tails.

Kyuubi just smacked himself on the face humorously, **"Where do you get these analogies? ...Okay, I'll just go with that…yes when you come here it is like hitting the pause button…but remember that if you stay here too long, say a century or two, you'll come back to the human realm a few hours after you left and you can NEVER gain back those hours, got it?"** the great demon's voice seemed to sadden at the last part.

Naruto arrogantly asked the question, "Why would I want to get those hours back? They are only a few measly hours…"

The great demon's eye grew cold while his voice turned icy, "**Don't ever utter those words again! Those words are what I used to think…what a fool I was! Think about it kit…mortals and demons…to us, mortals are here for but moment; cherish every second you can with your mortal friends."**

Naruto's stomach began to twist and an icy feeling shot through him. All he could whisper was one word, "Hinata…"

The great demon gave him a sad smile, "**I see you understand. I bet you have been thinking about it too, eh?"**

Naruto looked at his father with misty eyes and said, "Yeah…after Hiroko-san came to me I have been thinking about it." Kyuubi raised an eyebrow, "Hiroko-san was a girl who swore featly to me after I saved her from a gang." He answered the unasked question.

**"Oh…she is the concubine Ishikawa told me you picked-up. From what he tells me, she is a beauty…Good job kit I knew you had it in you!" **he smiled trying to break the cold and depressed atmosphere that had over come them.

Naruto face lit up a bright red and he started to sputter out indignations. "I…I…She…We never…We never did anything, she ain't my concubine! She is just one of my vassals…" was all that was comprehensible from his ramblings.

His response allowed Kyuubi to laugh at his antics, even though his mood didn't improve much. **"Kit whatever you do with your concubine is not my business…" **Naruto's complexion turned an even darker shade of red, "**But from how high your esteem for the white-eyed girl is, I doubt you did anything…such a pity." **He said the last part with mock sorrow.

Naruto stared at his father with an odd look in his eyes, "Ugh…" He shook his head in disgust. "Whatever…but I just don't know what I am gonna do! I…I…" he said his voice turning down trodden again.

**'Geez, after all that work to get OFF the topic he brings it right back up…well I guess there is no other choice…'** thought the powerful demon. "**Kit… Is it because you truly love her?" **Naruto nodded his head embarrassedly. The demon's voice shifted to being one of a father again, **"Kit, I am NOT the best person to talk about how to avoid the pain but I can tell you of an experience that may teach you something…"** his voice trailed off.

Naruto looked at his father, "I would like to hear it…any advice is welcome."The fox laughed, **"I wouldn't call it advice…If it was advice I were to give you; I'd tell you right now to give up and get a vixen who you can spend the rest of eternity with…"** he said in a solemn voice. Seeing his son's protest brewing, he cut him off, "**But I KNOW that I could not tell you this and have you listen because I was told the same things and never listened."**

Naruto's eyes widened and a look off shock grew across his face, "You mean to tell me…"

His father nodded his head,** "Yes child, I too was in love with a mortal once, but did I heed the words of my friends? No…I was such a fool. My name was tarnished but being blinded by love but I didn't care. Only due to my nine tails; has history treated my name well in the kitsune clan. I still grieve for her and have done some things I am ashamed of in her memory."**

Naruto clung to every word. He hardly got the chance to learn so much about his father and his father's past. The great demon took in a large and strained breath. "**Her name was Yuka." **He continued his story with so much emotion it was unbecoming of the image that Naruto always saw. **"She was a beautiful woman and was the only other human that I could open up to and have feelings for. She was the Yondaime's sister…she was your aunt, Naruto."** He finished in a soft voice readying himself for the emotional backlash from his adoptive son. When it came it was not what he expected.

The meaning behind the great demons words didn't sink into Naruto, whether it was denial or just his density, not even I, the author, know. "I am honored to call your mate my aunt father…but shouldn't I call her mother?"

It pained the demon to see the boy not understand, **"Ishikawa told me of your venom toward the fourth and I am sorry if I am the one who instilled this in you. Kit you have to leave your denial and understand what I am telling you…The fourth was your real father." **The Kyuubi closed his eyes ready for the backlash.

The half-demon's thoughts left him and the icy chills from before were back tenfold. The spark that personified the boy was gone. Naruto just stared ahead like a man who saw the world around him falling apart and he knew he could do nothing so instead he looked on waiting to wake up. The great demon nudged him with words to get a response, **"Naruto?" **He asked.

"No…NO I won't accept it…THAT BASTARD WILL NEVER BE MY FATHER! I HOPE HE IS IN THE DEEPEST PITS OF HELL FOR WHAT HE DID TO US!" He screamed like a mad man.

**"NARUTO, I SPEAK THE TRUTH**" was the anguished cry of the Kyuubi.

"I don't care what the "truth" is I will never accept his filthy blood…" came from the three tails in a steeled voice.

"**Naruto…please…you need to get a grip! HE is your father whether or not you like it!" **screamed the demon.

The blonde stopped his rant and the pacing he had started when he heard the confession. He took a deep breath and sat on the ground. He dropped into the lotus position and stayed like that for hours all the while the Kyuubi watched him with a look of worry apparent on his face. After the fifth hour Naruto spoke in a determined voice surprising his father from the disturbance in the silence. "He may be the man who sired me…I can accept that…but he will never be my father. The only answer I accept for who is MY father…: is YOU. As far as I am concerned, I am the son of the Kyuubi and I will defend him and his house with my life." His eyes snapped open with a new determination and an even brighter spark than before.

The Kyuubi would have gasped at the boy's response if he wasn't still trying to keep some of his shattered image. '**If he is my son, why should I have to hide my feelings?' **he thought reflecting on the boy's words and actions.

The boy's deep and powerful words had finally broken the last of the cold shell surrounding his heart and he once again could feel the warmth and pride he had long forgotten. In the moment he knew he was once again feeling the emotion of love, he had sworn never to feel again. A smile broke across his face while he spoke, **"That means a lot to me Naruto…From now on I will never speak of that man as your father…you are MY son and no one else's. No matter what blood says."**

"Thank you…" Naruto said softly with his happiness apparent within that one word. Naruto looked up slowly with the apprehension of a three year old on Christmas blatantly showing on his face. "Dad…If it isn't too painful…could I hear more about…my mother."

The Kyuubi face held a look of shock, **"Well I really don't know much about Arishi's mate but…"**

Naruto chuckled a little bit and kindly cutting off his father, "No pop…I meant your mate…my mother, if I can call her that."

The Kyuubi got a sparkle in his eye and nodded his head. His shaky voice rose once more and spoke, "**I am sure Yuka would have loved that."** Naruto beamed and looked at the Kyuubi to go into more detail. The demon chuckled and said, **"You aren't gonna let me off the hook are you?"** Naruto shook his head vigorously and the demon laughed. **"Fine I'll tell you about Yuka, your mother. As I said before, she was the sister to your biological father and had a knack for making me laugh. She was very beautiful and always had a yellow carnation pined to her clothes. We met about 17 human years ago, outside this little rinky-dink book store."** Naruto frowned, **"As you have already guessed, I was there for the new release of your sensei's new book."** He finished a little sheepishly and chuckled a little.

Naruto just mumbled, "Pervert." The Kyuubi brushed that comment aside as he continued his tale.

**"I had absent mindedly bumped into her and knocked her to the ground. Being the courteous example of how a kitsune should act; I helped her up from where she had fallen. One thing led to another and I found myself in love with the woman. But, the one thing I regret is that; I knew it wouldn't last and never devoted myself to her. I always kept my distance but she understood and accepted it." **He brought his fist up to his mouth and looked away for a moment deep in his own musings. Naruto just sat waiting for his father to compose himself and continue. After a few minutes he continued, **"Excuse me…where was I…Oh yes." **His voice seemed to become cheerful as he was remembering something pleasant. **"Well, she and I were betrothed on December 7th and it was the happiest day in my life. She had known about me being a kitsune for a couple of months and we were hiding it from her family. So we were hiding in the middle of the forest next to a waterfall, not too far from Konoha. She had made us a bento box and we were enjoying it near the water's edge when I knew that she needed some sort of comfort that our relationship was true. I looked her in the face and asked her to marry me." **The demon face broke into a great smile. **"I won't ever forget the face she wore…It was one of excitement and disbelief. She got all misty eyed and I thought I had done something wrong. So being dense; I began to spout apologies when she just kissed me. And whispered into my ear the word I hoped to hear…"yes"." **

"So what happened next?" asked the curious half-demon.

The twinkle that had been in his father's eye left and his voice became cold once more, "**Then it went all down hill. She found out she was pregnant about three months later. We were very happy planning our family and such."** He smiled sadly,** "Then the council found out about my "questionable" decision in mates."** He rolled his eyes and continued, **"So I was forced back to the Divine Realm to participate in debates that would last seven human months." **Upon seeing Naruto's face he chuckled, "**Yes the council is little crazy sometimes… those debates about my choice in mates and how the heir should be treated literally lasted millennia in the Kitsune realm. Someday you will probably be asked to participate in one…They aren't fun trust me."** When he finished Naruto cringed and they both laughed at the inside joke.

"They sound like tons of fun…I think I'll call in dead if I am asked" replied the blonde after catching his breath.

**"Damn, I wish I would have thought of that"** came the jesting reply dripping with sarcasm.

After a few moments the elder demon stopped his laughing and became serious again, **"Well no use in putting it off. When I got back on October 9th, I found to my distress, that my mate had been killed…by her own brother. Your biological father had killed her in cold blood after he found out that she was carrying the child of a demon. I was anguished and Ishikawa came to me that night to try and console me. It didn't work…I wanted revenge; I had the deepest bloodlust for that man and your village. I had the right to kill the man who did this to Yuka but I made a mistake I still regret. In my madness I declared vengeance on all that wore a symbol of allegiance to the bastard." **His voice was full of remorse as he looked pleadingly at Naruto for forgiveness.

Naruto's eyes were wide and he was covered in cold sweat. He looked at his father with disgust and yet pity. After a moment Naruto looked him in the eye, "I…I…don't know what to say" he mumbled softly. "I…I…think I can understand your feelings but I can't forgive you for what you did…you killed so many for another's sin."

His father gave him a sickly smile, **"Nor can I forgive myself. I am not asking for forgiveness, all I want is understanding of what drove me to do what I did." **

"Then you have it. It still doesn't change my feelings toward you…I am disappointed in your decisions but I still…love you" replied the half demon in a whisper. The words rolled off his tongue before he could stop himself but he knew they were true.

A smile broke across Kyuubi's face, "**As I expect of my son." **The blonde gave him a questioning face, **"Come on I already started acting like a softy…Let me have my pride."** Naruto let out a little chuckle and nodded his head. **"As I was saying before, I left that night, in full demon form, to enact my wrath upon the leaf. I reached the perimeter and the humans stood in my way. I killed them without a second thought and rushed toward the village. Where the man stood babbling some sort of apology and saying it wasn't his fault. I ignored it and continued to destroy his vassals in show of my strength. He called out and said, "Kyuubi please heed my words or I will be forced to harm you." I just laughed at him…he had already dealt me the worst wound an immortal can gain and still live. I slammed my tail and killed a pillar of resisting ninja as my answer. The man sighed and ran off. I was furious, how could the ruler leave his people and run like a coward. Five minutes later, I was shown that I was sadly mistaken. He had taken his own child from his mate and used you as a sacrifice to the death god. Afterward, I awoke in this cell with a splitting headache." **He finished in a solemn voice.

Naruto said darkly, "That bastard…why didn't he just sacrifice himself. What a pitiful excuse for a father."

Kyuubi eyes widened, **"They never explained it…I forgot."**

"Forgot what? That my "father" was a coward or he…" he rambled bitterly.

**"No kit, he had no choice, the death god is very picky. Normally when the Jutsu is used, both souls are devoured. But I was a nine tailed demon fox and he a mortal. He didn't have the power to kill me; only to seal me. Oh but then again, my soul will only allow itself to be sealed to few things: things with a new chakra system to be exact. You were the only new-born within his grasp…so he used you as the container of my soul." **His reply was swift and knowledgeable with no emotion shown with in it.

Naruto gasped at the new information, "So…so…he didn't decide he wanted to punish me? He was forced to make me live a horrible life?"

**"Yes and no…He thought that the child who contained the Kyuubi would be revered and praised. Those were his last words too. So he had no remorse for using you, thinking you would be the next prince of Konoha. Quite pitiful actually"** he stated scornfully.

"I…I…" Naruto softly spoke. His voice very confused and distraught, He was a man who just had his eyes opened. He was questioning his beliefs and ideals he had held toward the fourth and his inner battle was shown on his face.

**"Kit, it is late and you have an important exam tomorrow. I think some real sleep is in order" **He ordered in his normal regal voice.

This snapped Naruto out of his haze, "Yeah…I think so too."

**"Don't think about it too much…okay?"**

"I…I think I can do that!" he shouted with his normal enthusiasm returning at the end.

**"Goodnight"**

"Goodnight…"

------+-------+-------+------+-------+-------+------+-------+-------+------+-------+-------+

Naruto's Apartment: Exam day

Naruto woke up the next morning to the sound of the annoying buzzer ringing in his ear. He moaned in frustration and opened his eyes slowly. The clock on his bed stand said 5:18 A.M. 'Why did I have to wake up at such a god awful hour?'

Within his mind, he heard a powerful yawn, **"Get up brat. It is time for your test! Besides this is the time you're SUPPOSED to get up at."**

'Yeah, yeah. I just got thrown off my rhythm' he said defensively. He quickly ripped off the covers in a huff. After showering and his normal hygienic tasks, it was time to get dressed. He put on his normal attire but with a few additions. He put on fingerless gloves with the Vulpine crest on the palm along with a long flowing black cape with a fox on the back. He took his beaten forehead protector and tightened it across head and then looked at himself in the mirror. His appearance met with his approval and he let a smile grace his features.

He then had a quick breakfast which consisted of milk and fruit. Afterward he grabbed his keys with a jangle and ran out the front door toward the testing area.

------+-------+-------+------+-------+-------+------+-------+-------+------+-------+-------+

Konoha Academy-

'Why the hell didn't I think of this earlier?' he thought in a self-scolding manner. Naruto just used his Fox Fire: Flame Flash technique to carry himself to the front of the Ninja academy. He smiled when he was finished because he had finally mastered the technique. The sure sign of his grasp of the concept could be seen since his clothes were not on fire this time. As he was inspecting himself he heard a huff and looked up.

Standing in front of the doorway were three grass-nin giving him glares. Naruto looked up at them and smiled his fake smile at them, "Hey sorry if I surprised you." His voice was not unkind but obviously showed Naruto's cynicism of the grass-nin.

"As if a little light show would scare us!" laughed the one in the center who was tall and had a beard. Strapped to his back was a long broadsword and he wore long dark green pants with many pockets. His forehead protector was proudly shown; his allegiance to grass proclaimed for all to see. It was placed cocked to the right to give him a "cool" look and he had a little smirk. To his left was a boy who was about his same height with long blood red hair and had a neutral expression on his face. This boy wore his protector around his arm; his clothes consisted of a dark green sweater and pitch black pants. He gave Naruto a smug nod to agree with his friend. To the first boy's right was a boy a little shorter but seemed a little more jolly. His hair was non-existent and his eyes were bright yellow. He had a smile on his face but his eyes showed his determination to beat anyone in battle. He wore a large black sweater with some sort of clan symbol on the right hand corner and blue cargo pants. This boy opened his mouth to say, "I bet he is just all show! We will show you all the power of grass!" he said in a joyful but ominous tone.

Naruto shook his head and sighed, "Alright boys, I am sure you will…now if you'll excuse me I am looking for my teammates. But before I go could I have your names?"

The grass-nin began to laugh, "To think the Konoha ninja still have _names_" muttered the one with long hair.

"His mommy probably still kisses him before he goes on missions" guffawed the third with yellow eyes.

"Dude, YOUR mom still does that!" crowed the one with long red hair.

"I TOLD YOU! THAT'S CLAN TRADITION!" yelled the boy in distress.

Naruto began to chuckle at these ninja's behavior and his face broke into a wide smile.

"Pull yourselves together, this is not how we act in front of an enemy!" snapped the first. The two quickly stopped their bickering and resumed their staring at Naruto. "To answer you question; We, the ninja of the grass, give up our name, loyalty, life and will to the magnificent village of Kusagakure."

Naruto was taken aback by the stunning information. "Isn't that a little harsh? And how do you recognize each other?" he questioned curious.

"How can one mistreat a tool?" murmured the redhead.

Felt a feeling of Déjà vu and a feeling of dread filled the kitsune, 'Great! I have to listen to more of this, "ninja are emotionless tools" bullshit!" Goddamn it I am so sick of it!' he thought angrily. He bit his tongue as the ninja with the broadsword began to speak again.

"As for the communicating part, we are assigned names. I am known as Pi…" he was rudely cut of by the kitsune.

He couldn't hold in the bad joke, "Like the food? I like apple personally." he asked while snickering.

A vein throbbed on Pi's forehead and he obviously took his time to cool down and not to incite an international incident. "No…" he calmly said, "Like the numerical usage of the symbol Pi. I am known to many by this name because my attacks can seem infinite to my enemies…like the number." Pi sighed and looked at the boy across from him.

**"Math… another human invention which we have no use for. If you can do something you do it…If you can't, you can't"** said his father slightly amused by the grass-nin's antics.

**'**I don't like him…his soul seems…' Naruto's eyes shot open. 'All of these boy's have corrupted souls and some are on the verge of becoming black!'

**"If they do and we get an official opportunity…you know the contract. I wouldn't want you kicked out of this place if I just…"**

Naruto's inner voice became sad as he said, 'I know'

On the outside world the Pi continued his introduction of his team. "This is Gamma." The boy with yellow eyes gave curt bow and quickly stood. The drawl of Pi appeared again and he said, "This is Tellurium you can call him T, 'cus it doesn't look as if you can comprehend his real name."

Naruto's eyes narrowed at the insult and the boy with read hair bowed mockingly at him. "It is such a pleasure to meet you, well I better get going, see you at the exams." 'Losers, hopefully they won't make it past the first round.'

As Naruto began to walk through the door, the sickly unnerving voice of T floated over to Naruto, "It looks as if you don't have manners."

Naruto spun around gritting his teeth and stared at the boys, "What do you mean by that?" he spat.

"Little feisty eh?" smirked Pi.

"You're supposed ta tell us your name" Gamma stated with helpfulness. His teammates glared at him for his friendliness.

"I see, well then, I AM NARUTO UZUMAKI OF THE VULPINE CLAN! I AM GOING TO BECOME THE HOKAGE ON DAY! THEN EVERYONE WILL RESPECT ME!" he screamed as he bit his tongue holding back the old catch phrase; "believe it!"

"Well Naruto-_sama_, we'll see about that" smirked Pi.

"I would love to continue this enlightening conversation…but I have to find my team. See ya around!" He gave them a little wave over the shoulder as he walked farther into the building.

As he walked slowly down the hall he allowed his latest encounter to fade from his memory because had the pressing matter of finding his friends. He really missed them, especially the girl with the entrancing eyes.

**"Kit, this isn't the time to be pining…"**

"Shut up!"

He rounded the bend in a foul mood due to his father's chastising. In front of his eyes was a group of shinobi standing around waiting for their comrades. His eyes worked quickly looking for either Kiba or Hinata. His face brightened when he saw that both of his teammates were joyfully waving to him. Albeit, Hinata's wave was a little more subtle than that of Kiba; who gave him a robust and large wave.

As Naruto walked closer Kiba's face showed some amusement as he chuckled, "You really can't tell me you thought that cape looked good."

He arched an eyebrow, "Do you think so? I had thought it was a little much but I wasn't too sure."

"Yeah! COME ON! What are you going for; the dark and scary look? Cuz if that's it, you just look like a nutcase" said the sarcastic Kiba.

'I TOLD you that these went out of style…'

**'So what…I bet your "mate" thinks it looks handsome.'**

'As if…'

**'I wager a new Jutsu if you just ask her.'**

'DONE!' came the joyful response.

"What do you think Hinata-chan?"

She was pulled from her thoughts and looked up at him. She had been looking at the competitors and was feeling weak again. She said a little flustered, "Ano…w-what was the question?"

Kiba jumped in, "If his cape looks retarded."

She turned sheet red. Her eyes took at her crush's appearance and had to come to very bad conclusion. 'Naruto I don't want to hurt your feelings but it does look out of place. But if I say I like it maybe he won't get angry and I could get even closer to him…'

Naruto could see the confusion written on her face and smiled, "Hinata I want you to be truthful, I won't get angry. Do you really think I want to look stupid?"

She was taken aback and she paused of a moment, "No…of course n-not N-Naruto-kun. Well I think the gloves are nice…but…ano…the cloak is a little out of place."

Naruto nodded his head acceptingly as he spoke with his father, 'TOLD YOU! HA! YOU OWE ME A NEW JUTSU!

**"Okay…fine you win…"**

'What is the new jutsu?' he asked eagerly.

**"A very powerful jutsu that requires a special item" **he said a little angry from losing.

'What does it need?' the kit replied happily

**"It requires a nice warm glass of SHUT THE HELL UP!" **came the demon's reply and he began to laugh at Naruto's thoughts.

'You tricked me!' he screamed with indignation.

**"Not really, I'll teach you one later…"**

'Whatever…' he said as he stopped his conversation with the fox.

He smiled and said, "Thank-you for your honesty, Hinata-chan." He raised his hand and snapped his fingers next to his ears. The girl let out a little, "eep!" and Kiba let out an annoyed sigh. Many in the room spun their heads to see the spectacle Naruto had just initiated. The cloak burst into golden flames and engulfed his entire being. He smiled merrily and let out a soft giggle as the flames tickled his neck. After a second the cloak disappeared along with the fire with a pop.

Many of the younger gennin in the room gasped in awe and the uncertainty increased on their faces. Some of the older ones gave angry stares, others gave looks of respect and some just turned back to their respective conversations.

"Idiot! Stop doing that! Do you want to call attention to yourself?" asked the enraged Kiba.

"Uh…yeah, I think I do…" he replied cheerfully.

"What? Why!" screamed the boy; as his dog made a barking sound which meant it agreed.

Naruto's ear twitched and he jabbed a finger over at couple of rookie gennin in the corner in the middle of a heated debate.

"Did you see that? I am not ready for this! We could be KILLED…I am out!" the young boy yelled as walked away from his teammate.

"What the hell am I supposed to tell Eruuru?" screamed the other boy. The first boy kept walking acting as if he couldn't hear.

"Less competition" said Naruto smugly.

"Yeah whatever fox-boy, lets register and go into the waiting hall' Kiba replied quickly.

"Hai" replied the shy girl.

Kiba began to walk away along with his dog, so Naruto and Hinata followed behind. When they reached the door a Jounin appeared in a puff of smoke. "Are you all a team" he asked in a bored voice.

"Hell yeah! And we are gonna kick some serious ass! Right boy!" enthusiastically said Kiba. His giant dog wagged his tail and yipped in agreement.

"Yes sir…" Hinata said shyly as she glanced away.

"They are my comrades and we are reporting to take the exam" he was so used to using his formal voice that it was second nature now. Kiba raised an eyebrow and Hinata thought, 'When did he learn such good manners?'

"I see, very well do you have your papers?" he said gruffly. The group quickly produced their papers and handed them to the man. His eyes thoughtfully read over the contract afterward he returned his attention to the gennin in front of him. "This is your second time taking the test…Am I correct?" The group nodded is agreement. "Well then you qualify for the new program lady hokage has launched."

"What would that be?" skeptically asked Kiba.

The jounin chuckled, "It is your lucky day; you will be allowed to skip the first two tests."

"Awesome!" cheered Kiba.

Hinata breathed a sigh of relief and let a small smile grace her features. 'Now there is less I can do to ruin their chances' she thought.

Naruto's face became crunched up in thought, "What's the catch?" he asked coldly.

"No catch; except only two from your group can be chosen the weakest is forced to be sent through all three tests on their own. By looking at you, I'll take the girl is the weakest…uh…Huugya Hinata." He said looking down at the papers in his hands. "So, I will let Inuzuka Kiba and Uzumaki Naruto to pass to round three while the Huugya has to work her way through these tests. Is that acceptable?" He said with formality.

Her eyes widened with fear and regret, 'I…I…I am weak and only hold them back. I…I…I just wanted t-to become stronger and show to Naruto how strong I am.' Her body began shaking and she was on the verge of losing it. Her left hand rose to her mouth in her nervous fashion.

Naruto during this time couldn't believe that someone would even consider throwing one of their teammates to the wolves for themselves. It was appalling, 'Tsunade must have good reason for it…but I ain't going to take it.' He looked toward Kiba and was disgusted. On the man's face there was a broken expression. He could read the turmoil within the man's soul thanks to his Divine Spark and he was disgusted. He was actually tempted to accept and that had Naruto very disappointed in the dog user. He looked to his left and saw Hinata shaking and saw her very sad, frightened and confused face. She looked like she had been kicked for the last time and was about to implode. Her soul, bright and pure, was troubled and seemed to be weighed down with weights of guilt.

His heart broke seeing the girl he cared for so deeply in such a state. 'I want to remove those weights…I want to help her…' the thoughts ran through his mind faster then he could act. Soon without thinking he reached out with his calloused hand and took hers within his. He couldn't help but give her a bright smile and reassuring eyes. He wanted to kiss her but a part of him knew that would be too much and he refrained.

Hinata's mind was in the deepest of pit despair at hearing she was weak and would hold back Kiba and Naruto. She was about to voice it was okay with her if they left without her….but that was when something strange happened to her. Her hand came alive with hot blazing warmth but it was not uncomfortable. The warmth began to spread up her arm and through out her body as if there were thousands of sun rays gracing her fine skin. Her guilt, despair and shortcomings seemed to lift from her mind and she felt her courage begin to grow like never before. She let out a gasp from the wonderful feeling and tilted her eye toward her hand to see what had changed her. Her mind became thoroughly confused when she recognized the alien object in her palm.

It was a tanned and hard worked hand. It was calloused but yet soft and seemed to extrude an air of strength and comfort. Her pale lavender eyes followed the well toned arms slowly up to the body and on to his shirt. When her eyes landed on his right breast her heart fluttered and her mind was stunned. Her eyes saw in front of her the Vulpine clan symbol and the only one person she knew had that on his shirt was... 'Naruto!' her mind screamed in joy and confusion. Her eyes quickly shot up to his face which made her heart skip a beat. He wore a genuine smile and his eyes seemed to drip with kindness and dare she think it…love. She felt her pulse go up and could not help but stare into his eyes and a great joy flowed through her veins. She had not felt such kindness and love since her mother had died. She soaked in the caring, like a flower with the sunlight after many a cloudy day. His hand gave hers a comforting squeeze and she couldn't help but smile herself.

Naruto basked in the moment and he could not remember a happier time in his life. He was brought out of it when he heard the "accidental" cough of his father.

He ripped his eyes away and looked at the instructor with resolve, "I will never leave one of my comrades like this! We are a team and I, for one, will stay and help my friend." His glance drifted toward Kiba who seemed to wear a look of guilt on his face. "But…" Naruto continued, "I can not speak for everyone since we are all individuals. Kiba if you wish, you can go ahead and I will stay with Hinata."

Kiba's eyes steeled and the jounin spoke, "I see the decision of Uzumaki and Hyuuga but what of you? Do you wish to leave you teammates and skip to the third round?"

Kiba looked at the man as if he had three heads, "Of course not, I won't abandon my friends." Akamaru barked in agreement.

The Jounin frowned, "Are all of you sure these are your decisions."

"Yes" said Kiba flatly.

"I won't betray her trust" said Naruto with strength.

Hinata was overcome with gratefulness of her teammates…especially toward the one who was still holding her hand. "T-Thank you, Kiba-kun, Thank you N-Naruto-kun!" Hinata said enthusiastically.

The Jounin instructor looked at them angrily for a moment and then a smirk broke across his face, "You pass!"

Confusion broke upon the team. "Wha-?" asked Naruto as he used his free hand to scratch the back of his head.

'He looks really cute when he does that…' she was surprised at herself, 'Now is not the time to be thinking about those things…wait…he is still holding my hand…' A blush grew across her face. The confidence she suddenly gained surfaced, 'So what? …I don't mind and I don't _have_ to remind him…' After a second her real problem resurfaced, 'Wait…what did he mean we passed?'

"Ano…what do you mean by that?" she asked softly but without weakness.

"Yeah?" grumbled Kiba.

The jounin laughed, "That was your first test of the exam. It was the test of team loyalty and strength…the flame of Konoha! You have it because you stuck together instead of taking easy way out for self gain."

"You…you mean we just passed the first exam?!?! As in there are only two more challenges to go?" said the disbelieving dog user.

The Jounin nodded his head which was cause for much celebration. The man and his dog began to play around and Hinata beamed. Naruto on the other hand got an odd look on his face, "Sir there is one thing I ask of you."

It was the Jounin's turn to be confused, "What could you possibly want? I just gave you a passing grade."

"An Apology" came his cold reply.

"An Apology?" he said in offended tone.

"Naruto DON'T push our luck!" whispered Kiba angrily. Naruto just continued his cold and clam glare at the Jounin.

Getting a little nervous by the blonde he heatedly asked, "An Apology for what?"

"For calling my friend weak, Hinata-chan is not weak in the least…I can't stand it when my friends are unjustly put down."

Hinata's face showed her shock as she said, "Naruto it is okay! I am fine so you don't have to do this."

"No, I do Hinata. None of my allies, especially my friends, get dishonored in front of me" came his reply.

The Jounin looked at the boy then the girl, 'I have to get on with other teams…I'll just apologize so I can get out of here faster.' "Fine, I am sorry for the insult young lady" he said reluctantly.

She blushed and said politely, "Thank you" and Naruto smiled brightly.

"Well then, what do we do now?" piped in the other member of their team.

The Jounin turned toward him, "You go through those doors down that hall, and wait with the other passing teams for the beginning of the second exam."

"What! Don't we get a day or two like the old days?" asked the positively irate man.

"Sorry but the rules changed, the first and second exams are on the same day now" the Jounin replied and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Great…I don't even get time to celebrate my first victory" grumbled the man and his dog. "All right let's get going." He set off down the hall toward the doors leaving Naruto and Hinata alone together.

She felt the embarrassment fighting within herself once again as a blush lit up her face. After a second she mumbled, "N-naruto-kun you're s-still h-holding my hand…"

His face showed surprise, "I know…Is that a problem?" His question hung heavy in the air.

She blinked, 'He knows he is holding my hand? He wants to continue holding my hand? What does this mean?...' Her mind was racing trying to figure out the new enigma which was Naruto. After a moment her mind screamed, "YOU LIKE IT! WHY STOP?' She pondered the question for a millisecond and she said with a small sly grin, "N-no, not at all."

'That's a first…never saw her use that smile before.' He thought curiously and the Kyuubi began to chuckle. 'What?' asked his son and Kyuubi responded smugly, **"You'll see."**

Naruto just brushed off his father's words and smiled brightly at the girl he was currently holding hands with.

"We better go catch up with Kiba before he throws a fit" he said warmly.

She nodded her head and smiled. So off they set for the door, their teammate and most importantly the second exam of the chuunin exams. Behind that door held their future all they had to do was walk through it…hand-in-hand.

------+-------+-------+------+-------+-------+------+-------+-------+------+-------+-------+

Hey,

It is me, your internet buddy! Yes I actually finished chapter 7 and I am surprised with myself at how fast I got it done. You are probably thinking 'THAT was fast?" but meh, it was the best I could do. Just so y'all know I do read and consider all the reviews sent to me, as seen here with the spelling mistake that was brought to my attention. I also tried to address the problems with the time ratio…to be honest I was going to leave it up to the reader's interpretation so my ratio was never planned. So if something doesn't sync up right later, sorry but it was the best I could do.

Anyway, I FINALLY got to the chuunin exams…I know the first exam was pretty lame but trust me the second and third are going to be a lot better. Also, I am sorry for all the OC's but I need them for the plot. Well that's about it, so until next time, Please read, review and be kind!

Joe

Ich werde Sie später sehen!


	8. Lunar Tests

Why do I have to hide?

Chapter 8

Brought to you by: Anonymous Joe

Edited by: Anonymous Joe: The Generic Brand! With the holiday season here why pay more?

Disclaimer: I do NOT…I repeat I do NOT own anything related to Naruto….this honor belongs to those who own its copyright…which sadly is not me.

"speech"

'thought'

"**Kyuubi speech"**

'**Kyuubi thought'**

_(I don't know Japanese so…techniques are in English and I use honorifics whenever I feel like it…so don't ask me why, I put them in when they feel right, Sorry if you don't like this) _

----+----+----+----+----+----+----+----+----+----+----+----+----+----+----+----+----+----+----

Waiting room-

The trio walked in and let out a gasp, the room was nothing like they remembered. It was a classroom filled with many comfortable chairs along with a magazine rack containing many popular magazines. In the corner there was a small buffet table. It looked to Naruto like a doctor's reception room but with food.

Instead of the couple hundred teams like last time, there were about 10-12 teams there. Naruto scanned the room to size up their opponents and scowl grew on his face. There was one other team from leaf there…but they weren't from the rookie nine. This team was a little older than them and seemed to be disinterested in everyone. The other teams consisted of three from mist, four from rock, two from cloud, one from sand and finally, to Naruto's disgust, the grass-nin he met before.

Naruto narrowed his eyes and squeezed Hinata's hand a little when he saw the men with souls almost as dark as charcoal. The bald one noticed his presents first and smiled and waved in a friendly way. 'At least his soul isn't as dark…' he thought to himself reassuringly. When Pi noticed his teammate's friendly gesture, he smacked him on the head. And T just shook his head in disgust as he went back to reading his magazine.

"Do you know those grass-nin Naruto?" asked Hinata quietly and with a great deal of curiousness in her voice.

"Yeah …don't trust them. They ain't the best of humans" The kitsune said darkly.

"Oh…I see" she said a little surprised.

"Whatever, this place isn't for making friends anyway" Kiba said nonchalantly. "Let's grab a seat before the other passing teams get here" the dog user stated as he and his dog sat down.

Hinata gave Naruto a sideways glance and then to their interlocked hands. He smiled and gave her hand another squeeze and let his hand go lax to allow her to let go if she wanted to. She began to blush and to have conflicting thoughts. 'If I continued to hold his hand…does that make me his girlfriend? Or is he still just trying to keep my confidence up?' She looked longingly at their hands and continued to think, 'Well, what is the worst thing that can happen if either of those options were correct?' she thought perplexed. "Well, if the clan doesn't approve I can be made a branch house member…but I doubt they will do that for just holding hands. And if it is the later I will just wind up looking like a fool and things could be awkward." Her confidence gave her another boost and she smiled, 'I can live with both…if I have a chance at happiness.' She squeezed his hand silently inviting him to continue his previous actions.

Naruto gave her a wide smile and guided her over to the chairs next to Kiba. He looked up from his magazine. His face flickered with jealousy when he saw their hands still interlocked but the emotion was quickly hidden, "So what do you think the next test will be?"

"Ano…It will probably be team practical skills" muttered Hinata.

"Practical skills eh? In that case I'll go get us something to eat over there." Upon finishing his statement Kiba stood up and looked at his dog. "Save my seat Akamaru!" The dog barked in confirmation and Kiba left for the buffet.

Naruto and Hinata just sat in silence waiting for their teammate. She was amazed and pondering their hands while he was judging the competition.

**"Kit, I know you're doing this for selfish reasons but have you noticed anything about the girl?"** His father asked testing his son to see if his observation skills were not hampered by his hormones.

Naruto smirked, 'Yeah, she stopped looking around at the other ninja nervously. She doesn't look worried any longer.'

**"Bingo…well then I don't have to tell you anything"** said his father proudly.

'WAIT! What about that new Jutsu you promised!' he screamed indignantly.

**'Geez, he won't let anyone out of a bet will he?' ** The great demon sighed and said, **"Fine…Tonight after the test okay?"**

'That is fine with me! What is it…' he was cut off.

**"Get back to evaluating your prey!"** he screamed chidingly.

'Wha-?...Oh right!' came the blonde's response and the Kyuubi just shook his head.

When their conversation ended Naruto continued his scanning of the room. Suddenly the sound of the opening of the door could be heard and the heads of the ninja turned to see who or whom it was. In walked a very serious looking Ten-ten and an annoyed looking Ino. A very pompous looking Chouji swaggered into the room behind the girls with a wide grin and bag of chips in his hands. The trio stopped, taking in the room and competition all the while looking for a place to sit.

Naruto smiled seeing that his friends made it and began to wave to them so they would come over. Upon seeing the fellow ramen enthusiast Chouji robustly called, "Naruto! I see we both have made it!"

"What did you expect?" came Naruto's welcoming response.

Upon hearing the friendly voice Ino and Ten-Ten focused on the boy whom had only just come home. Both the girls smiled at Naruto and waved politely as they made their way over to the empty chairs across from the blonde and the ninja that sat next to him. As they walked both spoke to him, "I am glad to see you were able to get past that first test! I wanted some company during this test. Otherwise it can get boring" said Ten-Ten calmly.

"Yeah being with the human vacuum and the weapons freak can get a little creepy" finished Ino haughtily. When her teammates heard this they both just huffed angrily making it obvious that they were accustomed to her rudeness. Once they were seated, Ino a little curious began to crane her neck as she asked, "Where are Hinata-san and Kiba-kun?"

Hinata flushed a little and said softly, "Ano…Ino-san, I'm here and Kiba-kun is over there obtaining refreshments for our team."

All of team ten's eyes bulged upon hearing the shy girl's response. Both of the girls were in shock because they hadn't noticed her before. They remembered the girl who fainted in a 5 yard radius of Naruto; not the one in the chair next to him. Chouji on the other hand had totally different reason.

"FREE FOOD? WHERE?" asked Chouji in a dire tone. Ten-ten coming out of her temporary shock hit her teammate over the head with a rolled up magazine. "Is food all you ever think about?" she scolded. He sighed and began to pout and grumble some not so very nice things about the kunoichi with a passion for lethal objects. "What was that?" she asked angrily.

As the quite comedic interaction between the two raged on, Ino continued to try and understand why this girl didn't register as Hinata earlier. 'Why wouldn't I have noticed one of my friends? Was it because she wasn't slouched in her chair? Or was it that she didn't extrude self-doubt?' she racked her mind trying to put her finger on it. At the moment the lavender eyed girl was stifling a giggle at the playful fight between Chouji and Ten-ten, while the man next to her was franticly trying to end the fight. Her eyes began to look over the two and her mind began to race. The two in front of her were holding hands. She practically drooling again at the new evidence for the gossip she had been spreading since the ramen shop incident.

"Hinata! I didn't know you and Naruto were dating! When did it happen?" she asked coyly.

Ten-ten paused from her fighting, "What are you talking about Ino?"

"That!" she replied triumphantly as she pointed to their interlocked hands.

Ten-ten squealed and quickly hugged Hinata, "I am so happy for you!"

The pale girl turned beat red and Naruto could feel her heartbeat begin to race. The burning sensation he felt on his cheeks told him, he too was not unaffected. She started to sputter-out, "Ano…Nar…Naruto-k-kun and I a-aren't…he is j-just h-holding m-my hand…"

Ten-ten and Ino gave her a knowing and sarcastic smile while they said in unison, "Of course Hinata-chan…we believe you."

"N-no i-it is n-not what you think…" she muttered and Naruto could tell she was on the verge of tears from her embarrassment.

"That's enough teasing Hinata-chan. Until I am informed otherwise; I am holding her hand as a friend trying to calm his teammate and ally down." Naruto said warmly but with and air of finality in it.

"What the hell does that mean?" asked Ino incredulously.

Luckily for the two members of team 8, Kiba returned along with four trays of food.

Akamaru barked cheerfully alerting the crowd to his presents along with his master's. "Oh hey! What's goin' on?" He asked as he handed two of the plates to Naruto and Hinata. Then he regained his seat next to Akamaru.

"Who is the other dish for?" asked Chouji greedily.

"Akamaru. That's who" Kiba replied smartly.

While the dialogue between these two nin was commencing, a scowl on the kitsune's face was growing. "Kiba you didn't eat any of this yet did you?"

Kiba sighed, "Nah, Stupid clan rules say we can't eat until the dogs have been fed. But now that I am back I can feed…"

"Wait!" commanded Naruto.

"Why! I'm hungry damn it" said Kiba heatedly.

"Just wait…something about this food doesn't smell right…" he ominously dropped off. He finally released Hinata's hand and took a pastry from the plate he was given and placed it in the palm of his right hand. He then slowly raised his other hand above it and made a hand sign. Suddenly a gold flame encased the pastry and began a primal dance around the food entrancing all its onlookers. The dance's pace became more rapid and suddenly green flames began to lick the sides of the pastry. Naruto shook his head in disgust and cancelled the seal. Soon the fire began to sputter into death and left the pastry untouched. Calmly he turned his head toward his friends and said stonily, "Don't eat this; it's poisoned." The other nin looked at him with awe as he placed the pastry back on the plate and pushed both his and Hinata's plates away.

After a moment Kiba scoffed, a bagel a couple inches from his mouth and said, "How would you know this?"

Naruto looked at them brightly, "Remember that jutsu I just used?" His friends nodded collectively. His smile returned and he pointed to his clan symbol, "All clan heads, heirs and nobles are taught it…just mine is a little more…uh…refined."

"Is that true Hinata? Since you a clan heir and all…" asked Ino.

Hinata felt the worthlessness she had always felt comeback a little as she thought, 'The council decided it was a waste to teach me such a jutsu after Hinabi-chan was born…but they didn't ask if _I _knew it…' She said softly, "Ano…For the most part…"

The bagel Kiba had raised to his mouth fell back to his plate. "Well if both my teammates agree I ain't gonna waste my life for a stupid little bagel."

"But…but…but why did they have to poison the food?" asked Chouji indignantly with the hint of tears in his eyes.

"It is probably part of the second test" astutely replied Ten-ten.

"Well we should probably warn the others…" mused Ino.

"No point" cut off Kiba.

All the others looked at him oddly, "What do you mean by that."

"If we alter this test we only hurt our chances…we should warn the other Konoha team and the sand team because they are our allies" came Kiba's reply.

"I understand but isn't it a little ruthless?" asked Ino.

"It is the way of the Ninja" Ten-ten replied.

**"Prey is not to be pitied for its foolishness…"**

Naruto sat pondering the ethics of such a stance. His inner thoughts sat conflicting with one another and he felt very confused once more. He was dragged back to awareness along with everyone else when a large blast was heard.

Dust began to rain down on the ninja and many were quick to get into ready stances, including team eight and ten. Then a loud voice Naruto had heard once before roared to life within the room. "Arriving!" it shouted.

The dust began to clear and the form of a certain Jonin began to appear, "All right you maggots! I am Anko Mitarashi and I will be your examiner for the second examination." All in the room looked at the woman a little puzzled by her appearance. "For those of you whom have enjoyed my little tea-party I got news for you!" she gave everyone a devilish grin. "Good-night, good-luck, and you fail…" she quickly made a few hand signals and suddenly the ninja whom had eaten from the bar collapsed into a deep sleep. Of the fourteen teams in the room five collapsed. Only the three konoha, the sand team, the grass team, the three rock teams and one cloud team remained.

'Figures…the teams from the poorer nations ate food because they were starving….I really don't think that was fair, I should have warned them…' Naruto thought gloomily.

**"Don't worry about it…you're a demon! Stop being so whiney."**

'Yeah...whatever…'

"Well now that we have weeded out the bad seeds lets get on to the second part of the second test! Follow me!" shouted Anko.

----+----+----+----+----+----+----+----+----+----+----+----+----+----+----+----+----+----+----

In a large clearing within the walls of Konoha-

"Have all the death release papers been signed and turned in?" The question permeated the air tugging on the sprits of the entrants. All the ninja, whom at the moment were standing in strait lines, replied with various forms of agreement. "Good! Let's get started then!" shouted Anko.

"The second test will test your team's inner workings along with effectiveness in missions. Each will be assigned separate missions with different goals! Upon completing such goals you must return to the inn next to Hokage tower by tomorrow!" The Jonin yelled.

"What are the rules of the competition?" asked Pi with an evil smirk.

Anko smiled, "There are no rules except to be here by midnight tomorrow."

There was some grumbling in the ranks then Kiba yelled, "So what's the catch? This by itself isn't a challenge?" The smirk of Anko grew wider, "You'll see…" with that she cackled a bit then coughed, "The test begins now! Go to the tent over there to get your mission."

Naruto's team along with Team ten made their way over toward the auburn canvas tent that had been set up to their right. They then took their places in line awaiting their turn to get a mission for the test. They began to idly chat amongst one another to break the monotony of waiting. Naruto and Chouji had a long drawn out conversation about Ramen and what was the best flavor. Ten-ten and Kiba nervously talked about the weather and Ino kept pestering Hinata about her "relationship" with a certain blonde.

"Well looks like this is where we say good-bye" said Naruto to team ten as they neared the front of the line.

"Yeah! Well, may you find good cuisine on your trip" replied Chouji as he and the rest of team ten walked through to canvas to gain their mission objective. Naruto, Kiba and Hinata all stood in front of the canvas structure waiting for the voice to permit them entrance. It felt like an eternity to Naruto waiting there with the blanket of nervousness covering the group. Soon a voice yelled, "Next" and the group walked in for, what felt like; impending doom.

----+----+----+----+----+----+----+----+----+----+----+----+----+----+----+----+----+----+----

Inside a Canvas tent-

Inside the tent was a table with Kakashi, Anko and Tsunade with a pile of scrolls next to them. Also, due to the Hokage's presents, many Anbu acting as her personal guard. Naruto's face brightened and said, "Hey granny why are you passing out scrolls?"

Her eyebrow twitched as she answered, "Don't call me that…as for the other question…I kind of…well… lost a bet with Iruka."

When she finished in a harsh whisper, Naruto's face broke into a look of understanding along with a whole lot of mirth. "That explains it…Well Kakashi-sensei I…wait I mean…We are here for our mission!"

"Ah…Naruto, to have a fair way of choosing missions; you have to draw a number from this hat" the masked ninja replied. He magically reached behind him and after a couple of seconds and odd noises he revealed a silk top hat.

"Fairness…Pffft!" scoffed Anko.

The hokage and jonin gave her a stare as they held out the hat for the team to draw a lot. Naruto broke out into a large smile and reached his hand in and grabbed what felt to be a cool plastic square. He quickly handed it to his sensei and smiled.

Kakashi looked down at the token and frowned. "Hokage, I do not believe this to be appropriate for Naruto's group." Kakashi said this with a very serious tone.

Tsunade raised an eyebrow at the Jonin while Anko looked disgusted. "Just because he _used _to be your student doesn't mean you can make it easy on the brat" said Anko in a frustrated tone.

"Yes, I have to agree Kakashi. The other ninja were forced to take the mission they were given, there shall not be an exception." 'Even if it is for Naruto……'the Hokage mussed.

"If it is that tough please quit Naruto. I would want you to be hurt…" came the plea of Iruka.

Naruto began to laugh and his teammates, who were confused before, began to look at their friend with odd glances. "I…I don't believe I am going to have a problem…"

"Naruto-kun? Why are you laughing?" asked the timid purple haired girl.

He just smiled back and said kindly, "I just wanted to laugh. I like to laugh and I haven't been able to for a while." 'Actually it's because I haven't noticed until now just how much Iruka really does care about me…maybe a little too much; but I guess that is how a human parent acts eh?"

**"Yes. Humans have a problem allowing their children to learn by doing" **came the reply in Naruto's head.

All just looked at the boy for a moment and just decided to act as if it never happened.

"Well I wasn't saying I thought the mission was too hard. I believe it is too easy for his group."

"What do you mean, "too easy" for us?" yelled Kiba.

"What mission is it Kakashi-sensei?" asked the Kitsune with curiosity.

"They drew this mission" he said as he began to read off the card "Your group shall go to Sunagakure in the land of wind. Once there, devise a plan to steal the Kazekage's official, for lack of a better word, hat"

Many in the room gasped and Kiba began to growl, "How the hell is THAT easy? He is Kage level how the hell are we supposed to trick him?"

"Well I would normally say good luck, but I think this is too easy due to the new member on your team…" Kakashi said.

"What? I'll admit Naruto is…." He mumbled this part, "good…But I mean he isn't kage level!"

"Yeah Kakashi what is the meaning of this?" asked Anko angrily.

Tsunade sighed, "Jiraiya told me this might happen when he helped set this up…"

All looked toward her expectantly, "The Kazekage has only one true friend other than his family. That person is, well, Naruto."

The Anbu along with many other ninja gasped. "N-N-Naruto is t-that true? Are you really friends with the Kazekage?" Hinata asked astonished.

Naruto smirked as he began to scratch his chin, "You can say that. I did stay with Gaara for week or two during my training and he still owes me a favor."

Anko scoffed, "I see now…you'll just call in your favor and you'll be done…"

"Naruto, you always make things difficult" sighed Tsunade.

"Well isn't part of being a ninja being resourceful? Just so happens that my ninja way gives me many resources to pull from!" he smiled brightly.

"He has a point" murmured Iruka along with a random Anbu.

"Well you have your mission, I can't change it or it would be unfair to you and the other teams. Now leave!" the Hokage said.

"Yes madam!" said all on team eight.

"Was that the wisest idea?" asked Anko

"No…but they would have passed anyway" came the reply with a smirk.

----+----+----+----+----+----+----+----+----+----+----+----+----+----+----+----+----+----+----

On the path to Sunagakure

They ran in quiet for a long time while Kiba and Hinata would both steal glances at Naruto as to ask a question but he would keep his gaze forward. After about two hours of running in the silence Kiba was no longer able to contain himself. "Naruto, How the hell do know all this stuff? You were never this good or smart before?"

Naruto continued running keeping his gaze forward. Kiba continued his staring awaiting an answer for a minute but once it seemed he wouldn't receive one he huffed and returned his glace to the road. At that moment a smirk grew across the kitsune's face, "I was always this smart but hid it until my father taught me that it was not a crime to be proud and show what I truly am. I still have trouble with the philosophy but maybe one day I can make him proud and stand tall with my true identity."

**"Son…I already am proud of you."**

'You are proud of the human. I want you to be proud of me as the kitsune you made me, which I am not ready to embrace yet.'

**"For one who was never to have our blood you are doing just fine…" 'Kit by saying what you have, you already have begun to embrace your destiny'**

**'**Thanks…'

"True identity? What the hell do you mean by that?" asked Kiba.

"I can't say…village secret" mumbled the blonde.

Both his teammates raised an eyebrow but decided to let the issue drop. Then something began to nag at the girl. After a few more moments in uncomfortable silence she said, "Naruto-kun, I-I thought you were an orphan."

He smiled as he said, "I am. Well at least I was, until I met someone who offered to adopt me. He is my father, no matter what anybody else says."

"Oh I see, who is this man?" she asked genuinely curious.

Naruto chuckled a little bit, "The head of the Vulpine clan."

Kiba gasped, "The head of a D…." Naruto gave him a glare and he promptly shut up. 'That explains why he got so good at everything! The HEAD of a DEMON clan taught him everything he knows…'

"The head of a what, Kiba-kun?" asked the shy girl.

"Nothing!" was his quick response.

'What is his problem' the girl thought.

While she was thinking, Naruto took the opportunity to change the topic, "It is going to take another 3 hours on foot. Do either of you have a watch?"

Kiba who was riding on top of Arkamaru looked at his wrist, "Uhhh…It is 3:47 p.m."

"Man, we are cutting it close. Gaara doesn't accept audiences with anyone after 7:15" muttered Naruto.

Kiba scoffed, "Well it's not my fault fox-boy! Me and Arkamaru can run twenty times faster than you slow pokes. Do you want us to go ahead and reserve an audience along with a hotel room?" he asked superiorly.

Naruto glared at him angrily as they continued running. Just then Naruto's ears picked up the heavy panting of his female teammate and sighed. "Hinata-chan, are you getting tired?"

She blushed but her face looked determined, "No, I can make it."

He smiled kindly at her, "You don't have to act tough, if you're tired we can just take a rest."

"No, I am fine" she said with determination.

"Alright, just don't hurt yourself" he replied kindly.

Even with his enhanced senses he didn't hear the light chuckle nor see the three pairs of eye behind the bush they had just passed.

----+----+----+----+----+----+----+----+----+----+----+----+----+----+----+----+----+----+----

Gates to Sunagakure

On the horizon the group could see the tall gates of the sandy city began to form. They began to speed up on the almost non-existent path they were using upon seeing their goal so close. All around them the sand would make dust devils making the city seem all too inviting.

"Looks like we're here" said Kiba with a sigh as they approached the gates.

"Finally, I am just a bit tired now…" Hinata said through heavy pants. Her obvious attempt at humor got a laugh from all in the group. Once they reached the grand gates a voice called out, "HALT!"

Suddenly 15 Ninja from Suna surrounded them with their weapons drawn. "What business do three unannounced leaf-nin have here?" said the nearest ninja.

Naruto smiled and said politely, "You can calm down, we come without hostility. We come only to have an Audience with Gar…" upon seeing the looks on the sand nin's faces he corrected himself, "I mean Kazekage-sama, tell him Naruto Uzumaki asks to speak with him about some urgent matters."

At this point Kiba elbows his him in the side and harshly whispers, "Urgent?"

"Yes, urgent" he said loud enough for all to hear.

The one who seemed to be the leader nodded, "I will but if ordered we shall kill you! Men; don't let them leave your sight." Upon finishing his orders the man disappeared into a puff of smoke.

After a few moments the sound of hurried footsteps could be heard from the other side the gate. Suddenly the heavy oaken doors swung outward revealing Gaara clad in his Kazekage garb. He along with a patrol of guards hastily made their way toward Naruto.

"You can put down your weapons, they are friendly" said Gaara quickly to the guards and slowly walked over to Naruto.

"Hello, Kazekage-sama" said Kiba and Hinata formally. While Naruto just smiled, "Hey! What's going on Gaara."

"You got a lot of nerve coming here and calling me that" darkly murmured the red-head. His voice made everyone except for a certain few have a chill run down their spine.

Those of the sand became instantly offended and his teammates held a look of shock. "Naruto what are you doing! Be polite!" said Kiba and Hinata vigorously nodded her head in her agreement. But the blonde said nothing but continued his stare down with the other demon vassal. The tension began to increase and the guard seemed on edge. Instantaneously both cracked a smile and gave each other a friendly embrace.

"It has been a long time my friend!" said Naruto cheerfully and Gaara nodded politely. The guards along with Kiba and Hinata were having a hard time comprehending the situation that just unraveled in front of them. At first glance they seemed as bitter enemies while underneath they were close friends.

After a moment Gaara looked at the man riding a dog and the girl and asked, "Are these your teammates?"

Naruto nodded, "Yeah. The one with the dog is Kiba Inuzuka and Hinata Hyuga is the girl with the lavender eyes."

He nodded his head to each in turn while they politely nodded or bowed back. "I see. Aren't you supposed to be in the chunnin exams right now or did my gennin already beat you?" he asked with some mirth behind it not much mind you since they were still in public.

Naruto clapped his hands together and smiled, "That is one of the many things I came here to talk to about!"

Gaara took a deep breath and said, "Alright, let's talk in my office. I don't like where this is going…"

----+----+----+----+----+----+----+----+----+----+----+----+----+----+----+----+----+----+----

Inside the Kagekage's office

Sitting behind his desk sat the formidable image of Gaara while the smiling Naruto stood behind two chairs that held his nervous teammates. Gaara sat with his hands posed under his chin and seemed to stare right through the ninja sitting in front of him. "What was it you wanted to ask me, Naruto?"

Naruto smiled and chuckled nervously, "Well, uh…you see for us to pass the chunnin exam, we were told that we should…well you see..."

Gaara just sighed the growled, "Just get on with it!"

"I am gonna need you hat" Naruto abruptly said.

"My hat?" the calm reply came.

The group in front of Gaara nodded their heads collectively.

"I am sorry but I don't think I can comply with your request. If I did; it would make the test unfair. You'll just need to find…" he was rudely cut off by Naruto.

"You know Gaara you say funny things when you're drunk. Like that time you and I were in the village of the mist."

"This is blackmail you know…" Gaara growled while his eyes twitched.

Naruto smirked but continued in faked reflective voice, "Hey do you remember that time I met you in the small gambling village of sunflowers and you were coming out of the bunny ran-"

Gaara paled and screamed cutting off the blonde, "Alright you can have the hat!" He sighed and said more quietly, "just please don't mention that again."

"Don't worry we are friends! I would never say anything like that in front of you sister" Naruto said gleefully.

"You better not" stated Gaara while the temperature in the room seemed to drop drastically. After a moment of silence Gaara said, "If that is all I have arranged for you to stay at the near by inn."

"Thank you very much, Kazekage-sama" Hinata said graciously.

"Thanks" Kiba said politely.

"You guys go on ahead. I have some things I need to talk to Gaara about privately."

Kiba and Hinata raised their eyebrows and looked at him curiously. "Naruto, this might not be a good idea" murmured Kiba.

"Why not?" he asked.

"The council n-never really l-liked you too much…This could be an opportunity to call you a spy. Even though we k-know you're not" replied Hinata quietly.

"Spy?" he asked comically and began to laugh. "I thank you for your concern but I don't have to worry about the council. It means a lot that you trust me but just incase anyone asks; I give you my word on the name of my house that "I am not a spy." I only want to catch up with my friend. Kiba you should know what it means to swear on my house, right?"

"Of course, I won't even mention this part of the mission" he replied quickly. 'To swear on a demon house and break it is cause for death! So that is enough to shut the council up then.'

"Alright, I'll meet you at the inn then" Naruto said gently looking directly at Hinata.

"Okay Naruto-kun, have a nice time with your friend" replied the lavender eyed girl while blushing.

"Whatever" scoffed Kiba as he and Hinata left the room left the room at the inn.

Once out of ear shot Gaara asked slyly, "Girlfriend?"

Naruto left out a sad chuckle, "I wish."

"Demon vassals will never get the cute girls. I only get the freaky emo chicks" chuckled Gaara.

"But you like the freaky emo chicks" scolded Naruto.

"Well that's not the point" Gaara said blushing under his sand skin.

"I didn't come here for idle chit-chat, I am sure Shukaku has told you something is amiss by now, eh?" Naruto asked seriously.

"Yeah, he has been grumbling something about you smelling like a fox and having the aura of a demon, but I was ignoring it until you brought it up. What is going on and why the hell are you wearing that patch?" Gaara asked curiously.

"Gaara, I am not supposed to tell anyone this, but since you are another demon vassal you have right to know. All I ask that you don't tell anyone who doesn't need to know" his voice grave.

"Of course this will stay within the vassal family" Gaara reassured.

"I made a deal with my demon" Naruto said calmly.

"A Deal! What kind of deal?" Gaara shouted.

"A good deal, he offered me a family."

"Naruto! I know how you lonely you feel but don't listen to him! His is a kitsune and that makes him untrustworthy, they are known for their trickery! Please tell me you didn't accept his offer" Gaara yelled to his friend.

**"You know I would not do that. I swore to you"** quickly jumped in his father at sensing his son's doubt.

'I know. I won't doubt you again' Naruto thought lovingly.

"I am sorry but I wanted to know what a family was like, so he gave me a gift in exchange for the use of my divine spark" Naruto stated.

Gaara was shocked, "Naruto did you just say divine spark?"

"Yeah, my father told me that I am the only human to ever get it. So Kyuubi gave me that offer and I accepted it" Naruto said smiling.

"Naruto, you know how unlikely this is. He could be just trying to trick you like how Shukaku has tried to trick me before. Wait a minute, Father? I thought you were an orphan like me" Gaara finished confused.

"The deal, was for adoption. The Kyuubi is my father now, and he gave me this" Naruto said happily and closed his eyes. He allowed his chakra to rise at it's own pace; soon he felt his ears go in and pop out on the top of his head. His fingernails grew into claws and his three tails popped out the top of his pants along with his eyes gained pupils like slits. Gaara's pupils grew wider seeing all this.

"He…he made you a demon!" yelled Gaara.

"Yes. I am the heir apparent of the Vulpine clan now. We are one of the guardians of the divine realm; also we are the rulers of the Kitsune Prefecture given to us by Inari. I have come to warn you of an impending war between light and dark" Naruto said officially with a grim finality to it. Quickly he smiled and giggled foolishly, "And to get some of the ramen you guys have here."

Gaara sighed and wanted to smack his blonde friend for making light of a grave situation. He took his hand and pinched the bridge of his nose and took a deep breath as he sat deeper within his chair. "I am guessing there is no going back" he finally murmured.

Naruto scoffed, "As if I would want to, I finally have something I thought I never would have. I wouldn't trade this for anything in the world." The blonde slowly walked over to the window that allowed a view of the entire city below. "I just hope I can protect this…" he whispered just loud enough for Gaara to hear.

Gaara sighed darkly. He got up out of his chair and walked beside his only friend. Together the stood side-by-side looking out on the people of Suna, after a few moments he spoke once more, "You have been given the divine spark…I am sure you of all people should be able to use it correctly."

Naruto looked at the man standing next him with a thoughtful look in his eye, "Thank you…That means a lot."

Gaara just nodded as he looked at the setting sun as it finally gave up against the night. The kagekaze quietly said, "Be the moon." The kitsune gave him a puzzled look and the man felt as if he was pressured into elaborating. "The moon, Naruto, is always taken for granted and thought of as second fiddle to the sun in the war of celestial darkness, just as we vassals are. Yet the moon fights the darkness when the sun shies away, just like a great warrior. Every night he fights his battle no matter his health and relinquishes his grasp when the sun comes once again to take all the glory of the moon's battle. He fights just so that we can be comfortable in the pale light he can give us and the hope someday he will be given recognition. Be the moon, Naruto."

**"For the holder of the old blowhard Shukaku, he is a wise man. Listen to his advice, don't strive for the glory. Strive for goals and the glory will come with them."**

"Thank-you" he replied to both of them and smirked "If I am the moon what are Gaara?"

The man smirked, "I have already achieved my goals all I have left is to follow through on my obligations. So I am like earth, already fertile and in its prime but still lingers to make sure my promises are taken care of. "

"I see…would the earth like the moon's friendship?" asked Naruto softly.

"Without the moon, we would always have to endure darkness in our lives. The moon and earth shall always be allies" was the strong response.

**"My son, just remember one thing…"** he stated in a fatherly tone.

'What's that father?' he asked curiously.

**"Lunar eclipses come from the Earth"** the reply stated.

'….without his help, we may not win…'

**"Obviously, but remember to keep an eye on all of your allies for they maybe foes instead"** His father commented.

"Gaara, The world is going to war no matter what we do…but that doesn't mean we can't prepare for it" said the determined voice of the kitsune.

"What do you suggest?" asked a somewhat surprised Gaara.

"A mutual protection pact between the people of the sand and…" he was rudely cut off by Gaara.

"We already have such a pact with the leaf and I doubt you have the clout to get such a bill past" Gaara said mockingly.

"That might be true with the leaf…" he let the sentence hang for a moment, "But not for my clan. I am offering a mutual protection pact between the people of sand and the kitsune race."

Gaara was stunned at the offer, to claim such a thing would elevate the power of Suna above the five great nations. 'To have demons on your side…especially the Kitsune, would grant us much power! My generals and political advisors would jump at this chance…but is it for the good of my people? Also, did konoha already have this pact and were hiding it? Was this a secret pact?' He had so many thoughts that he had to take a minute before replying.

He coughed and said, "Do you know what this means?"

"Yes, a potential ally in our duty to Inari, the Kami and light" replied Naruto determined and professional.

"I see, would this pact be secret or may we use it to gain power?" asked The kagekaze, no longer Gaara in this transaction; no time for emotions.

"That I can not say; I would have to summon my council here" he replied soberly.

"As would I, tell your subordinates to begin sending their envoys to arrange an appropriate date to help…er…improve relations between our two peoples. If word leaks that we are seeking something of this magnitude with demons, other village may be attacked before the deal is done" Gaara said regally.

**"The same with us; Tell him this is to remain completely under the table until the details are hammered out and we tell them it is alright to begin the announcements" **his father instructed quickly.

'Should I ask about the envoy's arrangements for secrecy?' asked Naruto.

**"Yes, good job you're catching on."**

'Thanks!' he yelled cheerfully.

**"Don't let it go to your head" his father added coolly.**

"Gaara-san, the same terms apply to us, is if asked we will deny we have even ever spoken with your nation and all chances of any deals are off. Not even a word of this can leave the proper people, understand."

"Agreed" came the stone like reply.

"The envoys shall appear in this room and leave via transportation jutsu sometime during the week."

The Kyuubi laughed, **"That wasn't asking…that was demanding. Do you think we have to go over you political skills once again?"**

'He never fought…easy prey doesn't need to be asked…'

**"You are learning…"**

Gaara nodded his head, 'I sure hope I know what I am doing….' He though when he made the gesture.

"Well I'll go to the inn now, we have to leave early tomorrow if we want to make it back to the village to pass the test" yawned Naruto as he turned to leave.

"Naruto can I ask you something?" call the voice from behind him.

"Hmmm?" he asked.

"You are a demon…and you are in line to be the head of one of the most well know demon houses…why do you still wish to pass that test?"

Naruto smirked and said in a voice full of life, "No one can appreciate the moon if it is hidden behind a cloud!" With that Naruto left for the inn.

Gaara sat in his chair with serious face for the longest time after the kitsune had left…after a moment he cracked a smile, "Indeed…"

----+----+----+----+----+----+----+----+----+----+----+----+----+----+----+----+----+----+----

The Frosty Sand Inn-

After changing back to his human form his father alerted him that the council was preparing to send the envoy and they had a message for him. When Naruto asked him what this message was; his father said: the council thanked him for consulting them before making any brash decisions.

Naruto smiled, he knew he probably just started a ruckus and his father agreed with him. He approached the counter and a smiling civilian asked, "How may I help you sir?"

Naruto said casually not even thinking of it, "I believe, Kagekaze-sama made reservations for me here. Am I correct?"

The woman paled, "K-kagekaze-sama! Yes he did make reservations for some personal friends. Sorry for not recognizing you…uh…" she began to frantically flip through papers.

Naruto looked at her kindly, "No worries. Naruto Uzumaki is the name; I should be staying with a Kiba and Hinata."

The woman sighed, "I am Luna and that party said they would be waiting for you in the bar over there.

"Oh thank you! May the gods be with you" said Naruto cheerfully as he made a polite bow.

The woman made an "eep!" as quickly bowed.

**"Why the hell did you just say that?" ** Asked the greater demon half angry and half amused.

'Because I always wanted to! It adds mystery and respect to the departure… beside with all has happened to me, it is going to be kind of hard to shun religion' Naruto thought suavely to his father.

**"It doesn't make you look like any of those, it make you look like a religious nut ball. Although I will give you points for the look you put on that mortal's face…" **

Naruto felt the heat of being ashamed for his recent behavior, "Fine, I won't do it again."

**'We don't want you turning into another one of…him' **he thought with disgust.

As Naruto walked into the bar, there was defiantly a party going on. In the center of it all was, of course, a certain man and his enormous dog. Upon seeing this Naruto sighed but decided it was best to let him have his fun.

As he scanned the room the next sight he saw shocked him to his very core. Sitting at the bar was a blushing Hinata nursing a glass of bourbon. She had a sad look on her face as she stared into the amber liquid as if the answers to her deepest problems were in the glass.

Worried for her, his face wrinkled into that of concern as he made his way over to the bar. Halfway there he used his skills as a Kitsune, to get to the seat next her and sit down next her without being notice. He sat there content just looking at her for the moment contemplating what was on her mind. In a few second the girl let out a deep sigh and took a long swig and he watched her swallow it in a large lump. When she finished the action, he dropped his Genjutsu and asked kindly, "Something the matter Hinata-chan?"

She gasped looking for the source of the noise only to find the man she had always admired sitting next to her. "N-naruto-kun when did y-you get here?"

"Just now, but that doesn't answer my question. What is wrong, you can tell me" he said caringly.

**"Suave kit, very good…now you just need to reel her in and…"** he said with a tone that made Naruto feel uncomfortable.

'Oh shut up!' he grumbled as heard the thunderous laughs of his father.

She looked at him with an emotion he couldn't place as she said, "no, it's nothing" as she sighed sadly. Then she gruffly grabbed her glass and downed the rest of the elixir in a matter of seconds.

Naruto chuckled, "I'd say that is a pretty big nothing…"

She gave him an angry glare from under her hair that defiantly didn't suit her. "Don't patronize me. I am a grown woman! Bartender, another and one for…hic…for my friend here too." She said obviously drunk.

"Miss, I think you have had enough…" the barkeep said nervously.

"Nonsense! Even a useless Hyuga heir like me can hold her liquor! Another for me and one for him" she yelled as she jabbed her thumb a Naruto.

The Barkeep nodded his head disapprovingly and began to pour the drinks. Naruto could sense his father about to say something and quickly thought, 'Stuff it!'

**"All I was going to say was…" **he said with mocking betrayal.

'I don't give a damn!' as he finished that, he could hear the stifled chuckling of his father.

"Here you are" drawled the barkeep as he place the glasses in front of the two teammates.

Naruto looked at the man with concern written all over his face, "How many has she had?"

The man sighed, "Seven; not including that one."

"Damn strait!" giggled Hinata.

Naruto could help but give a sardonic laugh as he said, "Well it looks like we should get you back to the room…I'll go get the key from Kiba and…"

"My, my Naruto-kun, you do come on fast don't you? Just so you know I am a lady but just for you… I have my own key" she slyly said while dangling the key in front of him.

Naruto turned bright red and began to stutter, "I-I wasn't implying t-that H-Hinata-c-chan. It just seems that you need a rest…"

"Of course" she giggled again and winked.

Naruto was wide-eyed and frozen in place not knowing what to do. After a moment his protective instincts kicked in. 'In this condition, she could do many a thing she would regret. I guess I better keep an eye on her…it is worth the embarrassment' he thought carefully.

"Alright, I'll pay your bill then we'll leave, okay?" he asked her kindly.

"Such the gentleman" she said and downed the rest of her drink.

"How much do I owe you?" he asked the barkeep quickly.

"$153.25, she demanded top-self stuff." He replied.

Naruto stepped back from the amount of the bill and then sighed. He reached into his wallet and grabbed some bills and handed them to the man, "Keep it, just promise never a word of this to anyone, okay?"

The barkeep smiled and said happily, "Of course mister uh…smith" feigning ignorance.

The half-demon smiled and helped guide Hinata back to the room.

----+----+----+----+----+----+----+----+----+----+----+----+----+----+----+----+----+----+----

Room 182 –

All the way back to the room was a living nightmare for the Kitsune heir. The girl he admitted begrudgingly to have a crush on was a drunken mess holding onto his arm. He is face was red and bordering on purple from the constant advances the girl was making on him in her drunken state. The only thought that balanced out this constant embarrassment and confusion was: 'At least she is with me. I would hate to see what would have happened if some other guy came up to her.'

Finally after the five minute trek to the room he finally spotted the door and gently guided the girl toward it. The forest green door proclaimed in golden numbers: 182, Presidential Suite.

He quickly swiped the card eager to get in from public view. Once inside Hinata smiled brightly and said loudly, "Isn't this a wonderful room Naruto-kun?"

Indeed it was, it had a large four-post California king sized bed with the finest linens adorning it. The room also contained two large puffy chairs with a mini-bar and large screen television to accompany them. In the corner was a desk for writing along with a walk-in closet next to it. To his right was a large bathroom with a gorgeous marble tiled shower with glass door and the normal bathroom essentials.

"Yeah it is Hinata-chan"

"You know how I was sad before?" she muttered a little angry.

"Yeah…" he replied a little worried.

"Well, I can trust you so don't tell everyone; but it was because of my family" she stated.

"Your family?" he asked confused.

"Yeah! They are always saying that I am weak and worthless…but you what?" she asked confidently.

He was surprised at hear this about her family and filed it away to look into later but for now decided to humor her. "What?" he asked happily at hearing her enthusiasm coming back.

"I am gonna become the best just like you… that'll show 'em" she huffed then giggled and he found himself joining in.

Realizing he was SUPPOSED to be the adult supervision here, Naruto said sternly, "Come on Hinata-chan, it's time to get you bed."

She put on a foxy smile as she was lead over to the large bed, "Are you going with me?"

Naruto shook his head as he helped her remove her jacket so she could sleep in her normal clothes. During this task he said sternly, "No."

She huffed and said, "Why not? Are you shy?"

"No, because you're drunk" He said lightly as she lay down in the bed and he began to cover her with the blankets.

"I'm not drunk" she retorted.

"You're drunk" he repeated.

"I…I…am…" she didn't finish due to sleep whisking her off.

Naruto stood there and gazed at the lightly snoring and drunk Hinata and chuckled. Although at the same time couldn't help but miss the beauty she still extruded.

**"Kit, you better stay here and make sure she doesn't hurt herself" ** he said kindly to his son and with a touch of concern for the girl.

'Yeah that is a good idea' he replied as he walked over to one of the puffy chairs and after a few minutes; sleep claimed him too.

The next morning

'Ouch: my head! What happened last night?' thought the purple eyed girl as began to stir from he slumber. She awoke and found herself in a large bed in a strange room with a pounding headache. Little did she know what was in store for her this morning…

----+----+----+----+----+----+----+----+----+----+----+----+----+----+----+----+----+----+----

Hey,

I am soooo sorry for being late but I hope you'll forgive me. This was a very long chapter and I am sorry for not finishing the test but I figure that this is enough to hold you. I promise to try and get back on schedule for the next chapter. Oh just so you know, this chapter would be later if it wasn't for my exams. I know this is probably the first time you heard of exams as an excuse for earliness but, you see, the study guide said to improve my writing score; I should write more…guess I what I chose to write! . Well that is really all I have to say…except "Thank you" for all the great reviews you all have sent me and even though it is a little late I hope you had a great holiday season. Well that's about it, so until next time, please read, review and be kind!

Joe

Ich werde Sie später sehen!


	9. Hats&Hangovers

Why do I have to hide?

Chapter 9

Brought to you by: Anonymous Joe

Edited by: Anonymous Joe

Disclaimer: I do NOT…I repeat I do NOT own anything related to Naruto….this honor belongs to those who own its copyright…which sadly is not me.

"speech"

'thought'

"**Kyuubi speech"**

'**Kyuubi thought'**

"_Writing on scroll"_

_(I don't know Japanese so…techniques are in English and I use honorifics whenever I feel like it…so don't ask me why, I put them in when they feel right, Sorry if you don't like this) _

----+----+----+----+----+----+----+----+----+----+----+----+----+----+----+----+----+----+----

Bedroom-

Ouch: my head! What happened last night?' the lavender eyed girl thought as she began to stir from her slumber. She awoke and found herself in a large bed, in a strange room with a pounding headache. As her eyes began to focus she saw that she was indeed in a large bed in a very nice room. Her sleepy eyes began to scan the room for clues to what had happened to her the night before. Her nearly invisible pupils dilated upon seeing her jacket hanging on the back of a chair and a sick feeling began to work its way into her stomach as the light sound of snoring reached her ears.

These normally mundane things brought her a feeling of alarm and a sensation of fear to a pivotal level for three reasons. Number one: She did not remember taking off her jacket the pervious night or getting into bed for that matter. Number Two: IF she had done just that, her sense of cleanliness would have demanded she have hung up that jacket in the closet and most importantly: she was not sleeping and thus it could not be her snoring.

Frightened at what might have happened the night before she turned her head toward the sound of the snoring. It seemed with every one of her heartbeats the snoring got louder only increasing her suspense. In her mind she thought, "Please don't let it be a guy… let it be Kurenai-sensei, helping me"

All hope of it being her innocent teacher was gone when her eyes were greeted with the image of man. She didn't have nor care to take the time to identify the male sitting in the chair to her right. In her mind all she had time to ponder in those few moments were: her clothes in a chair, being in a strange room with man sitting near her bed. With all this information she did what many a woman would do…she screamed.

Suddenly a door neither Naruto nor Hinata noticed before blew open with the figure of a very tired, pissed and hung-over Kiba. With all the noise Naruto quickly arose from his deep slumber. Hearing the scream of the girl and door opening he only assumed the worst, with a flash of hand signals he sleepily released a Jutsu.

The resulting effect of all that had happened was quite humorous. Kiba was standing in the doorway in his pajamas which consisted of an undershirt and boxers with dogs on them, Hinata in the bed with the cover pulled up around her with a surprised and confused look on her face and Naruto in his ready stance while his unruly hair all stood up at odd angles.

"What the HELL is going on?" Kiba asked angrily.

"Sorry…"Naruto groggily said, "Thought you were an attacker or somthin'…" with that he released the jutsu and Kiba fell on his face.

"I am gonna get you, fox boy…" Kiba growled as he got up from the floor.

"Ano…w-what is going on? What h-happened last night and why was Naruto in my room?" Hinata asked determinedly but the trace of a blush was still there.

Kiba's booming laugh began and Arkamaru stuck his head in the door. "You were drunk! I can believe how drunk you got! Naruto had to take you back to the room and stayed in here to make sure you didn't do anything too stupid."

At this point Hinata turned bright red and mumbled an apology, "Sorry I never drank like that before." Then her face suddenly turned green and she urgently yelled, "Excuse me!" as she jumped out of the bed and ran to the bathroom.

Kiba gave Naruto a tired glance, "I am gonna take a shower in my room. Do you have this situation handled?" Naruto answered him with a curt nod and the man and his dog proceeded to leave for the adjacent room closing the door behind them.

Naruto had a sad and knowing smile that grew on his face as he heard the poor girl heaving her guts out through the closed bathroom door. He slowly walked up to the door and gave a short and soft knock and waited for an answer.

**"Why, Kit, what are you doing?"** the mocking voice dripping with mirth came in his mind. Naruto could tell that his father was on the verge of laughter but no longer cared for some reason.

'Say what you want but I can no longer deny it. I care deeply for her and I want...I want to comfort her' his voice somewhat melancholy but full of hope and determination.

The feeling the boy had, began to permeate the mental link and the smirk seemed to leave the old demon's face only to be replaced with that of great seriousness. **"Kit…Are you sure? Can you deal with rejection or predigest form her or others?" **his voice was caring and almost concerned.

The boy closed his eyes and a little smirk crossed his face, 'I can…for her and this heart of mine.' The Kyuubi closed his eyes as he sighed, **'You're growing so quickly kit…almost too quickly…' **The demon chuckled to himself,** 'It took me years to understand not to mention acting on the feeling you have now…' **The demon said to his son, **"I just hope you know what you're doing" **the voice was forlorn and foreboding.

The blonde gave a determined and silent nod before cutting contact with his father.

He still heard no reply from behind the door so he asked softly with another knock, "Hinata-chan…are you decent?" After moment of ruffling from behind the door he finally heard a very timid and ashamed, "Y-yes…"

His sad smile seemed to grow and he opened the door to see a sad and pitiful sight. There on the floor in front of toilet sat the purple haired girl. Her hair was a mess with strands askew about her head and her eye-lids only half open and still dressed in the attire she had worn the pervious day. Her right hand was on the top of the toilet supporting her weight. Her gaze drifted away from the man of her admiration from the feeling of guilt along with being ashamed for allowing him to see her in this shabby state. She felt her stomach begin to twist again from the alcohol and the impending scolding she had expected from the grown man. She could not hold it anymore and quickly held her head over the toilet and released some of the contents of her stomach into the awaiting trough.

Then the man did something she did not expect in the least. She felt a heavy weight land next to her and she moved her glance to see what it was to find him kneeling next her with a sad grin on his face. Unable to move from her present position she could only blush toward him and give him a glare that said, "You want to say something?"

Seeing her in such a vulnerable position all he could do was smile. Gone was her façade of the shy cute quiet girl that seemed to agree with everything, stripped by the pain of the hangover and early morning. In its place was the real girl underneath, the vulnerable and hurt girl but at the same time a confident and self-reliant girl who now was glaring at him, daring him to make a comment. He liked this girl, this was the girl he had seen glimpses of and loved. Sure he loved the shy, timid and agreeable girl but he knew that girl was only the product of conditioning. He himself had considered such a path once thinking it would help him avoid the pain of loneliness and rejection. One battered by abuse and deprived of the warmth of love has one of two options. He chose the mask of a fool and acted out. She had chosen the submissive posture.

This girl, the one in front of the toilet right now, in comparison was what she really was; strong, smart and self-reliant but it was usually hidden by invisible scars of her youth. Not knowing just what to do; his instincts began to scream to tell him what to do. Slowly he extended his hand and placed in on her back and she let out a gasp of surprise. She then turned her head and began to heave once more. Sighing a little he began to rub her back gently in circles and he murmured softly and full of care, "Let it out. It will make you feel better."

She was surprised by his actions but at the moment did take the time to ponder the implications of them; she had more pressing matters to deal with. She felt her stomach lurch once again and he continued to rub her back tenderly and hum reassurances to her the whole time. 'This…this feeling….I…I haven't felt this for a long time. What is it?' Hinata thought somberly to herself. As another round came and went and with it a look of understanding shot across her face, 'I feel safe and…dare I say it? Accepted.' She darted he gaze toward the boy and she felt her hart warm. She could see his eyes held neither disapproval nor coldness but instead warmth and if she had to place the glow in his eyes she would have to say they contained concern and…love.

After she felt her stomach was satisfied she stated in quiet voice full of self loathing, "I must be pitiful."

It pained him to see her in such a state and he said in a warm tone, "No Hinata-chan I see quite the opposite."

She raised an eyebrow and said sarcastically, "Oh really what do you see Naruto-kun?"

"I see a girl who has been afraid to be herself, forced inside a cocoon while running from fear. I feel privileged to see a glimpse of the real woman on the inside; for she is strong and smart and beautiful. She stands up for herself and sticks to what she believes in. I saw it once at the Chunnin exams last time and I see it now. Those scars are painful, for I know how they can be but I ask you, why do you have to hide? Especially from me?" he said resolute and kindly never faulting in his gaze.

She gasped at what he said and felt her heart begin to flutter. Her blush seemed to radiate heat from her face but unlike in times past, something told her it was imperative to continue this conversation. So looking him in the eyes she repeated the question curiously, "Why do I have to hide?" and he nodded slowly and reassuringly. Her thoughts seemed to swirl as she pondered and he just gazed back gently; patiently awaiting her reply. After a moment it seemed to click and she began to say her thoughts aloud, "Because...This isn't how a woman should act…this is not how a Hyuuga acts…This is how father told me not to act. I…I…I am a woman and as such should think to a certain extent but remember that the head of the household makes the decisions and…"

Naruto's eyes widened with shock and anger but then began to fill with pity, "Hinata-chan whoever told you that never saw the woman you are! You are smart; just as smart as or smarter than everyone else! Your father and your clan have been telling you something your not! You are Hinata, not a Hyuuga or just a woman as some unjust people say! You are a person, a human being and great one at that."

"I KNOW THAT!" she shouted back before she realized what she was doing and promptly covered her mouth. "Gomen, Naruto-kun…"

He shook his head and said sternly, "There you go again! You don't HAVE to be sorry for how you feel! Nor do you have to feel sorry or apologize for your opinions or what your thoughts are!"

"But…" she said sadly.

"But what? They will yell at you? Tell you; your behavior is unacceptable? Hinata I know it must have hurt in the past but know this: no matter what you say, no matter what you do…whether or not I agree with it…I am always on your side. You don't have to hide anymore. I will always be here to support you and if something happens; I'll help pick up the pieces" he told her in caring but stern tone.

"B-but….aren't you d-disappointed right now? Look at me! I got drunk and am hanging over the toilet during an important mission! I am the weakest on the team and I am only holding you and Kiba back!"

His eyes turned to ice and he said coolly, "Is that something else he has been telling you?"

She felt intimidated by his change in demeanor but said, "W-what do you mean?"

He quipped back, "Is that something your bastard father has been filling your head with? That you are weak and useless? Is that why you carry around such a large burden? Are these the chains he uses to enslave you?" She finally diverted her eyes but after a moment she sheepishly nodded before heaving again into the toilet.

He sighed and said with just a bit of anger penetrating his voice, "One of these days I am going to have to have a long talk with him…"

She gasped and snapped her eyes back on him. "No you mustn't! "

He gave her a reassuring smile, "Because you ask I will put that off…for now. But back to the point of this, you said this was your first time drinking this much right? So why would I be angry or disappointed with someone who made a mistake? I think you learned your lesson, am I right?" She quickly nodded her head and he continued, "If you are so weak, how have you overcome so much to get this far? If you are weak, who was that girl I saw fight her cousin and stated her nindo so proudly?"

She stared at him for a moment contemplating what he had said. 'He is right! Why the hell do I have to continue this charade! I am not weak!' Her eyes seemed to gain a shimmer behind them and brought out something he had only seen a few times before but this time it stayed and his eyes softened. And he asked softly, "Are you going to hide from me anymore?"

She smirked with her head still safely over the toilet but feeling better she raised it to look him properly in the eye. "No…I won't hide from anyone anymore."

"Good" he stated as he smiled and chuckled a little. Only now realizing he still had his hand on her back, he began his rubbing like before as he asked, "Feel any better yet?"

She looked at him woefully and said, "No, my head feels as if someone put a vice on it!"

He shook his head and mumbled more to himself, "Well not even a fox can help you there…"

Her ears perked up and she shyly asked, "What was that you said?"

He quickly tried to cover and said, "Nothing Hinata-chan" as he took his hand off her back and bopped his finger on the end of her nose. Then in one swift motion he stood up and headed for the door. He called over his shoulder, "We still have a mission to complete so I am gonna go over to the other room and get fixed up. Why don't you take this time to do the same? Can you meet us in the lobby in Fifteen minutes?"

While normally she would have accepted this immediately, after her talk with Naruto she no longer feared him deserting her for voicing her requests. "Ano…Naruto-kun…" but bad habits die hard.

The realization dawned on him and he smiled, "Oh right, girl things. Then meet us in an hour in the lobby. Okay?"

Standing up from the floor she nodded and replied as cheerfully as her hangover would let her, "Yes."

Once he was gone, her face became a bright red and confusion overwhelmed her. 'Wait. Was he just rubbing my back…like…like…' she dared not finished the thought for fear of fainting. Instead she took a seat on the bed to contemplate what had just happened.

----+----+----+----+----+----+----+----+----+----+----+----+----+----+----+----+----+----+----

Lobby

Naruto sat in one of the big puffy chairs that littered the lobby of the inn and began to reflect on his prior conversation with Hinata. That was until his father decided to have a little chat with him. **"Kit…Do you know what you just did back there?"**

"It's called compassion. You should try it sometime…" he jokingly said back to his father.

**"No! Not that!"** the demon's voice was on edge. **"You…you were rather intimate for someone who only has a crush…"**

Naruto released a heavy sigh and thought sincerely, 'I know…It will probably effect how we get along and our friendship but I can't help it. I'll admit it, I love her and all I can do now is pray she accepts me for who I am."

**"Why don't you tell her then and get it over with?"** the Kyuubi asked.

'No! Are you crazy? If I did that I would scare her away!" he shouted back, appalled by the very suggestion for such an outrageous thing.

**"Kit, your human dating rituals will always perplex me. If you are looking for guidance I would suggest talking to another human…"** he replied as if uncaring.

'I WASN'T ASKING FOR HELP' he roared back to his father.

**"That hurt kit! Here I am trying to give you advice…fine you be that way"** said the demon is a mock outraged voice.

'Thank You!' he replied haughtily.

At that moment the doors opened and most everyone in the inn bowed as the Kazekage walked into the room, except Naruto that is. Slowly making his way over he stopped in front of the blonde and Naruto rose to look the man in the face. All watched on as a cold staring match began and the temperature began to drop in the room by a few degrees. Killing intent seemed to ooze out of the two combatants as there angry gazes were locked. They stayed like this for three minutes while many in the room were on the verge of wetting themselves for the intensity. Just then Naruto sneezed making his eyes close.

"I win" came the cold and seemingly uncaring voice of Garra.

"Who the hell was talking about me, behind my back?" murmured the abashed Naruto.

"Too many to count" countered the other vessel.

"Hey!" upon seeing the unchanging face of his friend Naruto just sighed, "Fine a bet is a bet" and the blonde whipped out what looked to be some negatives and photos of the sand's leader in some uh... "Compromising" positions. The man quickly grabbed them and allowed his sand to destroy them.

"As per our bargain, here is the "hat" as you put it. Also I need to see you in private about our mutual friends" Gaara said stiffly. Naruto gave a swift nod and followed the man to private room in the back of the inn, usually used for conferences when the city hosted exams. Once inside Gaara clapped twice and the walls turned a translucent purple and the quickly changed back to how they looked before. Naruto stifled a laugh as the Kagekage shot him a glance that asked, "You got a problem with purple?"

After they were both seated Gaara began his briefing. "I spoke with my council last night about your offer. Although we would gain power and other appealing things I have come to the conclusion that it is too dangerous for Sunagakure to enter into an alliance." Upon seeing Narutos brewing counter he held up his hand, "I see patients is still something you lack."

Naruto's eye twitched and his father began to chuckle,** "Told you so"**

'Don't push me right now dad…' he responded restraining his annoyance with great difficulty. The boisterous laughing of the demon rang in the man's head while he only sighed inwardly.

"As I was saying, An alliance solely between our two peoples is impossible because it would cause global destabilization and probably cause a war against us for fear of our power being too great" Gaara finished politely but with and edge of formality.

Naruto begrudgingly nodded his head, "Yes, I could see that as a problem."

"But" the red headed vessel paused to be dramatic. "If we were to allow you to join into the Suna-Konoha accord it might be enough of a deterrent for other nations to pick a fight with our nations" the Kagekaze finished with a small smile.

A thoughtful and unhappy sounding sigh escaped the lips of the blond heir. After a few long minutes the boy said out in a light but powerful voice, "You really put me in a rock and a hard place, Gaara."

The red-head cocked his head a little and said, "Why? Don't you like your village?"

Naruto shot him a glare that was cold as ice, "Never question my loyalty!"

Gaara a little shocked by his friends response, "I…I did not mean it that way."

The glare continued for a moment, "Good, now that is settled. I guess it would be…tolerable… to have a talk with them. Although for this to happen, you must to remember a few things about me, my clan and Konoha."

"That would be?" came the curious response.

"The village hates the Vulpine for the attack on the village and in return my clan hates them for killing our hero. I couldn't tell the village council what I am now because they will think I am my father and thus kill me. I never planned on making a treaty with my home village until first blood had been drawn and these dealings could be forgotten because a larger threat loomed. I had planned on hiding my identity until we were well into the darkness, but I guess comfort is best forgotten to save us from that darkness."

"I see" the soft response came.

"Yes, so I will allow a conference discussing an accord, among other things, between our peoples but I am not guaranteeing anything" Naruto murmured stonily.

"That is good; it will benefit our people mutually. I will call my messengers to…" he was cut off by a hand from Naruto.

"I never said there weren't conditions. I am not going to be able to approach the village council nor will any of my kinsmen before the summit because we will most likely be killed on sight. So, I need Sunagakure to be our endorsers and mediators during the talks." Naruto said curtly.

"I will be honored, besides it gives us a seat of power since it will seem we are in good graces with the Vulpine. But they will want something to make sure this isn't a trick." Gaara replied.

"I am willing to have the summit in their village but in exchange I want a written promise that no harm will be brought to any of our entourage or leaders, sealed with a drop of blood from their Hokage. I have already signed a document which basically states "If unprovoked, the kitsune pledge that none from their ranks shall be killed." So I believe it will be an even trade."

"Your terms are heavy Naruto…" Gaara mentioned softly.

"Of course, we demons take our deals seriously." Naruto scoffed as he handed a sealed scroll to Gaara.

"I'll see what I can do. Well that is all I wished to speak to you about. I wish you well and good fortune in the finals…even though I know the Suna team will win this year." He smirked at the end of this as he gave his friend a polite bow.

"Thanks. May the Kami watch over you and your village" finished Naruto and he gave a little bow and left to go looking for his teammates.

"That means a lot coming form Naruto or should I say…a kitsune" Gaara said to himself with a smirk as he left for his office.

----+----+----+----+----+----+----+----+----+----+----+----+----+----+----+----+----+----+----

The path back to Konoha-

After finding Hinata and Kiba, team eight left Suna without much further ado. At the moment, Naruto was in the rear of the formation, Kiba, while riding his companion, took the front leaving Hinata to be in the center.

"Ha! That was too easy…but at least the booze was good!" Kiba's boisterous voice cut through the still air of the woods they were currently traversing.

"Is that all you ever think about?" Naruto asked upon hearing the same comment for the umpteenth time on this journey.

"No It's just….wait something is not right" when Kiba finished his sentence a click was heard and suddenly about seventy shuriken flew towards them from different angles. Reacting on instinct the group separated in a scatter pattern trying to avoid the onslaught.

As Naruto jumped the shuriken came with in hair length of drawing blood but instead, due to his quick reflexes, only parts of his clothing had little tears. Luckily the rest of his team faired better only a part of Kiba's pants were damaged. It seemed that the shuriken were aimed to take out Naruto.

The Kyuubi began to cackle and Naruto's face became stricken. **"Kit, these attacks are lame and the auras I sense are laughable. I am guessing some Gennin have it in their heads to try and take us out."**

'Yeah…I'll hand it over to you if their souls are more than 73 black' came Naruto's strained voice.

**'Thanks for the sentiment but they would only be a waste of my time…'** came the off handed comment.

Naruto smirked as he came back to the real world. He caught a glimpse of one of the attackers and his soul was indeed not that blackHe senses told him there were two more.

He quietly scooted over into a better position and was able to create visual contact with both of his teammates and he began to send hand signals back and forth devising a plan. After a few moments all three nodded their heads with determined looks on their faces.

The plan was for Hinata to use her Byakugan to locate the enemies. She would relay the information to Kiba who, acting as a decoy, would start a frontal assault on the group and Akamaru would "mark" them, so Naruto could detect them easier. Right after the diversion was done Naruto had planed to unleash the new techneique that his father taught him due to their bet. He was still unsure of it but he knew it still look cool it if didn't work completely correct.

Activating his natrual genjutsu; Naruto faded into the background thus signaling to Hinata it was time to begin the first stage of the assult. Putting her hands together whispered a few choice words and soon her eyes became active. But this is where their combined plan fell apart. Suddenly a voice screamed, "Look she has it!"

Another gruff one shouted back, "If we capture her we can get the bounty afterward AND pass this stupid test!"

Suddenly, three burly cloud-nin dog piled the girl with their kunai drawn. What happened next surprised all that were present.

Naruto with speed began to run towards her when his body would no longer listen to him. **"Kit, just watch and you'll be surprised!" **He said with a confidant smirk.

'You WANT me to just STAND here while my mate is harmed!" Naruto yelled back in an insane animalistic voice.

The older demon began to chuckle, **"Mate now is she? I don't remember any…"**

Naruto retorted with a growl. Upon hearing this sound the demeanor of the Kyuubi changed drastically.

**"KIT! DON'T LET THE BLOOD GO TO YOUR HEAD! YOU'LL JUST MAKE MY MISTAKE!" **He yelled desperately.

After a moment Naruto calmed down and said, 'Do you promise me she will be alright?'

**"I would never put another's _mate_, if that is what you call her now, on the line."**

Naruto blushed at his previous choice of words knowing he was going to regret them. He silently agreed with the fox and felt himself dropping out of his father's time frame.

When time unfroze and things began to move once more a shout from under the pile rang out, "Get your filthy hands off of me!" and a very familiar crack came out from beneath the pile.

"Uber fist of doom!" yelled the girl and the crack soon formed the cone of destruction and the three cloud-nin were thrown back five feet from the blast. While still in the air, Kiba was there to meet them with a kick to their stomach and Akamaru added insult to their injury by…um…"Relieving" himself on their beaten faces.

Naruto was smiling as he walked over to the girl who at the moment was bent over panting. "I wonder where you could have learned such an awesome attack" he finished slyly.

She looked up at him with a devious gaze and said with lingering doubts, "I…I only learn from the best."

Kiba scoffed, "I'll give ya both credit. Naruto's technique actually works. That's a surprise and Hinata, good job taking down those creeps."

She blushed at the comment while Naruto said, "I'll hand it to you too; you picked up on those cloud-nin pretty fast."

"Yeah, goes to show that a dog can always find things better than a fox" Kiba smirked a little.

"Don't push it" Naruto playfully growled.

"Ano…I wonder what their objective was?" Hinata said still clinging to old habits.

The three tails gave her a little glance out of the corner of his eye and said, "Well, lets search their persons and take anything of value" Naruto said answering question.

"Isn't that a little ruthless?" Hinata asked

"All is fair in love and war. Right now, this is most defiantly war" was his cool and detached reply.

Each member of team eight took an opposing ninja to search. After the search they gained twenty-three kunai, twelve shuriken, three vials of poison, two first-aid kits, some blunt sticks, a blind fold, a length of rope, a branding iron and finally a suspicious scroll. Hinata and Kiba looked expectantly as Naruto began to unravel the scroll and read what was on it.

"_Scroll 12-C_

_Skill Practiced: Interrogation_

_Difficulty Level: Medium_

_Mission Objective_

_-Track and find an opposing team within the exams and through any means; have a member from afore mentioned team divulge their target, name and rank. Along with this have them disclose their teammates and their team's weakness(es). Along with that, get him/her to confess to a horrendous crime with they did not commit. To prove you have broken them, have them then sign a confession which is to be turned in as proof of completion of this task. This is what is necessary to pass the portion of the exam. _

_-Anko Mitarashi_

_Proctor of the Second Exam"_

Naruto had a disgusted look on his face as he finished reading the scroll aloud. He gave a glare full of venom toward the tools they had confiscated on the ground. "They are just lucky that they didn't get to begin their little "mission" on you. Otherwise I doubt they would be returning to Kumogakure…ever" he said darkly.

"Like I would have let that happen to my teammate" scoffed Kiba.

Hinata stared in awe at the weapons that were intended to be used on her and her face became cold. "I'll never let anyone break me…again" she whispered more to herself but Naruto picked up on it. He decided it was something that didn't deserve an answer.

"Hinata do you have any clue what they were talking about when they jumped you?" Kiba asked curious.

Her eyes got distant and she nodded her head. Soon her voice, seemingly in a far off land began to recall a tale. Telling the tale and leaving out the clan secrets she finished in a hush. She coolly said, as the story began to sink into her teammates, "I guess they still have a bounty out for my kekkei genkai."

**"Kit, do you really want to put up with a clan like that? I mean…" **the great demon asked.

'Did you care about mother's family?' replied the blonde sadly.

**"Touché" **chuckled his father.

"Woah! I thought my clan was touchy. Remind me never to piss off a Hyuuga."

"Shut up Inuzuka, that wasn't appropriate" Naruto shot back disapprovingly.

"I-it is alright Naruto-kun" Hinata smiled lightly at him, "I'm used to it."

"Yeah but…" he tried to say but she shook her head and he stopped.

Laughter erupted in Naruto's mind and the Kyuubi roared, **"Damn! You re being hen pecked already and you're not even dating yet!"**

'Am not!' screamed back Naruto.

**"Sure you aren't kit."**

The blonde clenched his fists, 'Shut up' and he got no response. 'Some parent you are' he grumbled which only got another round of laughter from the great demon.

After gathering all the useable equipment from their battle team eight set forth on returning to Konoha to finish this leg of the exam.

----+----+----+----+----+----+----+----+----+----+----+----+----+----+----+----+----+----+----

Gates of Konoha-

It was late, judging by the stars Naruto would have to guess that it was about 10:45 at night. He smiled, "Looks like we've made it in time!" he said cheerfully to his companions.

"I wouldn't be too sure about that" yelled Kiba as his pace began to pick up toward the large wooden gates.

"What do you mean dog boy?" called Naruto.

Disgusted with his teammate's stupidity he just shouted, "LOOK YOU STUPID FOX!" as he pointed to a newly installed clock tower that peeped over the outer wall. Upon seeing what the gargantuan structure said Naruto's heart dropped.

"WHAT?" he screamed. The Clock face relayed that the real time was 11:50. "How the hell did that happen?" the blonde yelled.

"Time zones you idiot!" he yelled back.

At this point they were at the foot of the gate and a booming voice called, "Halt! What is your business here?"

"Chunnin exams!" desperately called the blonde.

"Oh crap! You guys are cutting it late, aren't you? Alright, OPEN THE GATE" was the reply from the insignificant chuunin.

"Thank you!" Hinata said politely as they sped toward the tent.

"Kiba, why didn't you remind me of the time difference?" he asked accusingly.

"Well….I kind of forgot too…but that's not the issue!" the sheepish reply came.

"Why you, saying that this is my fault when you didn't know either…why I ought to…" Naruto stated

"This…isn't…the…time to…be fighting!" panted out their female teammate as they rounded a curve which brought them closer to their goal. Slowly the image of the tent slowly grew on the horizon and with it their hopes began to rise.

----+----+----+----+----+----+----+----+----+----+----+----+----+----+----+----+----+----+----

Inside the canvas tent-

Bursting through the canvas doors they were met with the astonished looks of the judges within the tent. Anko looked at the group and then to a digital clock that read their time and back toward the group. After a few cycles of this she continued to just stare at team eight. Tsunade wore a smirk on her face as she sighed and shook her head. Kakashi's eye was in the upside down "U" shape and he seemed to be chuckling.

Due to the strange behavior all of team eight began to get nervous. Kiba began absentmindedly stroking Akamaru's head. Hinata was shifting uncomfortable from one foot to another and Naruto was clenching his fists. After a few silent moments of this Naruto couldn't take it anymore, "What?" he asked demandingly as he placed the hat on the table before the judges.

Kakashi seemed to brighten further has he raised his hand and pointed to the clock behind them. Team eight held their collective breath as they turned to see the clock. 11:59.57 was flashing on it, showing their time for the second exam.

Naruto was shocked by the time and began to chuckle and said, "Damn, we still had three milliseconds to spare! I told you, we still had time" the end of the comment was jokingly directed towards Kiba. The comment got a laugh out of everyone but Anko.

"You little brat, you guys just screwed everything up!" she yelled as she let out a growl of frustration.

"How do you mean?" asked the curious Hinata. This got a raised eyebrow from many in the room from her lack of stuttering.

Anko didn't care to notice, she was angry now from the mounds of paperwork she was going to have to fill out. "Before you got here we had an even number of teams: one leaf, one grass, one stone and one sand but now since you are here we have an odd number of teams" the woman sighed.

Tsunade smirked and said cheerfully, "Oh don't be that way Anko-chan." The Hokage added the suffix because she loved to see the woman twitch when she heard it. "Now we can have round-robin competitions which will last three days! And we all KNOW what that means!" Everyone gave her a puzzled glance so she indulged them in sweet voice, "MORE INCOME! This will be great, instead of just having the tourists here of one day, they will now be forced to come here for three days! This will definitely help with our deficit and that means less paperwork and more sake for me!" Her eyes widened, "Wait, did I just say that last part out loud?" The room collectively nodded their disapproving heads and she mumbled, "Ignore that part."

'Great, I get mounds of paperwork so she doesn't have to do any' angrily thought Anko.

"All right you three you pass. The competition will held in one week at the stadium you're dismissed" Kakashi stated with mirth in his voice.

"What? ONE WEEK! LAST TIME THEY GOT A WHOLE FREAKING MONTH!" protested Kiba. His dog began barking to show his agreement with him.

"The year you are remembering had an elimination round thus exposing some ninja and their techniques and making it unfair. This year that has been eliminated with the round-robin format. This way the contest can take place sooner" Tsunade explained to the irate dog user.

"How does the round-robin format work?" asked Hinata.

Tsunade smiled, "That's a secret! It will be explained at the beginning of the matches. Now, I would bet you are all tired so why don't you all go home now?"

With that dismissive comment the trio left the canvas tent.

----+----+----+----+----+----+----+----+----+----+----+----+----+----+----+----+----+----+----

Streets of Konoha-

Once outside the tent Kiba looked towards his teammates began to cheer. "Yes! We did it! We are finally going to become chuunin!" he yelled as he began to play with his dog. His enthusiasm began to rub off as the rest of his teammates joined in as they set off toward the residential district of the village. Hinata began to giggle and Naruto was cheering along with his friends.

Soon enough they reached a crossroads and the time for celebration had ended. "I live this way. So I guess this is good bye for now" Kiba said happily as he pointed to the left and Akamaru barked in agreement.

"Oh alright, I'll see you around dog breath." Naruto playfully jabbed.

"Good night, Kiba-kun" the girl said politely. With that the man not so quietly left toward his home.

"Hinata-chan?" Naruto asked tensely.

Surprised by his sudden change in tone Hinata looked over at him and said quietly, "What is it Naruto-kun?"

He grimaced a little but then swallowed hard from his nervousness. His actions made his father break out in laughter but the three tails pointedly ignored this. "C-can I walk you home?"

She let out a little gasp at the request and he thought he had done something wrong. Naruto was about to open his mouth and apologize when the lavender eyed girl gave a foxy smile and said in a velvety voice, "I…I would like that."

He smiled as they turned right toward her manor. The walk was pretty much silent with both parties stealing glances at the other only to look at the stars when they were caught. Faster than either had hoped the manor appeared on the horizon.

Suddenly he could feel the nervousness of the girl next to him rise. She then said a little forcefully, "I can handle myself form here. Thank you."

Upon hearing the tone these words were spoken in he could feel his heart sink and his smile fell. "Oh…okay, well see you tomorrow."

She felt horrible as his face fell. She was puzzled by why he seemed to become depressed at first. Then the realization dawned on her, 'He thinks I am rejecting him! No, that's not what I meant I just didn't want any trouble form the clan!' As he slowly turned and began his disheveled walk back down the street her heart hurt even more. Knowing she had to do something and quickly; she did the first thing that came to her mind. "Naruto!" she yelled desperately.

He turned to face her with a confused look on his face. She felt herself run up to him and kissed him innocently on his cheek. She whispered sweetly in his ear as she broke away, "Good night Naruto-kun." Their faces were burning red from their recent contact.

After he got back his composer her stumbled out, "G-g-good night, Hinata-chan." She gave him a sweet smile and a nod and afterward she ran off toward her home.

He just stared blankly at the spot where she had previously occupied. He slowly raised his hand to the spot where her lips had touched his cheek.

**"Kit, you really need to get over this…"** grumbled the great fox.

He thought back in a monotone, 'I am never going to wash this cheek again…'

This got a chuckle from the demon, **"Do you think she would kiss you again if you did that?"**

That was the last coherent thought he was able to process as he began to walk home in a stupor. In a few moments he found himself in front of his apartment door. He began fumbling with his keys when something peculiar happened. The sound of a commotion was coming from the guard tower of the east gate and a familiar aura gnawed at his senses.

"What the hell?" he thought being brought out of his trance. He quickly raised his hand and snapped his fingers, disappearing in a swirling inferno of flames.

----+----+----+----+----+----+----+----+----+----+----+----+----+----+----+----+----+----+----

Hey,

Sorry about the length of this chapter but I think it seemed good for another evil cliffhanger. Also I want to thank you all for the great reviews you have been giving me. If you haven't noticed this is on a monthly update schedule and if you take into account I started this in September I am ahead of schedule. Other than that I have nothing else to say. Anyway I hope you enjoyed this latest installment and as always please read, review and be kind!

Joe

Ich werde Sie später sehen!


	10. Exam Hype

Why do I have to hide?

Chapter 10

Brought to you by: Anonymous Joe

Edited by: A very tired Anonymous Joe

Disclaimer: I do NOT…I repeat I do NOT own anything related to Naruto….this honor belongs to those who own its copyright…which sadly is not me.

"speech"

'thought'

"**Kyuubi speech"**

'**Kyuubi thought'**

A/N: Sorry I made a mistake earlier and called the toads "Frogs" from now on I will try to refer to them as toads but just to make it flow I added a part so those who don't read Author's Notes know about the change

_(I don't know Japanese so…techniques are in English and I use honorifics whenever I feel like it…so don't ask me why, I put them in when they feel right, Sorry if you don't like this) _

----+----+----+----+----+----+----+----+----+----+----+----+----+----+----+----+----+----+----

Konoha's East gate-

"Halt! State your business!" screamed a chuunin guard.

The eccentric looking man smiled a friendly smile and said slyly, "Ah my good man, I am here to see my lord, drop off his charges" the man pointed to a child of about nine years of age and a young woman dressed in what seemed to be a formal Kimono. "Then I will find your nearest strip club, bar or hot spring" the man finished cheerfully.

The chuunin stared disbelievingly at the man's orange and blue hair then down to his haphazard way of dressing. His eyes then glanced to the boy and the girl and barked out, "LIAR! The lords have not yet arrived for the chuunin exams! Either you're a spy or your lord hasn't arrived yet…and by the looks of you I am betting on spy."

The man shook his head and said "No, you have this all wrong, my lord lives within those walls…" he wasn't able to make it any further. The chuunin yelled, "Spy! There aren't any lords residing within these walls other than Lady Hokage! If you claim allegiance to her, I would have been notified." The chuunin gave the man an ominous stare and said darkly, "I kill those who have no papers or the sort" his hand reaching for his kunai pouch.

The eccentric man's eyes narrowed, "Are you sure you want to do that _pal_" the blue haired man said coolly.

"You don't scare me FREAK" the chuunin yelled as he hit the alarm button and ran for the man and his accomplices. But he was shocked to his very core, so much so that he stopped in mid-step.

As if out of now where, a flurry of flames burst into being and a man seemed to step out of them. Naruto looked around attentively and then spied three very important people in his life. Suddenly the little boy screamed, "Brother!" and ran to Naruto's side.

A soft smile played on the gennin's face as he patted the boy's head as he was given a rough embrace by the boy. "Ya' miss me squirt?" he gruffly stated as he ruffled the kit's hair.

"Hello master" the soft and smooth voice worked its way over to the man.

Naruto noticeably cringed at hearing the words. He took in a sharp breath as he said softly, "Hiroko, you know I hate it when you call me that….especially here…they might not understand it…" The vixen just giggled it off seeing as the man had flushed a bright red.

"My lord" was the off handed remark and half bow of the blue haired man.

Naruto smiled and said full of mirth, "Edogawa, always causing a ruckus, eh?" as he returned the bow. The man just smiled a furtive smirk and brushed the comment off. As he finished the small conversation the area was flooded with Konoha ninja. The most of which consisted of Jonin or Anbu rank all staring at Naruto and his gang.

Soon Kakashi stepped forward from the crowd and coughed, getting the attention of the blonde. With a cautious eye the man said, "Naruto, are these your um…friends?"

Naruto smiled, "Yes and No. They are my kin. This is Ichigo, my adoptive brother and my ward." Naruto motioned to the boy that was standing somewhat behind him for protection. Seeing that it was alright for now, the boy stepped forward and nodded to the masked man. Naruto smiled and continued, "This is Hiroko, sister to Ichigo and my …" he coughed and glared at her as he said this part louder than needed, "...attendant."

She blushed merrily and bowed politely toward the silver haired ninja, who raised a curious eyebrow but bowed back. Edogawa held back a laugh for seeing a human bow to an…"attendant"…as Naruto put it. "You honor me too much sir" she said politely.

"And this is…" Naruto continued but was cut off by the other kitsune man.

"I will introduce myself Naruto-sama" he said toward the blonde.

Naruto sighed deeply for he knew what was coming but nodded his head anyway. 'Is this what Sarutobi felt?' he thought apprehensively.

**"Probably, I know I felt this way back when he first joined the council. He is a good and strong kitsune. Also, he can be wise when the situation calls for it. He has earned his seven tails but…I am glad I no longer have to err…smooth things over with many a scorned female due to him so…" **he drew out this word for a moent making it very comical before adding hastily, "**good luck kit!" **When his father finished slickly, Naruto swore he heard maniacal laughter coming from his father but brushed it off as he redirected his attention back to the exchange at hand.

"Thank you Naruto-sama" he said respectfully toward the three tails before directing his attention toward the crowd surrounding them. "I am the bane of all men, master of seduction and lord over the shore! I am a seven T…" receiving a glare from Naruto he quickly changed the words, "Seventh rank vulpine and a member of the advising council of Naruto-sama. I am "Edogawa the Great!"" He screamed while taking a, what some may consider, cool pose.

Naruto held back a laugh as he shot the man an amused sideways glance. The man only winked and had a playful smile on his face. Naruto proceeded to pinch the bridge of his nose and shake his head in a light hearted manner. While the Kitsune's reactions were in the range of amused to humorous the Ninja didn't have the same disposition. Edogawa had allowed a portion of his chakra level leak out to allow these mortals to see a glimpse of his true power. Some of the lower leveled ninja were taken aback and frozen in their places. Where as the elite, were impressed as well trying to find some way to protect the village if their visitor turned hostile. A thought of an Anbu wearing a bear mask was 'We have strength of numbers but we will have heavy losses if the situation is not handled correctly.'

Kakashi eyed the man suspiciously before taking a more relaxed stance. "Ah, I see. Nice to meet you, why have you come to our village without warning?"

"Do I need to give warning? For I am like the wind I go where I please" he said suavely.

Kakashi's eye widened and he began to stutter, "Y-y-you…r-r-read…" he was cut off by the blue haired Kitsune.

The Edogawa's eyes began to twinkle as he said with a little excitement in his voice, "Chapter 6 when…"

Kakashi again butted in like a giddy middle school girl, "page 56 when Daichi is first introduced to…" when the blue haired kitsune nodded back with a smile, Kakashi and Edogawa began to laugh.

Naruto let out a heavy sigh and shook his head, "Sensei. Edogawa-san. I do not believe this is an appropriate time for this…erm…type of conversation."

The two men blinked and realized that most of the Konoha-nin were giving them odd glances. Quickly, while blushing, both men murmured a slue of disappointed and half-hearted apologies. "Ano…Master what were they talking about?" "Yeah! Brother what the hell was going on?" the siblings questioned. Naruto turned pink and whispered something into the woman's ear. She quickly turned a bright red and quickly said toward her brother, "It is not something for children to know about!" The boy was about to retort when he got a silencing glance form his brother and he knew to be quiet.

"Oh that reminds me" said Edogawa pensively. "Naruto-sama, the guard said something about chuunin exams, what are they?"

Naruto shivered as his eyes widened, 'Oh crap! I thought you told them already.'

**"No, I didn't but you can't ignore it now…this is going to complicate things kit' **the great demon said with a sigh.

With a little trepidation he asked, 'Why?"

His father sighed, **"Because if they decide that it is a formal event…"**

'Aw DAMN IT!' screamed Naruto and his father just laughed.

Quickly Naruto came back to reality and opened his mouth to dismiss the subject but Kakashi cut him to the chase. "Oh, I thought Naruto would have told you already."

Edogawa's eyes narrowed suspiciously, "No, he hasn't mentioned it to the council yet…"

"In that case I'll explain it. It is an exam in which select gennin, like Naruto, are allowed to demonstrate their abilities for a chance to move up to the rank of chuunin."

Edogawa turned toward Naruto and said, "So it is like our um…the ceremony where we move up in our class system?" Naruto looked away trying to think of something that would derive a favorable outcome. Edogawa said again sternly, "I thought you said you won't keep secrets from your kin."

At that Naruto nodded his head and said ashamed, "Yes, It is like our ceremony."

"Great! Then I'll inform the council!" cheerfully replied Edogawa.

"No!" after a sigh of defeat Naruto said again, "Never mind, just go…" The odd man then snapped his fingers and disappeared in a swirling inferno of blue flames. The ninja all stared at each other for a moment and in two seconds the flames reappeared and Edogawa stepped out from them with a smile on his face. "We will be there with bells on…even Takahashi-teme said he will come!" 'Though I think he is hoping to see you get beaten to a bloody pulp…' He thought reflectively.

Naruto sighed and said quietly for only himself to hear, "Great….just what I needed."

Kakashi coughed again to gain their attention again; he was starting to get annoyed at being ignored by the group. "So Naruto, I guess these will be your guests at the exams?"

"Yes along with um…" he pulled out his hand and ticking off fingers, "Six more" Edogawa coughed and glared at him and Naruto blushed, "I meant seven more…"

"I see well then I will escort you to Lady Hokage's office to register your guests" Kakashi said and nodded toward the other ninja, most of whom disappeared in a flash.

"MY ETERNAL RIVAL, I WON'T ALLOW YOU TO BE THE ONLY ESCORT FOR OUR DISTINGUISHED GUESTS! WE WILL HELP TOO!"

Kakashi sweat dropped at hearing Gai's voice. "Gai-sensei! If I am unable to help you in this task I will do three thousand, one handed push-ups while using the other hand to write notes of youthful love to my girlfriend!"

A genjutsu descended upon the duo of pristine waves crashing upon rocks with a slowly setting sun in the background. Gai looked at his student and said emotionally, "Lee!"

"Gai-sensei!" yelled Lee as he hugged his teacher. The kitsune all wore disgusted and confused faces.

"Umm…Naruto?" asked Edogawa.

Naruto's eye twitched, "He…he has a girlfriend!" he screamed, dismayed by the very idea.

Kakashi sighed and answered both their questions with an unenthusiastic, "Don't ask…" as he pulled out the orange book and began to read which attracted the attention of the seven tailed Kitsune.

"Is that the newest one?" the blue/orange haired man asked giddily. The masked man's eye curved into an upside down "U" shape as he nodded. "Jiraiya gave me this copy after…well the circumstances don't matter" he said slyly.

As the two perverted men continued their conversation, Lee and Gai walked over to the group after finishing their "emotional & touching" man hug.

"Naruto-kun! You made many friends in your travels I see!" Lee stated enthusiastically.

"Yes, yes I have" Naruto said kindheartedly.

"Is this your girlfriend?" Lee asked kindly indicating Hiroko with his gaze.

Hiroko began to blush prettily and Naruto began to stutter, "N-no! D-D-definitely not! She is just my attendant and friend. In turn for her service as my attendant I agreed to take in her brother as my ward…that's all."

"Oh I see. That was very kind of you Naruto! I wish I had a ward!" shouted Lee.

"Well…" Naruto said grinning evilly toward Ichigo and his sister. Both paled significantly while Ichigo mouthed "NO!" because he seemed unable to find his voice. Naruto winked and said, "I am sure you'll be able to find one just as…um...youthful as Ichigo in time."

"YES! I will! Then I can teach him the great teachings of Gai-sensei and hard work!" Lee replied. Those who were listening to their conversation paled thinking of another poor child forced to wear a bowl cut and green spandex.

"Well, we should head for the tower now…" Kakashi said over his shoulder as they all nodded and set out.

----+----+----+----+----+----+----+----+----+----+----+----+----+----+----+----+----+----+----

Hokage tower-

Tsunade let out another scream of anger. "I thought this would be easy! But nooooooooooooo! The council wants my budget plan in triplicate. And then there is Anko saying that she can't figure out how to get a round robin to work with fifteen people! I HATE THIS JOB!"

Unexpectedly there was a knock at the door making her jump a little bit. After dusting off her shirt and making sure that there wasn't any drool on her face she called toward the door. "Who is it?"

The uncharacteristically upbeat voice of Kakashi wafted through the door, "I brought with me the ones who set off the alarm earlier."

Confused she replied, "Come in…" Her doors opened revealing the group of ninja and kitsune. She had only a few moments to survey the group, there was the green clad men and Kakashi. What came next surprised her; there was Naruto standing next to a man with an odd taste in fashion and had orange and blue hair. Behind the blonde man there were a young looking woman and a child of about nine who was clinging onto Naruto's shirt for comfort. What he did had her in a state of shock; Naruto lowered his hand and ruffled the boy's hair in a fatherly type manner.

"My, my! Naruto-sama you didn't tell me you had such a lovely lady as the Hokage's wife" Edogawa said slyly as he made his approach toward the woman. "Why don't you and I get to know each other better later" he winked as he took her stunned hand and kissed it all the while staring at her chest. Tsunade felt the anger begin to rise in her and her free hand clenched. After a moment of grinding her teeth, she punched the deserving kitsune with amazing force. The man went flying into a wall causing dust to fly. He slowly stood up and cracked his neck. "Oh, you're a feisty one, eh? I don't mind" he smirked and he winked at the woman.

She felt sickened at this mans actions. His pompous attitude assuming that, since she was a woman she wasn't the Hokage. Then making advances like this, 'who is this jerk?' she thought angrily. Seeing the displeasure written on their hokage's face; Kakashi, Lee and Gai all took a defensive stance in front of her with their kunai drawn. "You will not address Lady Hokage like this!" screamed Gai. "Naruto, JUST WHO THE HELL IS HE!" screamed Tsunade.

Edogawa paled and pointed a limp finger at the now furious woman as he stuttered, "N-N-Naruto-sama…s-she is the h-hokage!"

"Of course I am you bastard! What? Just because I am a woman you automatically think I can't be the leader of a village?" yelled Tsunade in a fury.

Naruto shook his head and said sternly, "Edogawa-san what would Yamamoto-chan have to say about all of this?"

"You wouldn't" he said trying to cover his fear but his body language betrayed his inner fright. Naruto's reply was a foxy grin and an evil glint in his eye. Edogawa audibly swallowed and said gloomily, "Sorry ma'am, my actions were uncalled for. Please forgive me" he unenthusiastically said in a semi-bow toward the hokage.

"Bull! Naruto just who is this…this…this pervert!" yelled the hokage.

Naruto's eyes steeled and he said with an edge of embarrassment, "I am sorry for the actions of my subordinate. He is a high ranking official within my government. He is a council member of the vulpine, in fact."

The ninja's eyes widened for different reasons but Lee was the first to get his tongue untied and asked, "Naruto what do mean "your" government?" At hearing the question Gai nodded and Kakashi and Tsunade exchanged worried glances.

Ichigo gasped and yelled, "Brother, they don't know you're…"

Naruto quickly silenced him by raising a stern hand. The blue and orange hair man started too, "Sir, you mean to tell me they don't even KNOW you're standing. I mean, quite honestly the reason the council allows your tenure here is to improve mortal and…"

He was also cut-off by a strict glare and a raised hand. "Lee, what I meant was that I am a clan heir and the internal clan government."

Lee's face became understanding and said, "Oh that's right I remember hearing that somewhere before…but Naruto-kun what clan was it again?"

Kakashi and Tsunade tensed feeling the anger rolling off of all the kitsune in the room. After a moment Naruto took a deep breath and said as civilly as possible, "We are the Vulpine, Lee"

"Oh I never heard of that one before!" Lee said cheerfully. Kakashi and Tsunade had sharp intakes of breath as they felt the anger of kitsune raise to the point that the adult kitsune were all shaking in anger.

Oblivious to this Gai addressed his pupil, "That's probably because they come from a far away land!" At the sight of Lee accepting this Kakashi and Tsunade let out their baited breath seeing that the anger from the Vulpine members seemed to quell.

"Why else do you think that man wears such a goofy and tacky outfit?" continued Gai.

Seeing that Edogawa was beginning to crack his knuckles, and not wanting another October 10th, Tsunade stepped in. She coughed gaining the attention of both mentor and student before continuing, "I thank you for your service, I believe Kakashi, Naruto and I have the situation under control. You will be paid for your overtime in your next pay check, you are dismissed." They were going to protest but seeing the look in her eyes they decided it would be for the best to leave. Together they nodded and left the room.

Once they were gone Naruto let out a deep sigh as he walked forward and took a heavy seat in front of the hokage's desk. "Sorry about this granny…"

Under normal circumstances she would have throttled him for his use of "granny"…but these weren't normal circumstances. Her thoughts were cut short when the blue haired man began to rant, "Tacky?... TACKY? How dare someone who wears SPANDEX call ME tacky?"

This drew the attention of the room towards him; but he just looked at them confused and said comically, "WHAT?" All in the room began to laugh at the man's ranting. "I am sorry, but I do NOT see how someone can call a Hawaiian shirt, cargo shorts and sandals tacky."

His comment only brought more laughter and when Naruto had finally calmed down he said light heartedly toward his councilman, "No, they aren't tacky at the shore…but we are no where near the ocean, so they look out of place here."

"And green spandex is in style?" he asked questioningly with an air of disbelief.

"Um…" Naruto scratched the back of his head trying to think of something nice to say about the "Green Beasts of Konoha's" wardrobe but drew blank.

A couple of coughs from Tsunade brought their attention to her and she put on a serious face. "They can be…a little strange in their wardrobe but they are great shinobi. I highly doubt that they meant to insult you, sometimes they can be a little uncouth."

"I see…" Edogawa said with distaste.

"Yes, but that is not at issue here. We are here because you came to the village without papers or warning!" yelled the hokage in an annoyed fashion.

"Are you saying that the Vulpine are unwelcome here?" asked Edogawa slyly but with an edge to his voice. "If that is the case we will have to revoke the privilege of having one of our kin, let alone the heir, in you ranks" he said with a serious face and the voice had a little bite to it.

'Whoa…I have never seen him act like this…' thought Naruto nervously.

"**What is the number one law of hunting?" **asked his father seriously.

Naruto sighed and let out in a monotone thought, 'Never underestimate your prey for it may be the wolf hiding in the sheep's clothing.'

**"WRONG!" **yelled his father.

'WHAT! I practiced those stupid rules you gave me for months in this realm" yelled Naruto indignant at his father's criticism.

**"You FORGOT the MOST important rule!" **his father yelled with a malevolent smirk.

'Which is?' Naruto said with his eye twitching.

**"The number ONE rule is…" **He paused for dramatic effect, **"Never forget to take your antacid before the hunt, for prey sometimes can give you really bad heartburn!"** he finished smiling.

Naruto felt his anger growing at father's attempts at humor. The vein on his forehead began to twitch as he yelled, 'Baka Fox!' and quickly left the dreamscape.

**'Kit, you need to learn to TAKE a joke…besides it was on the first page of manual I gave you' **he thought as he laughed at his son's actions. As eh thought about his joke, the fox sighed as he mumbled,** "that was lame though…'**

When Naruto came back to reality he found Tsunade sighing and saying, "I didn't mean it like that, but thanks to you, all the paperwork that I dumped on Anko is trivial compared to the amount that I have now"

Edogawa's eyes widened and his face began to show signs of understanding. His voice cut through the tense air, dripping with empathy, "I understand, when you are swamped with paperwork the stress can get to even the best of us. It can cause us to act irrationally but I know a great cure for the stress. Why don't you and I go somewhere and I'll show you?" He winked at her and he subconsciously flicked his eyes toward her chest again.

Tsunade's face turned a bright red as her anger soared; she began to clench her fists and let a low growl escape her throat. Then through gritted teeth she was able to barely get out, "Naruto-kun, do you want to get the hose for your _esteemed_ guest or should I?"

Naruto turned a disgusted face toward the councilman, "Edogawa please control yourself…"

Edogawa then retorted with a sly smirk, "Come on_ Naru-chan_, you're the one who gives me so much paperwork; the least you could let me do is have a little fun!"

Naruto was about to retaliate when Tsunade cut him off with a question in a bemused voice, "Naru-chan?" Seeing the blonde man shoot a menacing glace at the seven tails made her burst out laughing. After a moment when she had caught her breath, she said merrily, "I finally have something to call you after all of the times you called me "granny.""

Naruto paled deeply sighed. He then shot an evil look back at Edogawa as he said venomously, "Pervert!"

Edogawa smirked as he said with mirth, "I wouldn't be talking if I were you! I am not the one here with a concubine…" his smile grew because he knew how much this term bothered the heir but he didn't realize the consequences of these words. Otherwise he would have done it sooner; the look on the three tails was priceless during the following exchange.

Hiroko face flushed and tried to hide behind Naruto whom at the moment was gasping like fish out of water. Tsunade blinked at the two and then began to turn red with rage and her voice was filled with disappointment. "Naruto is that true…is that…that girl your concubine and that boy your secret lovechild!"

All of the mentioned kitsune turned deep red and all three began yell their retorts at the same time, "She ain't my concubine, she is just an attendant!"

"That's gross! She is my sister not my mom!"

"Please don't think something like that! He is just my master…" Hiroko whispered the last part and seemed to be disappointed, "…nothing more"

A now standing Naruto finished the group's grumblings with, "Besides, Ichigo is just nine human years old! How the could he be mine, what kind of a person do you think I am?" While in the background Edogawa was practically rolling on the floor in a fit of laughter.

Tsunade slightly embarrassed turned pink, "I just thought that…well…demons might…well...uh mature faster…"

Edogawa began laughing harder at her words drawing attention towards himself again he then scoffed and said, "Well, my dear, you don't have to worry at least you're not a doctor then we would all be in trouble!" When he finished all he could later recall was that he began to chuckle, than a ferocious growl, a fist, horrendous pain and then the blissful nothingness of unconsciousness.

The kitsune siblings were backed against the wall wearing faces of shock as Edogawa was sprawled unconscious on the floor. Tsunade was leaning over her desk with her fist where the crumpled man once stood and breathing heavily. While Naruto was standing stiff as a board with his hands at his sides and his mouth tightly shut due to the conditioning that was built up since Tsunade had come to the village.

After a moment of silence the man on the floor began to stir moaning from the pain. Naruto looked at the man pitifully and shook his head. The blonde man bent down and began to tap the other man's cheeks to make him wake up. When all he received was more groaning, Naruto turned to the fuming woman and asked, "I know he went over the line but can you please help?"

Her eyes narrowed and after a moment she sighed and began mumbling the mantra, "I will do no harm, I will do no harm, I will do no harm…" as she got up and made her way over toward the fallen man.

"Master I'll help too" Hiroko chimed in, while moving closer to help.

----+----+----+----+----+----+----+----+----+----+----+----+----+----+----+----+----+----+----

Five minutes later-

Edogawa's eyelids cracked open and his glance shot around the room trying to determine where he was. Naruto released a heavy sigh and said "Are you alright?"

The seven tailed kitsune looked over at Tsunade with a nervous and respectful gaze as he timidly raised his hand to where she had hit him, "That actually stings…you're pretty good…for a human anyway." Naruto gave him a skeptical glance since the man had tears welling in his eyes and a large swelling on his head. 'Only stings, eh?' thought the blonde man.

As Naruto and Hiroko helped the man up during which Naruto leaned in and whispered into the man's ear, "She is the most revered medical ninja in the world, I wouldn't insult her again or you might find yourself unable to produce heirs." When Naruto finished this Edogawa paled and made a mental note not to make this lady before him get angry again.

"Why are you here?" asked Tsunade sternly and suddenly.

"To see how the heir is faring and update him on how our realm is doing" he quickly said not wanting to be hit again. But then his face showed that he had just remembered something and said reflectively toward Naruto, "That reminds me the voluntary police force you suggested it working wonderfully! Crime is down 34!"

Naruto, after hearing some words from his father, said, "Edogawa-san the inner workings of the clan are not for human ears…they do not need to know about our delinquents."

All in the room looked at him oddly and Kakashi and Tsunade seemed to be hurt and offended by his remark. Shakily Tsunade said, "Is that what you think of us now Naruto? Just "humans" as you put it? Do you think you're better than us just because of a deal you made?"

Edogawa jumped in seeing that Naruto had a bad case of foot in mouth disease. "Of course he does, just like the rest of us! We are the vulpine! We are Kitsune!" he said distastefully. Then he looked at them with saddened eyes, "Or that is how we were taught…"

"Sorry but that was a direct request from my father…I didn't mean for it to sound so rude. I just repeated his words" Naruto said sadly.

Edogawa began to chuckle emptily, "That sounds like Kyuubi-sama."

"I see, please next time try not to be so egotistic when you phrase it or let us know who is saying it…" said a little peeved Hokage.

"Yeah, I will" embarrassedly stated Naruto as he scratched the back of his neck.

"So is there anything else I need to know?" Tsunade sighed.

Naruto proceeded to tell her that the kitsune would be attending the chuunin exams. At first she was not pleased but after a few hours of persuading her, she finally came around but on one condition: that kitsune, under any situation, would not reveal their true form or identities.

----+----+----+----+----+----+----+----+----+----+----+----+----+----+----+----+----+----+----

On the way to Naruto's apartment –

"Naru-chan, what are we doing in the slums? I don't think this is too safe" Edogawa said nervously as he looked around constantly for danger.

Naruto twitched at the nickname and said, "Stop acting so jumpy, no one will jump us as long as we don't stop or flaunt any money we have."

'Why did I have to take them all to my house?' an anguished Naruto thought.

**"The inn was full, remember?" **his father answered humorously

'Oh yeah…THIS SUCKS!' yelled Naruto at his father.

**"Good luck kit. You're gonna need it with Edogawa and Hiroko staying at your den" **his father said sympathetically but still sniggering the whole time.

'Thanks a lot…' huffed Naruto sarcastically.

"Master, what do you mean?" asked Hiroko as they turned left and Naruto's apartment building came into view.

"You seem well acquainted with the area. Why is that?" added the blue and orange haired man.

Naruto let a small smile play on his lips as he slowly raised his hand and pointed towards the dilapidated apartment building in front of them, "Because that's my home…"

"They make you live HERE!" said an outraged Edogawa.

"Remember sister? He told us about this once" added an upbeat but nervous Ichigo. A look of realization crossed the girl's face and she nodded.

Naruto stated remotely, "Yes, I live here and not by choice. Although forced to live here I have no complaints, it doesn't leak much, and I have indoor plumbing and electricity so I am content." Then his face cheered up and he began to laugh, "Just imagine how I felt when I saw my palace in our realm."

A kind and understanding look crossed Edogawa's eyes as he said with sincere respect, "Now I understand why you care so much about the underprivileged and the poor." Naruto nodded in confirmation as they made their way up the steps toward his apartment.

"But lets get off this topic it is only depressing us! My home might not be much but I hope you enjoy it" Naruto said cheerfully and a silly grin plastered on his face. He reached out and undid the numerous locks and safety precautions before opening the door. As he undid the locks all the other kitsune raised their eyebrows and Ichigo said, "Naruto? Isn't this a little excessive?" The other two seemed to agree by nodding their heads.

"Nah, Good fences make good neighbors. In my case, I use good locks" he said casually brushing aside the comment. With that they entered the shabby little apartment.

----+----+----+----+----+----+----+----+----+----+----+----+----+----+----+----+----+----+----

Naruto's Apartment –

Surprisingly the apartment wasn't that dirty except the occasional empty instant ramen container or the scrolls and books hastily shoved into a second-hand bookshelf. But the scene was ruined when a scream arose from Hiroko as a cockroach crawled out of the empty ramen container.

"WHAT IS THAT!" she screamed in an unladylike fashion.

Naruto let out nervous laughter as he said ashamed, "Sorry. I have been trying to rid of them for a while now but…as you can tell it isn't working too well."

In typical little boy manner Ichigo's eyes brightened up as he said in an awed voice, "Coooool!" He quickly ran over to the empty cup and scooped up the bug and began walking it over toward the group. Naruto was laughing because Hiroko was trying to hide behind him while yelling at Ichigo to kill it.

Edogawa sighed and lifted his hand. He snapped his fingers and the bug disappeared in blue flames. Naruto gave him a curious gaze while Hiroko said gratefully, "Thank you! That thing was disgusting!"

"What did ya' do that for? Sis was about to have a heart attack!" Ichigo pouted.

"That is why I got rid of it. Noble demons like ourselves have to respect others especially women" preached Edogawa in a noble and dignified manner.

"Don't give me that shit…where did you send it?" asked Naruto slyly.

Edogawa took a quick intake of breath and said comically, "Why I would never…"

Naruto gave his an evil grin, "That was a transportation Jutsu, so where did you send it?"

"Well, Due to this concussion I think I have I might have mistakenly sent it somewhere…" he replied devilishly.

----+----+----+----+----+----+----+----+----+----+----+----+----+----+----+----+----+----+----

Hokage's Office

Tsunade sat fuming as she worked on fudging the paperwork for allowing Naruto's "guests" to come. 'Just which country should I say they came from….ARGH! He makes things so difficult' angrily thought the blonde woman.

Grabbing the sake bottle that was near by; she took a large swig and began working again. Suddenly her head felt a little warm and small "pop" was heard in the room.

She arched her eyebrows curiously as she said aloud, "What was that?" looking around and finding nothing she continued to write down names and fake passports. In frustration she shook her head violently while using her hands to mess up her hair. On to the paper flew the cockroach where it began to make hissing sounds.

Her eyes widened in disgust and the right side of her mouth began to twitch. After a moment of delayed response, she screamed loud enough for the windows to rattle from the intensity.

"Hokage-sama!" yelled the worried Anbu that had rushed into the room to protect her. Instead of an assassin, terrorist, ninja gone postal or some other deadly presents that could be making the Hokage scream like this, they found something more amusing. There stood Tsunade holding a rolled up scroll with squished bug innards on it. She was gasping to recover her breath and was mumbling loud enough for them to hear, "The damn Aburame! They are always leaving one of those things in my office when they give me their debriefings. This time they're not going to get away with it….Oh no! Sixteen D ranked missions for each of them and I'll make them do something with public speaking…that will show 'em!"

Somewhere Shino sneezed and felt an ominous aura fall upon him and his clan. Tsunade turned her head and looked at the document that she was holding at the moment. Her pupils doubled their size in fear once again because they were covered in the guts of the roach and were now unreadable. She then for the second time screamed but this time with even more force, so much so that the Anbu had to cover their ears in hope of keeping their hearing. "All that work! It is all wasted…" she was able to get out through her cracking voice. She then began to weep on the shoulder of the nearest Anbu agent who in turn gently patted her on the back.

----+----+----+----+----+----+----+----+----+----+----+----+----+----+----+----+----+----+----

Naruto's Apartment

"You did WHAT?" yelled Naruto amused and astonished at the same time.

"I maybe sent her a little present for this" he smirked evilly as he pointed to his head where a large lump was forming from where Tsunade had hit him.

"THAT IS SO AWESOME! I never thought about sending granny a cockroach. I wish I could have seen her face." Naruto said childishly.

"Hey brother, can I pull some pranks while I am here too?" asked Ichigo eagerly.

Naruto began to rub his hands together giddily, "Of course! We all can…as long as we don't get caught! But if we do then…well, we'll face the consequences later."

"I knew you were a kitsune at heart Naru-chan!" Edogawa said evilly as he began to rub his hand together as well, thinking of great pranks.

They all looked each other in the eyes and began to laugh maniacally before a shrill voice cut them off. "Now boys we can't go making all the humans mad at us, now can we? Imagine what we would do if they came to our city and began causing havoc" scolded Hiroko while handing an ice pack to Edogawa.

He looked at her kindly and said, "Thank you."

She blushed a little from the compliment and walked back over towards the kitchen where she began cleaning without Naruto noticing.

Naruto sighed and said dejectedly, "I guess she is right…but that doesn't mean we can play little harmless tricks…just tell me before you do them and I'll tell you if they are okay. I don't want to screw up our potential treaty with silly little jokes." Edogawa silently nodded in agreement and surprisingly, so did Ichigo. Then Naruto got a wicked smirk, "That comes AFTER the treaty…" they looked at each other and began another fit of laughter.

"Hey Naruto, do you know how to play Mahjong?" Edogawa asked furtively.

Naruto replied modestly, "A little…"

"What about you squirt?" he asked in fatherly manner toward Ichigo.

The boys eyes widened, "M-me?"

The man nodded playfully, "Of course you, we need four players."

The boy's eyes began to sparkle, "You mean I get to play with you guys? A seven tails and my brother the heir!" he yelled cheerfully.

"Only if your brother approves…" the man said pondering. Hearing this, the boy quickly began to make puppy-dog eyes at Naruto.

"Yes, yes I don't see why not…Hey, Hiroko come on over, we need a fourth player" Naruto finished calling towards the hardworking woman.

"Ano, I will if you really want me too but I have no clue how to play…nor do I have any interest" she mumbled the last part so Naruto could pick up on it but Edogawa couldn't.

"I see, well we need a fourth player…" Naruto grumbled.

Edogawa paused and said, "Everyone I know is busy right now, mostly with family problems." After a few moments the blue and orange haired man said, "Don't you have a contract with the toads?"

"Yeah! I'll just summon one of them. Just so you know I think they like to be called frogs!" Naruto said with a smile.

"Actually Naruto, they are toads but since of the negative perception of toads and witches they told people they were frogs… Now they like to be called toads again" astutely said Edogawa.

Naruto face vaulted and Ichigo said awed, "Really?"

The man broke a cheesy grin and said cheerfully, "Nah! I was only joking! They rather be called "toads" but "frogs" is alright though not correct."

"Fine whatever lets just call one here so we can play" Naruto said composedly. He quickly bit his finger and made the seals and thought 'Toad!'

Suddenly a cloud of smoke appeared where Naruto had put his hand to summon the lesser demon. From the clearing smoke a coughing was heard and the figure of Gamakichi appeared.

He looked up and saw the blonde's face and stated rather rudely, "Oh It's only you. What do you want this time?"

Edogawa coughed and drew the attention of the toad toward him. The toad's eyes widened and said confusedly, "Aren't you with the vulpine?"

Edogawa smiled, "So you have heard of me! I am the great Seven Tailed Kitsune Edogawa..."

"Stop right there buddy, I heard of you from my uncle. You still owe him a bar tab of 40,000 from the last time you were in our prefecture" the toad said with a little bite in his voice.

"Oh…right" Edogawa blushed and began looking anywhere but the toad.

"Naruto, pops ain't gonna be happy when he hears you've been hangin' around with these types…" scolded the toad.

"What is that supposed to mean…" growled Edogawa.

"See look at him" the toad gestured toward him as he spoke to Naruto, "They are friendly at first and true to their word, their EXACT word…like lawyers. They always find a loophole, so be careful" the toad finished in a warning tone. Before Naruto could say a word in edgewise the toad began to talk again, "Anyway I'm gonna have to tell the boss about this. Could you tell me why you're hangin' around with these kitsune and why you summoned me?"

Naruto struggled to keep a strait face during the toad's rant knowing Gamakichi was about to have a bad case of foot in mouth disease. "Oh I dunno Gamakichi, I think they are pretty honorable. I should know too…" Naruto siad mysteriously.

The toad looked at him skeptically, "Oh and how would you know that?"

Naruto let out a strange grin allowing his canines to be seen predominantly as he stood up, "Because, I am one." Upon finishing his declaration he let his chakra begin to flow normally and the change took effect. His three tails popped out the top of the waist of his pants and the ears grew in. His teeth grew into fangs and claws took the place of his fingernails.

The toad was bewildered at the sight before him, "But…but…but only humans can sign the scroll!"

"I was a human then…Now I am half-demon" he said cheerfully with his tails waving majestically behind him showing his happiness.

Gamakichi's showed bewilderment and turned toward Edogawa, "h-how…?"

Edogawa smiled politely, "He was adopted by Kyuubi-sama a few human months back. He is our new heir."

Gamakichi almost fainted as he murmured, "then it is true…the rumors the kitsune have finally chosen a successor…"

"Yep! That's me…" Naruto said kindly.

"Um…I'm sorry if I offended you before I really didn't mean those things" Gamakichi said nervously.

Naruto waved him off with a hand and shook his head, "Already forgotten."

"Well I better go tell pops so we can figure all this out. He will probably call an assembly of demons to straiten out the details and introduce you into our ranks…" the toad said quickly aiming the last part toward Naruto.

Naruto began waving his hand uncaringly, "But that isn't why I called you here." Seeing the toad give him a puzzled look he smiled. "Come on relax no need to be so formal, right?" he asked the demons around him as he motioned toward the spot on the other side of the table. Compiling Edogawa and Ichigo turned into their half demon forms and seemed to visibly relax, Edogawa even let out a contented sigh.

The toad looked at them curiously and Edogawa said happily, "Come on, this is a casual get-together between demons! Relax!" After the kitsune said that, the toad looked around and seeing that even Hiroko was in her half demon form he tepidly closed his eyes and allowed his half demon form to be seen. He looked like any other human being except his nostrils were a little squashed like a toad's. If he had tails, Naruto observed, he hid them very well.

**"Toads are odd…I never found out about there class system. If I were you I wouldn't ask either, demons are quiet protective of their clan secrets" **the great Kyuubi answered the unasked question.

'Like I would' replied the indignant Naruto.

**"Yes you would…" **he retorted with a smirk on his face.

"Don't say anything" said the short and stout man who was now sitting where Naruto had indicated earlier.

"About what?" Naruto asked confused and the toad lifted his hand and pointed to the top of Ichigo's head and then his own showing he was only a few inches taller. Seeing that the Kitsune understood and kept their mouths shut, Gamakichi said in a annoyed tone, "Can you tell me why you brought me here?"

Hiroko brought some tea and placed it by the players and politely left. They all took it gracefully and began to drink politely waiting for a response. . After a moment, Naruto called and thank you toward the woman making her blush before returning his attention back toward the group. "I brought you because…Do you know how to play?" he asked holding up some titles used to play.

The toad smiled evilly and said slyly, "Of course I know how to play but why not make it more interesting?"

Edogawa's face broke out in glee as he said ominously, "I was hoping you would say that.

After a few moments they reached and agreement. Gamakichi repeated it just make the terms clear, "Alright, The blue haired freak plays with his debt, I play with my recent pay check, Naruto plays with his money and the kid will bet with a set amount given to him from Naruto and once he is out he can no longer gain or lose points, Understood?"

Icchigo looked nervous, "Brother are you sure this is alright I mean it is a lot of money and I am not too good."

"Don't worry about it; I have a lot since they just paid me for my training counting it as long duration A-rank mission, so you can guess the pay was decent. Besides when you bet your money you should already count it as gone. That way you can never get into trouble and you're not stressed when playing, got it?" Naruto said kindly and short of breath.

"So…you're saying that it is alright for me to lose all this money?" Ichigo asked.

"Bingo! But just don't TRY to lose all your money or you'll miss out on some of the fun" smiled Naruto back.

"Alright!" cheered the boy.

'Dead money' thought Gamakichi and Edogawa practically licking their chops.

That was how they spent their time together well into the wee hours of the night. Laughter and stories made the time fly by.

It was 3:00 A.M. and about an hour before the party had ended and Gamakichi had left with a little lighter of a wallet and a smile. Naruto at the moment looked woefully at his empty wallet as he sat on his futon on the ground. He then shot an envious glace at the now soundly sleeping seven tails, who at the moment was sleeping on his bed.

Next to the pajama clad three tails, peacefully slept Ichigo with a smile on his face. 'Well at least he had fun. Heck I had fun so I guess the money was worth it…but damn it I didn't know Edogawa was so good…' thought Naruto as he sighed and tossed the wallet to the side.

**"You got your ass handed to you!" **his father laughed.

'Shut up. I know…if only granny was there then I would have had a chance' Naruto thought jokingly only making his father laugh more.

Suddenly a soft hand on his knee brought him back to the reality only to find Hiroko who was sleeping in the futon on the other side of to him had accidentally put her hand on his knee. Blushing madly he quickly removed her hand and put it on her futon.

Sighing he went back into deep thought about the upcoming exams. Ripping him from thought once again was Hiroko. This time though was a little more that the innocent hand, in her sleep with lightening speed, she had wrapped her arms around his stomach and put her head in his lap. Shocked Naruto stared incredulously at the lightly snoring figure. Snapping out of his daze he began to try to gently pry her off of him, which only caused her to tighten her death grip on him.

"Hiroko, get off me!" he whispered harshly as he continued his futile attempts to free himself. This continued for a couple of moment and amazingly she stayed asleep but the other occupants in the room began to stir due to the ruckus. Not wanting to wake the others, Naruto sighed in defeat and stopped trying to pry the girl off of himself. He could have sworn that he saw her smirk for a moment but on closer inspection chalked it up to his imagination. 'This is gonna be a long night…' whined Naruto to his father.

**"And a rather entertaining morning!"** chortled his father.

----+----+----+----+----+----+----+----+----+----+----+----+----+----+----+----+----+----+----

Time skip: Day of the exams

Thankfully for Naruto and much to the disappointment of the Kyuubi, Hiroko woke up early that morning to fix breakfast. Finding herself looking into the annoyed and embarrassed eyes of Naruto made her quickly remove herself and quietly spout apologies to him.

That had been a week ago and today was the big day. The past week flew by him. What did was varied but He mostly trained, got Edogawa out of trouble, ate lunch with his team (though he only went to see Hinata), occasionally played tail ball deep in the woods with Ichigo and gambled at night with his demon friends. He was getting better and had actually made a small profit last night.

Though right now his mind was far form gambling or fun, instead it was focused on one thing and that was the chuunin exam. He examined himself in the mirror and smiled audaciously at his image. The others had already gone to the stadium to get their seats and to allow him to have the apartment to get ready.

**"You ready?" **asked his father trying to pump up his son.Naruto nodded silently but his father could feel the man's excitement rebound over the mental link.

Naruto face began to twitch showing the bounds of his restraint being tested but finally he gave in. He took a deep breath and shouted, "HELL YEAH!" into the sky. Afterward he recovered and placed back on his formal manners the vulpine had drilled into him. Slowly raised his hand to his ear level as he prepared himself for the challenges ahead. With on last deep breath he snapped his fingers and the inferno engulfed his figure sending him to his fate.

----+----+----+----+----+----+----+----+----+----+----+----+----+----+----+----+----+----+----

Konoha Stadium –

The masses were excitedly murmuring unintelligibly in the stands waiting for the event they all had been waiting so long for. The Hokage and Kazekage sat in the private box waiting for the time for the event to commence. The large electronic board in the stadium showed pictures of the people in the stands. Tsunade smiled, since making this a three day long event the stands were packed by varying types of people. Of course there were the nobles and the sort who wanted to see what the villages had to offer but along with them came a different type of fan. In the cheaper seats they had just recently opened to the public were fanatics covered in their village's colors and held banners with different encouraging slogans for their teams. The big screen showed a man with a beer dispensing hat and Tsunade felt an inkling of jealously but knew that the turning her hokage hat into one was not the wisest choice. Suddenly the background music in the stadium stopped ad the big screen began to flash the time: 12:30. The crowd instantly hushed and a deep announcer's voice filled the air.

"Welcome ladies and gentlemen to Konoha Chuunin exams!" it said smoothly. Cheering erupted from the cheaper seats and soon it seamed to infect many in the crowd as well. "This year a different type of elimination round has been devised for this portion of the exam. It will last three action packed days, allowing you to feel triple the excitement!" more cheering and fanatic yelling.

"This year we have fifteen competitors, and let's introduce them now!" The voice called whipping the crowd into frenzy. Spotlights and fog machines went into effect as the rock, grass, sand and stone teams were introduced. During this time Gaara leaned over and whispered into Tsunade's ear, "Isn't this a little excessive?" She raised an eyebrow questioningly and he responded, "Fog machines?"

She smiled with mirth, "I wanted fireworks, laser lights and confetti but this is all the council would give. It makes it more exciting and helps sell the ninja better."

Gaara let out an exasperated sigh and shook his head and returned his attention toward the ninja now being introduced.

"Now for the hometown teams!" yelled the voice and it got the crowd screaming and yelling various cheers. The big screen started to play an intro movie of three figures covered in shadow flashing is accordance with the rising tempo. Suddenly fire and the konoha leaf flashed up on and the next scene began. The screen changed to show a large Number "10!" and soon the pictures of the ninja in the group popped up with their names appearing with different visual effects below them. Once the intro video had wrapped up the voice began the introductions.

"Here he is, the mountain man; Chouji Akimichi!" the voice called as in walked Chouji carrying his snacks with the spotlights following him. He smiled and waved at the many people in the stands. He then walked proudly over to the contestants' box and took his seat.

"Next the women of blades, TEN-TEN …" her last name was drowned out by the din create by her many supporting fans in the stands. Boys rose from their seats to get a better look at the girl but most where dragged back down by their girlfriend/wife.

Out came the jaw dropping girl in a stunning outfit and a large katana on her side. She winked at her many adoring fans and lifted a kunai from out of her pouch and licked its edge. Afterward she smiled prettily and sauntered over to the box.

The announcer came back on and said, "Rounding out team ten is the gorgeous and brilliant Ino Yamanaka!" She also had some fan boys but not as many hanging over the stands hoping she would notice them. The woman walked out of the tunnel as though she owned the world. Smiling and waving in a royal fashion as she entered the awaiting box.

Once the cheering had quelled the announcer came back, "The final team we have to introduce is TEAM EIGHT!" Upon hearing this cheering broke out as the video clip started. Dramatic music began to play and three darkened and imposing figures were shown. Suddenly the symbol of leaf appeared and began to spin and changed into the Hyuga flame. Out of one side of the flame sprouted a dog which seemed to be leaping out of the television. On the other side a fox appeared as it majestically looked out of frame but had a small smirk playing on it lips. In the center of the Hyuga flame the dog's and foxes's tails intertwined. The vulpine shuddered at what it implied but kept their repulsion to themselves. Ishikawa who watched on thought, 'I agree with Naruto on this, the Vulpine have to get over this feud with the Canis clan.' While on the other hand Takahashi trembled with anger and he raged in his mind, 'What will this filthily half-breed have us do?" as he looked at the picture.

Other non-vulpine bystanders either liked it, did know what to think or were angry with the imagery of a fox. Most from out of town though erupted in applause and rabid excitement. This team seemed interesting, a Hyuga and two very skilled looking summoners or trainers on a team. One was from a prestigious clan which was heard of in most shinobi villages; the Inuzuka. The other had not been heard of in three years but last time in this exam he caused an upset defeating Neji Hyuga before the invasion took place.

The video continued, the music changed to "Lithium Flower" by Yoko Kanno and the image of a formidable Hinata appeared with her eyes blazing and her open hand punching through the background paper to the foreground to make the appearance she made a hole to allow the audience to see her.

Then the music changed once more to "Who let the dogs out?" by the Bajamen as a picture of an enthusiastic Kiba and Akamaru seemed to be jumping out of the hole that had been made by Hinata. The most of the crowed cheered loudly but many in the crowd shook their heads at how cliché the song was.

Finally the song changed again, and "Until the End" by Breaking Benjamin reverberated through the stadium. An image of Naruto giving his signature grin and thumbs up sign appeared in the hole on the screen and a fox's image looming behind him. As his name lit up, among the cheering and scattered booing, murmurs broke throughout the stadium. Some were due to confusion for his name change or the fox images, a small number in pride, others were of excitement, some fearful and finally several of these murmurs were from disgust.

The video ended in a crescendo of music and a picture of all three back to back was displayed. Once the video was done running, the announcer came back on. "Alright, coming into the arena is the top dog; Kiba Inuzuka!" The crowd erupted in screams of joy and encouragement for the man.

Kiba strode out atop his dog waving merrily and sometimes pumping his fists to show his fighting sprit. After basking in the limelight and blowing a few kisses to girls, he and his dog walked into the box with a smirk on his face.

"Next we have the clan of legend, Hinata Hyuga!" screamed the voice rallying the crowd.

In the tunnel Hinata sighed and thought depressed, 'Is that all they see when they look at me? Is all they see is a Hyuga?' Thinking of Naruto and their recent chat a determined face was fixed and she thought, 'I'll show them the real me! Just like Naruto-kun said!'

She ran out onto the field and waved politely to the fans and then smiled happily as if she didn't have a care in the world. She walked calmly over to the box and went to go inside when an idea came to her. Normally she wouldn't act on it but she being more confident decided to act on it. Before going into the box she quickly spun around, pulled her eyelid down and stuck out her tongue at the crowd. Then quickly, she dodged into the box.

The stadium was shocked; they had never seen a member of the "proper" Hyuga act in such a childish way. To many it was refreshing and caused a resurgence in the frenzied crowd.

After the crowd had calmed a little the announcer came back, "And finally, here's a mouthful! Naruto Uzumaki of the Vulpine!"

As the crowd began its mixed reaction they were silenced by a spectacle that had even the most hardened shinobi in awe. In coordination, pyres of different colored fire appeared, forming two lines of thirteen men and women on each side. Two flag bearers appeared in the front with the vulpine crest emblazoned upon them. Suddenly in the line every odd person drew their swords to form a walkway under their swords. Normally they would have used their tails but due to the circumstances they chose to make do with swords. Then the even numbered vulpine rose their imperial trumpets to their mouths and began to play.

In the back of the line another pyre appeared when the trumpeting began to reveal a briefly annoyed and then regal looking Naruto. He began he walk under the swords full of embarrassment and doing his best to hide it. He did it well because he looked very dignified and carried an aura of power as he walked. As he went under each pair of swords the guards would lower them and give him a salute. At the end of the walk the flag bearers moved out the way. The blonde man, looked toward the kages and gave a bow and turned toward where the council were seated and paid them the same homage. Then with a patented smirk, he waved to the silent and awed crowd joyfully. He then left to the box and his entourage disappeared in a flash of fire.

Once he was out of view the crowd began to murmur with awe and wonder and, in some places, fear. Both the kages looked at each other with mystified faces. Tsunade finally said in awe, "He sure does know how to make an entrance."

Gaara nodded and gave her one of his rare laughs, "That he does…"

Then after a moment Tsunade rose and clapped her hands bringing the arena to silence. "I would like to wish everyone here, "Welcome to our village and the chuunin exams." Those who traveled I hope you had a safe journey and I hope you enjoy your stay here. But we are not here for pleasantries, we are here for one reason and that is those special ninja who have demonstrated they may have the skills deemed good enough to become chuunin. They are the cream of the crop and I am proud of all of them. On this stage they will have to clear the final hurdle to become great shinobi. Before your eyes their futures will be written. And now to explain this final task, it is going to be a cross between round-robin and a free-for-all tournament. A random number generator will determine the matches and a contestant is allowed to lose one match allowing them to demonstrate their abilities to a better extent. There will be two matches for the competitors every day except for those lucky enough to get a bye. This will continue until we have a winner."

The crowd murmured in agreement for the new rules and some clapped happily. "Also," Tsunade said gleefully, "For our referee the legendary sennin Jiraiya!" At hearing this Naruto sweat dropped as the male and shinobi portion of the stadium began to go wild. "Now without any further ado, start the examination!"

The big screen went dark as names furiously flashed until the first name stopped showing the first competitor; Hachiro Yukie – Stone. Naruto's heart was in his throat as he watched patiently for the next name to be chosen. Then it appeared; "Naruto Uzumaki of the vulpine" scrunched on the other side.

He let out a nervous sigh and said to the box as a whole, "right out of the blocks ,eh? Awesome!"

"Good luck fox boy!" Kiba called.

"What? Wishing me luck" he asked sarcastically.

"Don't dwell too much on it, it's just that I wanna be the guy to take you out!" smirked the dog user.

"We're rooting for ya'" called Ino pointing to her nodding teammates.

"Thanks" the blond man said embarrassedly scratching the back of his neck.

Then surprising him from his right was the soft and kind voice, "I believe in you Naruto."

He turned toward the warm voice and inwardly gasped when he saw those distinct eyes. Blushing the girl was smiling at him and he just smiled stupidly back.

His heart warmed as his confidence grew and he said warmly, "I'll remember that, thank you!" Finally he turned and left for the arena to face his fate and a battle for the recognition he always wanted.

----+----+----+----+----+----+----+----+----+----+----+----+----+----+----+----+----+----+----

Hey,

In response for my 200th review I started this early and made this the longest chapter of the story. As you can see I finally got to the chuunin exams which I promised awhile back. If you don't know the songs I used in this chapter don't worry they were only there for add enjoyment if you knew them. I hope you have enjoyed this so far and as always; Read and Review: Please be kind.

Joe

Ich werde Sie später sehen!


	11. Time to Rumble

Why do I have to hide?

Chapter 11

Brought to you by: Anonymous Joe

Edited by: ---------(Even I didn't have the time….)

Disclaimer: I do NOT…I repeat I do NOT own anything related to Naruto….this honor belongs to those who own its copyright…which sadly is not me.

"speech"

'thought'

"**Kyuubi speech"**

'**Kyuubi thought'**

A/N: Sorry this is late …I don't think you want to hear excuses…eh? grumbles about a load of problems

_(I don't know Japanese so…techniques are in English and I use honorifics whenever I feel like it…so don't ask me why, I put them in when they feel right, Sorry if you don't like this) _

----+----+----+----+----+----+----+----+----+----+----+----+----+----+----+----+----+----+----

Konoha Stadium –

The crowd was roaring while waiting for the match to begin and the stone ninja was just getting into position. Naruto did a quick survey of the man and inwardly sighed, 'Good is soul is only 29 percent dark'

**"Looks as if my grand appearance will be put on hold…I don't mind"** his father said reassuringly.

Naruto walked up and took his place as the Sennin came strolling between the two combatants. "Now I'll explain the rules!" Jiraiya said loudly so the whole stadium could hear him as he began reading off a note card. "You will both commence combat to demonstrate all of your available skills. You will fight to kill but when ordered all fighting must cease! You WILL be disqualified for not obeying the referee's…; that's me!" he stylishly said in the middle of the sentence as he continued, "…orders. You will be disqualified if any member of the audience is involved or killed! You may forfeit any match you wish if you think such a decision would be wise. You may earn points by getting phone numbers for me and…" At this he was cut off by a livid Hokage.

"Jiraiya what was that! I'll have you castra-…" she screamed as her microphone was cut and was escorted outside by ANBU guards to clam down.

Jiraiya laughed nervously as he scratched the back of his head. "Just joking people…fun is what most of us are here for, am I right?" He called toward the crowd. The frenzied crowd roared back in approval. "Just as a side note my new book will be in stores on August 24…" he began his sales pitch which had many a man writing down the date of the new release.

"I don't give a damn when your book comes out! Can you start this damn test! I want to squash that leaf brat!" growled the angered stone ninja.

The crowd roared in excitement with the boy's remark. Jiraiya, on the other hand, was not too pleased with being drawn out of his promotional speech. He shot the stone ninja an annoyed glance and said a little sharply, "I guess we could get on with the match…Are you both ready?"

Naruto nodded his head and gave a courteous bow toward his opponent and the referee. Jiraiya nodded in approval and waited for the stone ninja's response. The lanky man of about six feet tall just replied with an annoyed huff of air and took athe position for a fight. Seeing this, the toad Sennin slowly raised his hand into the air, then giving both combatants serious stares has quickly lowered the hand and disappeared into a puff of smoke.

The clock on the big screen began counting upward while tracking the fight for those in the cheap seats. The stone ninja looked directly at Naruto with an evil glint in his eyes, "I am going to avenge the death of my grandfather! You leaf have his blood on your hands!" After completing this declaration of war the man pointed dangerously at Naruto.

At the time the man finished his declaration, the announcer's voice returned from before and said out loud, "It seems that this match has become a grudge match between Leaf and Stone! Folks this could get ugly!" The crowd roared with anticipation during the pre-battle banter.

'Father, can I toy with him?' asked Naruto pleadingly.

The Kyuubi began to laugh throatily and said in a mock stern voice, **"Now, kit it isn't polite to play with your food!"**

'Come on…' whined the blonde half-demon.

After a few strained moments the great demon relented playfully, **"Alright but just this once…"**

'Yes!' mentally cheered Naruto.

**"Just don't make it too long…we don't need to waste our time on ninja of his skill level" **The Kyuubi said while he thought seriously, knowing what naruto's true purpose was, '**you can't stop every Sasuke wannabe, I hope you know that kit…'**

After returning to normal time Naruto replied in a monotone, "Oh how pitiful…"

The stone ninja's eyes widened in rage, "WHAT WAS THAT?"

"I said it is just pitiful" Naruto replied with a small smirk.

The stone ninja began to pump out killing intent by the buckets and his breathing was labored as he barely got out, "Are you saying the avenging of the murder of my grandfather by your country's hand is pitiful???"

"No, that is honorable…but allowing revenge to consume your life, that is pitiful. Your grandfather gave his life to protect you and his family! Respect his wishes and cherish it or you'll wind up like the others who follow your path; alone, heartless, cold, detached and unloved" the blonde man powerfully warned.

"What would you know about it? His honor needs to be restored, WE need revenge. For what your country has done, I will kill as many leaf shinobi as I possibly can!" The man screamed back in hysteria.

Naruto shook his head sadly and said softly, "You're just like him…you're just as weak as him as well…"

Many people who knew about Naruto or the Uchiha, gasped for they knew who the young man was alluding to. Sakura in the stands began holding back tears, as the pain from their former teammate began reopening scars in her heart. Suddenly a strong arm wrapped around her and for once she was happy to see the silly green clad arm comforting her.

In the box those who knew Naruto gasped and felt different feelings toward the match. Kiba, Ino and Ten-ten knew Naruto was on the same team as Sasuke and figured it was just Naruto imagining things. Chouji on the other hand had been with Naruto when the traitor finally showed his true colors and knew how the blonde must be reliving some sort of sorrow.

'Naruto-kun…you are so caring but I don't want you to get hurt again…' thought the cute pale eyed girl. She had been in the shadows watching this man for years and knew how he reacted to the traitorous man.

Back on the field the stone Ninja had had enough, "WEAK AM I?" he shouted out in an animalistic voice dripping with insanity. He quickly raised his hands and made a few choice seals and pointed a glowing finger at Naruto. "DIE!!!!!!" screamed the stone ninja and fired the shot of glowing power at the blonde kitsune. Naruto put his hand up to block the shot but it wasn't a normal shot, it exploded about 3 feet in front of Naruto, bathing the entire coliseum in shades of periwinkle and released a horrendous screeching noise. The burst of light was so bright it caused everyone in the stadium to shield their eyes and when they looked back all they saw was a crater and the stone ninja standing proud.

"You are a disgrace to leaf…your death will never compensate for my grandfathers…" mocked the stone ninja. Those in the box with the exception of the grass and the other stone team members held their breath and were on the edge of their seats. "Naruto was way too strong for this…I knew that mouth of his would get him trouble one of these days…but I didn't want this…" quietly commented Kiba.

Suddenly many in the stadium erupted into applause and cheers; some began to shout, "The fox is finally gone" or some other slogan of hate. The vulpine that were present began to feel their tempers rising and were leaving their seats. Jiraiya stood with his mouth open wide at seeing his latest pupil die in front of him and was yet agian powerless to stop it. Tsunade who had recently returned after calming down was on the verge of tears and now was extremely pissed at hearing the revelry going on in the stadium while Gaara stood with a frown and shook his head while he felt something within him pull at his heart. Before he began to concede to the feeling of sadness, his demon said, **"Those foxes don't die that easily…"** which strangely gave Gaara a sense of peace even though he usually felt the opposite after talking to Shukaku.

Within the box Hinata was at a loss for words, she could feel her heart break and tears begin to well in her eyes. Then when the sounds of merrymaking hit her ears the tears began to flow freely as her anger raged. While teh hot tears were streaming down her pale cheeks, she stood with scowl plastered on her face. Then she felt a heavy hand rest on her shoulder and she turned to see a somber looking Chouji. "Just where do you think your going miss?" he asked calmly.

Hinata felt furious and it seemed to override her normal behavior, she slapped his hand off of her and she said angrily, "Get you hands off of me! He died, and they are LAUGHING! I am not going to stand here and let it happen! I am going to..."

"Do what?" asked the man seriously.

"I don't know but something!" she yelled back hysterically as she turned and began to head for the door. Quickly Chouji grabbed her arm and held her back, "Don't you have any confidence in Naruto? The man I know would never let something like that put an end to him! He is alive I can tell!" said the man heatedly.

She gasped and realized how she was acting... and she felt her face become flushed, "Sorry…I do have faith but…" she apologized softly.

"Then watch the match…"came the reply of the mountain man. With that she halfheartedly sat back down and continued to intently watch the match with those hot tears of sadness tears still falling down her face.

Back out in the stadium the stone ninja began to boast. "Heh…looks like the leaf is using mama's boys nowadays since he couldn't withstand the "lunarflame" at only 10 percent…he is the one who is pitiful."

The saddened referee was about the call out the winner when a voice filled the stadium, "You should research you opponents before you make insults…I never had family until recently and soon yours will have one less member."

All started to look around to find the source of the voice and the announcer came back on, "It seems that we still have a match but with that last attack will Naruto still be able to fight let alone stand up against that strong attack?"

Naruto answered back in a booming voice, "That's a stupid question! Of course I can!"

Trying to maintain his cool the stone ninja called out shakily as he looked everywhere for a sign of his opponent, "DON'T MOCK ME! We are in a battle; don't take your time to answer the DAMN ANNOUNCER!"

The announcer said back, "I take offense to that!" but no one paid any attention.

"Fine then I'll finish this…" Naruto replied and suddenly sixteen flames erupted into being. Along with the flames, a chorus of beautiful female voices erupted throughout the stadium silencing everyone. Out of each flame slowly stepped a copy of a proud and heroic looking Naruto. They all put on a small smirk and said simultaneously, "I think your nation suits you, you are dumb as a rock."

The stone ninja began to growl but Naruto had already started his winning combination. All sixteen clones began quickly going through hand symbols and began to slap their hands onto the ground. When one of their hands touched the charred soil, green lines began shooting out of their fingertips. The lines began a primal dance across the arena floor linking together and the crowd gasped in amazement as the lines formed an archaic seal. As it began to lift off the ground it let out a purring of soft whispers. Soon a shimmering gold barrier formed around the arena sealing the combatants in and others out. Jiraiya at this time was safely outside the barrier for some unknown reason though many believe that it might have had to do with blonde bombshell sitting in seat 7-A.

The stone ninja began to laugh, "You went through all of that for a BARRIER? You are the stupid one! Wasting chakra for this, newsflash I am already in the barrier so it isn't any good!"

The clones smiled and said, "These walls aren't to keep you out, but rather to keep you in!"

Kyuubi sighed, **"Kit, even I know that line is lame…."**

Naruto just thought back, 'just shut up…'

His clones quickly made the sacred seals and slammed their hands into the ground. Then fifteen of them erupted into a different colored smoke clouds that began to fill the space within the barrier and then the real Naruto paused for a moment to give the stone ninja a evil smirk then snapped his fingers which caused the whole arena within the barrier to become a horrible inferno so dazzling it rivaled the sun in it brightness. The heat that leaked through the barrier told the crowd that it was probably as hot as the sun as well. Screaming more horrendous than many of the seasoned Anbu ever encountered could be heard throughout out the city, the land scorched and the barrier creaked and moaned as the pressures screamed to be released but the walls stood strong. Then suddenly the sounds stopped and the stadium was filled with an eerie silence and the peoples faces were skewed in horror at what they had just witnessed.

When all had cleared a small purple fire was still ablaze in the center of the field. As proof of the insane temperatures the sand that had once covered the battle ground had turned to glass. The scorched form of the stone ninja lay on the ground gasping for breath, third degree burns seemed to cover at least one third of his body. A weak barrier that had barely protected his prone from through out the firestorm then disintegrated. Right afterwards Naruto's figure appeared from within the purple flames and stepped out valiantly. He slowly made his way over to the fallen man and said softly but loud enough for all to hear, "I spared your life because your ancestor gave his to protect it. Right now that fire over there," he pointed his hand wearily toward the flickering light, "is using up the oxygen within here, soon it will drop below a sustainable point and you, young man, will die…"

He was cut off here by the stone ninja, "Then you will die too, stupid!" he said smugly.

Naruto shook his head, "No I won't. I am no longer bound by those rules. I can survive will little to no oxygen with a Jutsu; it allows me to breathe nitrogen. So I will say this once again, surrender and admit defeat. Cherish your loved ones along with your life and live for your grandfather." The stone ninja looked at him resentfully and Naruto said softly and kindly, "Do you yield?"

With a long pause the stone ninja said softly, "Yes…" and passed out unable to fight again for a very long time.

Naruto sighed in relief and snapped his fingers once more and allowed the air to once again fill the space. Jiraiya quickly made his way over toward Naruto careful not to slide on the glass coated ground and raised Naruto's hand.

"WINNER NARUTO OF LEAF!" yelled the announcer's voice as on the big screen his record now read 1-0-0. This was followed by a wide range of reactions from booing to ferocious yelling of approval.

"Now we will have a five minute break to reset the field…." Jiraiya said loudly but then look around at the field, "…Make that thirty!"

----+----+----+----+----+----+----+----+----+----+----+----+----+----+----+----+----+----+----

Outside the press box-

Neji had watched the fight and he was thoroughly impressed, 'He has grown quite a lot...' he thought respectfully. He had gotten up to get his lonesome self a drink and maybe a hamburger. He had an extra ticket for this event to bring a guest but he had thought it unnecessary and he had wanted a new set of kunai recently. So it was gone but in its place his wallet was considerably heavier. As he was walking past the entrance to the press box something had happened that shocked him, yes a proud Hyuga, to the very core.

The door opened and from behind the shadows came a man who looked hot, exhausted and in need of a break. This man was very familiar to Neji…it was Shino. Neji had always thought the bug tamer was of the mind set as he, a clam and collective one…but this surprised even him. After he recollected his thoughts Neji got out in an astonished voice, "Shino? What…what were you doing in there?"

Shino flinched; he had obviously hoped Neji didn't recognize him. He sighed a deep sigh and he finally said in a monotone, "Orders from the Hokage…"

Neji sighed in relief, "Oh…I thought you were the announcer for a second" he replied humorously. Shino gave him an odd look and mumbled quietly that sounded like a "yeah…"

"Well then I will take my leave…" Neji said formally going back to his Hyuga style. Shino was about to give a parting mumbled "bye" when the door opened suddenly and a pompous twenty year old man covered with pimples came out in a hurry. Once he spotted the bug user he shouted, "Hurry up, you're on in five!" Before Shino could reply the door was slammed shut once again. Neji just blinked at Shino for a moment. In response to the somewhat dignified man Shino raised an eyebrow. That just caused Neji to begin to snigger at Shino's misfortune because he had pieced the clues together that this was some sort of punishment. He was about to ask what the bug man had done when Shino's face contorted into a face that was previously never seen. It seemed he was at the verge of tears and he said in a slightly higher pitched voice, "Why are you laughing?"

Neji blinked and said through a strained voice, "You, being an announcer?"

Shino face twisted even more and it seemed if he was about to let loose tears at any moment and Neji was getting nervous. "You're laughing at my life's DREAM! I secretly always wanted to be a talk show host…but I was always afraid of…of…of this" barely got out the bug user and he turned his back toward the Hyuga.

The branch member now was feeling horrible and it reminded him of his fight with the blonde haired vulpine so long ago. Quickly Neji said in a remorseful tone, "I-I'm sorry I just didn't…" he dropped off. He was going to continue until there was a change in the bug user's demeanor.

Shino turned around and put on a little smirk and said in his normal monotone voice, "got you…" and let out a quick and soft chuckle permeate from his throat. Neji stood there dumbstruck and stared at the man at a loss for words but he could feel his anger rising. "I thought I would try a Naruto tactic…it seems somewhat… enjoyable…" Neji could feel his fists clenching and he could his teeth begin the grind while the vein on his forehead began to bulge. Shino the proceeded to reach within his pocket and retrieved a little yellow book which had on its cover, "Humor for Stiffs…Volume 4." Shino then said curtly, "I have to return to my punishment…farewell Hyuga-san" and left back into the press box.

This just left Neji in a bad mood for the rest of the day, so much so that the line for concessions let him cut to the front after feeling his killer intent…Neji Hyuga hated being the butt of jokes.

----+----+----+----+----+----+----+----+----+----+----+----+----+----+----+----+----+----+----

In the contestants box-

Naruto entered

The room was silent and all eyes were on Naruto as he walked stoically back to his seat and sat down. He then crossed his hand is concentration and stared intently out at the arena. "N-nart-to…when did you learn to d-do that?" Chouji asked in a hush.

A small smirk broke out on the man's face though he didn't move his head, "My clan…" was all he said mysteriously.

"That's right this mysterious vulpine clan…" Ten-ten said out loud to show her frustrations. She huffed and said somewhat heatedly, "What kind of clan is it! I have done so much research, even with Ino here…but found zilch!"

Naruto opened his mouth to speak when one of the Grass-nin, Pi to be exact, cut his remarks off, "Sounds like a clan of trash to me. Naming themselves after such disgusting pests, vermin as I like to think of them."

Once the quote was finished, the cursing and bloodlust from within Naruto's mind didn't stop while Naruto was using all his will power to hold back. He was biting his tongue so hard he could taste blood in his mouth and his nails had grown several centimeters in the short duration. Kiba swallowed hard knowing how the man reacted to the insulting of foxes, he was ready to intervene if things got any worse. Naruto was about to reach for his kunai and fillet the grass ninja when suddenly Naruto feel a soft silky object touch his hand and a strange cooling and claming effect ran throughout his body.

It felt to him as if all the cares within him left and his temper began to cool. The great fox with in his mind seemed to settle as well. The thing in his hand began to squeeze kindly, wafting him and his father into a state of bliss so much so the great Kyuubi curled up within his cage and began to sleep. The giant fox then began to release a noise within him to show his pleasure, it wasn't purring but close enough. 'That seems like a good idea' the blonde thought in his haze, but his curiosity got the best of him. He wanted to know what was making everything better. He slowly looked down at his hand and saw another intertwined with his. His memories quickly shoot back into his mind and he snapped back to reality. 'THANK KAMI I DIDN'T PURR!!!' he thought scared as he looked into is his beloved Hinata's face. She was blushing and looked embarassed but didn't let go of his hand. He quickly recovered by coughing into his other hand but team ten along with Kiba had already noticed their familiarity. The girls would have broken in gossip if not for the tense atmosphere.

Suddenly a fire lit within Naruto's soul and he said in an animalistic growl, "I swear you are pushing it! If these people were not here I would kill you." Those in the room who knew Naruto realized he was serious.

Pi just scoffed, "If you were a real ninja you would understand that isn't a threat!" At hearing this Naruto's eyes narrowed but the girl's hand kept his anger at bay. Then the bearded man shouted, "Our souls are his to take yet he gives us happiness! Long live the empire!" while throwing his hand into the air producing a weird salute. "Long live the empire!" shouted the other grass ninja while joining the odd salute. Then something happened that shocked the young kitsune to the very bone. His divine sight kicked in by itself and a black aura was twisting above the saluting men. It sickly wrapped itself around the men's arms and slithered down into their bodies. Once it was inside them, it grabbed a hold of their souls and fused with it. The men's souls began to pulse and their faces contorted into that of bliss, a dark purple mist seemed to ooze from their souls then once it had dissipated the men's souls were darker than before. Once finished the men put down their hands and looked smugly at the blonde kitsune. Naruto looked to those around him and was shocked to see none of them had noticed this darkness.

'FATHER!!!' he shouted in desperation.

**"Hmm…five…more minutes…" **came the sleepy reply.

'DAD HAVE YOU BEEN WATCHING THIS?' he shouted mentally.

**"hehehehe…no, not there…hehehehe….I am ticklish…not the tails…"** murmured the sleeping giant.

Angry and scared about what he had just seen, Naruto mentally envisioned a bucket of ice water being poured over his father's sleeping form all the while sirens wailed all around.

**"ARRRGH! I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!"** lashed out his father awakening from his dream.

'hehe, it actually worked! I'll file that into the memory banks' Naruto thought happily forgetting momentarily why he awoken his moody father.

**"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT FOR!!! WHY I OUGHT…!" **screamed the demon before Naruto's voice got him to quiet.

"I HAVE A GOOD REASON!" shouted the blonde man.

**"Spill it or your blood!" **yelled the kitsune lord.

Naruto closed his eyes and allowed the memory to pass on to his father, after a moment of heavy silence and suspense the great demon murmured, **"This isn't good…"**

Kyuubi looked Naruto in the eye, **"you had good reason to wake me…this just shows that this upcoming war is not solely of men…"**

"What do you mean?" asked Naruto in a hushed voice.

"**Either a powerful demon is directing the course with a power that he should not have…or a god has gone awry. I hope with all my soul it is NOT the later…only one has defied the gods and lived."**

"Who was it?" asked Naruto eagerly.

The great demon smiled, **"It is not but legend, you might know him as Beowulf. You will read about him tonight in our study session."**

"Alright…should I alert anyone?" Naruto asked seriously in his battle voice.

**"No, not yet. Let's continue gaining allies because once darkness falls it will be hard make new ones. Just keep an eye on the situation…" **came the wise reply.

"I understand…we will ally with leaf and sand then wait for them to make their move eh?" Naruto asked sarcastically.

**"Yeah and lets hope web isn't woven too thickly by then." 'There are too many pieces to draw a picture of what is happening. The ****Akatsuki, Ochimaru, the grass village and urest within the worlds. I need to think about this…'** the great demon pondered as he sat in a chair he had materilized to sit in while completly ignoring naruto's sarcasim.

Naruto came back to his senses to find Kiba standing behind Hinata and himself. He then put his arm around his teammates in a show of force. The dog user then scoffed, "What "empire?" Your nation can't even produce enough crops to keep your lords well fed!"

The grass ninja began grinding their teeth, this time Tellurium spoke up, "That would not be case if it were not for you imperialistic dogs who stole our homeland all the while taking our work and destroying our families!"

"But that is all gonna change!" roared Pi.

"Because our savior has come!" piped up hopefully the bald grass ninja.

"We will be the ones to rule all the lands!" smirked Tellurium.

At this one of the sand nin jumped up in outrage and snarled, "Are you threatening a shinobi war?"

Even the stone ninja seemed fearful, "Yes, do you want another one of those disgusting and wasteful things."

The grass smirked and Pi said in a reverent tone, "If the emperor wills it then all sacrifice is worth it…"

Many in the room gasped when the tension in the room was broken as the announcer announced the next match. "Next up "The mountain man" Chouji versus the top dog Kiba! Leaf versus Leaf!" shouted the announcer

Kiba distracted by his fight turned toward the Chouji and shouted, "alright tubby you're goin' down!"

Akimichi's eyes narrowed and what seemed to be an animalistic growl permeated from the man. He then left out a huff and said darkly, "Outside NOW"

Ino's eyes were wide in fear for the dog user, "you've done it now…." She mumbled.

"Yeah, you're screwed…" concurred Ten-ten while nodding her head. "Any remark against his weight and its lights out" she finished cynically while making the motion of cutting her own throat while Ino made gurgling death noises.

"Pfft…like that chubby virgin can do anything against a real man like me!" he finished while puffing his chest out. Akamaru seemed agree by barking in agrement.

"Oh really Kiba-chan, I didn't realize your inflatable doll came in the mail…" murmured the kitsune slyly and quickly dodged a punch from Kiba. "You better pray I don't fight you!" roared Kiba causing many in the room to laugh while the grass team sighed and went into a corner to sulk, long forgotten by most of the inhabitants of the room.

As Kiba turned to leave the blonde kitsune said warmly, "Good luck teammate!"

"Like I need it" scoffed the dog user but the suave smile that had spread across his face showed he didn't mean it.

"G-Good luck Kiba-kun" the shy girl remarked.

"T-thanks" mumbled Kiba had he quickly went out the door to the stadium.

Naruto had sat down next to Hinata and Ino to watch the fight as he leaned over and whispered into Hinata's ear, "Umm…you can let go of my hand if you want…"

"Eeep!" she squeaked cutely as she fumbled to remove her hand as though it was on fire. "Sorry" she said embarrassedly.

Naruto smiled handsomely and said softly for only the raven hairred girl to hear, "Its fine. Your hand is soft like silk and I want to hold it all day but …I just don't want to cause any trouble with your family." Her face light up a bright scarlet from the compliment and she mumbled a muffled agreement to his question as questions raced through her head. "Come on bastard! show me dogs are worth something!" Naruto suddenly screamed showing the conversation was over while Ino shouted for Chouji to win.

----+----+----+----+----+----+----+----+----+----+----+----+----+----+----+----+----+----+----

Konoha Stadium –

Kiba stood tall against the still brooding Chouji. Jiraiya then walked over to the contestants and smiled. "Alright! I want a good, clean and sexy fight and watch out the ground is full of glass shards from the last idiot up here!"

"I HEARD THAT ERO-SENNIN!" screamed the livid kitsune which caused even some of the vulpine laugh.

"I TOLD YOU NOT TO CALL ME THAT!" screamed the older…er…gentleman.

When it seemed a fight between the ref. and Naruto was brewing, the announcer coughed which brought Jiraiya back to his senses. "Anyway are we ready?" he asked the two combatants who were engaged in an intense staring competition.

"Hell yeah!" screamed Kiba careful not to blink his eyes nor break eye-contact with the "pleasantly plump" man.

Chouji just gave a slow nodded and in a low tone growled, "yes…"

Jiraiya gave each of them and odd stare as he said, "allllllllllllright…lets get it on!" and with that he had disappeared in a plume of smoke.

Kiba gave his dog a little look and with a nod they both had disappeared to take cover.

When this happened Chouji just gave a small smile as he whispered something too low for anyone to hear. He then clamped his hands together and formed a seal and charka shot from his body which caused many in the crowd to murmur at what he was doing. Once the charka cleared and anticipation was thick the man broke the seal and sat down. This brought much disappointment to many in the stand even caused some booing and confusion for the apparent waste of charka. Chouji seemed not to care and pulled out a bag of potato chips and began to eat.

"Chance!" screamed Kiba as he and Akamaru removed their camouflage and attacked the prone man from opposite directions. In midair Kiba's optimism was shaken when a devilish smirk appeared on Chouji's face but it was too late. Chouji dodged in the last moment, while he still got few scratches from the dynamic duo, he was relatively unscathed. It was the man and his dog who wound up attacking each other.

Chouji then made a hand seal as Kiba and his dog were straitening themselves up from their accidental scuffle. The chakra from before suddenly began snaking its way up Kiba's and his dog's bodies and no matter what they did the smoke would not go away. Kiba face showed his panic as the smoke got closer and closer to his neck. The chakra began to spin around both of their necks until is seemed to become a solid. Once the Justsu had finished Kiba and Arkamaru were wearing collars.

'Shit' thought Kiba in distress. Chouji smirked and said coolly, "I needed you to draw blood so I could activate my jutsu…"

'Damn, how could we be tricked that easily…aw crap I am starting to feel weak I think these things are draining my charka' Kiba thought angrily, 'Looks like I need to finish this early.

"This is the end! Now tell me I'm fat, you bastard" yelled Chouji angrily.

Kiba then said, "Arkamaru lets show this fat bastard we can take anything he can dish out! It's time to use our final attack!" Chouji gasped in anger at the insult while everyone was eager to see Kiba's final attack. "Release the urine!" screamed Kiba as he began to cackle like a maniac. At that the battle dog began releasing its humongous bladder, spraying the foul smelling yellowish liquid on everything and everyone in its range. Once he had finished, many in the crowd we yelling or making puking noises from the disgusting display. The worst was for a prudish looking woman who was wearing a fur coat… she was not too pleased to say the least since she was front row center for the spectacle.

Then Kiba said through gritted teeth, "This is gonna look like I am copying Naruto…" He then flashed his hands into five extravagant hand seals and slammed him hands into the urine. Pumping his rapidly draining chakra into the yellow liquid it suddenly burst aflame. The white hot flame began crawling along the yellow nile at an amazing pace. "If you haven't noticed, that isn't normal pee! Its an organic version of gasoline!" gloated Kiba.

"Bastard!" yelled chouji as he began trying to avoid the incoming flames. Alas he was too late for the flames had reached his clothes and set his pant leg on fire. 'What did Iruka-sensei always say about this situation?' desperately though the chubby man. Suddenly a stuffed animal show from back when he was a child came to mind. A stuffed bear said, "Remember kids, if you are ever on fire "Stop, drop and roll" hehehehe!"

With the memory a look of understanding and relief crossed the man's face. Suddenly in the middle of his movement he became stiff as board and fell to the ground.

'What? I know he can take more than just a little fire' puzzled kiba.

Then Chouji began rolling back and forth in front of the whole crowd while mumbling the mantra, "Stop, drop and roll…Stop, drop and roll." Kiba humorously slapped himself on the face and stared disbelievingly at the man. Many in the crowd began to laugh at the proud ninja resorting to such tactics of falling to the ground and failing about to put out a fire when all that was needed was a quick water Jutsu. This only fueled the larger mans fury but no one noticed. What became apparent to many in the crowd was the pattern the foul liquid began to burn in. It formed a pentagram with a large circle running around its edge. In its center was the burned and fuming Akimichi. Before Kiba had time to finish the last seal Chouij bellowed, "down boy!" and yanked the both his hands as if he was holding a chain. At that moment Kiba and his companion both were roughly jerked off their feet towards the "mountain" man.

'Damn I don't even have enough Chakra to do a Gatsūga even if I wanted and Akamaru's chakra level is so low it would be dangerous to use soldier pills. My only hope is that I can at some point finish this last Ninjutsu.' Kiba slowly raised his hands to finish the last ditch effort when Chouji puffed out his chest and said angrily, "No you don't." He made a seal and took a deep breath and expelled all the air in one blast extinguishing the flames and along with it, Kiba hopes for a win. Then Chouji screamed, "MEAT TANK!" and charged the prone dog user with the infamous attack.

Once the smoke had cleared Kiba and his dog were on the brink of passing out and chouji was walking over slowly to their bodies. Once there the bigger build man stood over Kiba with a smug face. Seeing this Kiba let out a little chuckle, "Fine…I'm sorry…" and with that he and his dog collapsed in exhaustion. Chouji stood proud and said kindly with a smile, "apology accepted."

"WINNER CHOUJI AKIMICHI!" yelled Jiraiya as held up the man's hand and the crowd went wild with cheers for the man.

----+----+----+----+----+----+----+----+----+----+----+----+----+----+----+----+----+----+----

Inside the box-

"Wow I never would have guessed Chouji was that strong…" said Naruto in amazement.

"Normally he isn't" said Ino triumphantly.

Naruto and Hinata gave her a puzzled look and ten-ten decided to answer it for them. "Yeah you see he is usually laid back in battle, not going all out you see,…but Kiba committed the ultimate sin against Chouji."

"Yeah after working with him for so long I have gotten to know some of his traits. Their are only two things that can get him that mad…" Ino continued mysteriously.

"Which are?" asked Naruto starting to get annoyed at how the girls were prolonging the conversation.

"Messing with his snacks…" Ten-ten answered and Ino finished with, "…Or calling him fat."

"I see" Naruto said seriously and Hinata agreed with him in a little murmur. At that moment the door opened with a victorious Chouji helping to carry the heavily bandaged Kiba.

When Naruto opened his mouth to speak Kiba shot the angriest glare ever at him and barked, "Don't…Say…A…WORD!" which effectively silenced the entire box. There was of course the silent chatting of congratulations of team 10. It stayed this way until the announcement of the next match. "Ten-Ten of leaf versus Hiroto of sand" the announcer's voice came calling forth a hyper and conceited sand boy of about 4'10".

Ten-ten stood from her chair fearlessly as both contestants left for the stadium with the enthusiastic cheers of their fans and countrymen.

----+----+----+----+----+----+----+----+----+----+----+----+----+----+----+----+----+----+----

Hey,

Hey I am really sorry for the long hiatus but I had a lot of things going on…not to mention the problems were compounded when the story's file got corrupted so I had to rewrite the WHOLE chapter. Then I had to reformat it since I am switching over from a PC to a MAC so that took awhile…so yeah I am really sorry. Anyway I was going to make this longer but I think it has been too long since the last update…sorry again if the spelling isn't perfect, I didn't have time to edit it. I will be back on time hopefully for the next installment. See you next month!

Joe

Ich werde Sie später sehen!


	12. Tides of Life

Why do I have to hide?

Chapter 12

Brought to you by: Anonymous Joe

Disclaimer: I do NOT…I repeat I do NOT own anything related to Naruto….this honor belongs to those who own its copyright…which sadly is not me.

"speech"

'thought'

"**Kyuubi speech"**

'**Kyuubi thought'**

_(I don't know Japanese so…techniques are in English and I use honorifics whenever I feel like it…so don't ask me why, I put them in when they feel right, Sorry if you don't like this) _

----+----+----+----+----+----+----+----+----+----+----+----+----+----+----+----+----+----+----

Konoha Stadium –

Ten-ten stood solid in the middle of the arena as her friends looked on with baited breath. Across from her stood Hiroto, the sand ninja, positively beaming. He opened his mouth and said confidently as he pumped is fists in the air, "The kazekage is here! There is no way I can lose!"

Ten-ten smirked, "So? The Hokage is here too. Does it really make a difference?"

The sand boy looked at her as if she were an alien, "Wha-?"

"Oh never mind!" she replied hotly as she pulled out her lucky kunai, the one Neji had given her on a mission when she had "mysteriously" run out.

"Well now that the sexual tension has passed…" Jiraiya began causing both ninja to turn purple with anger.

"WHAT SEXUAL TENSION?!" they screamed in what seemed like unison. This caused them to look at each other furiously. It had the affect of making some in the audience to begin laugh or smile lightly. The sand shinobi stated casually, "I would never in a million years touch one of these leaf whores. I heard they have all kinds of diseases." After finishing the comment, he gave Ten-ten a distasteful look. The insulted home crowd erupted in anger and was starting to be whipped up into a frenzy. Some in the crowd even went so far as to throw their beer or other refreshments at the offending ninja. The announcer came on, "Oh he did it now!" and some in the crowd replied "Oh it's on!"

Ten-ten looked irritably at Jiraiya and said coldly, "WHAT DID HE JUST CALL ME?"

The toad Sennin smiled obviously pleased to be asked about his area of expertise, "Well how can I put this child…He called you a lady of the eve, a lot lizard, a prostitute, practitioner of the world oldest…"his microphone was cut off promptly.

"THAT'S WHAT I THOUGHT HE SAID! I AM GONNA KILL YOU" she yelled pointing her kunai at the sand shinobi's pale throat.

"Just try it!" he replied eagerly. Sadly his skills did not equal his smack talking ability. Jiraiya quickly started the fight and it was over in a matter of minutes. The sand gennin was so weak compared to Ten-ten that many were having a hard time believing he had gotten through the first two trials.

At the opening of the match, Ten-ten took to hiding while the sand ninja rushed foolishly toward where she once was. Upon reaching his destination, he stopped and looked around wildly while screaming things such as, "Where the hell are you!" or "Come out and fight like a real ninja." All the while he was foolishly doing this, Ten-ten made a simple three tiered trap. She didn't seriously expect him to fall for it but it had a second reason. It consisted of a trip wire rigged bomb which led to a mild genjutsu and finished by leading to a pitfall laced with a paralysis jutsu. She intended to use it to lead him into a weaker position so she would be able to open a can of whoop-ass on the boy. She was going to use her weapons skills on him and teach the brat a painful lesson.

She came out from hiding and shouted, "Here I am, numb nuts!" which caused the boy to come charging toward the woman's position. She readied her self to jump to the better location when the boy did something she never expected. He cleared the explosion alright and then deflected the genjutsu with ease but when it came to the pitfall…

The crowd was extremely shocked and so was Ten-ten. No one expected a fight to be this lame but alas that's was how it was. The boy looked so pitiful when the ground under him disappeared and he just stood dazed and confused before He fell just like a rock. With a bone crunching crack he hit the bottom, never knowing what was happening. From the bottom of the pit he signaled his submission bringing to a close what many would call; the lamest fight in recent memory.

The crowd began to jeer and throw random things at the field such as soda cups, beer hats, kunai, tomatoes and whatever else that wasn't bolted down. Though the fight was lame it was probably better for the sand gennin to fall into the pit, now he no longer had to face the scorned Ten-Ten. This little fact didn't go over too well with the girl whom at the moment was fuming. "Can I please at least kick him in the nuts?!" she pleaded to the sennin. The referee chuckled and shook his head as he declared Ten-ten the undisputed winner. She turned toward the pit in a fury and called down to the sand nin, "Grrrrr! If I wouldn't get disqualified I would kill you! Don't talk smack if you can't at least take a good ass kicking!" With a huff she stormed off to the contestant's box leaving the frazzled sennin to handle the angry crowd while the med-nin took care of the oaf in the hole.

----+----+----+----+----+----+----+----+----+----+----+----+----+----+----+----+----+----+----

Kage's Deluxe Box – (It comes with free cheese hamburgers!)

Tsunade looked on wide-eyed at the spectacle that just took place and said softly, "This…this…c-c-can't be!"

Worried, the nearest Anbu guard ran to her side and asked in a nervous and hasty voice, "What is it milady? Is it another disturbance like last time?" When the question reached all ears in the box it seemed the air had become five times thinker as a foreboding feeling permeated everyone there.

"No…far worse…" she whispered in fear. At this the Anbu guards took hold of their weapons while a baffled Gaara was sending out chakra to find the problem.

With sweat dripping from his brow the Anbu asked with a little hesitance persistent in his voice, "What is it, lady hokage?"

"I-I-I just w-won a bet!" she said in disbelief.

At hearing this, the tension it the room broke in a very anti-climatic way making many face vault in its wake. Even the usually stony Gaara sighed and shook his head, "Well, I didn't realize you held back this much with your gennin…"

"Please hokage-sama don't…don't do that again…" sighed the exasperated Anbu guard.

The oblivious blonde asked angrily, "What?"

----+----+----+----+----+----+----+----+----+----+----+----+----+----+----+----+----+----+----

The Contestant's Box-

The door was nosily shoved open by the fuming girl. As soon as she entered, she began to angrily sulk over to her seat. Naruto smiled and began to say, "Good job! You really did great out…" but finished abruptly when he got a deadly glare from the woman. Seeing this, all he could do was swallow hard and cough awkwardly. 'In situations like this, look strait ahead and agree to anything…' he thought quickly. The Kyuubi chuckled at his son's behavior but didn't make any snide comments.

The time seemed to pass by painfully slow in the awkward silence. Once in awhile an awkward cough or ruffle would break the silence. Suddenly, shocking everyone, an overly enthusiastic voice pierced the air, "In times like these Gai sensei used to tell us to sing kumbaya! Now everybody hold hands!" The foreign ninja along with team 8 looked at him uneasily while each backed away slowly.

Hearing this familiar annoying voice caused Ten-ten to come out of her brooding and scream, "Gah! Lee, what the hell are you doing here?"

"Ano…he came before you got here to congratulate you on your win" Hinata answered shyly.

"I came here to "wish many happy returns" to you! …. but it seems you are in need of Gai-sensei's special smiley time song!" Lee said while giving a nice guy pose.

Ten-ten's eyes widened in fear and she began to stammer, "N-n-no!" as she took the fetal position due to a very traumatic memory.

"Um Lee won't _she_ be lonely if you stay here any longer?" asked Kiba trying to figure out a way to get green beast jr. to leave.

"Oh my, what have I done?" Lee screamed in agony as he fell to his knees and shook his hands in the air from being in the throws of despair. "How could I have ignored her like this… I am a disgrace! Sorry, Gai-sensei!" he croaked while tears began to flow freely down his flushed cheeks.

Everyone stared at the boy in disbelief prompting Kyuubi to say, **"Kit, did he forget his meds today or something?"**

**"**I-I don't know…I-I…ah…" was the best Naruto's stunned brain could process.

**"Don't worry, I don't know what to say either…" **came the unsure reply.

"Lee! Stop your blubbering don't you think you're overreacting?" yelled an infuriated Ino.

"She is right, my star pupil, it isn't too late" said Gai suddenly popping out of nowhere in a cloud of smoke.

This caused many to start looking at each other with puzzlement especially the foreign ninja. It got Naruto so confused he yelled while pointing an accusing finger at Gai, "How in world do you that?" but he was ignored by the green clad men.

"Gai-sensei?" Lee asked hopefully looking tearfully into the eyes of his mentor.

The elder man cracked a wide smile and said in a sage like voice, "Go to her Lee."

"Gai-sensei!" sniffed Lee while wiping his running nose on his left sleeve.

"Lee!" he replied deeply and emotionally and once again the genjustu of a majestic scene of crashing waves descended upon the two as they entered into a "touching" man-hug.

"Ahhhh!!!! H-…How?" yelled Naruto using both of his hands to point to the two and look questioningly at Kiba. Kiba in turn threw up his hand defensively and said, "Don't look at me buddy!"

As the hug was ending, Gai rasped into Lee's ear, "Go to her…"

"Yes sensei!" enthusiastically yelled Lee as he saluted his mentor; who then gave a nice guy pose and disappeared into a cloud of smoke leaving the rest in the room coughing. Lee then raised his hand determinedly, "I will do my best! Wait for me Sakura-chan!" With that he ran out the door toward the stands to find the pink haired kunoichi.

"What…what was that just now?" asked Gamma from the corner.

Ino shook her head and said "Just ignore them…they are just…" her eyebrow twitched, "…Strange…"

"Ah…" mumbled the grass-nin who turned his attention back to his comrades.

Hearing Lee mention the name, Kiba let out a hissing sound; for he knew as well as everyone else in the leaf village about Naruto's crush on Sakura. The dog user turned toward his teammate and begrudgingly admitted friend and said sincerely, "Ah…sorry about that man."

At this point Hinata was feeling horrible. She knew how Naruto felt towards the other woman and she felt an odd feeling permeate her. 'What is this…' she thought. She could feel her temper rising and her hands clench and then it dawned on her. 'I…I am feeling jealous of her…' she thought almost surprised.

"Don't worry about it…" said a somewhat disgruntled Naruto.

"I mean we all wanted to tell ya'. But none of us knew how." Kiba said trying to comfort the blonde man. This only made Hinata feel worse. Her stomach was turning making her want to throw up seeing how Naruto looked while thinking about another woman.

**"Kit, I thought you were over her" **the all knowing demon asked in a fatherly type manner.

Naruto smirked a little, "I am or at least a thought I was."

**"You can't have every fish in the sea. This isn't catch and release" **replied his dad smugly.

"You need to stop making lame comments…." Naruto said in a glum tone.

**"This isn't the time for that argument again!" **grumbled the large demon.

"You're right" said Naruto as he let out a deep meaningful sigh.

**"Does it hurt that much?" **asked the concerned fox.

Naruto blinked then thought a moment about how he felt. After a few seconds he replied, "No I doesn't hurt that much…it more like disappointment."

**"Disappointment!" **was the surprised answer. He then let out a cough and asked, **"Disappointed how?"**

"It not like I want to be with her. I just disappointed with…."

**"With what? Spit it out kit!"**

"I'm just upset with her choice…and how no one thought I could handle it…" came the blonde's mature response.

The old kitsune lord smiled at seeing how much growth "his" kit had shown. When he had first met him he knew Naruto would have spun off the handle at hearing this news…now he took his time and thought over his emotions. **"Kit…you are just protective about her because you care about her…Its only natural for a brother to feel that way."**

"Brother" he let the word roll off his tongue and it seemed to fit. The word fit how he felt about the young woman in question. It wasn't the hot passion he felt when he thought of the pale eyed girl but it was more than just friendship. He loved Sakura just not the same way as Hinata. The more he thought about it, the more the word seemed to fit and it explained more than just one of his bonds. He had for a long time had tried to figure out these feelings he held toward Hiroko and Sakura. Now he had the word…he was their brother. "Yea…I am their brother" Naruto finished with a smile and confidence.

The Kyuubi smiled,** "You're growing….soon you will be able to get your next tail."**

Naruto looked up hopefully and eagerly stated, "Really?"

**"Soon…so soon…but not now" **was the weary reply of his father.

With that Naruto broke out a cheesy grin and said, "Well that settles that! I better get back to normal time…"

**"No you don't squirt. Take a good long look at your "mate." Does anything seem wrong?" **He asked smugly.

Naruto looked over towards the woman who could even calm the most ferocious demon with just a touch and something startled him. She seemed depressed and angry which prompted him to ask his father in a worried and panicky tone, "What's the matter with her? Is she alright?"

**"Physically yes…but she is unsure about her place in your heart"** was the powerful advice he gave to him.

"I…I…I care for her. I care for her more than anything I have before…." The boy said softly.

The Kyuubi let out a barking laugh and said chidingly, **"Don't tell me that…."**

The blonde kitsune steeled his resolution and returned to the conversation with his comrades.

"Naruto are you sure you're okay?" asked Kiba seriously.

Naruto smirked and said calmly, "I'm fine, You shouldn't have worried so much, I gave up on that crush a long time ago."

Ino was stunned and practically yelled, "When?"

Naruto put on a sad smile, "I always knew it wasn't gonna work so when I made that promise to bring back…" he paused and said in a harsh whisper, "…Sasuke." He paused for a moment and fished, "After that I gave up."

When he mentioned the name of the traitor, it made many in the room began to squirm and look uncomfortable. Like how Ino was now shifting from one foot to another and Hinata was doing her normal nervous habit. Naruto cleared his throat importantly and said jokingly but with an air of seriousness, "I am still gonna have to give him a stern talking to…"

"But you just said you didn't care you stupid fox!" yelled the confused Kiba.

"I said I didn't love her but I never said I don't care about her…I won't let anyone mess around with my sis" he said with a sly smile.

"Sister?" asked Ten-ten and Ino incredulously.

He shrugged his shoulders and stated, "Meh, that's what she is to me." At hearing these words Hinata felt her sprits rise and her jealousy begin to ebb away.

"Then who do you like" Ino asked with sly wink.

Naruto's smile fell in fear but then a mischievous thought crossed his mind. He seriously said in a soft voice, "Kiba-kun." He batted his eyes embarrassedly toward the horror-struck man and let a little blush appear on his face. The room fell unbelievably silent even the foreign ninja looked on with a look of revulsion. Ten-ten stood with her hand raised to her mouth in surprise. Chouji had paused with a chip half way to his mouth in surprise and disgust. Hinata's eyes had shot open and her heart felt as if it had shattered into a million pieces as hundreds of thoughts raced through her head. One of these thoughts was quite humorous, 'Here I was worried about him and Sakura and I should have been watching out for other men…'

Kiba stood with his fist in the air angrily and his mouth moved but no words came out. Akamaru came to the defense of his master by jumping in-between the Kitsune and Kiba and started to growl protectively. The room stayed like this for approximately three minutes but then Naruto's solid face began to crack. He couldn't hold back anymore and reluctantly allowed sniggers begin to permeate from his throat. Soon he was in a full blown fit of laughter going so far as rolling on the floor while holding his stomach. He began to wheeze and gasp out, "I can't…breathe!...That…was…so…worth it! The looks on your faces…" and the Kyuubi began to join in and he said to his son** "That was a pretty good way to around the question…and funny too! Did you see the look on pork-bun head's face?"** But Naruto was laughing too hard to respond.

"Nar-u-to! I am going to kill you!" screamed the dog user and Akamaru joined in enthusiastically. Soon the man and his dog were rushing at the blonde fox.

"S-s-s-s-so you're not g-gay" stated Chouji cautiously.

"Of course not!" screamed Naruto as he dodged the left jab of his teammate. At hearing this Hinata let out an audible sigh which made Ino smirk and gaze knowingly at her.

Soon the announcer came on the loud speaker which caused Kiba and Naruto to pause in mid fight. "Alrighty then, It is time for the next match….It is gonna be the first match of the day for grass!" Hearing this Naruto felt his stomach tie itself in a knot. "Hinata Hyuga of leaf versus Pi (π) of grass, this is gonna be a great match!" Kiba quickly disentangled himself from the fight he was in the process of fighting. Naruto quickly stood up with cold spurs of fear running up and down his spine.

He longed to tell her not to fight the man with the charcoal soul but one look into her determined face and he was unable too. He knew it would hurt her more to tell her not fight, in a way it would only demean her. Out of his respect for her as a person and a ninja, he ignored his protective feelings. Kiba was first to walk up to the girl and patted her on the head like a child. He smiled sweetly and stated softly, "Good luck Hinata-chan." This only caused her to blush and mumble a thank you. Next up was Chouji who only nodded and she perfectly understood its meaning and all it required was a stiff nod of confirmation back. Ino smirked and said, "I'm sure you'll do great!" Ten-ten backed her up by saying "Your Neji's cousin! You'll do great!" Hinata smiled in return but Naruto knew it was only an empty reply and their comments only brought her down. So then it was his turn to give some encouragement. He smiled and she took a deep breath ready to hear what he had to say. She strained her ears knowing she would always cherish what he had to say.

His smirk grew until it broke into his patented grin, "Don't worry your little head! You going to do great I just know it!" 'Crap that was lame…' he thought as his sprits lowered knowing he failed in his pep talk. She looked confused at the generic speech but took it to heart anyway.

Pi the scoffed, "Doesn't matter what she does, even a great oak can't stand against the mighty gale of the empire!"

Naruto filched seeing Hinata's courage slowly fading from the comment. He spun around and angrily said, "You forgot the second part of that smart ass!"

"Oh and what is that?" the bearded man sneered.

Naruto angrily growled, "The prettiest lily can resist that storm and go on to blossom. Nothing is certain, nothing is set in stone and nothing is impossible! That's what that story means!" Hearing this Hinata felt strangely better and a blush crossed her face for being compared to a lily.

Pi smirked and said respectfully, "Touché" and then his face contorted into one of pretentiousness, "But we shall see if you still say that after I kill your girlfriend in front of your eyes while you can do nothing but watch." He began to cackle and lick his lips like a predator before the hunt, "Despair is the best expression, I love to see it on my opponent's face." He took a deep breath and let out a content sigh and soon his body began to quiver. All in the room looked on in distaste as he began to laugh in a sickly way as he leered at Hinata, "You see my body is quivering in excitement! Nothing will stand between me and seeing that suffering…" he let out an excited groan, "...I can't wait!" he licked his lips and headed out through the door toward the field of battle.

Hinata was wide-eyed with fear, her body began to tremble and Naruto couldn't stand to see her like that. He put is hand on her shoulder and said firmly but kindly, "You have nothing to fear." Soon his voice began to raise as he became more passionate, "You are strong no matter what anyone says. Prove them wrong…show those bastards not to underestimate us! Show them who the real Hinata is! Prove to them you won't go quietly into the night, you have just as much, if not more, of a right to live as they do!" he finished strongly while staring angrily at the door Pi had left through. Those in the room could only gasp in admiration at the speech. It might not have been pretty but with the passion and zeal the man spoke with he could have won over the most critical of skeptics. 'Maybe he can become hokage' were the thoughts of all the leaf ninja present.

Hinata's eyes steeled and her raw determination kicked in once again, the kind she felt only when Naruto was around. She said in a resolute voice, "Yes I will!" She then spun around and gave Naruto a polite bow, "Thank you!"

Naruto gazed into her pale eyes gently while he smiled. He nervously scratched the back of his neck as he said in childish voice, "No…I d-didn't do anything I just remind you of who you were!" She smiled knowingly and turned to leave. As she reached for the door knob the blonde kitsune's voice cut through the air one more time, "Remember, if you're in trouble don't forget to call on our mutual friends, eh?"

She looked at him confused but noticed him touching his clan symbol and she nodded in understanding. She then stepped through the doorway to face her battle.

Once she was gone Naruto sighed and sat down, resigned to only watch the match. An awed Ino sat by him while Ten-ten took the other side.

Ino was the first to ask, "What mutual friends?"

Naruto grinned and said in a far away voice, "That is a secret between Hinata and me. You'll most likely understand during this match."

Ten-ten, being curious, couldn't hold it back anymore, "Naruto is there something going on between Hinata-chan and you?" Kiba's ears perked up, keenly focusing on this conversation. Ino too, was intently eavesdropping locking up what she heard for later use in the rumor mills.

Naruto was silent for a moment trying to think of how best to phrase it and the best he could come up with was, "Honestly, no. We are just close friends and teammates."

A frustrated Ten-ten then asked, "Well then why do treat her like that?"

"Like what?" he asked innocently.

Getting aggravated Ten-ten said with frustration leaking into her voice, "The pep talk and how you two…just….well…. act around each other."

Naruto smiled and said warmly, "Oh that. It's because I know she is capable of great things. The problem is…she doesn't. I tell her those things to remind her of that."

The girls and Kiba gave him a skeptical look but labeled his answer as acceptable. Before anymore embarrassing and uncomfortable questions were asked, Naruto said enthusiastically, "Hey look, it's starting!" all the while worry was eating him from the inside.

----+----+----+----+----+----+----+----+----+----+----+----+----+----+----+----+----+----+----

Konoha Stadium –

The crowd was roaring and the chatter was deafening. Pi stood tall with his sword strapped to his back sneering at the girl. Jiraiya was eyeing the man cautiously and struggling to keep a fake smile on his face. Hinata began looking around nervously and her heart jumped into her throat at what she saw. Sitting in the box seats were all the elders from her clan which included her father, all of which were giving her cold and uncaring gazes.

Her nerves began to kick in but then Naruto's words floated back into her mind. Her blood began to boil from years of disappointment and neglect. She could feel her fists begin to clench and her face began to twist showing her pure resolve. 'I am going to prove myself! Show them why they shouldn't have ignored me!' she thought confidently. She started thinking over all the things she had learned during the past three years paying special attention the things Naruto had taught her. 'I am going to win this with my skills first…but if that doesn't work then…then I'll use _his _techniques' she thought happily.

Pi suddenly shot out his finger and pointed it directly at her with a wide maniacal grin, "That's it girl. Get you hopes up and with them your strength. Raise everyone's hopes so I can crush them and have even more enjoyment!" He began to madly cackle and the crowd looked at the man with confusion. This man was obviously insane.

Jiraiya stood there freaked out for a moment and then he coughed and said quickly, "Well since everyone's ready…Start!" As he stepped back he looked at the girl and thought sadly, 'Good-luck, you'll need it.'

Just as the fight started ominous clouds began to roll in casting the stadium in an eerie twilight. The wind began to pick up making Hinata hair flow beautifully in the wind capturing her intimidating figure in everyone's minds.

She slowly slipped into the stance of her forefathers making Hiashi scoff along with Pi. Hinata heard but didn't care, today was the day she proved everyone wrong. Suddenly her viens around her eyes buldged indicating the activation of her byakugan.

Pi began to laugh harder, "Little girl, that won't work on me."

Hinata smirked and said forcefully, "Just try it." Hiashi was confused now he had never seen his daughter act like this. But it didn't change the fact that she was always a loser in his mind.

Pi sneered as he reached for his sword and said smoothly, "If you insist! Grendel's howl!" he yelled as charged the woman with his behemoth of a sword poised to strike.

Hinata began to concentrate and once the man was in range she yelled, "Protection of the Eight Trigrams: Sixty-Four Palms!" The proceeded clash happened in a flash. Now they stood paused and at first it looked like nothing happened. Hinata stood firm in her original position while Pi was behind her leaning on his sword for support. Then suddenly Hinata felt something warm begin trickling down her face and her eyes widened in comprehension. A gash from her chin to her ear lobe had opened and began oozing blood. She slowly reached her hand up and touched the red liquid disbelievingly. When she looked at her hand it covered in her blood and she began to panic for a moment.

Pi had also been injured; his chakra system had been closed and was feeling weak. Hence he was leaning on his sword. Soon though he began to cackle insanely once more, "Nice job, I was only able to get a glancing blow. But didn't I tell you little girl, gentle fist won't work on me?" She turned and looked at him quizzically and so did the Hyuga elders. He swiftly took out his kunai and cut his right hand then made the weird salute to the sky and chanted ritually, "Oh mighty emperor of the afterlife, I am your humble servant. I once again offer you my loyalty and my soul. Please reward my devotion and lend me your might!" No longer was that dark mist from before only visible to Naruto but now it was visible for all to see. It came gushing from the clouds and surrounded his body in a shroud of evil. Whispers of confusion and fear broke out among the spectators. Pi began laugh joyfully so much so that tears of joy began to trickle down his face. He stated in a reverent voice, "I am truly blessed. Thank you, master." The black veil seemed to hear him and it got thinker covering his whole body in its darkness.

The man's face snapped up and looked evilly at the girl in front of him and he began to cackle once more. "Look at what my master has done for me! You don't stand a chance against his might" he yelled as he relished the thought of killing her.

Hinata's resolve began to waver, 'W-w-what do I do? The gentle fist won't work and my byakugan can see through that black fog or whatever it is!' Her stomach began to twist. She felt her nerves roaring inside of her to give up. It was like a poison one bad thought led to another and soon her resolve began to ebb away even faster. Her knees began to shake and her blood felt as if it had turned to ice. Her flight instincts were taking over, she was losing it. That was until she remembered something really important. Naruto was watching her and she couldn't let him down. She still had his special techniques he had only thought her, and only her. He always pushes forward and now so would she.

Hinata shaking stopped suddenly and Pi said a little surprised, "Oh? You still have a little fight in you, eh?" Her eyes trained in on him and they became cold as steel. Her voice changed from being the cute soft one she had normally used into a harsh rugged tone. "If I can't beat you that way I'll beat you my way!" she said an eerily calm but stern voice. She was like a cornered animal and nobody corners Hinata. At hearing the proclamation her father raised an eyebrow and mumbled, "Her way?"

She raised her hand to her face and touched the still wet blood and began to make the seals, and Hiashi's eyes widened along with the other Hyuga elders. Hiashi harshly whispered, "That's a …"

"Summoning contract!" screamed Hinata proudly as she slammed her hands into the ground causing a grey cloud pf smoke to engulf her, hiding the summons from everyone's sight. The crowd was hushed all waiting to see what the great clan heir was going to summon. The anticipation was high enough that even a common person could feel it.

----+----+----+----+----+----+----+----+----+----+----+----+----+----+----+----+----+----+----

Kage's Deluxe Box –

Tsunade gasped at seeing what girl was doing and Gaara gave her a questioning glance. Catching his eye she felt she had to explain. "Are you wondering why I am so surprised?"

Gaara tried to look indifferent and stated as if annoyed, "Not-particularly but explain yourself."

Tsunade gave him an odd glance, "Well alright then. You see the Hyuga clan has NEVER used a summons in the history of the village. This is a major deviation from clan tradition."

Gaara looked a little surprised but said coolly, "So what?"

"She is making history!" she stated giddily. "This always makes chills go up my spine when I see something like this! I wonder what she is going to summon and I wonder how her clan will react!" Tsunade said with the fervor of a middle school girl in love.

Gaara paled on the inside for a moment and thought, 'If it is was I think it is…' but upon more thought a smile broke on his face. "Naruto if I am right, you sure do make things interesting" he mumbled.

Tsunade turned her head, "Did you say something?" Gaara smirked and stated softly, "It's nothing Tsunade-sama, can you see through the fog yet?"

"No! The anticipation is killing me!" was her whining response.

----+----+----+----+----+----+----+----+----+----+----+----+----+----+----+----+----+----+----

Contestant's box-

Ino screamed in disbelief, "Hinata has a summoning contract?"

"She never said anything to me about that" growled a confused Kiba as he sat stroking Akamaru.

Ten-ten was watching the fight intensely and said, "Well it might be something embarrassing like rats or something ugly. That's probably why she hid it!"

No one seemed to notice Naruto's eye twitch angrily at this.

"Or she could have just been hiding it from her family, you know how the clans are" piped in Ino.

Naruto listened in on their conversation while he folded his hand under his nose and let a foxy grin grow on his face.

----+----+----+----+----+----+----+----+----+----+----+----+----+----+----+----+----+----+----

Konoha Stadium –

The smoke began to dissipate and the crowd was hushed in excitement to see what she had summoned. The outline of a girl could be seen and the shadow on a great beast at her feet. The crowd gasped at it size through the smoke. Once the smoke had all gone and the regal figure of a large auburn two tailed fox was visible. Everyone but Naruto and the kitsune were stunned into silence. Hinata was so surprised she had gotten it on the first try that she let her mouth gape open for a moment.

The fox looked around expectantly until it laid eyes on Hinata. It seemed to smile when it saw he figures. It then did something that shocked people even more, it spoke. Its voice was harsh and animalistic but its kindness could be heard behind it. "Ah, so you must be the one the heir spoke about…I see why he chose you. Your eyes are kind, just like his" it stated thoughtfully as if no one was around. Hinata began to flush at the compliment.

----+----+----+----+----+----+----+----+----+----+----+----+----+----+----+----+----+----+----

Kage's Deluxe Box –

When the smoke cleared Tsunade stopped moving and Gaara began chuckling something her rarely did in front of others. Hearing this Tsunade turned on the man but before she got there the fox began to talk. Tsunade's eyes got wide and fell to her knees. "It…it talked" she whispered as she returned her glance back to the battle field. The words of the vixen permeated the air of the box causing both kage's to stop what they were doing.

Tsunade's veins began to budge as she clenched her hands and she irately spat, "He didn't…"

Gaara smirked and he uncharacteristically gloated, "Oh, I think he did."

Tsunade shot him an incredulous glance but let it drop in exchange to start the planning for how she would rip Naruto a new one.

----+----+----+----+----+----+----+----+----+----+----+----+----+----+----+----+----+----+----

Contestant's box –

When the fox came into sight the box went silent except for the gasp Ino let out. Naruto smiled and said to his father, "I was worried for a second that no one would come"

**"Why wouldn't they? From what I've heard you're extremely popular with the commoners"** his father stated proudly.

"What do you mean?" asked Naruto.

**"You mean you didn't notice?"** chuckled his father. Naruto just huffed which made the great demon laugh even harder. **"Kit, you are the hero of the masses. They have been mistreated by the three tails and higher ups for a long time and unrest was beginning to ripple amongst them. Then you came into the picture, at first it threw them into turmoil, it looked as if the kitsune were on the brink of a civil war."**

Naruto was shocked and yelled at his father, "Why didn't you tell me this!"

**"You had too much to worry about already, besides I doubt you would have acted the way you did if I had told you."** he said sternly. He then cut off his son by saying, **"Anyway, as I was saying once you came, the tension almost completely disappeared. You were kind and likeable in the council and even showed some spunk." **The great demon paused for a second to catch his breath. He continued in an amused voice, **"You were honest with them something that they longed for. You showed you actually cared about them and didn't give leniency to the nobles who harmed Hiroko, who was just a commoner. You gave them a voice in the council and made them feel safe with a fair police force."** He ended his rant with a smile and then he said meaningfully, **"You are their savior, Naruto. With strength I won their respect and used fear to keep them in line. That was a weak bond but it worked. You, on the other hand, won their hearts and minds. You are compassionate yet strong, you are intelligent yet modest and best of all; still growing. They felt the love and protection you were offering them and they gave you their loyalty. So of course even if they disagree with you they will still assist you because you helped them." **The Kyuubi looked proud onto his son. He smiled and said, **"I am proud of** **you."**

Naruto smiled and said a little sarcastically, "Wow…that's deep really brought a tear to my eye" as he wiped away an imaginary tear.

The Kyuubi got angry and yelled, **"Here I am being emotional with you and what do you do? Throw it in my face you snot nosed little brat!"**

Naruto smiled and began to clap; "Now that's the father I know!" Kyuubi snorted and they broke the mental link.

Back in the box he heard the vixen speak, almost echoing what his father just said. He smiled and thought, 'I'll have to do something nice for her…'as he looked on.

When the fox had finished its speech team ten and Kiba slowly turned towards him with frightening looks on their faces. Naruto couldn't help but swallow hard, he knew he had a lot of explaining to do.

"N-naruto your clan is affiliated with the kitsune right?" Chouji asked curiously.

The blonde vulpine had to try really hard not to laugh. 'If he only knew that we are the kitsunes' he thought to himself humorously. "Yes chouji we are" he replied calmly but friendly.

"And you're the heir that fox was talkin' about aren't you!" Kiba growled angrily while Akamaru joined in growling at the blonde.

Naruto started to feel uneasy and it showed in his voice, "Uh…yeah."

Ino was next in line to fire a question, "So you're the one who let her sign a contract?" The blonde man nodded anxiously. "And you didn't even tell us!" she yelled angrily.

"I said you would understand what I meant about mutual friends during the match" he replied quickly while holding up his hands defensively.

The temperature of the room dropped in temperature as Ino, Ten-ten and Kiba jumped him and screamed something to the effect of, "Why didn't you offer it to us?"

In the middle of the "playful" dog pile Naruto was only barely able to get out the first lie he could think of, "It was…a…. present…" the beating intensified, "…and I… could only give… it to one… person."

Hearing this they got off of him, albeit slowly, and stared crossly at him. Kiba asked harshly, "Then why her! You could have given it to Sakura or something!"

Naruto began to sweat trying to think up another lie to cover up his first lie. Then he said, "I wanted to give it to a teammate and friend. Obviously you're both my friends and teammates but as you know foxes don't like dogs too much so the only other person left was Hinata and it seemed she could use the confidence." He smiled to himself that was partially true the other reason was he was "smitten" with her as his father liked to say but he wasn't going to tell them that.

Ten-ten sighed and mumbled, "Oh…that makes sense" and the others murmured in agreement.

But it didn't stop Ino as she whined while she stared out the window, "But it's so cute…"

"I know!" wistfully sighed Ten-ten as she longing gazed at the vixen.

----+----+----+----+----+----+----+----+----+----+----+----+----+----+----+----+----+----+----

Konoha Stadium –

Hinata continued to blush and tried to stutter a full greeting but was at a loss for words. "A-an-an-a-ano…ah…" was what the girl was saying and it reflected how most of the stadium felt.

The auburn vixen smiled and said politely, "Oh and modest too!" and a deep rumbling filled the air making a few in the stands scream in terror. Although Hinata realized she was just laughing and smiled.

The raven haired girl said sheepishly, "Th-thank you…um… Kitsune-sama"

The rumbling rapidly stopped, and the fox looked ashamed, "What was I thinking?" and Hinata gave her a questioning glance. The fox seemed to smile again and said sweetly, "I forgot to introduce myself! I am the one called Megumi."  
Hinata's eyes got wide at realizing her breach of etiquette and quickly bowed and said in a soft tone, "P-p-please excuse me! I am Hinata Hyuga! Please take good care of me, Megumi-sempai!"

The kitsune, with the exception of Takahashi, laughed at her choice in honorifics. Edogawa enviously mumbled, "Damn…I wish I was the one summoned" which caused Yamamoto to give him a swift elbow to the ribs. Ishikawa looked on and allowed himself a soft good-natured chuckle.

Hiashi's face turned into a snarl and he slammed his fist into his chair frightening some of the branch member waiting on them. "How dare she summon one of those beasts? Let alone bow to such a mongrel!" he roared. Luckily for him none of the kitsune heard him.

Back on the field Megumi blinked twice and allowed her deep rumbling laugh to return. "Ah and you know respect as well, eh?" She paused to let out a chuckle, "I think I am going to like you kit… So why did you summon me here?" she asked the question as she began surveying the surroundings.

"Ummmm…I was hoping you can help me fight him" Hinata asked a little timidly while pointing to Pi.

Megumi turned and looked at the man and now she had figured out why her fur had been standing on end ever since she had gotten here. She didn't like that dark plasma which was engulfing the man. For some reason she knew it was evil. She the replied sternly, "Normally I'd tell you to fight your own fights…" Hinata's heart dropped hearing this, "But I'll make an exception this time. He seems dangerous and it is my job to protect you."

"Th-thank you, Megumi-sempai!" Hinata said again in a semi-bow and the kitsune gave a little nod in return.

Pi was growing tired of this infantile show and finally decided to put an end to it. He sneered, "If this kiddie time is over let's finish this. Just 'cuz you can summon vermin won't change a thing. You will still give me the satisfaction of your despair when you die!"

At hearing this, the fur all over the auburn fox stood on its very end making her look very intimidating. The kitsune said harshly, "Vermin! I'll show what it feels like to vermin… as I devour your intestines!"

Takahashi began to growl at the grass nin and Edogawa laughed childishly. "Oh, so you're rooting for the girl then?" he said suavely. The forest green demon shot his counterpart an EXTREMELY dirty glance.

Pi contently sighed and then screamed, "Dodge this: The chimera's last dusk!"

He began to make hand seals at a fighting pace and the plasma around his body began taking the form a dark black chimera, the lion's head was the last to form which then emitted a deafening roar.

Hinata looked at her companion and said quickly but softly, "You go left and I'll stay right!" and Megumi nodded in agreement. Hinata broke right at a frightening pace as the kitsune went left barely dodging the black flames Pi's Jutsu was emitting. Once Hinata was in position she steeled her face and began the simple hand signal's her favorite blonde had taught her. "Uber fist of doom!" she roared with anger. While at the same time Megumi was on his right finishing the pincer maneuver. The fox began to rub her tails together ferociously and in her rumbling voice yelled, "Die scum, Fox fire: Furious Tail Flames!" The maneuver left no place to retreat, the multicolor flames tied in wonderfully with the cone of destruction that was appearing below the man's feet. Pi for the first time seemed scared and began to scream as the fire engulfed him while he was falling into the pit created by Hinata's attack. The horrendous sounds followed like that of bone cracking and the smell of burnt flesh permeated the air. Once the screeches stopped the summoned kitsune and Hinata looked at each other triumphantly. The crowd broke into soft and subtle polite applause while the contestant's box erupted into cheers and hugs.

The usually shy girl smiled and cheered merrily, "We did! Thank you Megumi-sempai!"

The vixen hummed and said proudly, "Your welcome child!"

Seeing that the match was over Jiraiya had jumped down next to Hinata's side ready to declare her the winner. The Hyuga clan in the mean time was in an uproar, some were angry at her choice in techniques or summons or both. While others were impressed with her strength; her father, unfortunately, was of the prior camp.

Jiraiya went to lift her hand as the victor when the creepy cackle returned as if from now where, "Just playin'!" it leered. Two large dark plasmatic hands jutted out of the hole and grabbed both the vulpine and Hyuga before either could react, throwing both of them to opposite ends of the arena, all the while keeping them within its death grip. Soon Pi reappeared by jumping out of the hole with a smirk on his face as he slowly raised his hands innocently but still wore a dark smirk. "Not tight enough, love?" he asked with mock sympathy and closed his hand little more causing Hinata to whimper in pain as she could hear her ribs crack. "Maybe you pet rat would like a tighter collar as well?" he asked as he squeezed his other hand tighter making the auburn vixen yip in pain. He relaxed his hand jut a little letting the kitsune breath again. Megumi had blood-lust in her eyes and so did the vulpine counsel. "Killing you this way is so improper…I want to she the look of that foreboding death in your eyes." He reached slowly behind himself a pulled out his broadsword and allowed the plasma to wrap around it. He smirked evilly at her as he brandished the weapon.

----+----+----+----+----+----+----+----+----+----+----+----+----+----+----+----+----+----+----

The contestant's box –

Naruto's eyes were wide in fear at seeing what was happening to Hinata. He saw the darkness in the man's soul and knew he wasn't joking. Her only hope was for him to save her. His father whispered sharp words of agreement and in a flash he was standing and rushing for the door. His mind was clouded with instinctive protectiveness and his mind was solely focused at that one task no matter the cost. Before he could reach the door he was tackled by Chouji and Kiba both screaming for him to stop but he tuned them out.

The boys held him down as the girls watched on in muddied states of mind and confused at what they should do. "Come on Naruto snap out of it! You'll get her disqualified!" yelled Kiba as the vulpine struggled to get free.

"Naruto you'll regret this! Have faith in her like she did in you!" pleaded Chouji.

"Calm down Naruto!" yelled Ino passionately.

"Yeah calm down Naruto, Jiraiya isn't going to let her die!" screamed Ten-ten.

The statement barely got through his primal mind as he struggled to get free. His eyes kept darting to check on her position. When he saw the man draw his sword he knew even if he broke free now he would be too late. So he began to shout desperately, "JIRAIYA! STOP THE DAMN FIGHT NOW! STOP THE DAMN FIGHT!" as his friends looked at him with pity.

----+----+----+----+----+----+----+----+----+----+----+----+----+----+----+----+----+----+----

Konoha stadium –

Pi smirked and said softly, "Bye!" as he began to charge. Only now Jiraiya realized too late that Hinata didn't have another trick up her sleeve but even if he wanted to, even he could not stop the finishing blow. He did try futilely though by blowing on his whistle. Megumi felt a pit in her stomach and look away ashamed and prayed. She wished that she could do something more.

Hinata looked on and recognized it was the end quite calmly. She closed her eyes and began to ready her self for the impending pain and along with it, death. Her last thought before the blow was, 'I'm sorry Naruto, you must be so disappointed in me…' The sky itself seemed to weep for the poor girl as the foreboding clouds began to slowly release drops of cool liquid down on those below.

----+----+----+----+----+----+----+----+----+----+----+----+----+----+----+----+----+----+----

MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!

I would have left you the worst type of cliffhanger ever but my conscience stepped in and stopped me! And so I guess I will give up this perfect chance to have great cliffhanger and end the battle first.

----+----+----+----+----+----+----+----+----+----+----+----+----+----+----+----+----+----+----

Back in the Contestant's box –

Naruto watched in horror as the crazed man charged the woman. He struggled in vain against his comrades. He could feel his heart breaking and his chakra was beginning to take control. The little bit of thought he still processed he had to use to make sure he didn't turn into a demon. As it was his eyes were already narrowed and his nails began to grow.

As the evil man drew closer he knew it would be fruitless and let his body become limp letting his teammates loosen their grip but they still kept a preverbal leash on him. He whispered desperately, "Somebody please help her!" as tears welled in his eyes.

----+----+----+----+----+----+----+----+----+----+----+----+----+----+----+----+----+----+----

Back on the field –

Right as the man's sword was about to pierce her body as if in slow motion a song of angels burst to life within the arena. The song was warm and beautiful song then a large golden flame suddenly appeared in the sky. All began to look up in awe at the spectacle. Out of the flames came a full grown phoenix singing its song at full volume.

Pi seemed to be frozen unable to move his blade which was only millimeters form Hinata's jugular vein. The stoic bird flew over the crowd in a circle allowing its song to wash over them and with it a strange sense of peace. Smiles grew on many in the crowd and the bird's song got louder. It flew over Hinata and used it's wings to send a blast of wind directly at Pi. The bearded man was sent flying across the stadium landing of his back.

Suddenly a powerful and ghostly voice filled the stadium. Hinata gasped when she realized it was Naruto's voice.

_**"In exchange for you're life you will protect Hinata-chan when ever those around her have failed."**_

It silenced the awed crowd once more and Hinata had a sharp intake of breath at remembering who this Phoenix was. "Arigato, Hoshizawa!" she managed to squeak out despite being crushed by the plasma still. The bird tilted its head in recognition. And it disappeared in a flash of bright light almost as bright as the sun.

All were silent for a moment but then a groan from the other end of the arena drew attention to the grass ninja. He stood with a scowl, "I'll admit I didn't expect you to have so many layers of protection. But that still doesn't stop me from crushing you!"

He raised his hand and began to squeeze and Hinata began to scream once more in pain. This time though, Pi was stopped by the firm grasp of Jiraiya. The senin gave the man a cold stare and said, "That's enough you have already won." Pi just sneered and began to constrict his hand tighter fallowed by even more wails of pain and crunching of bones. Jiraiya's eyes turned even colder as he said frigidly, "STAND DOWN!"

The two had a staring competition until Pi just huffed and murmured, "I was done anyway." Once finished his statement he released his hand and with it the plasma. The minute this happened Hinata fell to the ground in a heap. Megumi gave her a saddened glance before returning to the demon world to receive treatment for her injuries.

It seemed Naruto had finally escaped the grip of his captors because he knocked out the door to the box as he rushed toward Hinata's side.

He finally reached her in record time and he felt eye eyes begin to tear. He legs were sprawled at odd angles and blood was leaking from the girl's mouth. Naruto had mixed feelings running through him, one was happiness to see her alive another of horror to see her in this state and the last was pure of pure unbridled rage for the one responsible. The emotions played on his face as he looked down at the girl.

She looked up at him and winced from the pain. Her eyes were sad and she stated in an ashamed tone, "I am so sorry I disappointed you…I-I really tried…"

Naruto's face filled with guilt as he dropped to his knees and he whispered kindly, "Don't feel like that at all. I am very proud of you! You did an awesome job out there!"

"Really?" she asked hopefully.

"Yes!" Naruto said passionately. She tried to giggle but instead only winced. The blonde heir noticed and urgently stated, "A-are you alright?" When he finished his question he kindly pulled her head into his lap for support.

"I'm fine…" she tailed off as she blacked out with a little blush adorning her face.

Naruto quickly shouted, "Medic!" The whole crowd watched this heart wrenching scene play out and the rain began to pick up as if reflecting the man's emotions.

In a minute the medics arrived and Naruto reluctantly let them take her. He was fallowing alongside the stretcher holding the girl hand supportively when they passed the offending grass ninja.

Inside Naruto's rage flared once more as he growled at the man, "You just signed your death warrant."

Pi smiled and said cheerfully, "I wouldn't have it any other way. Once I crush you I will get the despair I desire! So get you hopes up child, so I can watch them come crashing down!"

Not leaving the girl's side, Naruto angrily glared over his shoulder at the bearded man as he walked towards the infirmary with only one thought on his mind: revenge.

The Kyuubi began to laugh sinisterly as he said to himself, **"Looks like I'll finally get to taste blood…"**

----+----+----+----+----+----+----+----+----+----+----+----+----+----+----+----+----+----+----

Hey

I am glad to say that I finally rekindled my passion for the fic and writing it has become really easy again! Anyway I want to say that I am really grateful for you reviews and they really pulled me through the hard times.

Oh random thought! I am drinking my water right now and found an expiration date!...yeah I know, I must be really tired. Well that's it for now, as always please be kind and see you next month.!

Joe

Ich werde Sie später sehen!


	13. Confessions of a Ninja

Why do I have to hide?

Chapter 13: Confessions of a Ninja

Brought to you by: Anonymous Joe

Disclaimer: I do NOT…I repeat I do NOT own anything related to Naruto….this honor belongs to those who own its copyright…which sadly is not me.

"speech"

'thought'

"**Kyuubi speech"**

'**Kyuubi thought'**

_(I don't know Japanese so…techniques are in English and I use honorifics whenever I feel like it…so don't ask me why, I put them in when they feel right, Sorry if you don't like this) _

----+----+----+----+----+----+----+----+----+----+----+----+----+----+----+----+----+----+----

The stadium medical clinic -

Naruto walked hurriedly along side the stretcher and would not let go of the girl's hand for anything. The dark and cold concrete walls of the stadium were whizzing by them as they rushed to the medical room in the bowels of the stadium. Naruto's rage and worry were warring within him for precedence. He couldn't help but stare at the beautiful woman's face as they ran toward help. The face was contorted in pain and he couldn't bear to see it but for some reason he couldn't look away.

Soon it seemed to get brighter but he didn't dare look up to see why. He felt one of the med-nin starting to pull him away, and he allowed them to do so numbly. The young man said kindly to the distraught blonde, "Don't worry she'll be fine! We have the best recovery team around, and from what I can tell the injuries aren't that bad, she'll be up and fighting in no time…" Naruto nodded dazedly and sat down in a chair the young man lead him to.

Naruto sat there while worry was still over flowing in his mind even though he had heard what the man had said. It was natural; he was going to worry until he could see her again. So there he sat wringing his hands and thinking over the gruesome details of the match. Hinata's cries pain still rang in his ears and he could feel guilt wash over him. The same thoughts kept rushing through his mind, 'I could have stopped it! I should have done something!' and 'those cracked ribs didn't look too good…please help her. If only I had…'

The Kyuubi had enough,** "Kit it wasn't you fault! It was that bastards! Stop beating your self up already and start planning how you're going to avenge her suffering!"**

Naruto replied in an extremely depressed voice, "No I could have done something and I failed. Otherwise the phoenix would not have come…" He paused for only a moment not allowing his father to rebut. "Besides the avenging is your department…just do me a favor, make it bloodily and painful" his voice turning sour toward the end and every word seemed to drip with venom.

This caught the great fox off guard and he said questioningly, **"What do you mean, "it is my department?" She is your "mate!""**

Naruto sighed, "And I have a pact with you, that takes priority, a word of a demon is binding after all." Sensing his father's argument coming he then put on a weak smile, "Besides I don't know any other way that is more fitting. Though I have no idea how you're gonna fit in the stadium…I'll work on it though."

The great demon sighed, **"If that is what you want." **Sensing that the decision was final he began to grin wickedly and began to gleefully mumble things about the taste of wicked blood.

Naruto went back to worrying about the girl just beyond the doors to his left. He found himself looking at the clock at equal intervals and saw only about three minutes between each. About ten minutes after the accident he felt a strong hand on his shoulder and something wet on his ankle. He looked to see a glum and down trodden Kiba weakly smile toward him while Akamaru was kindly nudging the kitsune's leg with his nose.

"Is…Is she alright?" gruffly asked Kiba while the dog whimpered questioningly touching its nose to his leg.

Naruto smiled sympathetically and nodded his head softly and he said quietly, "I…I think so. One of the Med-nin said she didn't look too bad when he lead me here."

Kiba nodded his head thoughtfully and sat down with a sigh and began to scratch behind his dog's ears absent mindedly. After a moment of gathering his courage he said almost inaudibly, "Sorry…"

Naruto barely picked it up even with his enhanced hearing. He shook his head sympathetically and said gently, "Why? There is not reason for you to be sorry."

Kiba said with anger toward himself, "No! I am a fault! If only I wasn't an Idiot and held you from going to help her…she might not have…" he couldn't bring himself to finish.

Naruto shook his head fiercely and sighed. "You were doing what you thought was best for her and there is no shame in that." Kiba looked at him awkwardly but thankfully. Naruto sighed again and continued in a really disheartened voice, "No Kiba, you have nothing to be ashamed of. I, on the other hand, do. I am the one who failed her, not you, not Jiraiya, not anyone except me."

Kiba seemed to get angry at this notion, "Naruto don't be so hard on yourself! You can't place the entire burden on yourself! We are all to blame!"

Naruto for some reason became infuriated and yelled at the top of his lungs back at the dog tamer, "NO! I AM THE ONLY ONE RESPONSIBLE!" Seeing the shocked look on Kiba's face along with the low growling of Akamaru calmed him down a bit. The blonde heir huffed and turned away from Kiba but continued talking albeit a bit softer. "Kiba, I am the clan heir, I am the one responsible for all who sign our scroll. I failed to fulfill the contract." He pulled his hand up to his face covering his eyes, unable to hold in the emotions any more. Tears fell from the man and soft sobs began permeating the air. He turned his head so his teammate couldn't see him cry but continued in a cracking voice. "I-I failed as a friend and teammate again…I did it again! I broke a promise to friend again!" He yelled in anguish and punched a near by wall. He slowly removed his bloodied hand from the crater and looked at it shamefully. He allowed more sobs and Kiba stared in shock and pity for the man next to him.

After a few moments of sobs Kiba finally said softly, "Naruto you can't blame yourself for Sasuke…he had everything and betrayed all of us!"

Naruto shook his head in denial, "I still broke a promise to Sakura-chan, I could have brought him back if I had only took my time and thought about it…I could have done something different! Look at what happens when I try to protect anybody, one just started getting over the wounds in her heart and the other is in a hospital bed."

"Naruto…don't think that way. Nothing you could have done would have changed Sasuke and without you Hinata would be dead. I think your forgetting you're the one who gave her the phoenix" comforted Kiba in almost a whisper. "We are her teammates and the best thing we can do is forget about the past and be happy she is still alive."

Naruto gave a small smile and said, "Since when did you become so kind?"

Kiba realizing what he had just said huffed and turn the other direction, "I am just under a lot of stress and I don't like seeing both of my teammates suffering." Naruto gave him a meaningful smile and decided to be quiet for awhile.

Over the P.A. system the two of them could hear the announcer say, "Time for the next match, Ino of leaf versus Arata of sand. It will begin once both contestants arrive!"

Kiba looked toward the door where Hinata was kept and back down toward the arena. The blonde man could see the man's though process and smiled solemnly. "You go watch and tell me about it later" he stated in a kind tone. Seeing that Kiba was about to protest he shook his head and continued wearily, "Don't worry, I don't think she'll be up for awhile. I'll send for you when she comes around."

Kiba looked broken and asked, "Are you sure? I mean I can stay and wait."

Naruto smiled, "I think it would be best to cheer on our comrades."

Kiba nodded and stated in a low growling voice, "I guess your right. But you better call me the minute she wakes up!" with that he got on Akamaru and slowly headed back to the player's box. Naruto turned his head toward the ground in thought, while he gave the clock a furtive glance once in awhile.

-15 minutes later-

It seemed like ages since the dog user left and only the occasional ticking of the clock broke the air. Once and a while the announcer would comment on the battle going on outside but he wasn't paying attention, right now nothing mattered except one thing…the girl in room next door.

Gradually the clacking of high heeled shoes began to grow louder in his ears. He looked up hoping to see a nurse or Tsunade coming to tell him the fate of his teammate. All he saw was a cold empty hall with not but a small bug skittering across the concrete floor. He turned away chalking it up to his overactive imagination and continued his blank stare towards his hands.

A soft and fearful voice permeated the tense air. "My lord?" it timidly asked. He jumped a little surprised at the disturbance in the quiet. His head looked up slowly looking for the source of the tiny voice. What his eyes saw was a little shocking. Kneeling about five feet in front of him was a beautiful brunette haired woman with tears in her eyes. Her head was down and on closer inspection her body was trembling. As he looked closer her fox ears and two tails became obvious, he hadn't noticed them at first but now they were obvious.

An odd smile seemed to break across the blondes face at seeing how pitiful the woman looked. He said kindly, "What do you need?"

She looked up shocked at hearing the kind tone but she was still unsure of herself. She tearfully looked into his eyes and said in a cracking voice, "I am s-sorry I failed you, I tired my best but I wasn't able to protect her…"

For a moment nothing happened, Naruto felt numb for a second. 'Why is she apologizing? She didn't do anything wrong' he thought dazed. A broad and kind smile broke on his face, his pain and worry forgotten for the moment. "Megumi was it?" he asked in a soft but strong voice.

She looked up at him a little confused. She opened her mouth to say something but was unable to find her voice so instead decided to just nod her head. Naruto's face turned to worry and he asked quickly, "Are you alright?"

Hearing the question surprised the vixen but she replied quietly, "Yes sir, I was just released form our hospital."

"That's good…send the bill to me" he finished.

"No that isn't necessary" she quickly responded. He shook his head and she quickly stopped her protests.

A few more moments seemed to pass and she gained enough courage to say, "I am sorry for not being able to do more. He just caught me off guard…" and she began to ramble apologies

Naruto lazily raised his hand and rested it on his chin deep in thought which silenced her. He then stated as if to no one but kept his eyes locked on her, "There is no reason for apologies; in fact I should be thanking you for what you did."

Megumi looked at him even more bemused and questioned, "My lord?" He smiled his dazzling smile once more and benevolence seemed radiate from him. The feeling was so powerful that the two tails couldn't help but let out a low gasp.

The blonde kitsune said elegantly, "You came to help even though I am sure you had your doubts. You gave your all to help my friend and our clan's ally. There is nothing more I could ask for; what I saw in your eyes out there, along with your work, makes me proud to be a vulpine."

Megumi's eyes widened and a small blush creped up on her face from the compliment. She replied positively beaming but with a sad undertone, "You complement me too much, sir."

Naruto shook his head chidingly and looked toward the door then back to Megumi's figure. His tone turned once again to being soft but meaningful, "I also want to personally thank you for being kind to her out there in the stadium."

She smiled and said, "Not at all, sir, she is really cute it is hard not to like her."

Not thinking Naruto mumbled with a slight blush, "Tell me about it…"

She looked at him quizzically with a small knowing smirk, "My lord?"

Seeing this he quickly became flustered and began sputtering out denials. "Nothing, it's nothing" he quickly got out with a little flush in his cheeks. "Anyway thank you for all your hard work, I know you did your best."

"Thank you, Milord" she finished reverently with a little cheerfulness behind her voice. She turned to leave but stopped midway and turned to look over her shoulder at the door. "Will she be alright?" she questioned guiltily.

"I-I don't know. The doctor's aide seemed to think so, she has a long road ahead of her" he replied downtrodden but with hope skirting around the edges.

She smiled sadly and said, "Well, she will always have this vulpine to count on."

Naruto looked at her in shock and murmured, "Thank you." Megumi nodded her head and set off once again only to be stopped by the heir's voice. "Wait, I still need to reward you."

She turned around quickly with a bow and said surprised, "There really is no need!" Naruto shook his head and stated firmly, "No, I want to. But this is the first time I did this so sorry if I screw up…" He quickly raised his hand next to his head and the vixen looked on in shock.

"What are you doing and what do mean by "screw up!"" she yelled in shock. He only smiled and snapped his fingers. Then he found himself talking with his father again.

**"Oh so you are about initiate your first tail ceremony?" **he asked intrigued.

"Yeah, though I kind of forget how though…" he laughed nervously and scratched the back of his neck.

His father soon became quite peeved and growled, **"Don't you listen to anything I teach you?"**

Naruto began yelling back, "Oh course I do…I just kind of um…don't pay attention to it."

**"That's not my problem now is it!"** yelled the towering demon.

"Come On! Just help me!" yelled Naruto as he began the seals for the ceremony.

Begrudgingly the Kyuubi replied, **"First off you are using too little chakra to change a commoner into a noble! This is the basics!" **His son gave him an unflattering glare and began concentrating. **"More! Come on! Stop acting like an idiot!" **"Hey, I am trying!" he screeched back. **"Well then, just shut up and try harder!" **fumed the older demon. Once he gained enough confidence he returned to the real timeline.

The vixen began to glow and chakra seemed to pulse out from her. Then slowly a third tail began to grow while her face was scrunched up from the pain. After about a minute the pulsing and the glowing stopped and Megumi's labored breathing was all that could be heard.

Naruto put on a formal voice once again and said kindly, "For your service to me you are now the rank of three tails. As such you are now entitled to the privileges permitted to such rank. Congratulations!"

She looked at the tail in disbelief and back toward Naruto and then back to the tail at a loss of what to say. She said still shell shocked, "I failed but…but you still reward me?"

"No" replied Naruto while shaking his head. "I am not rewarding failure. I am rewarding your loyalty. You put all your heart into it and that deserved something. I was afraid that no one would come…you proved me wrong."

She looked at him guiltily, "But I wasn't the only one who wanted to go…there were others too."

He smiled, "And when they show their loyalty they will get their reward."

Tears of joy began to well up in her eyes and a big smile broke on her face. She looked as if she wanted to hug him but decided not to. She instead bowed even deeper than before and said reverentially, "Thank you, Milord! This will help my family a lot! When the rest of Kitsune Prefecture hears about this…!"

He nodded his head kindly, "Well I won't hold you any longer, I am sure your family and friends will want congratulate you. Just promise me something."

She looked attentively and stated quickly, "Anything Naruto-sama!"

"Don't let them get too liquored up. The royal police have enough on their plates" he finished with a sly smirk.

Surprised and embarrassed she nodded quickly, bowed and dashed off to transport back to the Divine Realm.

He sat back in his chair with a grin and sighed. But one glance toward the doors made his mood come crashing down.

As he sat there in thought so did his father, **'Even though I don't think he means it, his actions are making him a tremendous force. When the prefecture hears about this, it will only solidify his esteem with the masses. Maybe I should have tried benevolence….nah! Malevolence is so much more fun!'**

Neither spoke to each other and the silence was only broken by the occasional ticking of the clock or an announcement on how the fight was going on outside. Along with the announcements sometimes came a gasp from the audience or a cheer and an occasional boo.

Then when he least expected it the doors swung open and he lifted his head expectantly. Kurenai stepped out from behind the doors and gave him a weak smile. He quickly got up and rushed over to her and said hastily, "How is she?"

"She'll be all right but she will be asleep for a little while longer" she said gently with a look of relief.

Naruto sighed and said, "Well that's a relief, I just wish they'd let me see her!"

The older woman smirked and asked suspiciously, "And why would that be?"

"Because I am her teammate!" he shouted defensively.

"Oh really?" she chided.

The Naruto looked dumbfounded as realization dawned on him. "Wait a minute!" he yelled while pointing an accusing finger at the genjustsu specialist. She raised an eyebrow as if to ask, "What?" He flushed in annoyance, "How the hell did you get in there! I was here the whole time and didn't see a single person walk in there!"

She let out a small laugh and she stated seriously, "I haven't been around lately but I would think you would still know a little about you new sensei!"

"Well excuse me!" haughtily replied Naruto.

This touched a raw nerve with her. She no longer could hold it in from all the stress she was under and yelled and the annoying blonde, "Don't give me any lip! I am not in the mood right now! Do you know how much smoothing over I am going to have to do with the Hyuga clan for her!"

The man stood stock still for a moment replaying what he knew about the clan and couldn't help but feel a bit guilty for the trouble he might have caused. He turned his head and mumbled an apology.

Kurenai took a deep breath and stated, "As for your other question I specialize in genjutsu. I hope you can put the pieces together from there…" Seeing the look of understanding on the young man's face she hastily said, "Well I'll be going to monitor the rest of the fights." With that she turned and started toward the arena while the blonde man stood there watching her fleeting figure.

He slowly made his way back to his chair when over the announcement he heard, "Winner: Ino Yamanaka by a nose!"

He smiled inwardly as he regained his seat but as soon as his backside touched fabric the doors opened again. This time it was a younger man of about 23 years of age in surgical garb. He looked at the boy and asked professionally, "Are you Naruto Uzumaki?" He numbly nodded his head as he stood up. "Normally we would wait at least another hour for visitors but she is asking for you." Naruto's demeanor brightened up and he asked hopefully, "She is alright then?" The doctor nodded and said, "She is perfectly fine but all she keeps asking for is to see you." Naruto's heart swelled and said disbelievingly, mainly for himself, "She is asking for me?" Getting frustrated the doctor stated, "Yes, yes but could you hurry up, we are getting another round of injuries!" Naruto hastily nodded and followed the man into the darkened room.

----+----+----+----+----+----+----+----+----+----+----+----+----+----+----+----+----+----+----

Hinata's cubical –

The kitsune was lead by the cold doctor past beds divided off by curtains. Some were occupied by ninja, for example he saw the stone ninja from the first fight. The man was hooked up to a life support machine and most of his body was covered in bandages. Finally they reached their destination and the doctor gave a quick good-bye and headed off toward the operating rooms. Naruto shyly looked into the cubical and saw Hinata. She was wearing a hospital gown and was sitting up in her bed while graciously accepting a glass of juice from the nurse tending to her.

Naruto nervously cleared his throat which made Hinata jump and spill some grape juice all over her gown. He said shyly, "Ano… Hinata, can I come in?" She looked embarrassedly at the stain on top of her gown and nodded. He smiled slightly and sat down in the chair beside her bed. The nurse seeing the tension quickly finished her diagnostic and left quickly to leave the two alone.

It was an awkward silence broken by furtive glances by both parties. It was finally broken when Naruto finally broke the silence in an unsure but worried voice, "Are you feeling better?"

Surprised by the sudden break in the silence she sharply inhaled. She quickly nodded and said softly, "I'm fine…It doesn't hurt much but the doctors won't let me get up."

Naruto sighed in relief and said, "Well that's good to hear. I was really worried" realizing how this could be taken he began to flush.

She wasn't stupid and picked up on this causing her to turn a bright shade of red. "Arigato…" she mumbled.

"Don't worry about it. It is only natural for teammates to care about each other" he said blowing it off and in the process sending her spirits plunging. 'He only thinks of me as teammate? I…I…I thought he was beginning to care for me more than that…' she glumly thought. "Oh that reminds me, Kurenai-sensei and Kiba were here to see you too!" Naruto said trying to cheer up the "baffling" quick drop in her mood.

"They were?" she asked a little surprised.

"Yep! We all care about you and wanted to make sure you were alright" he replied happily.

Suddenly the doors banged open fallowed by the squeaking of a stretcher, distracting them. While the door swung closed the muffled voice of the announcer could be heard announcing the next fight between T and a sand Ninja. Naruto outwardly shivered in pity for the sand boy. Hinata quickly picked up on this and hurriedly asked, "What's the matter Naruto?"

He looked at her grimly and said cryptically, "Just the mention of those grass ninja give me the creeps." Although she asked for more, he wouldn't elaborate. So they sat in the quiet once more. Only the occasional bustling nurse would disturb the air.

Then Naruto heard the faintest "you must be so disappointed in me…." He turned to see the girl with eyes of milky lavender softly crying with her head in her hands. His eyes got wide and said seriously while placing a firm hand on her shoulder making her gasp, "What would I have to be disappointed about?"

She looked into those orbs of strength and felt a strange comfort wash over her. For one of the only times in her life she felt as if she was safe. The doubt and shame in her once again drained and only anger at herself remained. "I lost" she murmured even though she could already guess his reaction. She knew it was coming but she wanted to hear the words.

"Hinata, that doesn't matter. You tried your best and that was great! Any other ninja and you would have wiped the floor with 'em! I don't want to hear you say that again. You were true to yourself and nobody can ask for anything more!" He strongly stated to her while captivating her with intensity of his eyes.

She said softy through the glass of juice to stifle her words, "My father can…"

This was starting to piss Naruto off, "Who gives a damn about your father! What can he do really?"

She looked at him like a mother trying to explain something to her child, "Everyone except for you cares what he thinks! He can order me sealed and placed in the branch house or worse if he wants."

Naruto was dumbstruck for a moment and then asked, "You mean that seal Neji blabbered on about when I beat him?" She giggled at his choice of words and nodded her head sadly. Then he stated confidently "If it ever comes to that, I'll stop him! That's a promise." She giggled again at the audacity of what he was saying and said lightly, "And how do you suppose you'd do that? Do you think the Hyuga clan will let you barge in, stop the ceremony and walk right on out with me?"

His face suddenly became serious and said, "No of course not! But under Konoha law your father can only perform the seal on clan members, right?"

Not completely seeing where this was going she said puzzled, "Yeah. But I am the clan heir…"

He smiled with a blush, "Then I would just have to make you not a Hyuga clan member."

Her brain didn't comprehend his shy explanation and she asked hesitantly, "How would you do that?"

He flushed and turned his head away. Then in an almost inaudible voice, "I-if it c-came down to it…m-marriage I guess."

Her breath became short and the world around her felt like it was spinning. With the fleeting thought, 'He…he w-would m-m-marry ME?' she fainted while silently wishing for the first time ever for her father to actually live up to his constant threats. She fell back onto the bed spilling her cup of juice all over Naruto's lap.

He didn't care though because at the moment he was more worried about her condition. He panicked and leaped up making his chair topple behind him with a loud clang. "Hinata are you all right?" he asked frantically as he felt her forehead.

**"Don't worry kit she just fainted again! Jeez, you never learn…"** was his amused remark. "What did I do this time?" a frustrated Naruto whined. **"You pretty much said you wanted to mate with her! She is sensitive as it is, then you said that…"** he finished chuckling. "I never said anything about…m-m-mating!" yelled Naruto stupidly. **"Yeah, you did! But you used that human word…"Marriage"" **his booming laugh was irritating the blonde kitsune but he took his razzing like a man. "Oh…" he murmured which caused his father to begin to roll around his cage in a fit of laughter. **"Kit, you still can be so thick sometimes…"** he barely got out between laughs. Naruto scoffed and refused to talk anymore.

So he quickly set up his chair and retook his seat. From his perch he kept a protective eye on the girl, feeling his heart jump every time she stirred. This lasted for what seemed like days but was really closer to ten minutes.

After what seemed like forever her eyes began to flicker rapidly beneath her eye lids. Naruto smiled and cooed kindly, "Good morning sleepyhead…" Then he questioned himself seriously, "…or should I say good evening?" Not being able to come up with an appropriate answer he growled out in aggravation and gave her one of his cheesy smiles.

Blinking furiously to regain consciously she smiled cutely and soon a questioning look graced her features. "How long was I out?" she asked shyly.

"Aw…not too long." he said comfortingly. She smiled and she couldn't ever remember Naruto having such tenderness in his voice which caused more blushing. Luckily for Hinata something distracted her from this dangerous train of thought. The crowd became deathly silent and the nurses in the room seemed to begin to bustle at a frighteningly fast pace. She looked to Naruto confused with a little worry etched on her face, "What do you think happened?"

He shook his head at a loss for an answer and murmured, "I don't know Hinata-chan…" She pulled the juice stained blanket up from the foot of the bed and wrapped herself up for comfort. She then said seriously, "I don't like it…" and the kitsune silently agreed.

Then over the intercom, the usually joyful and flamboyant voice of the announcer had fallen flat in shock and horror at what its owner had just seen. "I…I don't know how to say this folks…but Tellurium has just brutally killed his opponent from sand. Our…Our deepest sympathies are offered to those from Sand here today. I…I think a moment of silence is warranted."

Eerie silence permeated the whole of the Stadium but what chilled even the demon lord was the cold chuckling of T in the distance. Hinata whispered, "That's horrible…he seemed like an honorable Ninja."

Naruto nodded stiffly and looked out into the hall of the room. He saw three Med-nin with depressed expressions plastering their faces carrying a curiously thin body bag. Not far behind them was the quiet but enraged Kagekaze watching over the body of one of his own.

Swallowing a lump in his throat the blonde slowly turned to Hinata and said, "I'll be right back." She gave him an understanding nod and he walked over toward his friend.

He put a strong and comforting hand on the kazekage's shoulder and said sympathetically, "I…I am sorry, if I or my clan can do anything please tell me." Gaara shook his head a mumbled, "No, He knew the risks and died as a true shinobi." Naruto nodded solemnly. Gaara then said, "Those grass ninja…do you know anything about them?"

Surprised Naruto asked, "Why are you asking me about the grass village?"

Gaara stated coldly as he turned a cold eye toward him, "You have the divine spark…and there is something not right about them. Naruto, I can add."

Naruto laughed sardonically and said, "I knew I couldn't fool you." He scratched the back of his neck nervously and said seriously, "Well, I can't say anything for sure…but I think those are the one's we need to worry about. They kept talking about shinobi wars and this emperor of theirs."

Garra's eyebrows raised and said slowly, "So they are the enemy?"

Naruto agreed reluctantly, "For now…but we mustn't close our eyes…"

"After what they did to my gennin…" he said darkly. "They have found themselves a ruthless enemy and you have found steadfast ally" Gaara finished powerfully.

Naruto smiled grimly, "You have our friendship, now all there is do is to make it official…but a little later, after the Exams." Gaara nodded curtly but friendly and mumbled, "As a friend, I ask you to kill the man who did this."

It was Naruto's turn to raise an eyebrow and questioned, "You want me to kill him?"

Gaara looked disgusted and resentfully asked, "As much as I want to kill him, my position forbids it…it would cause a war. You on the other hand, being in the exams and all, have the opportunity. I ask this as a favor." Naruto nodded gravely and the two containers parted ways.

When the blonde re-entered the cubical where Hinata was, Naruto saw a doctor sitting next her quietly asking her questions. She was fully clothed now and sitting on the edge of the bed so she could better talk with the doctor. "Umm, If I am interrupting something I can come back…" he asked nervously.

The two turned and looked at him somewhat surprised. The doctor was the first to speak, "Oh, that's quite alright! Maybe you can talk some sense into her!"

"What do you mean?" inquired the confused kitsune.

"Even after I told her that she has two bruised and one broken rib along with many other maladies she still insists on fighting!" he said frazzled by her audacity.

"Naruto-kun, I am f-fine! R-Really he is just blowing it out of p-proportion" she timidly stuck up for herself.

The fox's eyebrow furled up in serious thought and he asked, "Well if she did fight how bad would it be?"

Shocked the physician said, "Not life threatening but…!

"So then I should fight!" retorted the girl.

"If…If she wants too…I can't get in the way of her nindo" stated the downtrodden blonde. Hearing this Hinata gave him a triumphant and approving look. The doctor on the other hand huffed and said sarcastically as he left, "Ninjas!

Hinata and Naruto broke out into victorious grins but the moment was ruined by the announcer's voice announcing the start of a match between two stone ninja. Naruto retook his seat next to the girl with the captivating eyes. After a moment he said softly, "Actually Hinata I would rather you not fight…"

The smiled she had worn slipped off of her face. Her face now scrunched up and she gave him an incredulous look. "What do you mean?" she haughtily asked uncharacteristically.

"I…I can't stand to see you get hurt" he said quietly but seeing her face he had to elaborate. "I mean, I know your strong, I don't know many ninja how could fight one of those grass ninja like you did" he said rapidly. The compliment seemed to lighten her mood a tad but not too much.

She gave him that annoyed look all men dread and she said, "Are you….are you patronizing me?"

Hearing this Kyuubi began to laugh tremendously loud which made it extremely hard to concentrate. **"Oh you did it now kit!" **he wailed as he sent Naruto the mental image of a shabby cardboard box with him in it. Upon closer inspection on top of the box were two words, "DOG HOUSE." The word dog was in bold to add insult to injury.

The blonde kitsune felt the blood leave his face and a cold pit swapped places with his stomach. 'Crap…' thought Naruto. **"I told you that mouth of yours would get you in trouble!"** cackled his father.

Feeling stupid he no longer replied to his father and took a moment to think of an answer. Little did he know he already returned to normal time. Hinata sat across from him looking expectantly and (dare it be said of cute little Hinata?) pissed.

"No! It isn't anything like that!" was his delayed response and he received a skeptical look from the normally quiet girl.

"Really!" he pleaded for forgiveness. "Sure Naruto-kun" she replied curtly.

After silence and listening to match outside, Naruto finally mumbled, "Sorry. I shouldn't have said that…I just didn't want to see you get yourself killed."

"Thanks Naruto-kun" she replied cheerfully.

'When did she start acting like this?' Naruto asked himself.

**"When you befriended her, your confidence is beginning to rub off on her."**

'Oh…but why does she use it against me?" he asked humorously.

The great demon chuckled and said astutely, **"She is comfortable with you now. She is opening herself to you…this is best time to pounce if your going to. She is vulnerable now."**

Naruto blushed and let the conversation go. Normally he would yell at him, but for some reason his suggestion now actually seemed like good advice. His sanity was fighting and wining against this notion though.

**'Hn…you kit you are becoming more of a kitsune day by day…" **he chuckled to himself after listing to his sons confused thoughts.

Hinata thought shyly but happily, 'That…that felt good! I kind of like this…I should do it more often.'

Suddenly the Announcer came on and announced as the crowd clamored in approval, "Haru of stone wins! Now time to move on to round two! All eligible remaining combatants come to the center of the field!"

Hinata's features steeled as she stood up barely covering up a grimace as she stood. Naruto looked at her questioningly but she shook her head defiantly. He sighed and gave heran understanding look. He then offered her his hand for support.

She looked him square in the eye and gave him a puzzled expression.

"Need some help? I told you I'd always be by your side" he slyly said. A big grin and blush redder than Mars broke on to her face as she put he hand on his shoulder for support, making their bodies uncomfortably close. Both radiated heat from embarrassment but neither dared to break from their position.

----+----+----+----+----+----+----+----+----+----+----+----+----+----+----+----+----+----+----

Konoha Stadium

On the jumbo-tron was a clock showing how much time was left for the contestants to arrive for the second round. As of now it was flashing 2:18 and counting. In the middle of the stadium stood the two stone teammates who had just fought each other, the two remaining sand members, all of the grass ninja and of course all the leaf excluding Naruto and Hinata. Gamma stood smirking and Kiba harshly whispered to Ten-ten "Damn him! Looking so cocky just because he got bye, I mean come on!" She nodded, quickly agreeing although worry was present on her face. "I wonder if Naruto will make it in time?" Ino asked aloud.

Kiba huffed and said coolly, "That dunce will do what he always does with that stupid fire with like a second left."

The other gennin had the same thought, 'Jealous much?"

The clock was counting down and the crowd was beginning to become restless along with the contestants. But that was silenced with what they saw coming from the tunnel that led to the bowels of the stadium.

Both with determined faces, The man and woman confidently strode together toward the cluster of ninja in front of them. But that wasn't what cause the crowd to be shocked, the two had interlocked their arms so Hinata didn't have to put to much weight on her body. But to the average eye it looked more…intimate.

Kiba stood shocked until he noticed the hand signal Naruto was using and quickly understood. Quickly Kiba ran over and took Hinata's other arm making the crowd sigh in what seemed like relief.

"Are you sure" he harshly asked his teammates.

Naruto answered for Hinata since she was in too much pain to answer, "She said this is what she wants…Trust me I don't think you can convince her otherwise."

Picking up on the male "code words" Kiba didn't press the issue.

The clock then stopped ticking and the announcer came back on. "All right we now have all of our competitors! Due to severe injury Hachiro Yukie has withdrawn as well the death of a sand ninja we are down to thirteen ninja." The crowd gave a fierce cheer of anticipation. "I ask all ninja to return to their respective places so the next match can begin.

----+----+----+----+----+----+----+----+----+----+----+----+----+----+----+----+----+----+----

The contestant's box

After they had all gone back to the box the board began to spin combinations of names, while everyone waited with baited breath. Though during the tense situstion Chouji leaned over and asked Naruto curiously, "Naruto why do you have grape juice on you pants?" The blonde quickly looked down and saw the purple stain on his new pants and sighed, "Damn and they were new too…" Chouji chuckled and said, "Say no more happen to me all the time!" Naruto then began try everything he knew trying to cover up the stain. Suddenly the names stopped and Hinata felt her heart freeze. The board proclaimed in large letters: "Naruto Uzumaki of the Vulpine (Leaf) versus Hinata Hyuga (Leaf)"

When Naruto felt eyes on him he had a bad feeling and looked at the board. Then his heart dropped and his blood ran cold.

'I…I will prove to him that I am strong! I will show him how much I have learned! He will have to see me now!' she thought with a strange feeling of happiness.

"Dad I can't do this!" screamed Naruto to his father.

**"I don't see why you can't. I mean it is no different from a normal spar" **he said comfortingly.

"That's different. I hold back in those and if I do here I only hurt her confidence and her heart!" moaned the heir.

His father sigh tiredly, **"I see your point…that is a problem." **Then the great demon's eyes widened, **"It gets worse kit! If you do go all out it is reason for impeachment and execution. It would be going against your word in the contract!"**

Naruto moaned louder and said, "What the hell I am supposed to do?"

**"You know the answer…just be careful" **was the best he could answer.

When he returned to the normal time Hinata had already left for the field. So in the silence of the box he numbly walked towards the hard decision in his life.

----+----+----+----+----+----+----+----+----+----+----+----+----+----+----+----+----+----+----

Konoha Stadium

In the stadium crowd was roar in anticipation and Hinata was standing emotionlessly next to Jiraiya. She was steeled for a battle that she knew she'd lose but wanted to prove something.

The depressed and anxious kitsune walked up to the spot reserved for him. Jiraiya puffed out his chest and spoke animatedly into the microphone. "Alright everyone! It is time for the teammates to battle each other! This is going to be battle full of emotion and trickery! They know each others strengths and at the same time each others weaknesses, which can use this knowledge best to their advantage? Let's find out!" After his proclamation the multitude of people in the stands were whipped into a fervor

He looked to the girl and asked, "Are you ready?" She replied more confidant than normal, "Yes!" as she slipped into the stance of her forefathers.

"How about you brat?" he asked giddily.

Naruto let his arms go lax and swallowed deeply since he knew what he was about to do in front of everyone and the council along with all the questions that would come along with it. He nodded, "Yes."

"Alright then!" smiled the sennin as he raised his hand he gave on last curious look to the nervous Naruto and dropped his hand. "Fight" his word echoed through out the stadium and the crowd roared in approval.

Within that second Naruto shouted weakly, "Forfeit!"

The fleeing Jiraiya stopped in his tracks and turn around confused. Hinata's face fell in confusion and the crowd began to boo in anger. The council was looking at him curiously and Takahashi seemed to be smiling in triumph. It burned his pride but he knew this had to be done.

"What did you say?" incredulously yelled Jiraiya. Naruto swallowed hard once more and said a little louder than before, "I said I forfeit! I refuse to fight her."

"N-naruto-kun if your worried about my injuries I'm f-fine" she desperately said.

"No that's not it!" he stated hurriedly. "I can't I promised to protect you! I can hurt you!"

Tears began to fall from her cheeks, "So…So even y-you think I'm weak! You told me I was strong…but…you're just like the rest of them." 'Here in front of the public too…' she thought sadly and images of her father screaming came into her head.

Hearing this shocked Naruto to the bone and made his mouth hang ajar for a moment. "No that's not it Hinata…I….I..." But her tears just started to fall harder and Jiraiya expression changed. He now seemed angry, "Naruto that's enough you'll just make it worse!"

Frantic and brought to senselessness from seeing her like that Naruto no longer cared what he said. He had to fix it now, or things would never be the same. His desperation was so strong in his voice it made everyone gasp, "Hinata it isn't like that!" He screamed with tears in his eyes, "Hinata I won't hurt the woman I love!" The booing and even the announcer fell silent.

She looked up at him in shock, tears still flowing in her eyes. Tsunade in the box broke into a huge grin. Many of the women couldn't help but demand from their boyfriends why they never did anything as romantic like that.

The pale eyed girl was shocked and couldn't say anything. Although her mind was working overtime, 'Did he just say he loves me? Naruto-kun loves me! HE loves me! But…why did he have to tell me here…in front of all these people….oh no! my father heard. He loves me though….I always wanted him to say it…but why here?'

A beat red Naruto looked shyly away and said pessimistically, "Sorry…I need some time…some time to think…" He slowly raised his hand and snapped his fingers and disappeared into the flames.

Hinata began to blink furiously as the information processed in her brain. Then she felt a tugging on her arm. As if in a dream she looked over to see a giddy Jiraiya holding her hand in the air. "Winner Hinata Hyuga!" he yelled jubilantly. He then let go of her hand and pulled out his notebook. At that moment Hinata could no longer take it and collapsed to the dirt in a faint. The sennin just looked down at her crumpled form then smiled and continued to write furiously in the notebook while murmuring, "This is good…this is real good."

While the stunned crowed watched the scene in front of them no one seemed to notice one council blue and orange haired member was now missing.

----+----+----+----+----+----+----+----+----+----+----+----+----+----+----+----+----+----+----

Hey,

I wanted to make this longer but I have had one heck of a summer so I couldn't get as much done as I wanted. I was touring the country without a computer so…sorry.. I promise next chapter will contain some Naruto x Hinata fluff! Class start today…sigh how troublesome but I'll try to get it done on time this time. Sorry again for the lateness but my time has been really short lately.

Joe

Ich werde Sie später sehen!


End file.
